A Tekken Story: Through the Years - Volume I
by x.CandiBabes.x
Summary: Chapter 27 is up! Akira starts her training with Jin and she may think it's like riding a bicycle, but she's in for a shock…
1. Prologue

**Story Summary: **My OC, Akira Oshimaki's, POV about her life when she met various fighters from Tekken. Multiple pairings, including some unusual and a few Tekken characters X OC characters. Humour, angst, romance, drama, crime, adventure, yeah, it has it all. Includes prologue and epilogue (not in Akira's POV).

**Chapter Summary: **How it all plans out for Akira with the romance, whirl-wind adventures and the tragedies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Spoilers ahead! If you don't want to know what happens, skip ahead. Mentions of violence.

This is also the entry I used for Akira in Tekken 7 so I thought I'd use it as the prologue. In a way, this chapter is kinda like when a magazine reveals the plot of a programme or something but they don't give you the full details. So, you can read it if you like, there are still a few surprises that aren't mentioned!

**All characters and events in this story are fictitious, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or events that resemble or are in the same way in any stories or fanfictions, are purely coincidental. **

**Notes: **OK so, this is my first **MAJOR** fanfic for Tekken and it's a fairly long one (I don't know _how_ long, but its long). Originally, it was _very crazy_ but now that I've matured (teehee) I have straightened it out and now it is very clear. I really love my OC Akira (who is slightly based on me) and I really like her and Jin together. Please review, either good or bad, it will help! Enjoy!

**EDIT**: I had to change this chapter due to Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign, so that's why it's late! Sorry!

**Extra Notes**: Also, I'm currently writing three other stories: **A Tekken Story: The Timeline of War** (the whole story of Tekken, based mainly more on the storyline than characters), **A Tekken Story: Scars of a Curse** (set in Jin's POV)(Time-delayed due to spoilers) and lastly a Tekken-Soul Calibur crossover **A Soul Calibur Story: Collisions and Clashes** (set as Soul Calibur with Tekken characters included)(Also time-delayed due to spoilers).

Please look out for them!

I've edited the prologue again because I've decided to the alter the plot but it's only a few minor changes.

Rating will go up as the story progresses!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_by .x. CandiBabes .x._

_Devils can be driven out of the heart by the touch of a hand on a hand, or a mouth on a mouth_  
**Tennessee Williams**

Prologue

Chihiro Fujiwara and Naoya Oshimaki met in high school, in Korean speaking lesson, where Naoya accidently bumped into Chihiro while giving out text books. He fell in love at first sight but Chihiro stated she had no time for boys. However, the two grew close, due to the fact Naoya wasn't as good as he thought he was at speaking Korean, so Chihiro became his tutor. They both fell in love eachother and lasted throughout high school and college together.

But then Chihiro fell pregnant.

Chihiro and Naoya weren't married, so they were abandoned by both their families. Chihiro, being such a peaceful person, could not bring herself to abort their child, so they agreed to go through the pregnancy and then give the child up for adoption.

But there was one problem. Chihiro was having twins.

Nevertheless, they went through the pregnancy and Chihiro gave birth to a health boy and girl. As soon as they born, Chihiro and Naoya put them up for adoption.

It was hard on Chihiro for the next few years, but Naoya worked hard at his job as a paper pusher at a telephone company. But then, Naoya was held captive and left Chihiro to fend for herself for weeks until Naoya took down his capturers and fled back to Chihiro. Once Naoya got back, he quit his job, and became a master of many fighting styles, and he eventually made up his own fighting style. He opened his own dōjō and taught many fighting styles while Chihiro got the job of being a secretary at a computer business.

Chihiro and Naoya got married, at the age of twenty-two, and soon Chihiro wanted to start a family.

But Chihiro just couldn't fall pregnant.

They tried everything, special treatments, cutting bad habits, living healthier lifestyles, but no matter what they did, Chihiro couldn't fall pregnant.

Until sixteen years later, Chihiro fell miraculously pregnant for the second time.

Chihiro gave birth to a healthy girl, Akira. Naoya loved being a father and often took care of Akira when Chihiro worked. When Akira turned five, Chihiro fell pregnant again and gave birth to another girl, Hana.

Naoya enjoyed his fatherhood with his children, spending as much time with them as he could, spoiling them, praising them. When they both old enough, Naoya passed his fighting skills down to both his daughters. But when Akira turned fifteen, everything started to turn.

Chihiro and Naoya were forever arguing, often about money or their children. Akira soon had enough and ran away from home, only to return the next morning with a huge bruise on her face and crazy story about how she met a boy in the forest, called Jin Kazama, and how they found that most of the forest had been burned down by a monster called Ogre and Akira tried to defeat the monster was easily knocked unconscious. She woke up a few hours later to find that both Jin and Jun had vanished.

Neither of her parents believed her.

Akira searched for days on end for Jin and Jun, but never found any evidence were they had gone, until Jin started at the same high school Akira and Hana did.

Naoya was given a chance to go to England to teach boxing to a few students. Naoya thought it was for the best, seeing how much he and Chihiro had argued, but both his daughters protested.

He went away.

Not long after Akira's sixteenth birthday, Naoya's dōjō was attacked and he beaten into a coma.

Luckily, Akira was still on holiday from high school, so she flew to England to by her father's side.

Sadly, he died five days later.

Chihiro was overturned by her grief and anger, not speaking for weeks, barely eating, waking in the middle of nightmares.

But she was pregnant again, with her and Naoya's fifth child.

Akira helped her mother through the pregnancy, until she gave birth to boy, which she named Takuya.

Akira then devoted her life to becoming a detective to investigate what truly happened to her father, but she never came to a clear conclusion.

When Akira was twenty, she came across some information about someone who was also investigating her father's death, as well a new biotech firm called G Corporation. She discovered their dark secret – they had found Kazuya Mishima close to death after The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 and helped him onto his feet. Feeling that she could somehow help Jin and find her father's killer, she confronted him about this information, and in return for her to keep quiet about it, Kazuya offered to aid her in her investigation of her father's death, which she gladly accepted.

One day, before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 was announced, Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima's father, sent his Tekken Force to raid G Corporation for their research and data. Akira tried to defend the G Corporation, but she attacked severely and left abandoned by G Corporation.

Several times Akira came close to death in the ruins of the G Corporation, until another company found her, called the GAM Lab Company.

The **G**enetics **a**nd **M**utation Lab Company.

There, the scientists researched and used Akira for experiments for year until they set her free back to the outside world.

Akira awoke, finding herself with a tainted memory and abandoned once again.

She found out that she had been missing for a year-and-a-half and declared dead.

She began training again in her father's fighting style, Oshimaki Style Traditional Martial Arts, the hunger for revenge on G Corporation and the GAM Lab Company too strong to ignore. She travelled around the world, reuniting with fighters from her past.

Akira became a private investigator for Lee Chaolan's company Violet Systems, investigating the mystery behind the GAM Lab Company and why they had taken her. She learned that they had funded many experiments on people, and she discovered that she was one of them. She was subject number eighteen; her human cells had been mixed with a synthetic Devil Gene , making her a human hybrid. It wasn't until a few months she was back when Akira realised she had a mysterious tattoo on the back of her neck. Then the voice spoke.

During that time, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 was announced. Akira watched Jin and her friends from the sidelines until the tournament was cancelled, with a participant becoming AWOL.

A few weeks later, it was announced that Jin Kazama was missing and the Mishima Zaibatsu was up for grabs.

Akira concentrated on her worked instead, even though she couldn't help but worry about Jin, so she decided to keep tabs on the movements of G Corporation, only to find out, in Jin's absence, that Kazuya Mishima – the man responsible for nearly killing her and betraying her – had taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu and joined the forces with G Corporation to create a bigger establishment, making him one step closer to global domination.

That's when The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 was announced.

Now that Akira joined a mysterious organisation called Yggdrasil and rounded up some fighters and became a deadly force, she enters the tournament for revenge, for reuniting, for the mystery around her past.

_For war._


	2. Run Away

**Chapter Summary: **An ordinary morning in the Oshimaki household, or so it would seem until Akira notices her parents acting weird and overhears an argument between them and decides she's had enough…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Violence and swearing.

**Notes: **This chapter is long, a lot longer than I thought it would be (its twenty pages long!). Anyway, I decided to upload the prologue and the first and second chapters together because there's nothing more infuriating than a story with a really good plot and summary with only one chapter. Reviews are welcome, either good or bad! Oh, and if you don't know who **Keiko Kitagawa** and **Kyoko Fukada** are, they're both Japanese actresses and you can search them on Google (I can't be bothered to tell much more detail). Enjoy!

**Extra Notes:** I've had to edit this chapter and chapter 2 a lot which is why it's late. Sorry!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Running away will never make you free_

**Kenny Loggins**

Chapter 1 - Run Away

I woke up at 5:00 a.m. that morning, like I always do to train with Dad. It's always wake up at 5:00 a.m., warm up for ten minutes, spar for half-an-hour, and then meditate for quarter-of-an-hour before I get ready for school. I had just recently moved to Tōkyō from Ōsaka because of Dad's new job as a dōjō owner and martial artist and started a new school. I seemed to fit in straight away and made some good friends.

I've been living here for a few months now.

I'm currently fourteen years old, 5'8" and 129 lbs. Somehow; I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.

I lived in a small three-bedroom house with my parents, Chihiro and Naoya Oshimaki, and my younger sister, Hana, who is currently ten years old.

My name, Akira, means "bright", "intelligent" or "clear". Mom says I do live up to my name, because I'm more like her, but Dad likes to joke around and says it's him. I secretly agree with Mom, even though I don't tell him that. Whatever. I'm not quite sure what my surname means though.

Anyway, I woke up a few minutes before my alarm when off, the dim sunlight peering over the dark clouds. I moaned and switched the alarm off. I usually wake up with bed-hair and strange indentations marked on my skin, evidence that I move around a lot when I'm sleeping, but not this morning. I sit up in my bed, pushing the duvet off me as I yawn and stretch, trying to wake myself up. I quickly put on my training gear that I put out last night and tie my hair back in a ponytail. Then I hear a soft knock at the door. I already know who it is but I still tiptoe quietly to the door and open it as gently as I can. I smile as I see my father's trademark shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, Dad," I whisper, careful not to wake up Mom and Hana.

Last time me and Dad accidently woke up Mom and Hana, Mom had a fit and banned us from training so early in the morning. One way or another, Dad managed to convince Mom into letting me train with Dad again as long as we're really quiet.

"Good morning, Akira-chan. Are you ready for some training?"

I smile, and he knows I don't have to answer that.

After our half-an-hour spar (which I won), me and Dad sat ourselves by the entrance of his dōjō, Indian style, and meditated, closing our eyes and listening to the morning chirping of the birds as the breeze swept across us. To be honest, I like the meditation as much I like the sparring. Just to be sitting next to my dad, in a peaceful position, only listening to the sounds of nature, there was no place I was happier.

I was hot and sweaty form the sparring, so I decide to take a shower as soon as me and Dad finished our meditation. I quickly threw my used training outfit in the laundry basket and decided I wanted to take a long, hot shower, but after realising that school would start soon, I couldn't.

I got out a few minutes later and wrapped a towel around me. The mirror was fogged up from the steam of my hot shower so I wiped it and stared at my reflection.

Luckily, I look more like my mom than my dad. A lot of people say I kinda look like Keiko Kitagawa or Kyoko Fukada, with the whole dark brown eyes, the shade of light suntanned skin, with rich long brown hair thing. But, I do have my dad's shade of skin colour, a smooth peachy shade. I have long eyelashes which fan out from my huge eyes and a heart-shaped face. I have a toned body, probably because I train a lot and because I dance a lot. I love to dance and make up routines.

I quickly ran a brush through my tangled hair and let it dry before I applied make-up and put on my school uniform, complete with matching gloves and sneakers.

I slid down the banister and skipped into the kitchen, where I greeted by my mom.

"Morning Hana," I greeted my sister when I passed the living room as she sat infront of the TV, watching it animatedly and occasionally swallowing some of her breakfast.

I didn't expect a reply, which I didn't get.

"Morning Akira-chan," Mom greeted me as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom,"

At least I got one 'good morning' this morning.

"Did your training go well this morning, dear?"

I nodded enthusiastically," Good. It's now the fifth time in a row I've beaten Dad,"

"That's very good,"

"Thanks,"

When Mom turned her back to finish washing the dishes, I raised an eyebrow behind her back. Usually Mom hated me and Dad using violence, but she sounded genially enthusiastic and pleased about it. It worried me a bit. I sat myself down at the table and looked at the breakfast laid out on the table before me, the sounds of Mom scrubbing the dishes and her low humming filling the air until Dad walked in, just as I grabbed my chopsticks, his hair damp from his shower.

"Good morning,"

I just waved at Dad, my mouth full of half-chewed rice. Mom only glanced over her shoulder and went back to washing up. Dad didn't seem to notice.

I raised my eyebrow again. I mean, I know Mom and Dad have been acting weird around eachother for weeks now and they've argued a lot…but surely they're over it now?

I finish breakfast quicker than usual, feeling awkward around both my parents, and then headed upstairs to grab my duffle bag and meet Ryo so I could walk to school with him.

Ryo Kikukawa is my best friend and boyfriend. He's adorable, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, his face rounded with a hint of childhood chubbiness. He's so sweet natured as well, only caring for the happiness of others rather than himself. He has a heart of gold, and does everything perfectly. And, luckily, Ryo only lives a few streets away from me, so we walk to school together.

So I hurriedly ran into my bedroom, grabbed my duffle bag, and ran down the stairs, eager to say goodbye to my parents and meet up with Ryo-kun. I hugged Hana goodbye, even though she was still animatedly watching the TV and dashed into the kitchen, but stopped outside the partly closed door, hearing loud voices.

"I can't believe you! You're still getting her up so early in the morning so you two can spar together! Can't you see how tired she's getting?"

That was Mom. She was still angry with Dad for me and him training early in the morning.

"Akira loves to train with me! She wants to learn the fighting style! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Her grades will start to slip! All she'll care about is picking fights, not getting a good education!"

"She wants to be martial artist, just like her dad! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"It is when you're not bringing money in!"

That was enough for a tear to slip from my prickling eyes. They continued to build and slip as I sobbed to myself quietly.

I turned and ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to either of them.

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. Definitely not back home or to school. I just need to be by myself, alone. All I knew was that I had somehow managed to escape into the forest not too far from my house.

My legs began to ache, but I carried on running, my head pounding and my heart rate increasing while my breath became laboured, their argument pulsation with the beat of my heart.

"_I can't believe you! You're still getting her up so early in the morning so you two can spar together! Can't you see how tired she's getting?"_

"_She wants to be martial artist, just like her dad! There's nothing wrong with that!"_

"_It is when you're not bringing money in!"_

I wanted to run away as fast and as far as I could, away from the arguments, away from the awkwardness, away from the two parents who suppose to love eachother so much but chose to fight over such stupid things.

I couldn't bear the thought of them splitting up.

Their loud voices echoed in my ears and shook my head. I just wanted to get out of this skin and start again.

My ankles felt numb but both my legs started tingling, with my head pounding, my heartbeat escalating, my breathing hitching in my throat, I ignored it all. I wish I hadn't though.

Because suddenly my body went limp and everything went black.

I woke with an aching head and a throbbing body. I blinked rapidly to adjust my vision and tried to sit up, but my sore body protested with pain. I just lied there, staring up at the sky. I must have been out for a while because the sky was dimmer than it was the morning and more cloudy.

_It must be at least the afternoon._

"Oh, you finally woke up,"

I jumped at the sound of the voice, raising onto my feet and balling my hands into fists, prepared to defend myself if violence broke out. I looked to the source of the voice and gasped in shock.

A boy, a teenage boy, was standing by the lake, a piece of damp cloth in his hands. His hair was onyx black and spiked in an unusual fashion, spiked at the back with long bangs covering his eyes. He was well toned, obvious to the fact that he must work out or something, his skin a nice tanned colour. He had deep, dark brown eyes, a beautiful shade of rich chocolate.

He smiled at me, gently but firmly squeezing the water out of the cloth. I lowered both my fists and took a step back.

"Who…are you?"

The boy stood up and folded the piece of cloth in his hands.

"Perhaps we should start with why you were in the forest in the first place?" was all he said.

I opened my mouth to say something else but my knees abruptly buckled and I expected to land on the ground with a thump but a hand wound around my waist and another held my back, saving me from injuring myself further.

"Whoa, you should learn to be more careful,"

I looked up to see an angelic face looking down on mine, strong arms holding me on his lap.

"Excuse me!" I said furiously, my cheeks bright red from embarrassment as I jumped out of his arms and faced him.

"I said you should be more careful,"

My whole face burned tomato red.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

I really _really _resisted the urge to slap this mysterious teenager so I just grounded my teeth together.

_How rude is he, talking to a girl like that?_

"You know, you never answered my question,"

I glared at him, "What question?"

"Why were you out here in the first place?"

"Why were _you_ out here in the first place?" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest.

The boy chuckled. That really ticked me off.

"What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't believe my real answer,"

"Try me,"

"I live here,"

_I definitely wasn't expecting that._

"O…K,"

"See, I told you,"

This boy may be cute, but he's an annoying son of a-

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" I asked, shaking my head.

He crossed his arms over his chest," Answer my question,"

I refused to speak, but he just sat there patiently, staring at me the whole time.

"Why does it matter to you?" I finally asked him.

The boy shrugged," I just wanna know,"

I sighed," I really shouldn't be talking to strangers…,"

The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head but held his hand out to me," My name's Kazama Jin. It's nice to meet you. And you are?"

He didn't say with attitude, like I expected him to, but he spoke politely, a small smile on his face as he stared and waited for me to shake his hand. Despite our minor annoyance with eachother, I smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Oshimaki Akira. It's very nice to meet you, too,"

Even though I didn't want to, he let go of my hand and tore his gaze from mine to the ground.

"Uh…how long was I out for?" I decided to ask, breaking the silence.

Jin looked up at me and smiled," A couple of hours,"

I smiled gratefully at him," Thank-you for looking after me. You didn't have to,"

Jin shrugged, his lips curling into a half-smile, half-smirk," It was nothing,"

I sighed and got up on my feet," I'd better get going. My parents will be worried. Thanks again, Kazama Jin-kun,"

Jin also got to his feet," Do you think…," he trailed off, looking sadly at the ground.

I quirked an eyebrow," Do I think what?"

"Do you think…that maybe…we'd see eachother again?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowed sadly at the thought.

I smiled," Of course,"

Jin's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red," I-I'd like that,"

I suddenly felt hot, especially on my face," Y-Yeah," I muttered, not able to make eye contact with him as I smiled to myself.

He unexpectedly became to walk towards me; his cheeks still stained a crimson shade, only much deeper before.

_What is he doing?_

I felt my arm tingle as his fingertips brushed against my elbow and up my arm, until they rested back to my forearm. His other hand swept across my forehead, swaying my fringe, and cupped my cheek, caressing my skin with his thumb, leaving a circle of goose bumps. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing hitched in my throat as his eyes flickered up and down before meeting mine and he drew closer. I could feel his breath ghosting across my lips as he got nearer and nearer to putting his mouth on mine and I felt my legs turn into jelly.

_He's a compete stranger and I'm letting him kiss me. Well, he is a rather cute stranger…no! I have Ryo-kun! God, I'm so-_

My thought and Jin's action were cut off as we heard a terrifying roar shudder through the air.

"What was that?"

Both me and Jin turned around, still sticking close to eachother, our eyes scanning the surroundings around us.

"Do you sense anything?" I asked Jin in a low voice so not to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jin shake his head," No, nothing,"

We both waited again in silence, listening for the slightest give away to confirm it wasn't our imaginations: a leave rustling, a change in the wind, an animal cry, the faintest sound of a footstep.

Nothing.

I couldn't let out a sigh of relief just yet.

Then I heard crackling, like the kind when you sit infront of a fireplace and watch the orange and red and the yellow mix together to form a flame that blazed and flared brightly, dancing and crackling.

I turned my ears sharply to where the sound came from and gasped in shock.

Fire. The forest had caught fire.

"Oh, my God," I didn't realise I had said anything until Jin turned around and stared at the fire, the glow highlighting his face with a strange light orange shadow.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Another paranormal screech ripped through the air, making my blood run cold and my breathing hitch in my throat. I suddenly shivered, goose bumps growing on my bare arms and legs. Jin's fingers slowly took hold of my hand and curled around my wrist, almost as if he was being cautious, his gaze fixed to the fire burning intensely infront of us and leapt from tree to tree.

"C'mon, we can't stay here," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

I let him put his fingers through mine and pull me into a jog which gradually built up to a run. I trailed behind him, trying to keep up with his speed, stumbling as I tried to dodge and weave between the trees and the litter covering the ground. A few times I thought I was going to fall or trip, but Jin held tightly onto my hand, as if he wasn't about to let me go.

We ran for a while, but I didn't know where we were going. But I was pretty sure Jin did. I began to grow tired, my legs failing to keep up with Jin's, my breathing becoming laboured again, my head hammering again, like before. Jin must have noticed this because he rapidly stopped and scooped me into his arms while he broke into a faster run.

I would have protested but I felt terrible again, with my heart beating hard against my ribs, wheezing because my lungs were struggling to breathe regularly and my muscles began to tingle and grow numb again. I simply sat in Jin's arms, the wind weaving through my hair as he ran as fast as he could. I glanced over his shoulder and saw that the fire was chasing after us, growing closer and closer.

"Jin!"

"I know,"

He said it in a calm voice, which made me less afraid. All the same, I was scared, because miraculously the forest had caught fire and something was in the forest and possibly chasing after us as well.

Who wouldn't be scared?

I was kinda surprised how easily Jin had lifted me and carried me while running.

Jin continued to run but whenever I glanced at him, I could see his cheeks glow red with exhaustion, his breathing heavier and irregular. I felt a bit guilty so I was about to offer for him to put me down so I could run for myself but he all of a sudden came to a halt and gently lowered my feet onto the ground. I frowned at him with confusion, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking forward, so I followed his gaze.

I gasped as my eyes lay on the small thatched hut infront of me. It had stacks of dark logs to form the frame of a small cabin. It had a door and few windows. I took a wild guess and thought it was Jin's home that he had briefly mentioned.

"Wait here," He told me and went inside, without telling me what he was going to do.

So I did as I was told and waited outside, keeping a eye out for the fire to start tearing it's way towards us through the forest and for the so-called 'monster' that was supposedly following us, while Jin closed the door behind him and began searching around the place. I heard the faint shouting of his voice but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

He came back out a few minutes later, his face pulled into a slightly worried expression.

I frowned as he walked towards me, almost dragging his feet behind him," What's the matter?"

"My mother…she's not here,"

I lightly touched his arm," Don't worry; I'm sure she's safe," I took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it before dragging him behind me," C'mon, we'll go look for her,"

We started to run again, his hand holding onto mine tightly, almost so tight that it kinda hurt. Soon enough, Jin was sprinting infront of me, lagging me behind him again.

We run further and further into the forest until the fire was in the wake of where our footprints had scarred the disturbed soil.

That's when I saw it.

_Toshin._

It was chasing after us at high speed, its long straw ponytail trailing and swaying as it did, its dirty emerald skin blurring together, its ancient warrior-like clothing and ornaments clanking heavily against its skin. But it's eyes; they were the thing that scared me the most. They were illuminatingly red, almost crimson.

_Blood red._

They didn't shimmer or sparkle of humanity, only to be outlined in a thick black line.

_The eyes of a monster._

My heart seemed to have stopped, fear washing through my body, my lungs tired, my throat dry and scratchy, my body frozen and quivering.

_Oh my God…_

My body really had frozen because my legs started to slow down, my speed slowly dying down, until I was rooted on the spot, shaking in fear. I felt that I was the only one there, the only one this monster was trapped in the line of its sight.

_Jin had let go of my hand._

I was fixed to the ground, unable to move, paralysed with fear.

"_Oshimaki Akira,"_

I gasped.

_How the hell did it know my name?_

I closed my eyes, trying to block it out, block everything that had happened that day, hoping it was some terrible dream…

The whisper of the wind merged into my hair, curling around me in silence, nothing surrounding me.

_Nothing._

I dared to open my eyes slowly, revealing the sunshine once again, the tall trees looming over me, the birds floating in the clouded sky.

_Nothing._

I saw nothing, just the forest. No monster, no fire…no Jin.

"_I've been hunting for you, Oshimaki,"_

The same shivers ran through my spine again as I turned in every direction, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of something so I knew I wasn't going crazy.

"_I'm hungry for more,"_

I tried to shout out, tried to make myself heard, try to demand who or what was there, but my mouth trembled and my voice came out as a gasp.

"_This time, I shall absorb the spirit of Oshimaki,"_

I placed my hands over my mouth and my shivering became greater.

_C'mon Akira, you're the daughter of a martial artist! Defend yourself!_

Instead, all I could do was run. I sprinted off again, not knowing where I was going once again. All I wanted was to be safe again, back home with my family. Instead, I was stuck in a nightmare, being chased by a monster.

I ran inbetween the trees, the small twigs and branches sagging against my face, my feet stumbling on the trunks, my arms brushing against the harsh wood. The faint booming of long running steps thudded behind me.

"_There is no use in running, you inconsequential girl! You cannot escape from me!"_

"Akira!"

I looked up in surprise, following the sound of that voice.

_Jin!  
_I saw him, his cheeks flushed, his chest hastily moving up and down, using a tree as a support as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

I tried to call back to him but my voice still hadn't returned. I ran faster towards him, feeling safer with every step I got closer to him.

"_You will parish before me, Oshimaki and Kazama!"_

_It's after Jin too?_

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that monster was running after me again, its stare glued to me.

"Akira, run!"

I darted forward, trying to get ahead of Toshin, but my feet got caught up in a bundle of raised roots and I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Akira, look out!"

I lifted my head and looked up. Toshin was now only a few paces from me.

_This is it, the end of the line._

"_Watanabe!"_

I couldn't do anything. Toshin would get me, then Jin, then…

I shielded myself with my arm, my eyes closed, expecting the final attack.

"Akira!"

It never came.

I heard a clenched fist connect with a jaw, echoing a loud crack followed by a dull thud and the ground shaking slightly.

_No way! It's not possible Jin took on that monster, is it…?_

I slowly opened my eyes and lowered my arm back to my side. I expected to see the tall and mysterious Jin Kazama with his fist screwed up in tight balls and standing steady, prepared to attack once again while looking down a wounded Toshin. But what I saw was a woman, her back to me, her hands turned to the side, her palms facing eachother, her left leg bent forward.

_That stance, I know it from somewhere…_

"Mom!"

_Jin's mother…_

"Run, both of you!"

I sat up and Jin quickly ran to my side, his hand gently clasping my forearm, but his eyes were on the raven-haired women.

"But Mother!"

"Jin, take her and run! You know what to do!"

"But-,"

"Just do as I say Jin!"

_We can't just leave her to fight this thing alone…_

"Run, both of you! Now!"

Me and Jin looked at eachother, hopeless and defeated. We could nothing but obey her commands. Jin hauled me up, holding my body close to his, so close I could feel the fear mixed with anger radiate off him.

"Once I get her in a safe place, I will come back for you," he said to his mother.

His mother looked at him over her shoulder, smiled and nodded. Without another word said, he took my hand once again and pulled me into a fast run.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"There's a shrine not too far from here. I will make sure you're safe there and then go back for Mother,"

_What? He's going to leave me all on my own, with that thing around?_

I pushed that feeling away from me. After all, it was Jin's mother who was in the most danger.

I nodded," OK," I replied in a small voice, though I wasn't sure it Jin heard me.

I wrapped my hand around Jin's to make sure it was secure and that this time neither of us could let go. I was a little faster with my running; I was almost running beside him and adrenaline coursing through my veins and my breathing regular. I suddenly smirked.

_I was so ready to take on this monster if need be._

We ran nonstop, advancing further and further into the forest once again avoiding the trees and long grass swishing against our ankles until we came to a large white and blue-black building with triangular roofs. We approached the shrine and Jin held the door open for me.

"Here,"

I quickly ran inside and Jin followed, closing the door behind him.

"OK, you'll be safe in here. I have to go back for-,"

Another screech wavered close by followed by shards flying through the air.

_It's trying to get in! It's smashing through the wall!_

Jin pushed me back, his fists tightened, his left leg bent forward. Just like his mom, he was ready to fight.

"Akira, listen to me. I need you to run, get far away from here, go back home,"

"No way! I can't just leave you and your mother to face this thing yourselves!"

"Akira, go home! This is too dangerous for you!"

I didn't realise until I felt my clasped hands shake how angry I was. I stood hard on my ankles, my heels buried furiously in the ground but my expression softened. I sighed and bent my head forward, my hair dangling down to hide my expression.

_He's right; I'm just a helpless girl getting in the way…_

My nails bit deep into my skin then because I furious with myself.

_You idiot! You're not helpless! You're the daughter of Oshimaki Naoya, a martial artist! You're trained in Oshimaki Style Traditional Martial Arts! You can fight this thing off!_

I smirked again, skidding forward beside Jin, my left clenched fist resting on my hip, my right plan upright and spread out, my left leg bent forward and my right leg straightened behind me.

"Heh, I don't give up without a fight!"

Jin looked at me then my stance, his eyes slightly wide with shock, realising I was trained in some martial art. His chocolate-brown eyes staring straight into my hazel ones, saying something like _"I don't know if you're really stupid or really brave," _but he didn't say it. Instead, he smirked back at me before turning his attention to the wall the monster was smashing through.

A few more smashes and it was through.

My teeth grounded together and my fist grew tighter. Adrenaline and anger mixed together and burned through my veins, setting my nerves on fire. Our sights were fixed on eachother, ready for someone to make the first move.

That someone was me.

I grew impatient of waiting so I took it into my own hands. I darted forward, my feet intensely pounding into the ground with each step, my hands scrunched up tightly again. I planned to make it look like I was going to attack with my fists but I was really to use a kick attack. I drew a fist in the air, prepared to punch.

"Akira, don't!"

I ignored Jin and continued forward as Toshin sprinted forward too, determined to meet me halfway with an attack of its own. I drew closer and closer until I was within reach of attacking. I smirked as I held my fist high but stepped my leg forward, getting ready to attack it legs to take it down. It plunged a fist forward so I ducked. I smirked up at it, thinking I now had the upper hand.

How wrong I was.

It's free arm swept across and caught me on my face, causing me to go crashing into the wall. I landed on the floor, rubble and dust coating me as I lay there, unconscious.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately shot up, pushing the rubble off my body.

_What the hell?_

I pressed a hand on my right temple and groaned. Images of Jin, his mother and Toshin flashed in my mind.

_I remember…_

"_My name's Kazama Jin. It's nice to meet you. And you are?"_

"_Thank-you for looking after me. You didn't have to,"_

"_Do you think…that maybe…we'd see eachother again?"_

"_Of course,"_

" _I-I'd like that,"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_My mother…she's not here,"_

"_Don't worry; I'm sure she's safe. C'mon, we'll go look for her,"_

"_I've been hunting for you, Oshimaki,"_

"_This time, I shall absorb the spirit of Oshimaki,"_

"_There is no use in running, you inconsequential girl! You cannot escape from me!"_

"_Akira, look out!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Jin, take her and run! You know what to do!"_

"_Once I get her in a safe place, I will come back for you,"_

"_Akira, listen to me. I need you to run, get far away from here, go back home,"_

"_No way! I can't just leave you and your mother to face this thing yourselves!"_

"_Akira, go home! This is too dangerous for you!"_

"_Heh, I don't give up without a fight!"_

"_Akira, don't!"_

More images of me trying to fight off Toshin flashed.

_Then darkness…_

I gasped and looked around the room, my eyes scanning the surroundings.

The whole shrine was destroyed.

Shards of painted wood was in piles around me, the walls had been destroyed or badly damaged, allowing some dim moonlight to stream in.

_Jin was nowhere to be seen._

"Jin?"

I slowly stood up, my face pulsing with pain where that monster had hit me. I touched it with my hand and wince as the pain returned again. I drew my hand back and saw that my fingers where smudged with blood.

_Great._

I inspected the environment around me again, searching for any sign Jin was still here…still alive.

"Jin?" I called out a little this time incase he hadn't heard me the first time.

I waited, silence the only answer.

"Jin! Are you here?"

My body grew in panic, my heart thudding against my ribs, my lungs struggling to function properly, my limbs wobbling.

"Jin! Please, if you can hear me, answer me!"

The stillness was scaring me. Jin wasn't answering, meaning I was all alone. Jin could injured or worse…

I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

_He'll be OK. His mom too. They're probably around here somewhere…_

I was trying to convince myself, but I failed miserably. I was scared out of mind with all the possibilities.

_Jin could be injured…He could be dead…His mom too…Toshin could come back…_

All the possibilities swam around in my head worryingly. I scrambled around the rubble, searching for a sign. I shifted planks of wood and bundles of rubble, rummaging through the wreckage.

In the end, I found nothing.

It was like Jin and his mom never existed.

_OK, clam down…_

I took a deep breath in through my nose and exhaled it out through my mouth, the way you're told to when you panic.

_OK, think. Think what to do… _

My heart was beating so fast I swear that if it got any faster it would run out of energy and stop or it would be loud enough to be heard through the quietness spaced around me.

That's all that was around me, quietness and debris scattered in random shapes on the floor.

I could feel the coldness of the night sweep in through the damaged walls of the shrine and coil in the gaps.

I could see the moonlight stream in through the cracks and fractures of the wreckage.

But what scared me the most was the fact that I couldn't hear anything. _Nothing._

I could feel the coldness of the floor under my body but I feel like my body was on fire, fire of fear.

_I have to find Jin._

I unsteadily rose to my feet, waving my arms out for balance and stumbled slightly before I stood with stability. I examined the environment around me one last time before running out of the broken shrine and into the darkness of the forest.

To my surprise, it was night-time.

The moon was hardly a light for me to follow; it was hidden amongst the clouds enveloping the black blanket of sky, so I had to make my own way out of the forest, using my hands to feel out the bulky trunks of trees and my feet to search out for whip-shaped roots sticking out of the ground below, slowly jogging as I did so.

After much fumbling on scratchy wood and staggering on tree roots, my foot tapped against a hard mass of wood. I looked down and saw a messy jumble of dark brown wood, similar to the material Jin's house was made out of. I covered my mouth with my hands when I realised.

_It is Jin's house!_

I fell to my knees, my hands quickly scrambling through the heap of wood, desperately crying out Jin's name. I pushed and pulled logs out of the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jin again, to see that he was OK, alive, well.

The sky cracked and let a low rumble followed by a flash. I looked up to see the clouds gathering together, preparing for a storm. I rummaged faster through the pile of logs, sobs choking up my throat as the heavens above opened and let the rain pour down freely. I cut up my forearms and hands but I ignored it, not caring about anything but to see Jin and his mother safe.

_Please God, let them be OK!_

"Please, please, please…,"

I achieved rummaging through the pile of log, but not for seeking out Jin and his mother. I sat back on my heels, the rain soaking me to the bone and mixing with the tears that streamed down my face and the blood that leaked from my wounds. I shook my head, disappointed at myself.

_Don't be such a baby! Just find them!_

I stood up shakily and twisted my head in various directions.

"Jin! Jin, can you hear me? Please, if you can hear me, answer me!"

Only the noises of the rain and the forest replied to me.

_I need help to find them…_

I hear low murmurs so I snapped my head in the direction they were coming from and saw beams of light scanning the surroundings of the forest.

"Jin? Jin, is that you? Jin!"

I saw two shadowy figures run towards me, the rays of flashlights flashing as their arms moved, shouting sentences at me that were hard to understand due to the fizzing rain.

"Akira! Are you there? Akira! Akira?"

I recognised the voice, but it was the voice I hoped it was.

It was Dad and Mom's best friend, Taya.

I collapse into more tears as I saw their faces and run to them. Dad clutched me tightly and pushed me to his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head.

"You stupid girl!" he said as he pulled me at arms length," We were worried sick about you! We thought you'd gone straight to school but when Ryo phoned, we thought the worst!"

Taya lightly patted me on the back," We've all been searching for you, and since the storms come, we were worried we'd never find you again,"

I swallowed thickly, trying to stop the sobs before I spoke. I cling tightly onto Dad's arm," Dad, listen to me. I heard you and Mom arguing about me this morning so I ran, hoping to get away from it but I fainted and this boy, Kazama Jin, found me and this…monster jumped out from the woods while it was on fire and it chased us and-and then Jin's mom held it off for us but it still came after us so I thought I could take it but I-but I couldn't and I was unconscious again and when I woke Jin and his mother wasn't there, and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Dad hushed me;" You heard me and Mom arguing about you this morning?"

I nodded and he rolled his eyes and shook his head as Taya looked worryingly at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you weren't meant to hear that,"

I creased my brow in confusion," I don't care about that! What about Jin and his mom? We have to find them!"

Dad's expression matched mine," Who? Who's Jin?"

"Jin, Kazama Jin! He…looked after me after I ran into the forest. He and his mom have disappeared after that monster attacked us-,"

"Wait, a monster attacked you?"

"Yes! It probably caused the forest fire too!"

Dad shook his head again," No. The police found some teenage kids smoking by the forest and when they ditched their cigarettes, they hadn't put them out probably so the forest caught fire,"

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing," No. No, that's not what happened-,"

"It did, Akira. The police arrested two teenage boys for smoking and causing the forest fire. I'm surprised they didn't find you,"

"Then, what about-,"

Dad held his hand up," Look Aki, you've had a stressful day, so let's get you home," he suggested and wrapped a arm around my shoulders to support me but I shook him off and faced him.

"I think I'm making this all up? That a boy looked after me and his mother saved me?" I screamed at him, my anger boiling up to my fists as I clenched them tightly.

Dad glanced at Taya and then leaned close to me," Look, let's talk about this at home," He drew back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again," C'mon, we'll get you home. Your mother's worried sick,"

I allowed Dad to steer and support me and for Taya to wrap an arm around my waist as they walked me home.

When I arrived home, Mom burst into tears as she saw me and hugged me tightly, telling me how scared she was that I might have been kidnapped or lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Hana hugged me tightly too, but she stayed silent, but her damp face said everything.

After sorting the police out, Taya left and Mom and Dad put Hana to bed while I stayed on the couch, dressed in my pyjamas with a blanket draped over my shoulders, a cup of hot chocolate wrapped in both my hands. I knew that when they came back down, they wanted to know everything that happened. I didn't really feel up it, I mean my head was throbbing, my chest was aching, my throat felt tight and I was coughing and sneezing. I must have caught a cold while I was out in the rain.

I stared out of the living room window, thinking that I was cooped up in here, warm and safe, while Jin and his mom were out in the rain somewhere, cold and hurt.

"How are you feeling?"

Mom's tender voice made me jump.

"Awful. I think I've caught a cold," I sneezed after I replied.

Mom frowned and disappeared into the kitchen while Dad sat opposite me on the opposite couch. He stared at me, his chin resting on his laced fingers, frowning at me with concern. Mom came back with a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth before sitting next to Dad.

"Listen Akira, your Dad told me everything you said-"

"Then you have to believe me!"

Mom and Dad glanced at eachother and Mom sighed before turning back to me," Aki, the police did find two teenage boys smoking-,"

"That's bullshit, and you know it!"

"Watch your language!" Dad warned me, his frown growing increasingly angry.

Mom simply stared at the floor and clicked her tongue against her teeth before looking back up at me, her eyebrows creased with concern as she lightly touched my hand," Me and your father have been going through a rough patch and sometimes it affects the children too-,"

"You don't believe me either,"

Mom withdrew her hand and rested her eyes on the carpet again while Dad sighed and looked up at me, his curled up fight resting in his cupped hand.

My eyes swayed between my parents," Neither of you believe me,"

Both of them reminded silent, not able to look me in the eye.

"I didn't make Jin and his mother up! I found their house in ruins! The monster was after me and Jin! Two filthy little smokers couldn't cause that much fire damage!"

My throat slowly felt tighter as I got more and more angry and my chest increasingly felt more uncomfortable.

"They are real! They saved me! We have to find them!"

Mom shook her head," No, you're not going anywhere for a while, young lady. No school tomorrow either,"

I sighed and slumped back against the sofa, defeated. I studied them both again, noticing how there was a massive gap between them and how they weren't making eye contact.

"Are you going to get a divorce?" I crossed my arms over my chest and handed the thermometer back to Mom.

Mom sighed again," That's something we also need to talk about,"

_No. No, no, no, NO! You can't do this to me!_

Mom and Dad glanced at eachother again before Dad cleared his throat and spoke," I got a job offer,"

I frowned as the corner of my eyes started to sting," What job offer?"

"To teach a couple of students boxing,"

I took a deep breath before stating my next question," Where?"

"London, England,"

I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth agape," England?"

Dad shrugged slightly and glanced at Mom," I think maybe me and your mother just need to be away from eachother for a while, just get some space,"

I gnashed my teeth together and frowned angrily at him," You accepted the job offer?"

Silence.

"Without consulting me?"

Fidgeting and silence.

"What about Hana? What about me? We all need you here,"

Dad made eye contact with me again and then glanced around the room," Hana doesn't want me to go,"

I turned to Mom," What did you say?"

"I think me and your father do need some time away from eachother if we want this marriage to continue to work, but…," she paused to glance up at Dad and bit her lip before facing me again," I don't want him to go either,"

I looked at Dad with triumph," There you have it. Three against one,"

Dad opened his mouth to say something back at me but Mom grabbed me upright and stared pulling me towards the stairs.

"Come on, we should get you to bed,"

I let Mom lead me to bed, though at that moment I hated both my parents.

"You've been watching too much King of Iron Fist,"

I turned around half-way up the stairs, scowling at Dad.

"What did you say to me?"

Dad shook his head and shrugged.

"What did you mean by that?" I descended down a few steps but Mom grabbed my arm and stared pulling me up the stairs again.

Dad shook his head and shrugged again," Nothing. Goodnight,"

I didn't reply to him and shook off Mom's clutch on my arm and marched into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and grumpily flopping onto my bed, not bidding either of my parents goodnight. The bedroom door opened once again and I heard someone shuffle quietly across the room to my bed and felt them place a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight darling," Mom whispered, stroking my hair.

I refused to react to her and let her walk out of the room without the usual love and goodnight. I felt my heavy eyelids slowly slide shut and fall to sleep.

That was the first night I ever dreamed about Jin Kazama.


	3. Reunited

**Chapter Summary: **It's the first day of Akira and her friends starting the new high school, Mishima High School, owned by Heihachi Mishima, and today, she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**. I do not own Skype either.

**Chapter Warnings: **Slight sadness and happiness.

**Notes: **OK, this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one but I decided to put more detail into when Akira was reunited with Jin again than her first day at high school. They're not always the best days =]. Also, **Rinko Kikuchi** is an Oscar-nominee Japanese actress who's great! She's been in the world news quite a few times, mainly in 2008. Look her up!

Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always good for me, whether they're good or bad!

**Extra Notes:** I've had to edit this chapter and chapter 1 a lot which is why it's late. Sorry!

**Chapter 3 – Best Friends** will up soon hopefully!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Can miles truly separate us from friends? If we want to be with someone we love, aren't we already there?_

**Richard Bach**

Chapter 2 - Reunited

"_Akira!"_

_I opened my eyes and once again looked at the forest I was once in before it was different…it was lush green, no damaged trees or displaced roots sticking out of the ground. It was a healthy forest again, completed with the cloudless, bright blue sky. It was as if all the damaged was reversed, as if Ogre had never chased after as, as if the fire had never started._

"_Akira!"_

_The voice called me again, a familiar voice…_

"_Akira, there you are!"_

_I turned to the direction the voice came from and saw Jin looking at me, unharmed, smiling and happy._

"_Jin!"_

_My mouth grew into a mile-wide smile and ran at him, my arms stretched out broadly._

_As I closer and closer to Jin, I noticed a shadow looming over that slowly got closer and closer too, but he didn't seem to notice._

_A bad feeling swirled in my body and then shivers ran up my spine when I saw what the shadow was._

_Toshin!_

"_Jin, watch out!"_

_He frowned at me and slowly turned to look behind him but it was too late._

_The sound of flesh ripping and a gasp._

"_JIN!"_

_His chocolate-brown eyes were wide but were still, sweat slipped down his forehead and rolled down his cheeks, dripping off his face._

_His face…_

_His face was still, like his eyes, but was masked pale white, almost a ghostly white._

_I stopped dead in tracks and froze, my eyes matching Jin's with shock, my mouth quivering with fear as I looked at Jin's body._

_He stood normally, though his legs were shaking with effort, but Ogre hands had smashed through Jin's torso, straight through so I saw its clenched fist on the other side. Blood flowed freely from his wound, sliding down his torso and staining his legs and pooled on the floor under his feet. Blood trickled from his mouth and down his chin._

"_Aki…Akira…Aki…ra,"_

_Ogre slid his arm out of Jin and watched him collapse on the floor. Blood continued to lap from his body to cover him with a puddle of his own blood._

"_Jin?"_

"_Aki…ra,"_

"_Oh, Jin…no…,"_

"_Akira!"_

"_JIN!"_

But then I woke up, sat up straight, soaked with a thin sheet of sweat, panting and clutching my chest as if Toshin had wounded me too. My face crumpled and I let the tears flood freely, hugging myself tightly.

I had that dream every night for six months.

I'll never forget the next few days after I was rescued. I didn't go to school the next day, but Ryo and my best friend Sakura kept calling, but I declined to talk to them. Mom and Dad still went to work as usual and Hana when to day-care as usual so I searched the forest for Jin and his mother by myself. I searched for long hours, but no evidence came to light about where they were and where they had gone.

As if they vanished.

I searched for days, but I stopped after two weeks.

I returned to school the week after, my black eye still remaining. Of course Sakura and Ryo were worried about me, but I never uttered a word about what happened, even when rumours went around school saying that my parents secretly beat me or that I was a bad, complicated teenager.

I still have a scar on my eyebrow where that monster hit me.

And Dad still went to England, despite my and Hana's protests.

I refused to speak to him in the last two weeks before he left. I still went to the airport to see him off with Mom and Hana.

I caved in after he started to walk away toward his plane and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Please don't go, Daddy,"

He still went anyway.

He'd call us once a week but wrote to us three or four times a week and came to visit us when it was one of our birthdays or Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary or a special holiday.

But the time apart seemed to do my parents good. Mom missed him like crazy and when he visited she seemed happier than ever.

I knew it would blow over.

Almost after nearly a year of living here, I was starting my first day of high school. It was hard saying goodbye to all the teachers I liked, even though I'd only started a few months before at Shinjuku Middle School.

I had passed my entrance exams and was starting at Mishima High School, a new high school to Shinjuku.

That where I live: Shinjuku. It's a massive city in Tōkyō, with massive skyscraper buildings and busy economies developing. It's a great city to start a business.

Mishima High School was owned by a company called the Mishima Zaibatsu, which was run by a fighter, Mishima Heihachi. He had carried out come evil deeds in the past but he now stated he was starting a clean slate.

Somehow, I wasn't convinced.

Still, I was glad because I was starting this new school with most of friends from Shinjuku Middle School, expect for Matsuno Vanji, who had plans to work at her mother's dress shop and become her apprentice.

I stood infront of my full-length mirror, dressed in my new school uniform, clutching my new duffle bag.

I much preferred my old school uniform. It was mainly red, with a white shirt and a red ribbon to wound around your collar and a red pleated skirt and white loose socks with black slip-on shoes.

Now I was wearing a short sleeved white and dark blue shirt with a matching bow tied at the front with the school insignia on her left shoulder, a blue and orange checkered skirt, long white ankle socks and brown lace-ups with a black duffle bag.

Not something I would usually go for. I mean, blue, green and orange don't go together, do they?

Still, when I asked Mom to shorten my shirt, which had come down to about my ankles, she used the leftover material to modify my school uniform with matching gloves and I traded my shoes for blue and orange checkered Conserve trainers. I'm sure the teachers won't mind me taking matters into my own hands.

Dad opened my bedroom door and watched me stand infront of the mirror in my new uniform, thinking I couldn't see him smiling proudly at me. I insisted on being here today to make sure my first day went OK.

I lifted my eyebrow up an inch and put my hands on my hips," Dad, you're supposed to sneak up your daughter like that,"

"I wasn't sneaking; I was…acting the father figure,"

I giggled as he walked up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"You look so grown-up…,"

I smiled and looked at the mirror-reflection Dad.

"It own seemed like yesterday that you were a baby…me teaching you how to fight…travelling with me..,"

"Oh, Dad," I sighed and turned to him properly.

"You'll always be my little girl," he pulled me close and hugged my tightly, even though my chin reaches his shoulder," I'm so proud of you, Akira-chan,"

I pulled my arms around him too, frightened to let go and see him disappear back to England again," Thank-you, Daddy,"

"My, my!" Mom said as I twirled downstairs, Dad not far behind me," Don't you look grown-up?"

"I just said that to her," Dad said as he walked over to her so they could both look at me properly.

Hana too looked at me," You're so lucky, onee-chan! I have to start a new term at that Shinjuku Elementary," She pulled a face and stood up," I can't wait to be grown-up and start high school!"

Mom couldn't help but laugh at her as Dad wound his arm around her," I don't think I cope with one grown-up daughter, let alone two!"

Dad sighed and tilted his head at me," Fifteen already…,"

"That's scary! She hits sixteen in December!"

"I remember when I was sixteen…,"

"Of course you do! That's when you met and fell in love with Mom!"

Both my parents laughed at me," That's right, that's right!" Mom said, waving her hand at me," C'mon, I'll take a picture of you in your new uniform!"

I waved my hands in front of face, trying to cover myself up," Don't! I hate photos!"

All three of them laughed at me, causing me to laugh and to cooperate to the photo. As soon as it was done, I kissed and bid everyone goodbye and headed out to school.

I had to walk to school myself that morning because Ryo had spent the holidays visiting his relatives and watching league football and baseball matches with his Dad and older brother, Takeji-onii-chan, and Ryo was arriving at school until first period started. Sakura, unfortunately, lived six blocks away in a grand house and her father drives her to school on his way to work, so I was stuck with myself on the journey to my new high school. I managed to follow Mom's directions and got to the main gates in no time. I had to remind myself not to get up so early from now on.

I looked up at one of the most tallest and widest school buildings in my life simply seated in the middle of the courtyard. I swivelled my head to survey everything around me: plenty of space around, with trees and fields, and, of course, a huge gold statue of none other than himself, the principle, Heihachi Mishima. I couldn't help but struggle to burst out laughing, so I smiled strongly instead to keep it all in. I gazed around the other students, trying to distract myself, and gasped when I laid eyes on one of the students.

His hair was onyx black and spiked in an unusual fashion, spiked at the back with long bangs covering his eyes. He was well toned, obvious to the fact that he must work out or something, his skin a nice tanned colour. He had deep, dark brown eyes, a beautiful shade of rich chocolate. He was wearing the school uniform, a white shirt underneath a blue jumper with the sleeves rolled up, red gloves strapped to his hands, blue and orange checkered trousers and brown lace-ups.

_No way…_

He was facing the building, his left side of his face in the line of my sight, holding a piece of paper in his right hand and a duffle bag held in his left.

He looked back and forth between the paper and building before giving up and turning around to walk back out of the school.

That's when he saw me.

_Jin…?_

His eyes enlarge as I stared back at him but he stood rooted to the spot.

_Almost half a year later and I…_

I dropped my duffle bag to floor, my heart pounding against my chest.

"…Jin?" I said his name in an almost whisper. After nearly a year later, I never dared to say his name out loud.

He carried on staring at me, his mouth now slightly agape, but he merely nodded.

I gasped, covering my mouth with both my hands as tears spiked my eyes.

_I can't believe it…_

"Is that…really you…Jin?" I slowly removed my hands from my mouth," Really, Jin?"

The world seemed to have stopped. The Earth stopped spinning, every bird was paused in mid-flight in the sky, every tree stuck in swaying one way, all students and teachers just faded in the background.

"Jin?"

A pause.

"Jin?"

My voice rose louder and louder as I chanted his name, as if he couldn't hear me, like I had echoed for days on end after the accident.

"Jin, please, is that really you?"

"Akira…,"

The spiky tears slipped from eyes and oozed down my cheeks, staining my face like always as I ran towards him.

"Jin!"

"Akira!"

I hugged him so tightly when I reached him, hoping I wasn't dreaming or imagining this like before. The cotton of his jumper felt soft under the palms of my hands and I breathed in his Earthy-rich scent. This was no dream. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried harder. Jin hushed me and gently rubbed my back.

Funny, looking back to when I found him again, that before I somehow always felt that Jin was still alive and well. I never stopped believing, despite no-one believing in me.

I continued to cry tears of nearly a year of worrying and believing as relief swept over me, glad to see Jin again.

The tears of sadness soon turned into tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad to see you," I whispered into his shoulder. 

"Me too," he said, soothing my hair.

Feeling babyish and sure that all the students were gawking at us, I stepped back and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Ah, here," Jin set his book bag down and fumbled around in it until he pulled out a cream-white handkerchief and handed it to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, drying my eyes.

I folded it and tried to give it back but he shook his head. I let go of the breath I realised I was holding and smiled," I'm really glad you're OK,"

"Me too. I searched for you everywhere, but…,"

I frowned," So did I, but I couldn't find you either. It was like you'd vanished or something…,"

He threw me a sad but confused look and I tugged my mouth into a smile to cheer him up.

"Still, and least you're safe…and you're mom too. Oh yeah!" I jumped, realising I had nearly forgotten about Jin's mom," I'm glad she's OK too! Is she here? Did she take you to school?" I asked, my head surveying the courtyard again, seeking out a get a quick peep of his mother, if she was still around.

Jin gave no reply but his face said everything as looked down at the floor, his face full of sadness.

Like a dummy, I realised it.

_His mother didn't make it…_

"Oh Jin, I'm so sorry,"

His grip on his bag handle tightened and his jaw clenched fiercely, but he remained quiet. The bell rang and students run into the building in great herds, stomping and rushing away like elephants. Jin lingered, as if he was trapped to the spot in the courtyard. I watched the last few students hustle into school before turning back to Jin. He refused to move, his teeth grinding together behind his mouth, his gloved hand squeaking as his grip tightened again. I grabbed his arm and tugged.

"C'mon Jin, we'll be late,"

He closed his eyes, like he was blocking something out, maybe me, and walked away and towards the school, my hand sliding down and off his arm and watched him pass me. I picked up my bag and ran after him as he pushed the double doors open and entered the school and walked behind.

It was much bigger than any other of my schools I went to. The corridors were wide and endless, like a maze, with gleaming silver lockers bundled together against the murky sea-green painted walls. Above, posters where pinned on the walls and displays waiting for students work to be pinned to them.

"Wow, it's so big!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Jin who was walking almost aimlessly but he seemed to know where he was going.

"Do you need to go to the Principle?"

He lifted his head though I was sure his eyes were still closed," There's no need," he replied in a cold voice.

I couldn't help but feel that he was very angry, _angry_ at _me_.

"Why's that?"

"My Grandfather is the owner of this school,"

"What? You're serious?"

No reply, just walking aimlessly but knowingly.

"You have to be joking! You're the grandson of Mishima Heihachi?"

No reply. I sighed and gave up on that matter.

"Who's you're teacher?"

"Ms. Kimura,"

"No way! She's mine too!"

Jin simply grunted at me and maintained his silent knowing walking. I was starting to annoy myself too, I sounded like an irritating and aggravating child, and Jin was treating me like one.

_I considered us friends before…but I don't know…_

I kept my mouth firmly shut and followed Jin to our form room, neither of us uttering a word to eachother on the way there.

"Ah, there are our two missing students!" Ms. Kimura smiled at us as we entered the classroom," It's nice to meet you, Ms. Oshimaki and Mr. Kazama,"

I _hate_ it when teachers refer you to _Ms_ and _Mr_; I mean, we're only teenage students, not mindless business people.

Despite that I smiled and bow politely," It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Kimura,"

She smiled back at me. She looked nice with her light brown hair scarped up in a massy bun, black-framed glasses hitched on her small nose, very light brown eyes. Her face looked young but her clothes made her middle-aged looking. She wore a frumpy midnight-blue dress, making her look slightly fat, that hid her feet.

"Quickly take a seat and we'll begin introductions,"

I quickly scanned the room and spotted Sakura right away. It's not hard to spot Sakura in a crowded place. She's very beautiful with oval-shaped face framed by her shoulder length wavy golden-brown hair (obviously dyed) and intense dark brown, almost black, eyes with a light bronze skin tone. In a way, she looks like a mini Rinko Kikuchi (who's one of the greatest Japanese actresses around!). She breezes into places and acts like she owns the world. She comes from a rich family, her father Tokimune, is a ship builder and her mother, Shizuka, is a famous model. That's the only bad thing about Sakura: she's spoilt at home so she expects the same treatment from everyone else and when she doesn't; her spiteful mouth comes out with all sorts of hurtful taunts and sarcasm. Still, she's a good laugh and we have fun.

She waves me over and pats the desk next to her, obviously saving it for me.

"Hey!" She greets me excitedly, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey!" My voice equals her excitement as I sit down.

"So, how were your holidays?"

"OK, for the most part, expect missing Dad and Ryo. You?"

"So-so. Mainly shopping with Mom and Lekki,"

Lekki is Sakura's older cousin who goes to this school as well. She's just as glamorous as Sakura and Shizuka.

She starts tugging at her skirt and leans over to me," I hate this school uniform, don't you?"

"Don't exactly something I'd wear everyday,"

She looked behind her, making sure the coast was clear and leaned closer to me so she was whispering in my ear," Ne, who's that boy you walked in with?"

"He's an fr…," I stopped myself before I said the wrong words. I frowned and angrily crossed my arms over my chest," He's a jerk,"

"How can he be a jerk when he's such a cutie," She smiled intentionally;" You're not cheating on Ryo, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Just checking, just checking!"

I sighed and leaned my chin in my cupped hand," I suppose…I considered him a friend, but…,"

"Why, what did he do to you?"

I shook my head. Sakura looked behind again and looked back at me," Well, he obviously considers you to be his friend. He's sitting behind you,"

"Wh-?"

I grasped the back of my chair and spun myself round and met his chocolate-brown eyes and his weary smile.

How did I react?

I simply turned back round and spoke to Sakura until the bell went, completely ignoring him.

That didn't stop him follow me. Well, us. Luckily, Sakura was in my first class of the day, Art with Mrs. Maeda, so we stumbled around, totally clueless, weaving inbetween hastening students and late teachers, reading maps uselessly. Jin wandered behind us, though students didn't bump into him, he seem to have a way to make students clear a path for him.

I finally had enough and turned around," Why are you following us?"

Jin raised an eyebrow at me but wearily smiled again," Are you lost?"

He was taunting me for sure with that raised eyebrow and almost cocky-weary smile, one hand on his hip and the other clasping his books to his side.

"I don't need your help,"

He seized my arm to pull me towards him and looked at me sorrowfully, "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just talking about Mother…," he stopped and dropped his graze to the floor, his jaw clenching again.

My foul mood seeped out and was replaced by understanding and misery," It's OK, and I understand too. It's hard to talk about dead loved ones,"

He looked back up at me and smiled and kindly released his hold on my arm," So, friends again?"

I smiled and bumped my fist again his," Friends,"

"Hey, Akira! Come on, we'll be late! You don't want to be late again!"

_Nag, nag, nag…_

"Where are you heading?"

"Mrs. Maeda's art room,"

"Ah," He turned to his left in the four-way corridor and pointed down the path," Just follow that corridor, turn right and it's the third door on your right,"

I increased my confusing frown and looked up at him, my eyebrow raised," How do you know that?"

He smiled and lowered his arm," My Grandfather showed my the interior design for this place and I memorised the blocks and rooms,"

_He's one weird kid…_

I shook my head," So, what have you got?"

"Gym, with Coach Matsumoto,"

"Hey, Akira!"

I turned to Sakura impatiently," Alright, I'm coming!"

But Sakura wasn't calling me. She was looking at me but her finger was pointed by the double doors of the entrance. I followed her gaze and saw a hand wave at me and a mile-wide grin.

"Hey, Akira!"

I smiled and gasped as I turned," Ryo!"

I ran towards the boy with spiky black hair and chubby cheeks and hugged him tightly like I hadn't seen him for years, not months.

"Hey, hey! You're acting like you have seen me since Kindergarten! I missed you too!"

He lifted me off my feet and squeezed me tighter, getting as close as he could get.

"I missed you so much, Akira-chan,"

"I missed you too!"

"Yeah, but I missed you more!"

"No way, I did!"

"No, I did!

"Lies!"

"It's the truth!"

"C'mon, let's not start that game again,"

I often played this game with Mom too, arguing about which one of us loved eachother more. Of course, no-one won because I often closed the argument.

He eased me onto my feet and smiled cockily," I always win though,"

I smiled and looked up at his face. He was more tanned than usual, thanks to the American sunshine, and he had gelled his hair the way I liked it, all spiked at the front and flat at the back.

"I got you a present. But it'll have to wait until lunch-time,"

I nodded," I'm glad you had a good trip,"

"Honestly Akira," he said as he put his fingers through mine and lead me back towards Jin," If Dad thought I was good at baseball and football, you have seen the American league guys! They were so amazing!"

Ryo's a sports star, he was the captain of the Shinjuku Middle School's baseball and football team and he often plays soccer from time to time. Needless to say, I doubt he won't become the captains of baseball and football for this school too.

I'm not surprised that Ryo's a jock, despite his image. His father, Kinnosuke, is the football coach at Hana's Elementary school and his older brother, Takeji, was also the football captain at Chuo University. He didn't go to high school after he graduated from middle school and when straight to university.

My parents aren't much into sports, unlike me. But in Chūō-ku, Ōsaka, where I'm from, I was the captain of the girls' baseball, basketball and soccer team at middle school. I was a high performer in Rhythmic Gymnastics and Dance. I didn't really the point of joining any clubs at Shinjuku Middle School because I only had one semester when I joined. Maybe I'll join some clubs here.

"Akira?"

I hadn't realised that Ryo had walked me to my classroom and had spoken about his trip in my daze.

I laughed and shook my head," Sorry, I was thinking,"

He frowned in concern and leaned down to whisper in my ear," Are you still having those nightmares?"

Ryo was the only person I told about the nightmare, no-one else, though I had to alter them a bit. Instead of Toshin harming Jin, it was me.

I shook my head," I have, but…

"Has your dad gone back to England?"

"No, he goes back next week,"

"Why are you in a daze then?"

I honestly didn't know. Ever since I moved here, my imagination seemed to run free and take over me, letting time escape from me.

I shrugged. Ryo sighed but smiled at me.

"Well, better get to class. You don't want to be late again,"

_Sakura…_

He kissed the top of my head and waved at Sakura.

"What's your first class?"

"Gym, with Coach Matsumoto,"

"Oh!" I said in surprise and turned to Jin, who was standing a few paces from us," Jin has Gym with Coach Matsumoto,"

Ryo followed my gaze to Jin and smiled friendly at him," Cool. C'mon I'll walk with you," He walked up to him and shook his hand," I'm Ryo,"

Jin smiled and shook his hand back, "Jin,"

I waved them both off, watching them walk down the hallway together, Ryo nattering away while Jin listened and entered my classroom.

The first day on high school flew by. I had some great classes and most my friends were my classes, so I was glad. I was also happy that Jin made friends with Ryo, though Sakura didn't seem too keen on him. I'm sure she'll warm up to him.

When the final bell rang, we said goodbye to Sakura at the gates and me, Ryo and Jin waked home. I did wonder where Jin lived now, but Ryo was talking non-stop to him that I could get a word in edgeways.

I suppose it's because he's hung out with girls most of his school days.

Ryo and Sakura have known eachother since Kindergarten, when Ryo accidently dropped his toy fire truck on Sakura's head. She howled for hours and hours and he felt so guilty that he became her friend. They stayed friends through elementary and middle school and hung out together most of the time. Until Jin, when I became friends with Sakura, it was me, her and Ryo.

I was glad it was the four of us now, Three's kinda awkward.

When Ryo (finally) paused for breath, I asked Jin where he lived. Turns out he lives just across the street from me.

We said goodbye to Ryo next. He kissed me and said he'd phone me later or we'd chat on Skype or something. He gave Jin his contact details earlier and said that he would speak to him too. He waved and disappeared into his house.

So it was just me and Jin. We fell into conversation easily, talking about video games and books, but steering it out of the way so it avoided about what happened in October.

We finally stopped at the corner of my street.

I sighed," This is me then,"

Jin nodded," Doubtless Ryo will join us all for a four-way conversation or something,"

I giggled and shook my head at his foolishness," I'm sorry about him. It's just that Ryo's been Sakura best friend since Kindergarten, so he doesn't have many male friends, apart from the jocks,"

Jin laughed," I don't mind. It's nice to start afresh,"

I turned my head as a soft breeze lifted," Yeah,"

_Change…Lots of things are going to change…_

I peered at Jin and then at the street opposite," Which one's your house?"

Jin turned and pointed straight ahead," There,"

"There? You're not serious?"

Jin was pointing to the massive traditional Japanese white mansion enclosed by endless gardens and trees and a big wrought iron gate at the front, with a long row of steps leading to (I guess, because I couldn't see it) the main entrance to the house. There was a massive car park with many expensive and shiny cars laid side by side parked on the gravel and water features decorating the exterior. Despite it's surrounding open areas, the building itself didn't have many windows, which had blinds thrown across. Probably for privacy, I guess. It was at least three floors tall with levelled balconies, much taller than Sakura's home. She was going to be pissed about that.

"Are you playing some sort of joke on me?"

Jin turned back to me and shook his head, smiling," No. My Grandfather's very rich. He owns his own company aswell as the high school,"

"Amazing…,"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" He was already running across the road and waving back at me.

"Bye!" I waved back and waited until he disappeared to turn and walk to my house.

"I'm home!" I called as I dumped my bag in the genkan and set my shoes side by side.

"How was your first day at high school?" Dad called from the living room.

I walked across the genkan and headed for the kitchen to grab a snack. I was surprised to find that Mom or Hana weren't there.

"Where's Mom and Hana?" I asked as I entered the living room, nibbling at some leftover dumplings.

"Hana ripped her new dress so mom went out to buy her a new one," He closed the newspaper he was reading and folded it neatly beside him. I crossed the room and perched on the foot rest infront of him.

"So, how was it? Your first day?"

"Good. I have some nice teachers and some good lessons. Sakura and Ryo are in most of my classes,"

"Good, good," Dad nodded," I think you'll prefer high school to all your other schools,"

I nodded and swallowed the reminder of my dumpling harder than I usually did. I frowned as I stared at the wall.

"Are you OK?"

I suppose that was my time to tell Dad that Kazama Jin was real and that he turned up at my new high school after six months of worry and despair, but I didn't.

_Mishima Heihachi…Kazama Jin…Mishima High School…Mishima Zaibatsu…It's all connected somehow…_

"Dad, is the Principle of Mishima High School the same Mishima Heihachi, the fighter?"

Dad smiled cheerfully. He liked speaking about the King of Iron Fist Tournaments.

Only two had happened and he brought tickets to see both of them. He also got Mom to tape them on the TV. He said that live fighting was much better than sitting in your living room and watching it on TV. He keeps the tapes and tickets hidden in a box under his bed. We usually watch them once or twice every few months.

He nodded vigorously," That's right! That's why I wanted you to go to that high school,"

"Dad, does Mr. Mishima have any kids?"

Dad sat up on the couch and thought hard, rubbing his hand over his jaw," I believe he did have a son, but his wife died not long after he was born and he adopted another boy not too long afterwards,"

"What happened to his real son?"

Dad frowned at me as if I was stupid," Don't you remember? His son, Mishima Kazuya, stole the Zaibatsu from him when he won the first tournament,"

"Did Kazuya have any kids?"

Dad shrugged," I don't know. When he announced the second tournament, some say he was romantic linked to this WWWC officer, Kazama Jun, I think her name was, but…I don't know, Kazuya doesn't really seem like the type to get married or get romantically involved with a girl and have a child,"

_Kazama Jun?...Wait, Kazama…NO WAY!...Jun and Jin…Kazama…Jin is the son of Jun! That's why I recognized that stance before! She's a practiser of the Kazama Style Classic Martial Arts! That's how Jin's related to Heihachi! Jin's the son of Kazama Jun and Mishima Kazuya!_

"No way…," I whispered.

Dad frowned and slanted his head at me," What?"

I shook my head," Nothing!" I jumped off the foot rest and darted upstairs to my bedroom," I have homework! Bye!"

_No way…Jin's the son of two fighters!_

The nightmare that haunted me for six months never returned to me after that day.


	4. Best Friends

**Chapter Summary: **After two weeks of high school, Akira feels she's finally fits in and meets some good new friends.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing and bullying.

**Notes: **OK, so for this chapter I kinda wanted to introduce the characters that Akira would stay friends with for a long time and I wanted to write Akira's first introduction with Xiao and Miharu! And this chapter also sheds some light on Akira's past. It will make sense in future chapters.

**Extra Notes: **I've planned about fourteen chapters so far so still a while to go yet! Also, the bruises on Ichigo's wrist will be explained in future chapters and other characters will also appear a lot in future chapters.

Since finishing the last chapter, I have uploaded some other fanfictions such as **The Mind Hurts** and **Feel **but I also can up with another fanfic called **A Tekken Story: Things That Never Change**, set in Hwoarang's POV. And, I also found an old fanfic I started writing ages ago called **Haunted** which is a JinXHwo/HwoXJin yaoi fanfic so I may just post that too and start re-writing it.

Please enjoy!

I've also corrected the structure of my chapters so it should be easier to read!

**Chapter 4 – A Year Ago Today** will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend"_

"**You're My Best Friend" ****– Queen**

Chapter 3 – Best Friends

I decided it was for the best not to mention to Jin that I had discovered his heritage and so I kept quiet about it.

Two weeks on, and I had now met all my teachers and follow students in my classes, some faces I did recognise, and Ryo and Jin were now good friends.

Sakura, on the other hand, still hadn't warmed up to Jin properly.

It was weird, because whenever she saw him enter the room or he tried to engulf her in polite conversation, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and scowled or only gave one word answers.

To be honest, she was being quite childish.

By the end of the first week, Jin took me to one side and asked if he'd anything wrong or something to anger Sakura, but I told him directly that I had no idea why she was acting like that but that after getting to know her better, her attitude would change. He was obviously disappointed to find out that she didn't after two weeks.

Despite that, Jin, after discovering that he's a very shy person around strangers, had also gained lots of female attention as well.

By the end of the third day, I'd received two notes from two different girls to give to Jin and rumours were scattering around the school that certain girls were starting their own fan club.

I wasn't impressed, especially when one of his…_admirers _claimed to be Nara Leiko.

Me and Sakura have branded Leiko as the "World's Biggest Bitch" and "Mishima High's Worst Bitch", simply because she's even meaner than Sakura and she's a player, often going inbetween boyfriends.

That was another person who wasn't happy about Jin's female on-lookers. Leiko's on/off boyfriend and class bully, Muto Mabuchi.

Whenever he passes Jin in the corridor, he'll "accidently" bump into his shoulder, causing him to stagger, or when Jin was changing his books at his locker, he'd bang his locker door shut on his hands and "accidently" bump into him again, causing him to drop all his books on the floor.

In other words, Mabuchi was making Jin's school life hell.

He even nicknamed Jin "the pretty rich boy" and got everyone else doing it. I told him my concern and asked that he speak to Heihachi but he simply blew me off and said that he completely ignored it. Still, he should talk-

"Akira?"

Of course, I thinking all about this as I was walking with Ryo to school.

"You're worrying over Jin again, are you?"

I sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he's ready settled in. Just leave it be,"

"I know, but Mabuchi's such a bastard,"

"He was born a bully. He was since elementary,"

"But it's not just Mabuchi, it's-,"

"-Sakura," we both said together.

Ryo sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side.

"I don't really understand either. She hardly says a word to him," he said.

"Yeah, she's being really immature. It's hurt Jin's feelings,"

"He said that?"

"He asked me why she was behaving the way she was towards him. It was obvious he was hurt by it,"

Ryo shrugged," I've known Sakura since Kindergarten…," that pained me a little,"…and even _I_ don't know why she's behaving this way,"

Neither did I.

I walked in Ms. Maeda's art lesson first period and was surprised to see Miyagi Ichigo sitting in the seat next to mine.

Ichigo was a bit of an…_outsider_, though he hung with two other girls, Nakajima Satomi and Yamaguchi Tae, but the threesome were seen as weird to others, people who didn't really belong, who didn't go with the flow, viewed by the superior students, like Sakura, as losers. I went to middle school with all three of them and, unlike the other students; I didn't judge a book by its cover and got to know them a little. However, I was told I was going against Sakura's rules and was told to stay away. I currently sit next to Satomi in Government and Law and Satomi and Tae are in my Gym class as well as all three of them being in my form too.

I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking, and sat down in my seat.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He looked at me sharply, as if I was about to tell him some amazing, and blinked at me, surprised to hear was I talking to him.

"Ur…hi,"

I frowned," You seem surprised,"

"I don't think your _controller_ would like you speaking to me,"

As if on cue, Sakura spoke," At least I speak to normal people,"

I waved my hand at her and ignored her. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at me in surprise.

"Wow, you actually have your own mind,"

I clutched my heart as if he had hit me there," Ouch, that hurt," I grinned at him to show I was joking and he grinned back.

Ichigo, in my eyes, was considered rather cute. He had mouse-brown hair that waved over his forehead but not long enough to reach his coffee-coloured eyes and two small plaits hung low at the back of his head. Like I said, students consider him weird, whereas I consider him to be…unique, in a way.

"You should really learn the hierarchy of this school, she-wannabe," Sakura hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

"I know where I stand, Ice Queen,"

I hung my head down to hide my grin that suppressed my laughter behind my curtain of hair.

I carried on chatting to Ichigo throughout the whole lesson, ignoring Sakura sulking in the corner of the room.

I waved goodbye to Ichigo after the bell went and started heading to Government and Law when a hand secured a tight hold around my arm and pulled me so I was face to face with Sakura. Her expression read as irritation but her eyes burned with betrayal.

"What the hell was that in Art?" she hissed in a rage-filled voice.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and stared at her as equally as icily.

"Why the hell are you acting like an immature five year old?" I shot back.

Sakura flinched and stepped back," What are you talking about?"

Her comment contributed to my anger, my nerves twitching and my eyebrows' frown growing deeper," You and Jin. You hardly say more than two words to him,"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest defensively," I hardly know him,"

"Well, it's hard for him to know you if you're acting like a spoiled toddler whose mom's started talking to someone else,"

"Why? Did I hurt his feelings?"

A muscle in my jaw shuddered," Yes, actually you did,"

Sakura mock-pouted and she spoke, her voice thick with sarcasm," Aw, I guess the pretty rich boy's feelings are the most important because his Granddaddy's the principle of this school,"

The pressure of beating Sakura senseless was building up but her encouragement kept me from it," You know, Jin just recently lost his mother. That's the reason why he's here. And also, Mabuchi's giving him a hard time too, so he kinda needs all the friends he can get right now,"

Sakura's spiteful expression reduced and was replaced by a little sympathy. Not enough though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-,"

"You didn't know because you hardly speak to him!" I exploded at her.

She kept her eyes down in an almost-shameful way.

"You know Sakura, you have to learn that people make other friends, some that you may not like, and that you don't always come first, you spoiled brat!" I spat at her and stormed off.

"Seriously, you called her a spoiled brat?" Satomi asked, staring in awe at me.

We were in Government and Law, second lesson, and I arrived slightly late and angry and so I launched into the whole thing when Satomi asked me what was wrong.

I grimaced as I nodded. Satomi smiled brightly and looked ready to punch a fist in the air.

"It's about time someone told Matsuda Sakura that the world doesn't revolve around her,"

"Yeah, I suppose so,"

_Funny, I don't feel that what I did was right._

Thanks to global warming, it was pretty hot outside so I went to meet Ryo and Jin at our usual sunny place at break. When it wasn't sunny or summer, we'd hang out outside the lunch hall for break and then eat inside the hall at lunch, but when it was sunny or summer, we'd go to field.

For support, I asked Satomi to come with me.

Went we approached the tree on the edge of the field, I saw Ryo standing a few feet away from Sakura, Jin by his side, and judging by his expression, Sakura had already told him about our little spat. Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw Satomi walking by my side.

Ryo held his hands up defensively when we reached them," Now look, Sakura's already told me her side of the story and, to be honest, I don't wanna get involved,"

I felt a prick of pain in my heart. Did he not stand up for me?

"Akira has every right to be angry at Sakura," Satomi argued back.

Ryo shrugged," Whatever, I just don't want to get involved,"

Satomi glowered at Ryo and his response," You're her boyfriend, aren't you? Shouldn't you be standing up for her?"

"I'm not standing up for anyone,"

"But-,"

Luckily, Jin interrupted her," Um, Satomi-san, how about we go and find Tae and Ichigo?"

Satomi knew it was a distraction and reluctantly agreed and went off with Jin to find her two friends. I mouthed a 'thank-you' to him as they left and turned to glare bitterly at Sakura again.

"You two need to get this sorted," said Ryo, standing inbetween us.

I pointed crossly over Ryo's shoulder," You can't accept the fact that I'm making new friends that you don't like!"

"Shut up! It's not like that!" she shouted back at me, trying to get closer but Ryo held his arm out to restrict her.

"Hey, easy now! Violence won't help you two forgive eachother," He looked pointedly at me, probably because he knew I could use violence pretty well, being a martial artist's daughter and all.

I raised an eyebrow at him, cockily," Who says I'm willing to forgive her?"

Ryo shook his head," I know you, and I know girls. One minute they're fighting, the next they're styling eachother's hair and talking about boys,"

"Sexist!" I shouted at him, he knows I'm a natural-born feminist.

"I'm not being stereotypical-,"

"Are too!"

Ryo raised his eyebrows, his arms still raised to keep a barrier between me and Sakura," Are you looking at getting into two arguments today?"

That shut me up.

"Now look…," he started, looking at me then at Sakura and back," You two need to get this sorted. You're best friends; I think you both have it in your heart's to forgive eachother,"

_She doesn't have a heart_; I could almost hear Satomi's voice say it.

Both me and Sakura stepped back a little, crossing our arms over our chests, throwing eachother sour looks, waiting for one of us to break first.

Sakura did.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms," OK, OK, fine! I'm sorry I've been immature towards you,"

I smiled smugly in victory for a moment but then smile friendly towards Sakura," I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you names,"

"Friends again?" Ryo asked, trying to confirm our rebounded friendship.

We both smiled genuinely and nodded so Ryo lowered his arms and grabbed his bag. Sakura calmly walked up to me and hugged me. We both started to giggle at our stupidness.

"What the f-,"

I broke the hug to see Satomi looking shocked with Ichigo's hand covering her mouth with Tae standing beside her, looking friendly but not too impressed either and Jin. I felt an arm coil around my waist and saw Ryo shrug, his shoulder bumping against mine.

"I guess a change in friends is good,"

I couldn't say no to that.

So, that was it. Me, Ryo, Sakura, Jin, Ichigo, Satomi and Tae were now friends (although Sakura tried her best with Jin, Ichigo, Tae and Satomi but all their feelings towards eachother were mutual, expect Jin). In a way, I was almost jealous of the closeness of Satomi's group. Satomi and Tae had grown up together and Ichigo had been best friends with them since elementary school. They seemed to know everything about eachother and told eachother everything.

I would be a liar if I said I told Ryo and Sakura everything, because I hadn't. They don't know the full story of my past, like the real reason behind my surname, or the cause behind the reason why I had to have brain surgery when I was twelve, or that my dream is to one day find the shadow boy…

Those are the secrets I keep locked in my heart. Forever.

At lunch, we all sat and ate together on our usual spot, under the tree on the field and I've never laughed so much.

Ichigo is especially funny, like when he told us the story of when his sister turned five, she got nail polish on their mom's new duvet set and poured bubble bath out the window while it was raining so the garden was covered in soap bubbles.

Satomi was funny too, not like Ichigo, but her comments on things were. She also showed how talented she was by doing a few gymnastic displays for us.

Tae was quiet to begin with but steadily got into the conversations we were having but mainly talked about school and various smart things with Jin. Both me and Ryo looked at eachother like we knew what was going down.

I discovered during lunch that not only was I jealous of their closeness, but also about the way they are, how unique they are.

Satomi's very small, a good few inches shorter than me, but her spirit and bubbliness made up for it. Her brown hair reflected that, her right side of hair reached above her shoulder while the left side just brushed against her ear. She often added flower pins or tied strips of ribbon to her hair and wore bold-coloured make-up. She had delicate features, like a small child, a cute-button nose with a smiley mouth and bronzed skin.

Tae, on the other hand, was very tall, almost as tall as Sakura, with black hair that flowed like a waterfall down her back and reached her hips. She didn't wear make-up and kept her hair natural too and when she was reading, she wore thick framed glasses. She had lily-white skin and caramel coloured eyes. Needless to say, Tae come in top of most classes and was the ideal student.

Even though Satomi, Tae and Ichigo seem to be so different, they did have one thing in common, which was being themselves.

I wished that I could be like that.

Unfortunately, we all had to part our ways when school finished. Satomi and Tae lived on the other side of town and Ichigo had work straight after school. Sakura had to stay behind school for cleaning duty with Ryo, so me and Jin walked together.

As soon as the bell went, I headed for the entrance of the school to grab Satomi, Tae and Ichigo to exchange numbers. I evaded and darted through students and teachers, my eyes searching to catch them quickly and then go home. They were in courtyard, heading towards the gate, when I found them. We all swapped numbers and when I reached to write my number on Ichigo's hand, I saw his rolled-up sleeve exposed a ring of bruising around his wrist.

I frowned as I scribbled down my digits on his skin," How did you do that?"

Ichigo looked up at me and then at his hand. He pulled his sleeve down and swerved his eyes down to floor, so he wasn't looking at me.

"It's nothing," he mumbled," Just an accident at work,"

He turned around swiftly and walked out the gates without another word, not bothering to wait for Satomi and Tae.

"Was that my fault?" I asked as I watched him walk away.

"Well, ur…," Satomi hesitated,"…Ichigo kinda-,"

Tae grabbed Satomi's wrist and shook her head at her before turning to me," Ichigo had a history of depression. When he's ready to talk about, he'll tell you,"

I nodded dumbly and I understood. It was obviously something Ichigo didn't like to talk about, unless you were close with him.

I waved goodbye to Satomi and Tae at the gates and turned to Jin, his back against the wall, his eyes closed but his mouth formed in a smile.

"I was waiting for you," he remained in that position as he spoke.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was…," My eyes roamed over the series of numbers tattooed on my hands and forearms,"…collecting numbers,"

Jin snorted softly and pushed off the wall," I need to ask you a question," he stated as he walked over to me.

"OK, shoot,"

"Do you know where Shinjuku Middle School is?"

I nodded," Sure, it's a couple of blocks from here. Why?"

"I need to pick someone up from there," I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and Jin smiled to retain himself from laughing," I'll explain it on the way,"

As I led him towards my old school, he told me of the story of what happened a few days ago to his Grandfather. He sent a ship to Hong Kong for business and when it arrived back, all his men were beaten and unconscious as if they had hit a hurricane but they had really been attacked by a Chinese girl named Ling Xiaoyu who, after seeing that the ship was owned by the Mishima Zaibatsu, sneaked onboard and after being discovered took down the Tekkenshu single-handedly. She told Heihachi that she hid on his ship because she wanted to build the amusement park of her dreams and challenged him to fight, though Heihachi promised that he would if she stayed with him.

"So, while on a vacation, she just abandoned her family to ensue her dreams?" I asked as we turned on the corner.

Jin nodded and I laughed.

"The girl's got balls,"

Jin snickered a little," I suppose so,"

"So, she started Middle Shinjuku?"

"Yeah, Heihachi enrolled her this morning,"

We reached the school and saw two girls waiting by the gates talking animatedly.

"Is that her?" I asked, nodding at the two girls.

"Yes, the pigtailed one,"

In all honesty, Ling Xiaoyu was not what I expected. I expected an older, taller, tougher looking Chinese girl, but this girl wasn't. She was a little taller than five foot; her black hair tied up by red glowing hairbands to match her school uniform in pigtails, and, like Satomi, had child-like features and soft-tanned skin with brown eyes. The two words I describe her with: child-like and cute.

The other girl was a similar height to her, her reddish-brown hair flicked and pointed in every direction, with pale-pink skin and almost-black eyes.

Ling turned towards us and waved energetically as jogged towards us, her friend not far behind.

"Jin! I'm glad to see you! I love this school, it's much better than my old one! I've made so many friends and I have so many good teachers, expect my Maths teacher, but then again I hate Maths! Who's this?" She jabbered.

Me and Jin took some time to process the information of Ling's hyper-sped speech before we realised she was talking about me. Though, her looking at me should have helped.

"Oh, this is Oshimaki Akira, a friend of mine," Jin said, a small smile on his face as he spoke.

I frowned at his smile but Ling spoke again.

"Oh, so you go to Mishima High School? Are you in Jin's year? Are you in any of his classes?"

"Ah, yeah…," I answered her questions all in one go.

"Cool! Anyway, this is one of my friends, Hirano Miharu. Miharu, this is Kazama Jin and, obviously, Akira,"

Miharu bowed a little before us," It's nice to meet you, Jin, Akira,"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Miharu," I smiled back as Jin merely nodded.

"So Akira, do you live near us?" Ling asked as we got into step and started walking out of the gates.

"Us?" I repeated, frowning and looking at Jin for some answers, but he lingered quietly.

"Oh! Jin didn't tell you? I live with him, Lee and Heihachi!"

"I see. Who's Lee?"

"Jin's uncle,"

I turned back to Jin," Must be nice, to live with the rest of your family,"

He looked at me in surprise but smiled slightly with a touch of sadness.

Ling "interrogated" me while Miharu and Jin remained silent, apart from a few comments here and there, as we walked home. She asked me all the usual questions: my favourite colour, my favourite type of music, my favourite singer/band, my favourite TV programme, my favourite film, those sorts of things. But, usually when someone asks you, you never get the answer from the other person, but you do with Ling. Whether you ask or not, you're gonna be told by Ling.

Turns out me and Ling have a lot in common.

I sighed and smiled at everyone when we got to the corner of my street.

"I guess I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Ling and Miharu," I said, bowing and then bowing to Miharu, who returned it," I hope you'll be happy here,"

Ling smiled and started walking away," Bye Akira. It was nice talking to you!"

I waved back as Miharu headed in the opposite direction and turned to Jin, who was waiting patiently again.

"By the way…" Ling shouted over her shoulder,"…Call me Xiaoyu!"

"See you soon Xiaoyu!" I shouted and was returned with a vigorous wave.

I sighed again," I'll see you tomorrow then, Jin,"

He nodded and gently squeezed my hand," Thank-you, for being my friend over the past weeks,"

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion at him and opened my mouth but his hand unclasped itself from mine and trailed up my arm, his knuckles gently brushing against my forearm, and up against my left cheek and to my eyebrow, where my scar was. His thumb caressed the lighting-strike scratch that marked my skin and then as quickly he turned and walked away, leaving me blinking and wondering what the hell just happened.


	5. A Year Ago Today

**Chapter Summary: **Akira and Ryo have been together for a year now, so Akira reflects on how her life has changed since she met him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Mushy romantic fluffy stuff. Loads of Japanese terms too.

**Notes: **Wow, it's been so long since I last upload. And I've decided that I don't care if people aren't reading this or R&Ring, I'm going to keep uploading anyway! :P Also can't believe how long this chapter is (nearly 30 pages long!)

**Extra Notes: **Been correcting a lot of mistakes and other things. Also introduced a lot of Japanese terminology. If you don't understand anything, please let me know! Hoping the next chapter will give Jin a bit more background.

**Chapter 5 – Beautiful Music** will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_The most wonderful of all things in life, I believe, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvellous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life_

**Hugh Walpole, Sr.**

Chapter 4 – A Year Ago Today

It was Tuesday 23rd August, and I was so excited and deliriously happy.

Why? Because, one year ago today, I started dating Ryo.

As soon as I woke up that morning, I grabbed my cell on the nightstand and switched it on. The screen flashed that I already had a message which read:

**Happy 1****st**** Anniversary. See you later. xxx**

Looks like I already had plans.

Mom looked at me suspiciously when I slipped into my seat at the breakfast table.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked me, smiling herself.

I shook my head though my grin stayed plastered to my face," Grinning like what?"

"Like the cat's got the cream," Dad answered, folding his newspaper up and laying it beside him.

I shrugged," I don't know what you mean,"

Mom continued to peer at me sceptically as I reached for my rice-filled bowl and the butter, as if she was trying to work out what was going on in my head. She slowly sat down as I mixed some butter in my rice and begun to dig into breakfast.

"A girl only has a bright smile on her face in the morning if she's in love or…,"

Dad frowned at her," What? Is it the Season of Love?" he was obviously worried that he had missed something.

I looked at Dad to reassure him and then raised my eyebrows at Mom, indicating she was on the right track.

"Ah! So that's it!"

Dad's frown creased his face in confusion," What is?"

Mom smiled and grabbed her own bowl," Dear, if you remember correctly, a year ago today, we were all perfectly settled in…," she stressed her raised eyebrows further to push him to remember.

Then something clicked in his mind about me and Ryo.

"Ah, I see,"

Hana scowled, angry that she hadn't been let in on what was going on," I don't,"

I laughed," Don't worry, you will when you're older,"

Hana's scowl darkened as we smirked and sustained the silence while eating breakfast.

_Eighteen months ago…_

_I was tired from sitting in the car for six hours. Hanna had, somehow, managed to fall asleep, her mouth fallen slightly open, her 'suitcase' slithered from her fixed grip. Mom had her eyes fastened to the road while clutching the map in one hand and Dad's knuckles had altered colour, from tanned to white, due to grasping the steering wheel while dodging and weaving between the crazy traffic travelling along the motorways. But, finally, we were here: our new home. As soon as Dad killed the engine, I hauled my seatbelt off, shoved my body through the door and stepped out onto the street. _

_It was comparatively different from __Chūō-ku__; __Chūō-ku__ is filled with light blue skies, flourishing tall trees and beautiful blossoming flowers, however Shinjuku is more industrialised, with dark skies, tall buildings and it was so…open. Our new neighborhood wasn't much different; most of the houses were closely knit together with small front gardens and spacious driveways, the only forest was behind the car ports following the cluster of houses that included ours._

_Things are going to be different here, I thought, very, very different._

"_Well…," Dad said as he closed the car door while cradling a still-sleeping Hana against him," It's different from Ōsaka, but I'm sure we'll fit in fine,"_

_He turned and smiled at me, as if he had read my mind._

"_Looks like the removal van's here too," Mom stated as the van rounded the corner._

"_Let's take a look around before we get unloading, shall we?"_

_Mom smiled and took Dad's outstretched hand as we walked together along the path to our new house._

_Upon first glance, the house was tall and wide, with an extra tower on the left, invading some of the garden space, attached to the roof with a separate stairwell. It wasn't an old, traditional Japanese house, like our old home in __Chūō-ku__, it was more modern; no irimoya-styled roof or wood materials used - it was completely white, with two floors and a slanted roof. It was completely straight-edged, with a little heightened row of steps that led to the front door. _

"_Is it a Manshan building?" I asked, turning to my parents who were also looking straight up._

"_I guess so," Dad answered, placing a now-awake and excited Hana beside me._

"_Woah, it's so bbiiggg!" she cried, extending her arms up, her vision following up the building._

_I smiled down at her and slid my hand into hers," Shall we do the first honours, imouto?"_

_Hana nodded enthusiastically and ran alongside me as we scaled up the steps and waited for our parents to catch up and open the door. _

"_Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" Hana shouted, jogging on the spot eagerly as we waited._

_Dad grinned brilliantly down at both of us," Alright, alright," he leaned over us and slotted the key in door, twisted it and pushed the door open._

"_Don't forget to leave your shoes in their proper place!" Mom called after us when we rushed in._

"_Yes!" we called back and hastily pulled our shoes off and left them in a messy pile in the genkan._

_Because I was older and faster, I was the first to remove my shoes and enter the house, while Hana fumbled and stumbled behind me. The genkan led directly to the stairs, with the living room next to it and the kitchen to the right. I immediately dashed towards the living room, which was roomy, considering it was bare because there was no furniture, with milk-chocolate and cream painted walls and a milky-white carpet. _

_Hana darted in as I looked up and scanned the ceiling and copied my actions," Wow, it's big…,"_

_I smiled and sprinted forward again, coming up to the __shōji_ _door. I pulled the __shōji_ _towards me and heaved it open, letting Hana enter the washitsu first. She raced straight across the washitsu, her feet thudding against the thin material of the tatami flooring, to the other __shōji_ _door. She tried to drag it open herself, but when it didn't budge, she yelled for me," Onee-chan! I need your help!"_

_I smirked and rushed after her, grabbed the other __shōji_ _door and towed it across, revealing the garden._

"_Wow!"_

_I slowly strolled out of the washitsu and out onto the wooden porch._

_It was much, much larger than the one back in __Chūō-ku__; it was a karesansui garden, with dark-green black pine trees, fire-red maple bushes and butter-yellow jasmine flowers dotted around the gray-gravel paths, large moss-covered rocks and numerous stone __tōrōs and multi-storied pagodas._

"_It's so beautiful…,"_

_I jumped when I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I looked up, seeing it belonged to Dad, who was looking back down at me, smiling," It would be a good place to train, right, Akira-chan?"_

_I nodded and swirled my eyes around, catching a glimpse of Hana trying to climb a bamboo frame," Shame we don't have a dōjō though,"_

_Dad chuckled a little and cover my eyes with his large hands," I have a surprise for you. I'll steer you in the right direction, OK?"_

_I nodded and stepped forward, my toes brushing against the edge of the wooden porch._

"_Don't worry, we'll take it one step at a time. Just hold your arms out for balance, though,"_

_I extended my arms out straight and stepped down, reaching out with my foot to find the next step. I descended warily down the steps, my eyes still covered, Dad's hands not moving an inch, until small pebbles crunched under my bare feet._

"_Alright. We're gonna turn right and follow that path, alright?"_

"_Sure," _

_We slowly made our way forward, occasionally curving right or left, Hana laughing delightfully in the background and the small stones rattling against eachother._

"_OK," Dad announced, stopping me in mid-stride._

_I felt we were deep in the garden; it was so silent, only the trees swishing in the breeze and the chirping of birds surrounding us._

"_Ready?"_

_I nodded. He removed his hands but I kept my eyes closed._

"_Open your eyes,"_

_I slowly flickered my eyes open and let them adjust to the blinding summer sun's rays._

_In front of me stood an outdoor__ dōjō__, with wooden pillars, a __irimoya-styled roof and a stone floor. It was like any ordinary __dōjō, but without any walls so the outside scenery was the background that surrounded you as you trained._

"_Oh Dad, it's wonderful!" I stated, my mouth breaking into a wide, toothy grin._

"_I'm glad you like it,"_

"_Naoya! Akira-chan, Hana-chan! I'll need your help unpacking!" Mom's voice just managed to reach us in the depths of our garden._

_Me and Dad turned to eachother grinned, before sprinting off in the direction we came from._

_When we reached the 'finishing line' (the moving van parked near the path) together (I was slightly ahead, but we called it a draw), Mom assigned us all tasks. She and Hana were to shift and unpack the lighter boxes, Dad and the moving men had to unload and arrange the furniture into the house, while I had to shift and unpack the heavier boxes, mainly bedroom bits and pieces._

_It had been a while since we had all started our tasks when I first glanced upon Ryo._

_I had been unloading the lighter of the heavier boxes (mainly clothes and such) off the van and into the house, placing them in their correct places. I had finished hanging clothes in wardrobes and placing ornaments on shelves, the next heavier boxes were mainly collections of books and minor electronic gadgets. I managed to scrape one of (Mom's) box containing her (mountain load) of books along the floor of the removal van with a slight struggle. I paused, stretching my strained forearms, pushing out a few heavy breaths and bent down, letting my hands slip under the box and hoisting my full arms up. I wobbled but sidestepped to regain my footing when the box suddenly felt lighter._

"_You OK?" a voice asked._

_I frowned and felt a strange warmth sweep across my fingers, and only when my eyes caught it, I saw a pair of large hands clutching the other side of the box, steadying it. _

_Must be one of the removal men, I thought as I pushed myself on my toes to look over the top of the box, but I only saw a pair of dark eyes and flattened, jet-black hair._

"_Um, yeah. Thanks," I pushed the box up to stop it from resting uncomfortably on my forearms._

"_Here, let me help you," the voice suggested, the tip of their trainers momentarily bumped against mine and their fingers flutter against mine again. They halted and spoke again, only quieter this time," You guys go on ahead. I'll see you later," _

"_Um?" I peered past the side of the box to meet the face of the kind stranger helping me when my cheeks flushed and my heart increased its pace._

_It was a boy, no younger or older than me. He was tall with California-tanned skin and red-brown eyes, his thin coal-black hair following the curves of his face, just spiking out past his ears. _

_He smiled at me, creasing his adorable round cheeks, flashing his perfect straight and white teeth," Sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my friends,"_

_Just the sound of his voice made my skin prickle and the blood rush out from my legs," Oh, that's OK," I chuckled to show I was light-hearted, but my nervousness made it ripple, making it sound as if I was struggling to breathe._

"_We were just playing a game of soccer up on the hill not far from here,"_

"_Oh right,"_

"_I saw that you were…having slight trouble with the boxes so I thought I'd coming over and help,"_

_Self-less AND good looking? I've hit the jackpot!_

_Heat rose up to cheeks again," O-Oh, that's very kind. You didn't have to,"_

_The boy exposed his gorgeous grin again and chuckled jovially, making me break out a grin of own," I'm Ryo, by the way. Kikukawa Ryo,"_

"_I'm Oshimaki Akira,"_

_Ryo tried to budge the box to lean it's weight against him so he had a free arm to shake my head, but we both had difficulty. Ours eyes met and we both grinned and chuckled under our breaths._

"_Can handshakes wait until we get in the house?"_

"_Of course,"_

_My giggle mixed with Ryo's quiet laughter as I turned and started walking backwards towards the open front door, Ryo following in step while sturdily holding the box between us. We coped enough to get half-way through the genkan when my back bumped into Dad's chest. He apologised and stepped to one side, clearing the way. I nodded and continued back through the genkan. That's when Dad saw Ryo, and he frowned._

"_Oh, sorry. I'm Ryo, sir. Kikukawa Ryo. I'm just helping your daughter with these boxes," Ryo hurriedly covered himself before I even got a chance to open my mouth and speak for him. _

_Dad smiled and nodded," It's very nice to meet you, Ryo. I'm Oshimaki Naoya. It's very kind of you to help Akira-chan,"_

_I peered over the box to stick my tongue out at him while Ryo, innocently and unaware, smiled and said," It's no problem, Mr. Oshimaki,"_

_I narrowed my eyes at my father as he spoke," Well, have fun kids!" and passed us through the genkan with a removal man in tow._

_I snorted," Sorry, my Dad's a bit weird,"_

"_No, he's not,"_

_Wait 'til you meet the rest._

_And, by chance, Mom and Hana were waiting at the top of the stairs as we climbed up._

"_Ah, Akira-chan, how are you doing?" Mom asked, her eyes flickering between me and Ryo. Hana said nothing but just stared straight at Ryo._

"_Uh, Ryo's helping me with the last few boxes," I hastily replied._

"_Oh, right," She turned to Ryo and smiled brightly," My name's Oshimaki Chihiro, and this is Akira's younger sister, Hana,"_

_Hana beamed up and Ryo and bowed, her nose almost touching the floor," It's nice to meet you, Ryo-san," she said like the millions of time she'd been told how to._

_Ryo beamed back to Hana and nodded his head lowly," It's very nice to meet you too, Hana-chan,"_

_Mom raised her eyebrows so high that they nearly disappeared into her hairline hopefully and gave me a cat-tooth smile before descending down the stairs with Hana bounding after her. _

_It wasn't long before we reached my parents' room and dumped the box in the room. I looked up and let my eyes roam along Ryo before returning his smile and sliding my hand into his, feeling my palm tingle as it met his._

"_It's nice to meet you, Akira-san,"_

"_You too, Ryo-kun,"_

_While me and Ryo shifted the last few boxes, we got to know eachother better. Ryo was born and raised here, he had an older brother, Takeji, who was on his last year at Chuo University, his father, Kinnosuke, was a football coach at Yamabuki High School while his mother, Ai, was a housewife. Both sets of his grandparents lived with five blocks of his house. He had a Japanese Terrier called Bokkai and his family go on yearly vacations to America, mainly California and Florida. _

_Ryo also had to recite all this when we all took a break from unloading the van and ate the teacakes Mom had made last night. When Ryo finished, he set his chopsticks down on his empty plate and turned to me," Will you need help unpacking everything?"_

_I shook my head and opened my mouth but Mom answered for me," Thank-you Ryo-kun, but me and Hana-chan have finished unloading the lighter boxes, so we'll help Akira-chan,"_

"_Oh, OK then," Ryo stood up and looked down at me, and he couldn't help but look a little…disappointed?_

"_I hope I'll see you again, Akira-san,"_

_I stood up beside him and pumped his outstretched hand," Me too,"_

"_Here, Ryo-kun," Mom placed a box filled with leftover teacakes," Take this as a small thank-you for helping Akira-chan,"_

_I nodded and smiled," Yes, thanks for help, you didn't have to,"_

_Ryo shook his head," It was nothing. Thanks Mrs. Oshimaki,"_

_We all walked along the path together and waved goodbye to Ryo, watching him walked up the hill and disappear around the corner._

"_He's definitely one for keeps, Akira-chan!" Mom whispered in my ear. She nudged me in the ribs with her elbow and winked._

"_It's not like that!" I yell after them, clutching my clenched fists at my sides._

_But once my family return to the house, I smile to myself, and keep that smile on my face all day long._

"Onee-chan? Are you talking about Ryo-onii-chan?" Hana asked as I let my chopsticks fall into my empty bowl.

I smiled and nodded.

"Does Ryo-onii-chan make you happy?"

I nodded again," Yes, very much so,"

"Like Mom and Dad?"

My cheeks turned as red as tomatoes," Um, I'm not sure, imouto. But, near enough,"

Hana giggled and smiled dazzlingly," I'm glad you met eachother,"

I chuckled in response," Me too,"

"Hey, onee-chan? Do you remember when Ryo-onii-chan brought me that donut when you two went out?"

I laughed hard, impressed by Hana's memory abilities," Yeah, I do. Remember that we had to keep it a secret?"

Hana nodded.

_I remember that day too. It was the next day…well, next morning really… _

_I was stirred from my sleep when I heard a sharp tap against the glass of my bedroom window. I groaned and flipped myself over so my back was towards the window, hoping it was just a one-off; a bird or something. I felt myself relaxing again, sinking back into sleep, when the sound shuddered against my window again. I sat up straight and glanced at my alarm clock._

_5: 15 a.m. Argh._

_I peered through the sliver between my closed curtains to see the pale watercolour washes of pink and orange seep over the horizon against the tall silhouetted trees. It was breathtaking, reminding me of the last sunrise I saw in __Chūō-ku before we moved. It was weird to thing that the same sky was stretched over Chūō-ku_ _that I was looking at it in Shinjuku. I sighed, home seemed worlds away right then._

_Another sharp 'dink' and a small flash scratched across my window, making me jump back. I waited; making sure it was safe before I stepped to the window again, unlocked it and pushed it open._

_As I looked down, there was Kikukawa Ryo standing under a lamppost, bathed by a pool of golden light, grinning lopsidedly, his hands gripping the handlebars of a black-and-silver mountain bike. He chimed the bell as our eyes met._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I hiss-whispered at him, pulling my pyjama top closed so the cold air couldn't prickle my skin._

_His cute smirk grew," Come down!" he whispered back, his breath ghosting from his mouth as he spoke. _

"_You do know what time it is, don't you? Or are you that delusional?"_

_He breathily sniggered but ignored me," Just come down. Please?"_

_I sighed and pulled the window shut as I turned around. I heaved my pyjamas off my body and replaced them with a pair of drainpipe jeans and a long-sleeved dark gray-and-black striped wool jumper. I delicately paced across my room to my door, slowly opened it so it wouldn't creak, stepped out and pushed it close. I crept diagonally on the landing, making sure I carefully stood on my toes and not on the heels of my feet, and down the stairs and into the genkan. I rummaged through the low shoe cabinet, grabbed my wedge-heeled black Dr. Marten boots, slid them on and slipped out the front door. I lightly trotted up the path and met Ryo on the pavement that spilt the street._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I hiss-whispered again, tugging the sleeves of my jumper over my hands._

"_You're new in town, right? I'm here to give you a guided tour!" Ryo explained, his smirk spreading into a full-blown beam that makes my heart flutter._

_His smile makes it impossible for me not to smile back and my bad mood dissolve. It's a sweet thought, and I'm delighted he woke me up._

_I sighed deeply and crossed my arms over chest," That's a good idea, but maybe you should have asked first?"_

_Ryo's face fell and he scratched the back of his head nervously," Um, well, I suppose so…," he shrugged and looked back up at me," I just thought that we would go this early because there's hardly anyone around at this hour…so, we'd practically have the city to ourselves,"_

_He has a good point._

_I bit my lip, my eyes swung between my house and Ryo._

"_Please?" he begged, his eyes glimmering pleadingly._

_I glued my eyes to Ryo and after a few seconds my smile returned. I gave in and shook my head," I must be crazy,"_

_Ryo's intense beam reappeared as I strolled over to him," That's what I like to hear. Just hop onto the handle bars,"_

_Ryo shoved himself backward to give me some room to mount the bike. I grasped the handlebars and hoisted myself up, swinging one leg over the handlebars and then the other and sat down uncomfortably in the space between the handlebars, letting my legs dangle just above the front wheel._

"_You might want to hold onto the handlebars," Ryo suggested._

_I nodded and clutched onto the handlebars, leaning forward. Ryo followed my actions, leaning forward so his chest pressed against my back and sliding his hands along my arms and gripping my hands, lacing his fingers through mine._

"_You ready?" he asked softly into my ear, his lips inches from brushing against my lobe._

_A nodded and gulped, feeling shivers trickle against my spine. _

"_OK. Here we go,"_

_He placed one foot on the pedal and pushed while launching the bike up the pavement with his other foot. The bike wobbled slightly as Ryo cycled us up the hill, but as we got onto the flat road that led out of the street, the bike managed to straighten itself out. _

_We rode on up the hill, surrounded by the openings of numerous street (Ryo pointed out his street for me), modernised houses and car ports, but next to nothing forest areas with dewed grass and roughly-barked trees. I felt my heart drop a little; this is nothing like __Chūō-ku, with its emerald-green scenery and mirror-clear water. We turned onto a road that, by guessing from the absence of forestry, led into the main of Shinjuku. Ryo explained to me as we pedalled along the road, a few cars whizzing past us, that Shinjuku is extremely big, so big it covers __18.23 km² and populates around 3 million people, but he promised to show me as much as he can before getting me home before my parents discover that I was missing (or worse, kidnapped)._

_Ryo steered the bike to follow the long road, evading the very few cars and other cyclists passing through. Tall, dark buildings entered the horizon as we entered an area that Ryo told me was called Ichigaya._

"_There's the Ministry of Defense HQ," Ryo says as we pass a cluster of multi-height, slit-panelled spotless buildings," After the Second World War, it became the headquarters for the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Eastern Army. It's also the place where novelist Mishima Yuiko committed suicide in the 70s,"_

_We carried on down the road, going by Takeji's university and Ichigaya Station, until Ryo halted the bike beside the mouth of a bulky neighborhood with unlit neon signs and hanging display stands._

"_It's so quiet," I said, peering up the district._

"_It's one of the busiest and noisiest places in Shinjuku at night," Ryo stated," This is __Shinjuku Ni-chōme, housing the world's highest concentration of specialized bars and restaurants, as well as clubs and book and video stores,"_

"_Specialized?"_

_Ryo sighed before answering," Ni-chōme is, basically, the gay subculture of Shinjuku,"_

_I whipped around to face him, my eyebrows drawn closely together in part anger, part defense," Why did you say it like that?"_

_Ryo held up his hands, palm side up protectively," Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," his cheeks flushed slightly pink (I later learnt) in embarrassment," I don't have anything against gays or anything like that,"_

_I nodded firmly," Good to know,"_

"_You know someone, then?" he asked, covering my hands with his as he seized the handlebars again._

"_Yeah, my best friend__, Taisuke-kun,"_

_Ryo nodded and smiled apologetically then started pedalling the bike again. We trailed along the main road again. I gazed at the green, red and white Shinto shrine on my right, which Ryo told me was called the Hanazono Shrine, and the Isetan Art Museum on my left (I later tell Ryo I'm interested in Art so he promises to visit with me sometime in the future). We came to another opening of an alleyway, but much narrower than __Ni-chōme. Ryo jumped off first and helps me off the bike will explaining the area," This is Golden Gai. It's most famous for still remaining in the past of __Tōkyō and its nightlife. It holds just over 200 bars and clubs that can only fit in about 5 or 6 at a time,"_

_I glanced down the slender passageway with is crowded with shanty-styled buildings, run-down signs and scruffy footpaths. I scrunched up my nose is slight disgust and Ryo chuckled in amusement," Trust me, it will be worth it. But you might want to hold onto the bike, just in case,"_

"_OK," I took hold of the bike as I followed Ryo, who was just a few steps infront of me. _

"_Despite its appearance, Golden Gai has a good amount of attraction from people, especially tourists. Many of the bars welcome regular customers as well as unregular; some even make the effort to attract overseas tourists by translating their signs and price-lists in English," Ryo educated me as we twisted and turned in the network of lanes," It's also a good meeting place for musicians, writers, and the like. A load of people perform in the bars, which are often themed, from jazz to R&B. Of course, it's much more busier in the late evening, when the bars open,"_

_I stared up at the tiny, ramshackled buildings that could only be a few feet wide and overlapped in concert and film posters and placed too close to eachother. _

"_How many floors can you see?" Ryo asked over his shoulder._

_I stopped and narrowed my eyes to peer better," Two,"_

_Ryo grinned and pointed to the top of the building we were standing infront of," See that?"_

_I stepped closer and noticed a slight extension of the second floor," What is that?"_

"_It's another floor,"_

_I sceptically examined him," What do you mean? It's tiny!"_

_Ryo nodded," Yeah, but Golden Gai was also well known as a prostitutional area until the late 50s. When a…'business arrangement' was made, people would often go up there via a set of steps that led up to the attic,"_

_My cheeks heated up considerably but I simply squinted my eyes at Ryo," How do you know these things?"_

"_My Grandparents. They own a bar here as a side-business,"_

_We kept on along the pathway and came back to the main road. I handed the bike back over to Ryo when he turned around and ogled the building perched on the corner._

"_This is Shinjuku Golden Street Theatre. We come here not long after New Years every year to this comedian Fujita Danno. Bit of family tradition, I suppose,"_

_We climbed back onto the bike and set off again, coming into an area called __Kabukichō. According to Ryo, the area was known as Tsunohazu when it was a swamp, but after the Meiji Period, it became a duck sanctuary. It was later bombed in the Second World War and was redeveloped as a red-light district, however prostitution became illegal in Japan in the late fifties, so Chinese influence was introduced._

"_Kabukichō? That's sounds familiar…," I said as we rode past a wide alleyway with a gigantic neon sign homed over the entrance._

"_Think of arts, mainly the media…," Ryo hinted._

_I felt the breeze weave through my hair and lift it behind me as I searched through my thoughts._

_Kabukichō__… Kabukichō… Kabukichō…_

"_Oh!" I snapped my fingers when realisation hit," It featured in the movie Shinjuku Incident that stars Jackie Chan,"_

"_Well done,"_

_We travelled along the main road again __until we came to a right corner, which Ryo steered the bike into, and rode up and down many hills and under a bridge that laid with a railway, where Ryo pointed out the __Takadanobaba and Waseda parts, which were home to the Takadanobaba __Station and Waseda University. _

_We turned left and persisted down on the other side of the railway, entering __Kagurazaka. We sped down a hill and came to a standstill infront of a bunch of __cafés and restaurants._

_Ryo glanced at his watch," It's about 7 now, so something's bound to be open. What to get something to eat?"_

"_Sure. But, um, I don't have any money,"_

_Ryo shook his head as he dismantled the bike and held his hand out to me," It's OK, I have,"_

_He pulled me to my feet, tied the bike to a concrete pillar and led me to Mister Donut. I shivered as we entered, the icy skin on my arms bristling against the warmth circulating in the café. Despite the traffic and passersby that were outside, me and Ryo were the only people inside, apart from the workers. The place was gleaming, faintly lit with white tabled booths and brick-coloured squashy seats. A pathway from the door to the counter was marked by queue barriers, which led straight to the cashiers and the sparkling glass-counter where different decorated donuts sat on long rows._

_Ryo turned to me," What do you want?"_

_Not wanting to be rude I simply answered," A Latte, please,"_

_Ryo rose an eyebrow," Just a coffee? Surely you something to eat too?"_

_I'm sure my cheeks tinted slightly, feeling the walls of stomach shudder in protest. _

"_Surely you want something a bit stronger? And something to eat?" He pressed me, pulling out his wallet._

_I sighed harshly," Fine. I'll have a Caramel Machiatto and a Chocolate Ice Crème Filled donut please, if you insist," I added a smile to make sure he didn't think I was being horrible._

_He grinned, as if to say 'There, not so hard, was it?' but I grinned back._

"_A Caramel Machiatto, huh? I thought you were a Coffee Milk kinda girl,"_

"_Second," I retaliated._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Coffee Milk is my second favourite drink,"_

"_Third?"_

"_Chocolate Dalmatian,"_

_Ryo laughed a little and nodded at the booths," Go grab us a seat and I'll order,"_

_I swivelled, strode over to the gathering of booths and slid into the middle one, seating myself next to the window. I fixed my bent elbow on the table, leaning my chin on my open palm to watch the world outside rush._

_I was only half-way through the tour, but I couldn't help compare Shinjuku to __Chūō-ku. Sure there was a lot more to do in Shinjuku and it was modernised, but growing up around natural, untainted forest areas and historical backgrounds, I was more of a 'country' girl. Growing up around nature had made me appreciate it. Shinjuku seemed like a place that didn't appreciate nature. But then again, things can change. _

_Maybe with Ryo, they will. _

"_Another world?" Ryo asked me, studying me warily, placing the tray on the table, splintering my daydream._

"_Oh, sorry," I shook my head to push back my thoughts and grabbed my coffee._

"_Thinking about home?" Ryo asked curiously, as if he truly cared or was interested._

_I returned his look, biting my lip guiltily and nodded._

"_Where is home, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Chūō-ku, Ōsaka," I responded, pulling my donut off the tray._

"_Ah, explains the dialect then," Ryo nodded knowingly and took a sip of coffee._

_I shrugged," Makes it easy for others to know where I'm from, I guess," I swallowed a mouthful of my Machiatto, letting its heat twirl in my body._

"_So, which school will you be starting?" Ryo asked, unwrapping his donut from the paper bag._

"_Shinjuku Middle School,"_

"_Aw great, I go there too! Will you be starting next week?"_

_I shook my head, "Nope. Principle Tobita thinks it will be a better idea if I start in April, when the school year starts again, seeing as there's only a few weeks left now,"_

"_I see," He took another bite from his donut and swallowed before asking," What do your parents do?"_

"_Mom's a jewellery designer. She just brought one of empty shops in Shinjuku with the money she inherited from my grandparents when they died a few years ago. She's planning on running it with her best friend, Taya, while Taya's boyfriend, Ienobu, is going to handle making a website for Mom's business. Hopefully, if that's successful, Mom wants to make the website nationwide, then worldwide," I paused, picking off a piece of my donut and chewing it," My Dad's a martial artist and dōjō owner. He's not that successful, but he has a few dōjōs in __Tōkyō, as well as Kyōto__ and __Ōsaka,__ but because Mom wanted to start her new business here, he decided to teach at the dōjō in Shinjuku," _

_Ryo soften his eyes in sorrow," I'm sorry to here about your grandparents,"_

"_Thanks," I prayed Ryo wasn't going to ask more questions about my grandparents, because whenever I talked about them, a lump in my throat the size of a watermelon always emerges._

"_Do you have any older siblings?"_

_I shook my head again," Nope, I'm the oldest. Mom and Dad where a bit older when they had me. They had difficulties getting pregnant or something, but I miraculously appeared, and Hana about five years later,"_

"_I'd give anything to have a younger sibling,"_

_I creased my eyebrows," Why? I'd prefer to have an older sibling!"_

"_Yeah, but with younger brothers or sisters, you get to teach them things, like how to play soccer and ride a bike,"_

"_I suppose you're right, but it sometimes gets annoying when they follow you everywhere,"_

_Ryo chuckled," I suppose your father teaches you how to fight then?"_

"_Uh-huh. I remember, back when we were living in __Chūō-ku, I was watching Dad practice his next class in our garden, so I watched him for weeks and weeks, until I asked him to teach me how to fight,"_

"_How old were you?"_

"_Three,"_

_Ryo started choking on his coffee so I shot up in my seat to go over and help him but he managed to clear his," That-That young?"_

_I nodded," Yeah. Why are you surprised?"_

_Ryo stared blankly at me._

"_Hana started learning when she was four,"_

"_Seriously?"_

_I nodded," Yeah. But it's not intense stuff, like Shaolin martial arts, where you have to pull nails and uproot trees…," Ryo had risen his eyebrows sky-high at this point and his mouth was slightly agape," No way would my dad teach us that stuff. They first couple of years was working on strength, speed and stamina with a few exercises a day, then followed by self-defense in armed and non-armed combat, as well as meditation and such,"_

_I naively took another bite of my donut as Ryo continued to gape at me, as if he was waiting for me to pounce on him," So, it's all self-defense then?"_

"_Yep. __Oshimaki Style Traditional Martial Arts is pure self-defense, never to be used unless your or others lives are in danger," I cocked my head to the side," Dad always told me 'I will teach you how to fight, so you have the skills to help the ones in need and to save the ones you love.'"_

"_Have you ever had to use your skills?"_

"_No, I've been lucky,"_

_Ryo nodded, looking slightly impressed but also worryingly._

_I smirked," What? Can't you handle 'butch' females?" I asked._

_Ryo returned the smirk and leaned in closer to me," Only if they don't let me,"_

_I laughed heartily and we maintained our conversation, telling eachother about some of our past experiences and telling jokes, until we finished our donuts and coffee and decided to carry on with the tour. We started heading out when Ryo turned around again and headed for the counter._

"_I'll have a Chocolate Iced Glazed donut with Sprinkles, please," he asked the cashier._

"_Another one in case you get hungry again?" I teased._

_Ryo looked at me as if I was stupid," No. It's for Hana,"_

_I returned his stare with disbelief," But you've paid for breakfast! You don't need to get Hana anything!"_

"_It's fine," Ryo reassured, handing over his money and taking the bag._

"_No, it's not. It's unfair," Ryo held the bag out for me," No way. I'm not accepting it,"_

_Ryo just sighed and rolled his eyes, ruffling my hair as he walked past me and out the door," You're a funny one. Come on; time to get back on track,"_

_I followed him outside, watching him stuff the donut in one of many pockets attached to his khaki cargo pants, and down the street, past the concrete pillar that the bike was locked to._

"_Um, we missed the bike,"_

"_I know,"_

"_Where we going?"_

_He peered over his shoulder, a devilish grin plastered on his lips," You'll see,"_

_I trailed after him as he led us down the street to a small huddle of shops. Outside one of them, a photo booth stood._

"_Come on," He took hold of my hand to make sure I didn't escape and pulled me inside._

"_Ryo, I don't know about th-,"_

"_Surely you want memories of your first tour of Shinjuku," he said, leaning over to draw the curtain across._

_He leaned so far forward he was almost sitting on my lap, his lips inches from mine. He paused, his hand still clasping the red curtain. His eyes spun down to my lips, then back up into my eyes, his auburn eyes boring into my hazel eyes. I tilted myself closer to him, trying to break the distance between us, but he pulled back and slid a coin into the machine._

_We quickly resolved which poses we would like to do during the photos. For the first photo, we pulled funny face where I stuck my tongue out and Ryo sucked in his cheeks and crossed his eyes. For the second photo, Ryo placed a fistful of tendrils of my hair over his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. For the third photo, we screamed loudly as the photo was taken. But for the fourth photo, Ryo wound one arm around my waist and pulled me in, resting my head against his shoulder as his head rested on mine, both of us beaming at the camera._

_I shot out of the booth once we were finished and waited for the machine to spit out the printed photos. By the time Ryo joined me outside, the machine had clicked a few times but no pictures had been developed._

_I tapped my foot lightly against the metal," C'mon, give us our photos,"_

_Ryo breathed a snigger," Careful, you don't want your foot to go right through it, do you?"_

_I glared evilly at him and waited, but after a few moments Ryo sighed," I think the machine's broken," I peered into the shop behind the booth, but the door was still bolted shut," Looks like the owner hasn't open yet. Guess we'll stop by later,"_

"_OK," I sighed and pursued after Ryo to the bike._

_We climbed onto the bike once Ryo had unlocked it and set off again, flying up and down various hills, ducking under a few bridges, avoiding the boosted swarms of vehicles. _

_Ryo skidded the bike to a stop near the top of a hill._

"_On the other side of this hill is home to Tokyo's largest concentration of skyscrapers, a region called Nishi-Shinjuku," Ryo told me as he took my hand again and begun climbing up the hill._

_We ascended the hill, the wind blowing harshly and flapping our clothes madly, whipping my hair up, grappling eachothers hands tightly. It wasn't ideal, but the view when we reached the top was worth it._

"_Wow!"_

_Stretched across the horizon, the ground below was covered with diversely heighted skyscrapers, ranging from two-storey buildings to skyscrapers that rivalled the height of the mountains behind them. Many of the skyscrapers were dull and gray, but there were red, brown, orange and white buildings scattered around the district. The early morning sun glinted across the glass windows, forming shadows and crystal-clear reflections._

"_See that building?" Ryo asked, pointing at the left corner of the area where a silver-gray skyscraper stood," That's the Shinjuku Sumitomo Building, which was the tallest building in Tokyo back in 1974 until the Shinjuku Mitsui Building was built," he moved his hand to the right, indicating the black-glass panelled skyscraper," Mii is about 210 metres high, and holds the Capcom Tokyo offices as well as a few Chinese restaurants and shops,"_

"_Is Mii still the tallest building in Tokyo?"_

_Ryo shook his head," Nope. Sunshine 60 built in Toshima was from '78 until 1991, when the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building was built," he leaned forward, waving his hand in the northeast direction," __Tochō was the tallest building in Tokyo until Tokyo Midtown Tower was built in 2007,"_

"_What's that building?" I asked, nodding at the curved-shell shaped building decorated with white and dark-blue criss-crossed like a web pattern exterior._

"_That's Mode Gakuen Cocoon Tower," Ryo answered," It's a educational facility that holds Tokyo Mode Gakuen, __HAL Tokyo and Shuto Ikō__,"_

"_What about that building next to it?" I signified the charcoal-gray skyscraper with black windows that was a few floors higher than the Cocoon Tower._

"_That holds the Mishima Zaibatsu Tokyo offices," Ryo spoke in a deadpan tone, wearing an impassive but fuming expression on his face._

_The Mishima Zaibatsu, huh? Isn't the CEO the legendary fighter Mishima Heihachi? _

_I turned to question Ryo about it, but he wasn't there. I twisted around to see him already sauntering back to the bike._

"_Ryo? Is something wrong?" I called out._

_He hindered, pausing mid-stride before placing his foot down again and revolved half of his upper torso towards me, his mouth stretched in a forced smile," If you think the view looks impressive now, you should come back at night when the neon lights are turned on," He turned back and carried walking down the hill, making me chase after him._

_We kept on the main roads of Shinjuku, overtaking Ōkubo, Shinjuku's best-know Korean district and Yotsuya, a residential and commercial district full of restaurants, bars and izakayas until we arrive to an area close to where the tour started infront of a gate._

"_What's this place?" I queried._

"_It's Shinjuku Gyoen," Ryo handed a few bills to the administer behind the glass booth._

"_Sorry?"_

"_The Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden," he elaborated, nodding thanks as he slid the tickets from the wooden panel._

_My heart leapt a little. Gardens? From what I saw earlier, Shinjuku had next to nothing in the nature section. _

"_Maybe it will help you to stop feeling homesick," he commented and commenced the bike once again._

_Ryo guided through the snaking trails, rushing through the French Formal Garden, with a parterre filled with olive-green hedges, gray gravelled patte d'oires and crimson broderies; blending into the English Landscape Garden, full of aged stone statues, sweeping plant beds and arched shrubberies; dashing through the Japanese Traditional Garden, bursting with carpets of ferns, several shiny-water ponds covered in water lilies and raspberry-pink tulip trees; past the elegant teahouse sitting on jade-coloured cypresses-flocked bank and out of the Shinjuku Gate. _

_Ryo returned me home quicker on the way into Shinjuku, but maybe it was because my head was pounding and my heart was drumming in rhythm as I thought excited over what I had witnessed in Gyoen. _

"_Here," Ryo slowed down just outside the steps of my house so I slid off first. As soon as my feet touched the pathway, I ran to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him into a hug. He pressed his hands on my back, pressing me closely until I pulled back and smiled vibrantly at him._

"_Thank-you so much for today, Ryo, it was totally awesome!"_

_Ryo gave back an equal smile," I'm glad you had fun. Sorry we didn't get to see everything today, but as you know, Shinjuku's a massive place,"_

_I shook my head and raised my hands in protest," No, no, no! What I saw was great!"_

_Ryo laughed calmly," Well, holidays are soon, so I'll show you some more then. I promised to take you to Isetan Art Museum, anyway," He rubbed his hands against the rubber grips on his handlebars as his eyes met the floor," Unless, you still want to see me again,"_

"_Of course I do!"_

_His eyes rolled back to me," Great!" He grinned and took one of my hands with both of his, flipping it palm side up, looking intently into my eyes, making my heart throb against my ribcage," Give Shinjuku a chance. You're bound to feel a little homesick and like you don't belong, but it's a great place. You'll love it, just as I do,"_

_I nodded vacantly. If Ryo loves, then yeah, I want to love it too. He tugged on hand, pulling me towards him and slanted, his lips gently brushing against my cheek._

_My cheeks engulfed in a red flush and I smiled timidly," T-Thanks again, Ryo,"_

_He laid Hana's donut and a slip of paper in my hands," My phone number. Call me later so I know you didn't get in trouble,"_

"_Sure,"_

"_I'll see you later then, Oshimaki-san,"_

_Defiantly. "Of course,"_

_He turned and sped off, leaving behind a cloud of dust as I waved shyly after him. I touched my cheek as soon as he was out of sight, turned and clambered up the steps. I retrieved the spare key from the firebush plant pot, slotted into the keyhole, twisted it and quietly pushed the front door open. I glided inside and carefully pushed the door close behind me, slid my shoes of and placed them back into the shoe cabinet. I made my through the genkan and towards the stairs, glancing at the clock as I passed the kitchen (which read half-past ten) and started ascending the stairs just as Dad was coming down them._

_He frowned when he saw me," What are you doing up?" He said through a yawn._

"_Good morning to you too," I retorted, stretching one arm above my head while holding the paper bag behind my back," I woke up pretty early so I decided to do some meditation in the outside __dōjō,"_

_He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead," I take it you're going back to bed, then?"_

_I nodded._

"_Alright then," He nodded back and started down the stairs again._

_I twisted my body as he passed me, making it look like I was making room for me, but it was really to keep him from seeing the paper bag behind my back. I smiled to myself as he stepped off the stairs, pleased I had gotten away with it and continued up the stairs. Once I got to the top, I pushed Hana's bedroom open to see her just gotten out of bed, her hair all askew._

"_Good morning, onee-chan,"_

"_Good morning, __imouto," I smiled as she rubbed her eyes with her fists," I have something for you,"_

_She opened her eyes wide open in curiosity, suddenly alert. I bent down in front of her to match her height and pulled my hands out from behind my back, showing her the paper bag placed in my open palms. She took it, eyeing me suspiciously and unwrapped it._

"_It's from Ryo-kun, the boy who helped me yesterday,"_

_She smiled._

"_But, it's our little secret, right?" I asked._

_Hana nodded. I placed my finger on my lips and winked at her, sealing the deal._

It was lunchtime now, and I hadn't heard anything from Ryo since I got his text this morning, even though I texted him a reply.

God, the waiting was excoriating.

_He hasn't even told me what time he'd be around!_

Angry and impatient, I decided to phone Sakura.

"_Before you ask: No, I'm not going to tell you about what Ryo has planned for you," _she said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Aw, c'mon Sakura!"

"_No way, it's a secret,"_

"But he hasn't even told me when he's coming around or what we're doing! I need to know what will be suitable for me to wear!"

"_Sorry, I took an oath,"_

I sighed, thinking durably.

_Hm, maybe Jin knows something?_

As if she read my mind, Sakura spoke again,_" Don't even think about calling Jin. He's not allowed to tell you anything either,"_

"Trust me; I'll get Jin to sing like a canary,"

"_Akira, don't-,"_I hit the 'end' button, cutting her off.

I dialled Jin's home number, but unfortunately, Xiaoyu picked up, speaking non-stop, firing questions and making loud declarations before I could even _ask_ to speak to Jin.It wasn't until she remembered that it was mine and Ryo's anniversary when she passed me onto him.

"_Sakura just texted me, I know what you're up to,"_ he said in a teasing-threatening tone.

"Please Jin!"

"_No way,"_

"Can't you give me a little hint?"

"_No,"_

"Just a little hint?"

"…_,"_

"A teensy, tiny hint?"

"…_,"_

I exhaled seriously, letting him hear that I was crushed and had given up.

"Since when do you have Sakura's number?" I asked suddenly asked after a few beats of silence.

"_She gave it to me before the holidays started,"_

"Oh," I waited before speaking up again," Do you have Tae's number?"

"_Yes," _He lingered in background, then spoke again,_ "Why?"_

"Oh, no reason," I responded simply.

"_What are you-,"_

I interrupted him, pretending to look out the window into the garden, making up my best false surprised-and-alarmed tone," Oh no! Hana's escaped into the garden by herself! I need to rescue her! Bye!" I hit the 'end' button again and slammed the phone down beside me on the sofa.

_Damn, that was close! But I'm still no closer to finding out what Ryo has planned for me!_

My mobile phone shrilled in my pocket, so I grabbed it, seeing I had a new message.

_From Takeji-onii-chan._

**Ryo says to wear something similar to what you wore on your first date. I'll pick you up 6. x**

I frowned. I always considered Ryo's tour as our first date, but Ryo always considered our first date when we went to see _April Bride_ at the cinema, followed by dinner with his parents. On that date I wore a simple steel-grey halter-neck dress styled with a tutu-skirt.

_Maybe that's what he meant?_

I placed the phone back on the receiver and darted upstairs, ready to rummage through my wardrobe.

_Sixteen months ago…_

_I finished tying the red ribbon attached to my red-and-white sailor-styled shirt and looked in the mirror. Today was the day I first started Shinjuku Middle School. I'd be the new girl, which I hated. I just prayed that Ryo was in my form. Luckily, Mom had made friends with our next door neighbors, the Yonebayashis, so Mom and Ukiko arranged for Ukiko's son, Doruton, to walk me to school and make sure I was settled. The day before, we had come into the school to speak to Mrs. Tobita and fill in a few forms, as well as get my timetable and meet my tutor, Mr. Kohama._

_I liked Doruton already. He was sweet, a little dense, but a typical boy; always out and about, then coming home with several scrapes and bruises. He was shorter than me, with (dyed) blonde hair that barbed skywards. I think that if Naruto Uzumaki was turned into a real person, Doruton would resemble him the most, both in looks and personality. _

_I looked down at my feet and maintained my sight up my body, analysing the school uniform. My white loose-sock covered feet were contained with black laced loafers, exposing my knees as my red pleated skirt covered the top of my knees up to my waist. _

_It wasn't the best, but I've seen worst. _

"_Akira-chan!" Mom yelled up the stairs," Doruton-kun is here for you!"_

_I seized mu duffel bag, containing my old uwabaki, and rushed out my room and down the stairs. _

_As soon as Doruton saw me, he smiled incredibly and sprinted towards me, his arms enclosed around my waist," Good morning, Akira-chan!"_

"_Um, good morning, Doruton-kun," I stammered, blushing and feeling slight awkward. _

"_You ready to go to school?" he said once he had released me._

_I nodded. I kissed my parents and Hana goodbye, waved and headed out the door with Doruton. _

_I followed Doruton as he pushed along his skateboard, chatting about general stuff, like TV programmes and comic books._

_I gawked up at my new school as we passed through the gates. The school consisted of three blocks from the front; the first block on the left was about three-storeys high, with an extra open floor on top with metal banisters and a few windows; the middle block was the tallest with a retro black-and-white clock placed in the building at the top with at least six floors, complete with large clear windows; and the block on the left was the longest and at least three levels with a open space so students could walk under it and enter the school. It definitely contrasted to my old school, which was smaller and fewer blocks with a glass-covered tower in the middle and a circular tower on the left side. I stared at the black, bone-branched tree planted on a cube of grass with a several-bulbed lamppost as we walked briskly over the red-bricked landscape._

_We dipped under the archway and made our way into the school, swapped our loafers for our striped uwabaki and, disappointed that Doruton wasn't in my form; he walked me there, leaving with the promise of meeting me for break and lunch._

_It wasn't until after I had introduced myself and hunted for an empty seat when my eyes clapped on Ryo. In all fairness, he looked different in his uniform, plus he had taken my advice and used gel in hair, using the spiky technique. I smiled and sauntered over to the empty seat beside him, obvious to the glares that Sakura was emitting._

_Ryo made my first day at Shinjuku Middle School. He walked me to my lessons, hung out with me at break and lunch with Doruton and Sakura and strolled with me and Doruton home, agreeing that we should meet at his house to walk to school together from then onwards._

I smiled nostalgically as I soothed my black mesh cross back dress over my frame. Ryo had been so kind to me from the start; keeping me company when I was the new kid, showing me around a place I didn't know, a place I thought I would never love, but best of all, he treated me with respect and like royalty.

_I've been truly blessed._

_Fifteen months ago…_

_It was the last week of the Hanami festival, so Kinnosuke-san and Ai-san suggested that the Oshimaki and Kikukawa family spend the evening together at Shinjuku Gyoen, along with Takeji-onii-chan and his girlfriend, Kishimoto Toshiko-onee-chan. Hana, however, pressingly and persistently asked to go to the carnival, and so decided to meet there, stay there for a few hours, then head to Gyoen. We allowed Hana to lead us around, travelling through the funhouse, getting lost in the house of mirrors, rivalling eachother on the bumper cars. We even managed to have a go on a couple of games that offered small prizes, meaning Ryo and Takeji had knock over tin cans, pop balloons with darts and use rifles to win Hana the prizes she wanted. But, one of the things I remember most about that night, was when Hana brought us to the kids' rollercoaster._

"_Please one-chan, ride it with me!" she begged as she watched the rollercoaster twist and turn along the track._

_I flinched. I like rollercoasters, but not little children ones. I always have to duck under the signs, wave to the people watching us, as if I'm having a good time, which I don't._

"_I don't know, Hana-chan…,"_

"_I'll go with you if you like, Hana-chan," Ryo smiled down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_I smiled widely as I watched them line up for the next turn, Ryo helping Hana up the steps, hopping into carriage and making her seatbelt was on properly before the rollercoaster jolted forward and journeyed along the tracks._

_As the night sky crept along and altered our surrounding, we had made our way to Shinjuku Gyoen. We had eaten hanami dango and __makunouchi bentō__, drunk a little sake (which wasn't as bad as I thought) and chatted and joked though the night. Now it was yozakura and most of the food had been eaten. I was sat opposite Ryo, looking down at my hands as I stroked some fallen sakura flowers that Takeji had given me, trying to ignore Ryo's unrelenting gazes towards me, trying not to let the blood rush to my neck. Ryo swiftly stood on his feet, dusted his jeans and held his hand out to me. Unquestioningly, I took his hand and let him heave me upright. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked, his grip on my hand not releasing._

"_I want to show you something,"_

"_But my parents…," I fixed my eyes to behind me, where Mom was talking to __Toshiko as she stroked the now sleeping-Hana's hair and Dad was chatting to Kinnosuke. _

"_They won't notice, I promise. We'll be quick,"_

_I twisted back to Ryo, sighed and nodded. He tugged at my hand and began to dash__across the grass, joining the maze of roads, pulling me beside him. We sprinted through the zigzag paths; pass the Kami No Ike, towards the Shinjuku Gate until we came to the teahouse positioned away from the Japanese Traditional Gardens, where our parents were. _

_The teahouse looked different in the daytime; during yozakura, it had been decorated with electric lanterns and enormous lights around it, making it brighter than ever before. I smiled at Ryo as we made our way towards it, hand-in-hand, to enjoy the star-lit view._

An adoring smile widen my mouth as I looked intently at the prizes Ryo had won my at the carnival that sat above my bed. Mom had been right all this time: Ryo was definitely a keeper. A blaring horn ruined my daydreams, so I grabbed my handbag, hurtled down the stairs, submitting my family members a goodbye and a kiss, and out the house. As Takeji-onii-chan meet me halfway up the path, he engulfed me into a crushing hug.

When glancing at Takeji, you would never guess that he and Ryo-kun are brothers. They're both similar height and weight, but Takeji's face is different, thinner than Ryo's, more sharp, with big, murky eyes and thick, perm-like hair.

Takeji drove me in his silver car to the empty-Kikukawa house and escorted me to front door. Ryo answered a few heavy seconds, dressed in a silver-gray suit and tucked-in white button shirt. He greeted me with a kiss on each cheek and complements as Takeji returned to his car and drove away. He ushered me inside and through the genkan and into the house, pass the kitchen, where delicious fragrances waft to me, through the living room and the washitsu, to the open conservatory where a rectangular table covered with a red silk sheet and a lit white candle was arranged. Ryo pulled my chair out for me, told I could eat from the display stand as he prepared starters.

"You cooked for me?" I asked. I was touched; Ryo had never used an oven before.

He smirked," Of course. I thought it would be different for our anniversary,"

I kissed the corner of his mouth," You're so good to me," I cupped his cheek and eyed the food stand," What is it, exactly?"

"Vegetables with Sesame Dip. Enjoy, while I sort out the starters," He kissed my temple and whipped out the room.

I few carrot and cucumber sticks dipped in mushroom-coloured sauce later, Ryo arrived back with two dishes in his hands, one coated with golden strips of breaded meat, the other covered with chunks of bread wrapped portions.

"Karaage Chicken for you," he placed the black plate infront of me," and Prawns in Crispy Breadcrumbs for me,"

He pulled in his chair, poured us both a glass of Pineapple Calpis and raised his glass," To us,"

"Still alive and kicking a year later," I clinked my glass against his and threw back a mouthful.

"Mmm, this is delicious, Ryo-kun!" I praised as I took a bite," How to you learn to cook like this?"

"Mom lent me some Kurihara Harumi recipe books,"

I nodded.

_Harumi-san's books are always the best for beginner cooks._

_Twelve months ago…_

_It had six months of museum visits, trips to the cinema, dining out, exchanging phone calls, shopping sprees, helping with homework, flirtation and little touches, but nothing had been concluded. I couldn't help feel a little frustrated. Maybe my feelings where just one sided? Surely, if Ryo liked me, he would have made a move by now? I was musing over my thoughts at the table in the kitchen while staring out of the open window, when Ryo suddenly appeared from nowhere, making me nearly fall out of my chair._

"_Why are you here, Kikukawa-kun?" I asked, pulling my chair in further under the table and gripping the edges of the table incase he tried anything again._

"_Fancy playing a little one-on-one?"_

"_Basketball?"_

_He shook his head," Nope. Soccer," He paced the ball between his hands._

_I narrowed my eyes," Everytime I play sports with you, you always win,"_

_He shrugged and smiled charmingly at me," The advantage of being a jock, I guess. So, are you up for it?"_

_I, idiotically, agreed, grabbed a pair of shoes and headed up the hill to the nearby field. _

_As always with playing sports with Ryo, things got competitive: lots of hooking feet around ankles to trip the other up, lots of shoulder-against-shoulder shoving and lots of tackling to ground, but it was all in vain for me. Ryo won, as usual._

"_So, what's my prize?" he asked as he set himself next to me, both our breaths jagged, shoulder heaving and chests caving in and out._

_I smirked and turned sharply to him," What do you desire?"_

_He lifted his head towards the sky, thinking deeply, the soccer ball resting between his knees," There's a lot of things I desire…," he broke off and twirled back towards me, showing me that heart-stopping and breath-holding smile,"…but I can only think of one right now, right here,"_

_Before I had time to register it, I tipped myself closer to him, so close his breath was ghosting across my lips, our eyes connected in a deadlock._

"_And, what would that be?" The right corner of my mouth crooked up._

_Ryo's mouth matched my smirk," I'll show you,"_

_Without warning, but already knowing, he brought his lips down to meet mine. I imprinted my lips against his in kind almost instantly, but leaving some thought-process for my actions to sink in. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened. I could feel Ryo's heart pounding again and my breath momentarily hitch in throat as Ryo brought one hand to the back on my head, pushing me forward, and brought the other the cup my cheek, pursued down my arm and interlocked our fingers together. I felt my head cloud over as Ryo slowly ended the kiss and pull back._

"_That was definitely worth the wait," I said, leaning my forehead against his as the soccer ball roll down the hill._

The rest of the food was equally as good: Ryo served me Hot Noodle Soup with Sliced Duck while he had Katsudon for the main course, following Castella for me and Coffee Jelly for dessert. We exchanged presents next. Mom had given me a few lessons in jewellery making, so I gave Ryo a red, blue and white leather and hemp cord wristband (those colours after his favourite American baseball team, the Stockton Ports). My gifts, however, was fairly startling; the photos we had taken on our tour of Shinjuku.

"I went back the next day," Ryo explained as I held the ribbon of photos in both my hands," But…I dunno, I felt like I should have held onto them. I thought today was a good reason too,"

Whenever I look back on that day, never had I felt so lucky and cherished by one person. So lucky, that towards the end of the evening, I got to huddle against that one person while watching _I Give My First Love to You_.


	6. Beautiful Music

**Chapter Summary: **A few months later and things seem to be going great, but something happens that brings Akira and Jin closer…maybe a little bit too close?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Mushy romantic fluffy stuff. (Again, I'm sorry!) Also, some slight heartbreak (on Jin's part, mainly).

**Notes: **Maybe be a shorter chapter, but I found it quiet hard to write! It was harder than I thought to write a seizure attack and a piano session scenes! But I think I pulled it off and I'm very happy with it!

**Extra Notes: **Hoping that this chapter shows the bonding starting to build between Akira and Jin and reveal a little of what I thought Jin's past would be.

**Chapter 6 - Happy Birthday Akira! **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything._

_**Plato**_

Chapter 5 – Beautiful Music

It was three weeks after the summer holidays, and things had improved. Sakura had taken more time and effort to get to know and like Jin, Ichigo, Satomi and Tae. I thought things were looking up, but how wrong I was.

Me, Ryo, Sakura, Jin, Ichigo, Satomi and Tae were walking through the entrance to the school, just having stashed our shoes in our lockers and replaced them with our uwabakis when I heard a grunt and a thud. I rotated hurriedly to see Jin on the floor, shaking violently on the floor, a muffled scream falling from his lips.

Dad had always taught me to help people in need, and so he educated me in medical knowledge. The section of my brain that the medical knowledge was stored in kicked in first, telling me that it was possible Jin was having a seizure. I plunged to my knees, remembering it was best not to restrain him. I could hear Sakura and Satomi shrieking Jin's name so I looked over my shoulder to address them.

"Right," I said calmly, trying not to induce further panic," Ryo, I'll need your jumper to place under Jin's head…," he nodded and tugged it off, folded it and handed it to me,"…And I'll need you and Ichigo to make sure a crowd doesn't gather around us," They both nodded and made a barrier at Jin's head and feet, containing the younger students surrounding us and telling them to 'back off'. I smoothly lifted Jin's rapidly twitching head and placed Ryo's jumper underneath," Sakura, I need you to go to the medical office and fetch Ms. Murakami. Tell her that Jin could possibly be having a seizure, so we've prevented a crowd gathering and prevented head injury. Hurry," I added and detected Sakura's wary nod and shaking arms before she sprinted down the straight corridor.

"Satomi and Tae, I need you to go through Jin's bag and see if there's any medication in there,"

"Got it," Tae nodded and grabbed the duffle bag that Jin had discarded as he lost consciousness.

I kept my eyes set on Jin as his muscles contracted and relaxed hastily, his eyes rolling to back of his head, softly groaning.

Even though I had taken control of the sudden situation, I was close to tears as I helplessly watched Jin convulse. My heart was pumping forcefully and my brain was running a million miles an hour. I had never used my medical abilities, and despite the knowledge, I felt feeble. My soul pained because I was trying to help one of closest friends, someone I loved deeply, but I felt like I was doing nothing.

Never had I been so pleased to see Sakura and Ms. Murakami diverting towards us.

I stayed with Jin in the medical room. The room was plain; mint-green walls with white curtains and a dozen nursing beds lined against the angles of the walls.

Jin was placed on his side, one arm extended, the other bend over it, both his legs clamped together as I stood over the end of the bed, my arms hugging my body and my eyes fasten on him once again. His face had paled and his breath was unbalanced, but the nurse had reassured me that it was normal after a tonic-clonic seizure.

_Tonic-clonic seizure._ The words rang in my head.

It wasn't until third lesson when Jin's dark eyes opened swiftly and he sighed strongly.

"Where…am I?" he asked dazedly.

I moved over to the empty space next to his knees and sat there," You're in the medical room,"

He exhale heavily again.

"Why didn't you tell us you suffered from epilepsy?"

He shut his eyes, as if falling back asleep, burying his cheek deeper in the pillow.

"How long have you been suffering from epilepsy for?" I asked as he remained silent.

He paused, making me believe that he had really fallen back asleep, when he spoke quietly again," Since I was a child,"

My shoulders dropped," You should have told us. You were lucky that I already had some medical knowledge,"

He peered over his shoulder to look at me," I am sorry. But, thank-you…for helping me,"

I shook my head, tempted to say 'Don't be silly, it was nothing'. Instead, I tried to figure out why Jin suddenly had a seizure. Sure, seizures do sometimes occur randomly, but often, a seizure is triggered by something. I could rule out alcohol and illegal drugs. Perhaps he was taking prescription medication? Or had he contracted an illness? Or was Jin low on blood sugar?

I scanned his relaxed face closely. His face was still pasty, making the shadows under his eyes darker, almost like bruises. Then it fell into place.

"Jin?" I enquired softly, almost guardedly," Has your grandfather been putting extra, unnecessary stress on you?"

If Mr. Mishima had been putting pressure on Jin because he is his grandson, therefore he had to excel to make him look good, leading to Jin lose sleep, that could have triggered Jin's seizure.

Jin's eyes snapped on me, looking alarmed, his breath laboured a little.

"He has, hasn't he?" I encouraged.

Poor Jin. With the stress from his grandfather and the harassment from Mabuchi, no wonder Jin did have a seizure.

Jin rolled his head towards the pillow again, looking annoyed, his teeth gnashed together," It's nothing," He fobbed me off once again.

"Are you serious?" My own anger was bubbling to my throat," Jin, for goodness sake! You had a very serious seizure and you didn't even tell us anything! Imagine if I didn't have any medical knowledge. What would have happened then, huh?" I glared furiously, irritated that Jin, once again, hadn't let me in.

When I got no response, I continued to rant, but on a soother scale," This isn't healthy for you, for an epileptic to have the stress of making someone else look good and for someone to make your school life hell,"

"You do not understand,"

I heaved a helpless sigh. I couldn't help someone if they did not want to be helped. I swung to my feet, walked over to the bedside table, pulled back the curtain to see Ms. Murakami sitting at her desk, scribbling on paperwork," Jin's awake now,"

She nodded and walked over, as I sat down in the chair opposite Jin's bed. She checked the IV drip of lorazepam feeding into Jin's left arm, she checked his breathing and asked he all the regular questions: How was he feeling? Did he remember anything? Was he feeling up to carrying on with the rest of his lessons? When she was satisfied that Jin had recovered, she dismissed him and told him that he had anymore problems, he should come straight back to medical. She slyly advised me to keep an eye on him as we slipped out to return to our lessons. I walked with Jin to his Further Maths lesson and as he glided through the door, he turned to me and said quietly, so quietly I thought I imagined it," I didn't want to burden you,"

I had been trying to make sense of Jin's sentence all day, making me daze through all my lessons. I hadn't seen him since I had mutely walked him to his lesson, since he was in a meeting with his grandfather all through lunch.

I had promised I'd wait for Ichigo after he had finished cleaning duty in Music block so we could grab a coffee to talk about our latest Art assignment, so I wandering along the corridors of Music block, Jin's sentence sounding like a mantra in my head.

_He didn't want to burden us? By letting us know he was an epileptic? How? Why? _

I had stopped just outside one of the music rooms, where a large, glossy black piano stood in the centre of the down-scale room.

I smiled sadly, placing my hands above my heart. I had learnt piano when I was a child and I hadn't played since my grandparents' funeral. After I had played at their funeral, I took a vow that I would never play piano again.

_Perhaps…it's time to break that vow?_

I contained a chuckle against a tight smirk. That's just the kind of thing my kind, sweet grandmother would say if she was here, standing beside me.

"_It's such a shame. You have such talent,"_ Mom said when I told her that I no longer wished to visit my piano teacher. She was right; I had loved playing the piano. Playing the piano was…remedial. You could it whether you were happy, sad, angry…You could get others to join in with you or you could play solo. But the main reason why I loved playing the piano was because use to love the praise I got when I finished a song. Getting people to join in was a bonus. No matter how good or bad you where, the piano gave you that little bit of emotion you need.

I sighed contently. Maybe now was the time to start my childhood enjoyment once again.

I pushed the door open, my heart thrashing, strolled hesitantly inside and then the door fall back on its hinges, my eyes locked on the grand piano situated in the middle of the eerie room.

"_Go now, Aki-chan,"_

I gulped rigidly and strolled to the piano, running my fingertips over the smooth surface as I did. I sat down on the spongy-covered stool and lifted the lid to reveal the silky black-and-white keys. I felt myself grin and let my fingers dance over a few of the keys, eliciting a few twinkled notes.

_Just like riding a bike…_

"Oshimaki-san?"

The soft, velvety voice made my ears tear anyway from the ivories and up to the doorway, where Jin stood, slightly bewildered.

"Oh, Jin…,"

He pressed the door shut behind him and took several steps towards me," Grandfather told me to make sure the Music block rooms were locked…,"

I blinked," Oh, right…," I stood and tucked the lid back on the piano.

"Wait…,"Jin scratched the back of his head and faced me, but his gazed had dropped to the floor," I…Maybe we should…talk?"

I soothed myself back down into the stool as Jin sat down on the empty space next to me.

"What were playing when I came in?" he asked, his gaze now fixed on my hands.

I placed both hands above the row of keys, my fingers flowing across them, filling the empty with a symphony of a luxuriant melody. Without thinking, my mouth opened and my voice rose into a softly as I begun to sing;

'_Honoo no naka de anata wo mita_.

_Ai ga kogetsuku senjou de_.

_Kin no jishin no ken wo te ni_.

_Toki wo_, _saite_,

_Watashi no hou e to chikadzuite kita_.

_Baby, jihi wo negau watashi no sakebi,_

_Shiroi hata wa sude ni ageta ga,_

_Ai de shinu nara, kisu de koroshite._'

I looked up at Jin through my eyelashes, relieved to see that he wasn't laughing or even trying to stifle a giggle, he was smiling, practically beaming as he watched my fingertips continued to course across the keys.

'_Tabibito no you ni ikite kita._

_Yado no nai kono kokoro ga, baby._

_Samayoi tadoritsuita basho wa._

_Anata to iu daichi._

_Akai jounetsu, no ne wo hari,_

_Bara no hana ga saita._

_Baby, tsui ni anata ni kousan suru,_

_Shiroi hata wa sude ni ageta ga,_

_Ai de shinu nara, kisu de koroshite_.

'_Anata no kuchidzuke de, anata no manazashi de,_

_Hi ga tsuita karada ga, hai ni naru yo_.

My voice quivered on the last note, followed by a slight pause and my fingers touching the keys, waiting. I let the same passion that had burnt inside me all those years fill me up once more.

'_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know, that when it snows,_

_My eyes become enlarged,_

_And the light that you shine can be seen_.

'_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave._

_The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom, _

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_.

I hit the keys harder, interlacing my passion and talent as my voice grew stronger.

'_Ai de shinu nara, kisu de koroshite_.'

I fluttered my eyes open slowly, pulling myself to sit up properly, a sigh escaping my lips. Jin remained silent, that beaming smile still plastered on his lips, showing two rows of perfect, white teeth. He had revealed a smile I had never seen him smile at anyone before.

_That smile…how beautiful…_

"I…I haven't played like that in years," I cut through the stillness, dropping my chin down so my eyes met the carpeted floor," Not since my grandparents died,"

Jin glanced at me considerably," That's what…,"

I faced him at last, my eyes latched onto his. I had never noticed how dark and meaningful his chocolate-brown eyes were; I felt that I could be sucked into my own world by just glazing into them. I felt my pulse quicken and my mouth become dry.

I had always known Jin was different. Not from his stoic expressions, or his clothes or his physique, or that fact that he's a Mishima…his aura emitted something different…something beautiful but unbearably agonizing at the same time. Jin was handsome, I'd give him that, but…I felt as if an existing bond was threaded between.

_Maybe that's why he feels more relaxed with me than the others._

"That's what you…," he trailed off again.

I broke out of my thoughts.

_Yes, that's what I meant before…_

I nodded firmly, "Yeah…,"

Jin gave me a sympathetic smile and rested his eyes back on the line of keys.

"Do you play?" I asked unthinkingly, as if someone else had taken over me.

Jin reacted as quickly as lighting; he frowned hesitantly then smiled a little, his fingers hovering over the keys, beginning the melody of Angela Aki's _Home_. A wide grin broke across my face from nowhere. Jin may not have said, but I felt that I should sing along again, with the same passion;

'_Sensai na ito de soboku na machi ni,_

_Shibaritsukerareteta koro._

_Miageru tabi ni sora wa utsushita,_

_Haruka ni tooi sekai wo._

_Chiisana basho wo ato ni shite kara,_

_Dore kurai mou tatsu no darou._

_Home is calling._

_Furusato kokoro no naka de,_

_Ima demo yasashiku hibiiteru,_

_Samishisa ga shimitsuita yume no nai yoru ni wa._

_Anata wo yonde iru._

_Tokai no sora ni yume wo takushite._

_Kokoro wo gisei ni shiteru_

_Yashin to ai no chouwa ga torezu._

_Daremo ga samayotte iru._

_Kazaranakatta seijitsu na hibi._

_Kono goro nazeka koishiku omou._

_Home is calling._

_Furusato taezu ni,_

_Ai shite kureta sonna hito no kao wo,_

_Mou ichido mite mitai,_

_Kyoushuu ni karare anata wo yonde iru._

_Kako to ima no aida no,_

_Tobari wo sotto hiraite miru to,_

_Sora no wareme kara koboreru hikari ga,_

_Meguru jidai wo sashite ita._

_Home is calling._

_Furusato kokoro no naka de,_

_Ima demo yasashiku hibiku yo,_

_Todomaru koto wo shiranai,_

_Kibou ni mi wo makasete itemo,_

_Samishisa ga shimitsuita yume no nai yoru ni wa,_

_Anata wo yonde iru._

_Home is always calling out my name._

_Samishisa ga shimitsuita yume no nai yoru ni wa,_

_Anata wo yonde iru._

_Furusato wo yonde iru_.'

We let the silence drown out the last few waves of the last note, neither of us catching eachother's gaze, failing to notice Mrs. Nishimura, the newest music teacher, leaning against the doorframe, clapping lightly, smiling brightly.

"That was…," she seemed amazed, taking a few steps towards us," I'm very impressed. You both seem to a talent,"

I felt heat rise up from my neck and spreading along my face, reaching up to my hairline, "T-Thank-you," I stammered in embarrassment.

"I mean that," she continued," You two work very well together. Are either of you taking up Music now?"

We both shook our heads. Sensei emitted a small sigh and placed her curled finger on her chin," I tell you what. You two can use this music room whenever you like, as long as it is after school. You promise me, Oshimaki-san, Kazama-san?"

We wordlessly nodded and watched Mrs. Nishimura tap the side of her nose and retreat back out the room without another word, a surprised smile graced on her features.

I breathed a light laugh when she disappeared, keeping my gaze on the floor," How embarrassing…,"

Jin curved himself to face me, his knee gently bumping against mine," Sensei was right, Akira. You have a talent. You play the piano wonderfully…and your voice is…beautiful,"

I tightened my hands that lay on my knees," T-Thank-you," I turned up at him," You're pretty good too,"

I saw a hint of a blush painted across his cheeks as he nodded in thanks. Time seemed to overtake us excruciatingly, almost painfully, as stillness hung over us again.

_It's late…I should find Ichigo…_

"Well," I rose to my feet swiftly, pulling the lid over the keys once again," I'd better go and find Ichigo…I'll see you later, Jin," I turned and attempted to leave the room, but something caught me in a soft yet firm vice-grip around my wrist.

"Aki, wait…," Jin pleaded.

I froze in mid-step, Jin's hand wound around my wrist.

_That nickname…My grandparents use to call me that…why did he call me that?_

A small tingle ignited along my arm. My breathing became heavier. A dull pain rested near my eyes, my eyebrows twitching.

_No…Don't cry…Not here, not now…_

I let Jin tug me gently down beside him, not releasing his grip on my arm. I dangled my head, shielding my tearful eyes away from Jin.

_Nobody has ever called me that…not since…_

"Akira?" he asked softly, sounding worried that he had upset me.

I sniffed and dabbed the corners of my eyes with my free hand," Sorry…Don't worry, it's nothing…,"

He cleared his throat," Akira, about earlier…I'm very sorry,"

I joined my gaze back him, watching him as he looked down at my hand held into his, the back of my hand touching his palm.

"Jin, what did you mean when you said that you didn't want to burden us?"

He sighed deeply and slowly, running his fingertips along my knuckles," I was so young when these…'attacks' started happening. Mother found it hard when I was diagnosed, she struggled with looking after us both…the other children didn't understand though…the other parents steered them away from me…claiming I was cursed, so I had no friends. I was often lonely, isolated…," a small smile crept on his features," Apart from Masaya, my best friend, the one person I could depend on. He was the only one who did not believe, nor did he care of the rumours…,"

I studied him closely, stunned at what I had just heard.

_How can some people be so cruel?_

I knew Jin was a shy individual, therefore I guessed that he didn't have many friends, but to have others turn their back on you like that…

"But when I started this school, everything changed…," Jin spoke again, lifting his eyes up, but away from me, out the window," I befriended Xiaoyu and Miharu…and I met you," His gaze swept back to me, his eyes trapped mine, unable to look away," If I had not met you, I wouldn't have the friends I have today," He took both my hands into his," You are a true friend,"

I shook my head, my jaw drooped, astonishment poured from my face," Jin…I didn't even know…I'm so sorry. No-one should have go through what you have gone through…,"

"You changed everything…When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to be the respectful and suppressive grandson that others expect me to be…I feel like the old me, back when I lived in Yakushima,"

I restrained myself from reassuring him, from embracing him tightly, from being closer to him…

…_Because I was afraid._

"Jin…," I clicked my tongue against my teeth," No-one has the right to trap you and turn you into a submissive, enhanced doll like that,"

Jin crookedly grinned at my slight outburst, laughing quietly," That is why I did not want to burden you. Promise me that it will stay a secret between us,"

I nodded steadily," Of course Jin, if that's what you want. I won't tell anyone,"

He freed my hands but dragged himself forward, closer to me, his legs parallel against mine as he suddenly enveloped me into an unyielding hug, his chin resting on my shoulder.

The he whispered into my ear," Thank-you…Thank-you Akira…,"

Ichigo eventually found me as I started for the exit of Music block and walked with me to get a coffee. The whole time we were discussing our assignment, my mind always managed to wonder back to Jin.

_Was I developing feelings for Jin Kazama?_


	7. Happy Birthday Akira!

**Chapter Summary: **It's Akira 16th birthday, so she decides to celebrate the day with her family, including her father who flew in especially from London, and her friends, Ryo, Jin, Sakura, Ichigo, Tae, Satomi, Xiao, Miharu and Taisuke, her best friend from Ōsaka.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **It's a short chapter and quite boring, to be honest, so I suggest you skim read.

**Notes: **I haven't uploaded for AGES simply because I did the NaNoWriMon challenge in November, edited it in December, revising, working, Christmas and now New Years! Well, if anyone is reading, I hope you had a good Christmas and I wish you a very happy New Year!

**Extra Notes: **There is a reason why I uploaded this chapter (and when I do, the next one), but I'll explain it in the next chapter. Look out for it!

**Chapter 7 - Merry Christmas! **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time_

**Jean Paul Ritcher **

Chapter 6 – Happy Birthday Akira!

Being the oldest in our group of friends (I later learned that Jin was the oldest by three months) had its advantages: I was the first to pass my driving test and get my driver's license (Luckily I did, first time), I was the first to legally drink alcohol, and I was the first to become a teenager. And so, it was my sixteenth birthday and a week until Christmas.

_18__th__ December 2010_

I awoke early on the morning of my birthday thanks to the chirp of my phone, courtesy of a text message from Taisuke.

**R u awake yet, sleepy-head? Me & ur dad r heading to urs now, so ur eyes better b wide open! Happy birthday, girl! Xxx**

Excitement jolted in my stomach. I had totally forgotten that Taisuke had flown over Chūō-ku so we could spend my birthday together! Dad had also flown in yesterday from London. Ryo, Jin, Sakura, Ichigo, Tae, Satomi, Xiao and Miharu were coming round later so we could go bowling then to the local Chinese restaurant.

I flung myself out of my bed, landing on the floor and tripping over my feet as I hastened my way to my wardrobe. After pulling on a pair of black jeans and a gray jumper, I raced downstairs and suddenly found my arms full of shoulder-length brown hair.

"Happy Birthday, onee-chan!" Hana cried happily.

"Thank-you, imouto!"

Mom also took herself from flipping pancakes to hug me tightly and wish me a happy birthday. Me and Hana sat at the kitchen table, laughing and mock-bickering. I had managed to get through three pancakes before Dad and Taisuke arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Akira-chan!" They chimed once they had hung up their coats and hoarded away their shoes.

"Thank-you, tou-chan and Taisuke-kun!"

Taisuke is what most people would describe as a "pretty boy", with dark brown that brushed over his forehead; big, glittery dark eyes; deep tan skin tone and long, thick eyelashes that make any girl jealous. In other words, Taisuke is the average bishōnen.

Dad and Taisuke tucked into their own pancakes as they chatted about Chūō-ku and London when I was given my cards and presents. I took the cards sent overseas first. Auntie Rikiya, Uncle Echiko, Akihiro, Akikazu and Akane (Mom's older sister, brother-in-law and my triplet cousins) sent me a silver necklace with the letter "A" swinging from it, decorated with amethyst stones. Auntie Kaiya, Uncle Daichi, Yuki and Kita (Mom's younger sister, brother-in-law and my two female cousins) gave me a black jewellery box with painted butterflies and sakura branches on it. Grandpa Rinji and Grandma Sakurako (Dad's parents) sent me four tickets for the Studio Ghibli Museum while Auntie Junko, Uncle Daiki and Rhaiken (Dad's younger sister, brother-in-law and my female cousin) sent me money.

Taisuke, reluctantly, handed over his present, which was the latest copy of _Gakuen Heaven_ (luckily my parents never knew what the book contained). Taisuke had, unsurprisingly, read a lot of shōnen-ai and yaoi, hence why I was equally as "addicted".

Hana represented me with her present next (I had to play along, even though I knew that Mom and Dad had bought it). It's a beautiful sterling silver ring with a band of blue stones engraved in the metal. The stones are turquoise, my birthstone.

"Now," Dad suddenly proclaims when it's time for my parents to hand over my birthday present," For your present, you'll have to come outside when you open this," He offers me a yellow rectangle-shaped box, making my eyebrow raise in confusion. I glance at the box, then at my parents, then back at the box. I pull the lid off the box and see a key with a black toggle resting on a bed of white wool. I pick the toggle up between my forefinger and thumb, letting the glinting key dangle.

"This is-,"

Mom grabbed my shoulders and hauled me upright, covering my eyes with her hands as Dad took my hand and tugged me forward, directing me through the living room, into the genkan and out the front door. Once we had vigilantly descended down the steps, Mom retracted her hands and Dad let my hand drop to my side. Before me, a jet-black motorcycle stood, leaning its weight on the kickstand.

"This-," my voice quivered from a wrench of shock through my body," This is your…?"

Dad affirmatively nodded at me as I casted a look over my shoulder at him," Yeah, it use to be mine, back in the good old days. I know you won't be eighteen for another two years at least, but I'd just been fixing it like crazy over the past few months, and I thought I'd get there a bit early,"

My heart swelled and I bundled myself into parents' arms to swallow them up in a firm embrace," Thank-you so much Dad, Mum! I love it so much!"

After a few minutes of actually bestriding the seat, holding onto the handles, revving the engine but not actually going anywhere, we all went back inside. In the hours that followed, I admired my other birthday presents (more like read a few pages of _Gakuen Heaven_ and plan the trip to the Studio Ghibli Museum), getting dressed properly and generally catching-up with Taisuke (and Chūō-ku) and Dad (and his new dōjō in London), Mom served us lunch. As a birthday tradition, Mom always served a buffet-styled lunch or dinner consisting of the birthday boy or girl's favourite, so, of course, I was looking forward to it. Mom had been slaving away in the kitchen to produce everlasting plates and dishes of various kamameshi, tonkatsu, maki-zushi, ramen, melon-pan, kushiyaki, zoni, dango and korokke. We tucked in, talked, joked around, just as I had always remembered we had done whenever in eachtoher's presence. I was too busy feeling deliriously happy and content, too busy crying with laughter and making my sides ache that I didn't realise the time until a few raspy knocks came at the door.

_Ryo, Jin, Sakura, Ichigo, Tae, Satomi, Xiao and Miharu._

Introductions were made as me and Taisuke hauled on out coats (more on Taisuke's part), goodbyes and well wishes were said before we all set off for the bus stop. We clambered onto the next bus and up to the second deck, teasing, laughing, chatting, bathing in eachother's company and amusement, getting so loud that a couple of other people riding on the bus around as tittered and shook their head in disappointment, but we didn't care. I was just pleased that everyone was getting along (Sakura seemed to be on her best behaviour, but I suspected for her own benefit, not mine). It was if everyone already knew eachother and got along famously.

Our constant clattering buzzing around us from the bus journey that persisted as we made our way inside and paid, nattering and laughing away over the blares and banging of the alley as we queued up and glided on our bowling shoes.

I _loved_ bowling, ever since I was a kid, so I certainly had the flair for it, but I guessed that Ryo and Jin would too. And I wasn't wrong.

Ryo was the best by far, aiming stylishly, effortlessly and graciously. Jin was just as good, extending his leg, flicking his wrist, demolishing huddle after huddle of pins, but he lacked a few behind Ryo. Taisuke, being Taisuke, copied me as I copied Ryo and Jin, and managed to take down most of the pins.

Ichigo, Tae and Satomi chose not to take the game too seriously (unlike Ryo), just to have some fun and knock over a few pins. They all seemed to have developed the same bowling style of bending down and then rolling the ball, but all their aiming was lousy, so lousy that at one point, Satomi managed to heave her ball over to the neighbouring lane. Points for her giggling with Tae and Ichigo to ignore the yelling from the boys on the next lane.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were not too bad nor that good, they were like little Jin and Ryo shadows - copying the same technique of extending the leg and flicking the wrist, but they were only able to bulldoze half the pins.

Ryo and Jin were level-pegging for the first half of the game, but then Ryo's competitive spirit kicked in, making him draw ahead, me, Taisuke, Xiao and Miharu not lagging far behind and Satomi, Tae and Ichigo sharing joint last-place.

After the game had draw to a close with Ryo victorious (I think he was pleased as he punched the air, leaped about crazily then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder), we headed to the Chinese restaurant across the street (luckily, with my feet planted firmly on the ground). And, by chance, the Chinese restaurant was having an all-you-can-eat-buffet, so we helped ourselves to the buffet (I was the most greedy with three helpings) and a dessert.

I opened presents after we had finished eating. Ryo had brought me a thin, sterling silver ring that criss-crossed on the edges of the dark-plum coloured stone. Sakura gave me two tickets for Lady GaGa's concert The Monster Ball Tour taking place in April. Jin (obviously asking on Ryo and/or Sakura's advice) had gotten me a set of 4 rock-themed earrings, while Xiao and Miharu had chimed together to get me a black-and-pink cat cell phone charm and Ichigo, Tae and Satomi had also chipped in together to give me a leopard-pattern watch.

The journey back home was more comfortable and quiet, probably because it was late and we were tired from the busy day we had had. One by one, everyone returned home, waving goodbye and hugging me tightly, telling me that they hoped I had had a nice birthday (but only a kiss from Ryo, understandably), until me, Taisuke, Xiao and Jin reached our well-known street corner. Jin, being the ever polite one, even walked me and Taisuke to my door, despite my protest. I hugged Xiaoyu goodbye and crossed the street. Jin followed us up to my front door and waited behind me as I fumbled around in my handbag for my keys, my heart beat escalating nervously as I felt his gaze trained on my back. I found them and turned to him, catching his eyes steadily.

"Well…Goodnight,"

He nodded," Night,"

Before I knew it, he bent forward, closing the distance between us, leaning towards so his full lips were close mine, but I tilted his head near cheek, but had second thought and just as slowly, pulled away.

"Thank-you," I said in a near-whisper," I had a fantastic time,"

"Good," said Jin, nodding and laughing nervously," I had a really time too,"

I averted my gaze from his as he maintained his staring until I sighed and pointed to the house with my thumb over my shoulder," "Well, I'm gonna go inside now…,"

"Oh, right. Goodnight then," Jin's face soften slightly, almost making me believe that he looked _sad_ to leave.

I nodded," Night,"

Jin watched me as I insert my keys into the door, let Taisuke scramble in first, followed by me, lifting my hand stiffly in a last goodbye, swearing I could see a hundred watt smile widen his mouth as he walked back down the path.

"So," said Taisuke as he crawled into his sleeping bag next to mine," What's going on you and Jin then, hmm?"

Oh God.

I shot up to face him and threw him a "don't-be-so-stupid!" look," What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean,"

I motioned my head back a bit and crinkled my eyebrows in puzzlement," It's nothing like that. I'm with _Ryo_, remember?"

"Trust me, I _couldn't_ forget," he winked me and waggled his eyebrows," He's seriously cute, but _Jin_, damn that boy-,"

I whacked him upside the head with my pillow," Please, do not finish that sentence!"

Taisuke whipped his own pillow from under his head and hit me in kind on the cheek," You have to admit, Jin is a bishōnen,"

I raised both my eyebrows at him.

He shrugged," Takes one to know one,"

We stayed up for a few hours, retelling our accounts of our childhood, cutting in to add the little details, until Taisuke's breathing became slower and deeper, totally unresponsive.

As I snuggled back down into my sleeping bag I reflected on the day slowly reverting into the past.

Today has been a good day. Just what I needed, was my last thought before my eyelids fluttered shut and drifted of to sleep, sadly not remembering the wonderful dream the next morning.


	8. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Summary: **A week later, Akira spends Christmas day with her family, despite the rude awakening from her imouto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **It's a short chapter and quite boring, to be honest, so I suggest you skim read.

**Notes: **Well, I got this chapter done yesterday as well! This chapter is based on my Christmas from this year (apart from the snow and secret admirer gift), so I basically summarised it. I loved writing the beginning of this chapter!

**Extra Notes: **Basically, I wrote the pervious and this chapter for chapter for a reason, hence the paragraph at the end, but you'll see! I'm also looking forward to writing the next chapter; it gives a lot of background on Akira and some of the stuff I mentioned in Chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 - Memories **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_The best of all gifts around any Christmas: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in eachother_

**Burton Halls**

Chapter 7 – Merry Christmas!

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN! Hurry up, hurry up! Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, the sun is already up, up, up!" Is the first thing I hear on 25th December 2010 from Hana.

I groaned and roll over to my side, hoping it will knock my annoying younger sister of my lap, which it does, but she still manages to climb back up my duvet, straddle my now-turned hip, bouncing up and down as she starts shout-singing at me again.

"Onee-chan, please! On-ee-ch-an! On-ee-ch-an! Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up! It's Christmas!"

"I know, imouto, I know that," I duck further under my covers, wrapping my hand securely under my thick bedcovers to block out imouto's annoying hollerings.

"Then-get-UP!" She tugged my covers with strength I didn't know she had, letting the barb-sharp, ice-cold air prickle my skin.

"Argh!" I scream like a bucket of ice had been chuckled on me. It didn't feel far from it.

"Merry Christmas, onee-chan!" Hana disregarded my annoyance to her rude awakening and compresses me into a hug that squashed my insides.

"Imouto, you're so EVIL!"

Once I had shooed Hana from my room, put on some decent clothes and grabbed my bag of presents, I rushed into my parents room, like we do every year, to open stocking presents. Even though it was Christmas, I didn't really appreciate being woken up at six in the morning, and I don't think my parents did due their groggy greeting and limp embraces.

_Poor imouto, she got too excited, as usual. _

Once me and Hana had emptied our stockings and revealed our (mainly chocolate and beauty products) presents (more like Hana ripped and slashed her way through the presents, one after the other, not bothering to really acknowledge the present for what it was), we made our way downstairs for our main presents. Hana went first (while Dad made me a hot chocolate with cream) and me and Mom watched. Because Hana was much younger than me, she was much easier to buy presents for, and she got things that she _actually_ wanted (that wasn't hard either, seeing as back in October, she circled everything she wanted in one of Mom's catalogues, so I guessed that Mom must have passed it around our relatives as well to save them the trouble). So, her main presents consisted of cuddly toys, educational games and, of course, clothes.

I went next, and because of my age, I was generally more difficult to buy for, so lucky I had made a list for Mom, and I managed to get the _main_ things I wanted from that list: books, CDs and DVDs.

My parents were next (they mostly got joint presents from our relatives, but not from me and Hana), and they essentially received household items (for Mom's benefit) and gift vouchers. Me and Hana got them a dark-wooden photo frame which we decorated ourselves (largely with glitter and few bits and bobs we found around the house) and had placed the photo that was taken the day after we had moved to Shinjuku.

After presents and cards have been opened from our far-away relatives, Mom vanished into the kitchen to start slaving away for Christmas dinner, so me and Hana were left to occupy ourselves with our new presents (basically, I read a few chapters of my new books while Hana played an imaginary game with her new 'voiced' toys) and Dad watched a few Christmas specials on TV.

Mom served up Christmas dinner around lunch time and we all sat at the long, wooden table Dad retrieved out of the attic for special occasions, our plates piled to the maximum, our family outshined with happiness.

Once our stomachs have expanded to their limit, all crackers had been pulled (courtesy of Hana and her over eagerness) and the house slightly tided up from the 'hurricane' earlier, we all sat down on one sofa, nestled together in a massive huddle, covered in soft dressing gowns and warm slipper boots to watch the TV.

When late evening arrived, we decided to play a few family quizzes on the Wii for a few hours, and then watch Dad's BluRay version of _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_. Halfway through the film, Mom got up to go to the kitchen to refill the bowls of snacks. But as soon as she walked in, she ran back to the living room, an excited smile plastered on her face.

"What is it?" Dad asked worriedly, sitting up straight.

"It's snowing outside!" she pointed towards the window in the kitchen, sounding slightly out of breath.

Hana, Mom and Dad competed their way to the kitchen window while I hurried to the front door and pulled it wide open.

Mom was right, it _was_ snowing. It must have been snowing for while, as everything was already covered in a bulky white blanket of snow. Kids were fleeing from their homes, cheering and shouting while their parents tried to them into order and immediately told they want to do and what not to do in their were planning to play in the snow. They were dressed up warmly: hats, scarves, gloves, two jumpers, big shoes, the usual. Many kids were already playing in the snow with their friends or fathers', the dads acting like big kids and making snow angels or starting a snowball fight while the mum's were standing in the doorways, shivering and complaining about how cold it was. Others were scraping snow off their cars or choosing to walk in it. The sky was as white as the sky, the clouds filling up the blue sky. Snowflakes slowly fluttered down like raindrops, only more graceful. The thick blankets of snow were disturbed by footprints and from the kids that were collecting snow to build snowmen, revealing small clutches of grass that were limp from the weight of the snow. The cold air rushed inside like fire in a fireplace with a chilly edge, which made me shiver.

Then I looked down at the doorstep for a fleeting second, and saw a medium white box tied shut with a silver ribbon. I picked it up enquiringly and flipped over the tag.

_To Akira,_

_Merry Christmas_

_From your secret admirer._

"Secret Admirer?" I unfastened the ribbon and pulled off the lid.

Inside, placed on a cushioned pad, was a bracelet. It was threaded with black and white pearl-shaped beads with a pair of silver angel wings fitted on the clasp.

"Akira, are you alright?" Dad was suddenly behind me, making me jump and tuck the box into the pocket of my dressing gown.

"C'mon, onee-chan, we're going out in the snow!" Hana exclaimed, dressed head to toe in her winter gear.

An uneasy, shaky smile stretched across my mouth," Alright, imouto, I'll be out there in a minute,"

_Little did I know that the worst day of my life was just around the corner, waiting to pounce on me like an antelope thrown to slaughter for a lion. _


	9. Memories

**Chapter Summary: **Akira's back at school, but it's not a good day, as her mind becomes heavy with her thoughts and hauntings of the past.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **A bit of swearing (like one word).

**Notes: **Ah, three chapters in three days! Safe to say that I wouldn't be uploading as much in the New Year. Anyways, I really loved writing this chapter, although I had to tweak it a little of my favourite parts, so I've got to rethink them.

**Extra Notes: **I know Shin Kamiya is not an official fighter of Tekken, but I had to include him, even though I haven't watched Blood Vengeance yet. It looks good, and the reviews say it's good, so I'm looking forward to watching it soon!

**Chapter 9 - Visions **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears"_

"**Memories" - Within Temptation**

Chapter 8 - Memories

In all truth, I had never seen Jin act the way he did when we were in the Music room together, not with anyone, not Ryo, not Sakura, not Tae, not Satomi, not Ichigo and certainly not Xiao or Miharu. Just me.

But why? Jin told me that he felt more at ease around me, but why did he feel that way around me and not the others?

Argh, it was too complicated, so I tried not to think about it.

I had something else to think about - my past.

My past is something I don't tell everyone. It's something I like to keep locked away, far away, never reflecting upon it or viewing my childhood self.

Simply because I can't remember.

Back when I was around twelve years old, me and my father were involved in a car crash while driving from the airport to go home, back to Mom and Hana. One minute, we were talking about whichever place we had just visited (we often took trips around the world together), the next, I was lying in a hospital bed, my memory damaged. It seemed that I had suffered more dangerous injures than my father, so dangerous that I had to have neurosurgery because I had suffered from an epidural hematoma. Not long after the surgery, I fell into a coma, and despite all medical treatment I received, I awoke nearly three months later with a fogged memory of the last twelve years.

I was experiencing retrograde amnesia.

It took me a while to recover, to learn to walk again, to rebuilding the relationships with my family, but there will always be a small part of me that I lost.

Of course, I asked my parents to fill in the huge, twelve-year-sized gap in my recollection - most importantly mine and Dad's frequent trips around the world.

Not long after Dad told me about our trips around the world, I began having dreams about a boy; only he was completely covered in a shadow, so I could never see or recognise his face. When I asked Dad, he said he remembered that I had befriended a few boys the same age as me during our trips, so it was hard to pinpoint exactly who was in my dream.

However, judging from the feelings I had towards the shadow boy and the context of dreams, I felt as if the boy was someone special to me, someone I shared a particular bond that I had never shared with anyone else in my life, someone I loved deeply.

That why I wanted to find him so badly.

But why is he returning in my dreams now? After four years of that incident, the shadow boy has returned to haunt my dreams.

But why?

"_Akira…," an eerie, small voice was calling me._

_I was lying on the floor, face-down, my limbs frail. _

"_Akira…,"_

_I whimpered, shaky pushing myself up with my fragile arms._

"_Akira…,"_

_That voice…I know that voice…_

_I directed my wobbly legs to hold up the sudden intense heavy weight of my upper body, planting my knee firmly on the ground._

"_Akira…,"_

_I raised my head, my chest heaving, my heart pounding as if I had run a marathon. Shock leeched into my insides and my eyes widen at the sight before me._

"_You're…,"_

_The shadow boy._

"_But…you…," I started, but the shadow boy twirled around and ran off in the opposite direction._

"_Akira! Hurry!"_

"_Wait!" I shouted after him, firing off after him like an Olympic runner. _

_The weightiness bulk that had anchored down my muscles before dissolved after a few lunging steps. My legs and arms swung together as I dashed ahead, a hair-width's away from the shadow boy. I reached down as I caught up to him, my fingers inches from his shoulder._

_Then he was gone._

_I skidded to halt, glancing around in different directions, only to be met by complete darkness._

"_Akira! Please, hurry!"_

_I whipped around to the shadow boy's soft voice. I could see him, standing ontop of hill, looking down, watching me. The only thing that kept me from running to him was the sea-like crowd crossing transversely between us._

"_Akira! Please!"_

_Dammit!_

"_Akira, please hurry!"_

_The shadow boy's pleading voice surged a current in my heart._

_I had to go to him._

"_Wait!" I submerged myself into the crowd of zombie-like people._

_I fought my way through them, punching, kicking, shoving, elbowing, treading of feet purposely, but the harder I fought, the further away I got from the shadow boy._

"_WAIT!" I reached for him, my fingers skimming the palm of his hand-_

I woke up with a start.

It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays and I didn't feel like my usual excited-induced self like I always do on the first day back at school. Instead, I felt like I was wearing a fake-coated shelled exterior, shielding my obscures from everyone, including my friends. I falsely smiled and falsely laughed along with Ryo as we walked to school, but my mind was reeling, making me lose focus, not that Ryo seemed to notice.

Everything was revolving in my mind, making it ache with over thinking - my past, my amnesia, the shadow boy, Jin.

I felt an ounce of guilt as I thought of Jin and our moment by the piano. My heart belonged to Ryo, but Jin…

Argh! I can't think of Jin that way! I can't! I won't!

_Just focus on the shadow boy. Why is he returning to my dreams?_

My brain was too busy being hectic and eventful that I barely noticed Ms. Kimura's speeches through registration until Sakura shook my shoulder and told me it was time to go to Art with Ichigo.

My daze misted over my attention again as we left the classroom and I trailed behind Ichigo and Sakura engaging in a conversation as we headed for Art (at last) that I walked directly into another student whose was transporting a stack of cardboard boxes so high they could barely see over the top, sending us both to the ground, boxes crashing around us.

"Crap! Damn, I'm so sorry!" Blame wrenched into my stomach as I crawled over to the other student.

"Ah, it's alright," they reassured me, holding on the side of their head.

Crap.

_It was Kamiya Shin. _

"Damn, sorry Shin, I wasn't looking where I was going," I jumped up to feet, dusted off my skirt and held out my hand for Shin," Here,"

"Ah, thanks," he slapped his hand into mine and let me heave him onto his feet.

Shin was tall (but by this point, I had had a growth spurt over Christmas and New Years, elevating from 5'5" to 5'10"), with lightly tanned skin, hazel orbs and dark-toffee coloured hair that splayed out in every direction. He always had a blue crystal necklace hanging from his neck and he always wore dark blue and white striped trainers with his uniform.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Shin nodded, rubbing the back of head," Yeah, I think so," he examined the cluttered heap of boxes around us and sighed," Damn, what a mess,"

"Here, I'll help you out," I commenced picking up the boxes closest to me as Shin did the same, piling ontop of eachother.

"What are you doing with these boxes, anyway?" I huffed as I sturdied my stack.

Shin threw the last box onto his," Coach Matsumoto caught me just as I leaving registration, asked me to help him shift some boxes,"

"And being the helpful, somewhat naïve student that you are, you couldn't say 'no', right?"

Shin provided with a foolish grin," I couldn't resist,"

I chuckled," Anyway, where were you heading with these boxes before I so graciously bumped into you?"

"The Gym office,"

I nodded," Alright, then. Let's go,"

Me and Shin made our way down the next few corridors, vigilantly making our way around the last few students making their way to their classrooms and weaving past teachers and caretakers, until we made it to the subversive Gym office, dropping off the boxes of new sports equipment. We then retraced our steps back up to the next level of the building and stopped just outside of Art block.

I turned to Shin as I picked up my bag," I'm really sorry about bumping into you, Shin, I just…I've had a lot on my mind lately," I turned my eyes aside so I didn't look at him directly in the eye.

But to my surprise, he shrugged like it was no big deal," It's cool," he leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him," If you want to talk about it, I'm happy to listen," and with a goofy but kind smile and wave, he set off for his own classroom. I blinked as I watched him go, but smiled in return and pursued for my classroom, running straight through the door, not caring about interrupting the class.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sensei!" I cried, wheezing," I was help-,"

Ms. Kanemaru laughed nervously and waved her hand at me in dismissal," Don't worry about it, Oshimaki-san. Now, go and take your seat,"

I peered at Sensei curiously, ignoring the hushed whispers and annoying giggling from the other students, but did as I was told and took my seat inbetween Ichigo and Sakura (more like collapsed as I tried to regain my breathing with slumping shoulders).

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked me, peering at me closely.

I nodded," Yeah. I just bumped into Shin, so I helped him take some boxes down to the Gym office,"

"Oshimaki-san, be quiet!" Ms. Kanemaru shouted, turning sternly towards me.

I bowed my head," Sorry, Sensei,"

"Right, class!" she clapped her hands infront if the class and looked away as if it had never happened," As you know, today we're starting your next piece of coursework. I know, it's exciting, isn't it? As you know, each unit is different from eachother, so this Unit will be 'Childhood'. I want you all to create a portfolio of several art pieces of things from your childhood then a large art piece as your Final Pieces. You'll have just this lesson to plan out your pieces. Off you go!"

_My childhood? Crap._

"Um, Sensei?" I raised my hand unsurely.

"What is it now, Oshimaki-san?"

"Well, um, do we have to use events from our childhood?"

Sensei sighed and shook her head at me as if I was dim-wit who hadn't been listening for the past five minutes," Of course you do, Oshimaki-san, otherwise the Unit wouldn't be called 'Childhood' now, would it?"

Paying no attention to the bothersome giggling erupting around me, I leaned forward on my desk so I was touching the surface with my forehead.

_Damn, could this day get any worse?_

European Literature with Jin did not get any better.

"I want you all write an account of your favourite childhood memory," Mrs. Hayashi announced (we have been reading and analysing book's on childhood memories, like Anne Frank's diary and _The Freedom Writers Diary_)," Try to write everything you felt, saw, heard in that moment. Get your feelings of why this memory is so important to you across to the reader,"

As soon as the other's pens were poised and their exercise books open, I was on my feet and I made my way to Sensei's desk to save myself the same embarrassment I had felt in Art.

"Um, Sensei?" I bent forwards so my hair covered up both sides of my face, making a barrier between me and my classmates, my voice a soft murmur.

Mrs. Hayashi looked up from her lesson planner," Yes, Oshimaki-san, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I, um…I can't complete this exercise,"

Sensei grimaced in misunderstanding," Whatever do you mean, Oshimaki-san?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to spell out the long details, so I kept it brief," I suffered from retrograde amnesia a few years ago, so I don't have much remembrance of my childhood,"

"I see," Mrs. Hayashi whisked her glasses off her nose," Well, you'll just have to try your best. I'm sure you'll come up with something,"

_Great. Thanks for your help._

I held back my tongue, nodded and sat down back in my seat.

Jin nudged my elbow as I tossed open my exercise book," Are you alright?" he asked in a quietened tone, his traits creased in concern.

I turned to him in surprise, but misleadingly smiled and nodded," Yeah, I'm fine,"

The writing exercise carried on throughout virtually the whole lesson, and I was unable to write a single word. Nothing really sprang to mind, and when I did tried and remember something, it only came in flashes, not concrete enough for me to write a few pages about. So, I just stared at my open pages blankly, hoping it would trigger something.

For the last ten minutes of the lesson, Mrs. Hayashi decided to share something with the class that she had discovered over the holidays. She had read in the papers that a Swedish artist named Alexander Larsson, who had moved to Shinjuku a few years ago, had died in a tragic attack, so his girlfriend had turned their allocated flat into a sort of museum of some of his artwork, including an unfinished piece, and his studio were he worked for the public. Mrs. Hayashi had visited the 'gallery museum' and soon became a big fan of his work.

"He also wrote a short story before he died," she added waving a purple-leather bound book," And I'd like to read it to you now,"

"_Many years ago, a once kind-hearted boy met a pure-spirited girl, and in the small amount of time they spent together, fate fell upon them. The girl fell in love, but a dark hatred was forcefully placed in the boy's heart. The girl tried to help Him, but it was in vain. The once kind-hearted boy had become The Devil._

"_The Devil and The Angel did not meet again until many years had passed, when The Devil had been consumed by limitless power, greed and corruption. When they laid eyes on one another, The Angel could sense the darkness growing in The Devil's soul, and so, She became stronger, Her only wish to lead Him down the right path. The strong connection they had once shared fused them together again, once and for all. During The Battle of the Century, The Devil was consumed by utter darkness and fell, leaving behind The Angel and their seed._

"_After witnessing such motivation to extract revenge and the curse that had run through The Devil's blood, She decided to raise their son alone, to barricade Him from the torment and evil The Devil had been consumed, by teaching Him only kindness and trust, promising to show Him the truest, strongest quality in humankind: Love._

_And she did."_

At first break, I didn't feel like facing anyone, especially Ryo, Sakura, Satomi, Tae and Ichigo, so I pretended like I didn't know what my upcoming Biology exam consisted of and paid a visit to Mr. Chikamatsu and went through a checklist. But, unfortunately, I couldn't play the same card twice at lunch, so I headed up to the level below the roof by myself. The floor was open and quiet; a few plotted plants doted here and there. I stepped out right to the edge, leaning my elbows on the metal railing, leaning into the cooling, calm breeze that intertwined through my hair and brushed across my cheeks, letting the gentle wind wrap around me like a blanket. I sighed delightfully, closing my eyes and tilting my chin up to the gleaming sun.

"Akira?"

I almost jumped out of my skin but I coiled around on the balls of my feet and gaped at the person stood opposite me.

"Shin? What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow, one hand clasped around the metal bar.

Shin raised the same eyebrow," I was about to ask you the same thing,"

I pushed a huge force of air with my shoulders, my eyes stuck to the ground," I just…I needed some time alone,"

Shin strode closer to me and did something totally unexpected: he reached out and gently touched my shoulders, spreading his fingers along the clothed bones, the heel of his hands almost slotting against the muscles of my shoulders. It was a friendly-gesture - he seemed was slightly hesitant - but a ripple shivered through my heart.

He peered closer at me, his eyebrows raised, his eyes searching my face, his voice steady," Come on, Akira, you can tell me,"

I stepped back from him, slanting my back against the solid blockade," It's nothing…I mean; it's nothing anyone can help with…nobody but me. It has something to do with my past, that's all,"

To my dumbfoundedness, Shin took hold of my shoulders again, but this time to pull me close to him so my head was placed on his shoulder, my chest crashed against his, one hand holding the back of my head so I couldn't remove my head, the other arm draped around my waist.

"You don't have to talk about it, but you ever need any help, I'm here for you,"

Shin had gone to Shinjuku Middle School with me and others too, but I hadn't really known him that well. We occasionally said "Hello" and "Good morning" to eachother in passing and we had infrequently been partnered together to work on class projects, but we had never spoken about anything outside of school.

But now, Shin was offering me help in my time of need, even though we weren't great friends.

His kindness stung my eyes. I surrendered to his warmth and let him comfort me for a little while.

An hour after I had come back home from school, there was a knock at the door. I swung the door open to reveal Jin with anxiety washed all over his features.

"Hey," I greeted in a low voice with a small smile.

"Hey," Jin tipped himself towards me and the open door a little," Are you OK? We didn't see you at break or lunch. We were all getting worried,"

I shrugged, supporting my weight against the door," There's some things that have going on for a while now and it's just getting to me a little bit,"

Jin's eyebrows furrowed frettingly," Is there anything we can do to help?"

I shook my head.

He took a step closer," Is there anything _I_ can do to help, then?"

I smiled, but it wavered," It's something that I have to deal with on my own. Something that nobody can help me with, I'm afraid,"

"You know, even with a problem that can be overcome by oneself, some people say it's good to talk about it, anyway,"

I laughed to myself," I'm guessing you won't be taking 'no' as an answer?"

_Maybe Jin's right. Sure, he may not be able to help me, but bottling it up certainly won't help either. If Jin listens, it may help me a little…_

I nodded," Alright, just let me grab my coat,"

Since me and Jin had been brought back together, I had never once visited him in the Mishima Mansion.

But now, I was standing behind Jin, watching the wrought-iron gates shudder and slide across, two men dressed in black suits, ties and sunglasses keeping a close eye on me.

_Guards._

I nodded politely at them (despite the uncomfortable glances they gave me) and sauntered in after Jin, following him across the pebbly car-park (with one red, one blue and two black gleaming limousines), pass the waist-high, neatly trimmed trees and shrubs, pass the manicured acres of grass and the arranged multi-coloured flower beds, up the grass-ridden steps and through the looming front door. He led me through the larger-than-average genkan, where I removed my shoes and placed them in a wardrobe-sized shoe chest, and into the gigantic room that connected the stairs that directed up to the floor above.

This room was huge - with a brown-checkered tiled floor; red-furbished stairs, completed with a dark brown-wood barrister; bright, golden chandeliers hanging from the lit ceiling and two marble Greek statues.

"Wow…," I slowly spun in a circle to scrutinize the room further.

"Ah, Jin, you have returned…," I rotated on my heel towards the top of the stairs, only to see _the_ Lee Chaolan, dressed in a striped purple dress shirt with matching white vest and pants, white shoes and purple gloves,

staring back at me, both eyebrows raised, his mouth set in a devilish smirk,"…and with a guest,"

He leaped down the stairs and when he stood infront of me, he bowed as close to ground as he could get," My name is Chaolan Lee. It is an honour to meet you, young Miss,"

I bowed in return, my cheeks burning bright red, so bright that they probably glowed," I-It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Chaolan!"

_Damn, when did I start stuttering like a silly schoolgirl?_

"Please, call me Lee," he took my hand into his and twisted it as it was facing palm-side down," May I ask for your name?"

"Um, I-I'm Oshimaki Akira,"

"Then it is an honour to meet you properly, Ms. Oshimaki," he lifted my hand and kiss it tenderly, making my insides melt into mush and suddenly not having the ability to speak.

All I could was watch, blink and blush.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some business to attend to," he let my hand fall back to my side and he stepped past me, while I stared after him like a dummy," It was nice to have met you, Ms. Oshimaki," And with a wave, he turned and left.

I waved once his back was turned and called out," It was nice to have met you, too! Please, call me Akira!" I didn't know whether he heard me or not.

I twirled back to Jin, my mouth agape, my eyes popping from their sockets," You didn't tell me that you lived with Lee Chaolan!"

Jin crossed his arms over his chest," I did mention that I lived with my uncle called Lee!"

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it was _the_ Lee Chaolan!" I hissed.

Jin just rolled his eyes at me and motioned to carry on following him.

He guided me dead-straight through the washitsus and the other rooms, directly into the gardens.

If I thought that the Shinjuku Gyoen was utterly breath-taking and beautiful, I was mistaken.

The Mishima gardens stretched far and wide, beyond the horizon, almost as far as the eye could see with flourishing trees and bushes, bladed spring grass, dusty gray boulders and sparkling water.

Jin took me down the contoured path until we were deep into the gardens, over the arched red-brown bridge and to a man-made, wood-panelled boardwalk of sorts that overlooked the fresh water pooled between sections of the garden. Up ahead was a waterfall surrounded flowers of cartoon-pink, amber-red and lime-green.

"This place is beautiful," I said as I followed the suit of Jin, who had ducked under a snowy-white blossomed tree and down the walkway," Can I come and live here?"

Jin chuckled and seated himself on the edge, cross-legged. I took the space next to him and let my legs dangle of the edge, my feet dipping in the water. We sat in silence for a long moment, both watching the water cascade down the unwieldy rocks, until Jin cleared his throat and revolved his gaze towards. I stared at him uncertainly, but give in and groaned, throwing my head in my hands as I blurted the account of my life - the trips around the world, the car crash, the surgery, the amnesia, the shadow boy, everything. He listened carefully, nodding and interrupting me a few times to ask questions and even when I came to point where I was close to tears, he shifted closer to me and covered my shoulders with his arm.

"I see," he said when I finished, looking up to the sky before looking back at me," Well, I can understand why you don't like talking about it with others,"

I felt the familiar dull pain behind my eyes as tears started to swell, making my cheeks stiff but he spoke again.

"Perhaps with time, your memories will come back, but either way, I'm sure you will find the one you are looking for. Destiny has a funny way of bringing people back together. I mean, look at us,"

I impulsively lifted my head up to look him squarely in the eyes and nodded," Yeah, you're right,"

He squeezed my shoulder and smiled," Don't worry, your heart will lead you the right way,"

After another hour or so of talking and taking in the scenery, I decided to go home, and being the prefect gentlemen that he was, Jin offered to walk me back, despite it only being across the street.

As we surfaced from the gardens and came back to the house, I heard a strident clunk against stone and the crackle of electricity.

"Jin, is that you?"

I turned to a region plastered with stone stables and enclosed by a thin aged fence to see the renowned Heihachi Mishima, geared in a blue, yellow and gold patterned hakama, metal cuff wrist guards and a pair of dai geta, his hair silvered unkindly from time that had passed since The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2.

Jin paced towards his grandfather, almost fear-filled," Yes, Grandfather. I am with my friend, Oshimaki Akira,"

I bowed on cue and held out my hand," It is an absolute honour to finally meet you, Mr. Mishima,"

Heihachi regarded me for a split second, but his nose seemed to wrinkle in disgust. He presented his back to us and slowly motioned his arms in circle, practising his kata, so I lowered my arm," What are you proceeding to do next, boy?"

I hated they way he spoke to Jin.

"I wish to escort Ms. Oshimaki back to her home and return here,"

I hated the way he disregarded me.

Heihachi pivoted his whole body, his legs extended," Hmf, do as you wish, boy. However, upon your return, I expect you to be in the dojo for training. Understood,"

Jin nodded but kept his head lowered, his eyes away from me and Heihachi," Yes, sir,"

It seemed that Heihachi Mishima wasn't all that he was cracked up to be, the bastard.


	10. Visions

**Chapter Summary: **It's not Akira's day – she ends up late for school, arguing with Ryo and witnesses Ichigo get bullied but is powerless to help him. Then something unexpected happens…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **None really this time. Rating will go up after a few chapters or so.

**Notes: **Gah, finally finished my exams, so here I am! I also recently watched _Blood Vengeance_ and I loved it! Alisa was so adorable and Jin was so sweet to Xiao! Oh yeah, I did use the bit where Xiao meets Shin but edited it for my own purpose!

**Extra Notes: **I'm so happy Jin had been confirmed for _Street Fighter X Tekken_! I've decided I will be writing a _Street Fighter_ and _Tekken_ crossover called **Street Fighter X Tekken: Pandora's Box**, but it won't be until I get my hands on the game and read up on Street Fighter enough!

**Chapter 10 - Attacked **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others_

**Jonathan Swift**

Chapter 9 – Visions

Argh, things had not gone my way this morning. I think I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, fell out more like.

I groaned as soon as the screeching of my ringing alarm clock blared and sliced through my eardrums, so I blocked it out by covering my head with my pillow.

Eventually the sound stopped – only because I managed to fall asleep again. I glanced at my alarm clock again what seemed five minutes later only to find I had five minutes to get to school.

_Crap._

I leaped out my bed at thunderbolt-speed, stumbling as my feet were tangled in my bed sheets, causing me to stand on a plug with my bare foot and then fling my arms out to catch my fall, only to shut my fingers in my wardrobe door and scrape my nose on the floor.

_OW!_

I urgently dashed around my room, pulling on clothes, shoving bits of paper into my school bag, rifling around for yesterday's completed homework (which took my longer than I previously thought, hence why I had stayed up half the night and had only about four hours sleep) when I stopped.

What was the point of rushing around; when I knew I wouldn't make it into school in time? Wouldn't it be easier for me to slow down seeing as I was going to be late?

I scaled down the stairs ordinarily, without a care in the world, as if I was early, expecting Mom to rant and rave at me for letting my grades slip, _again_ (she loves that excuse) – but she wasn't there.

In fact, no-one was.

Dad was back in London and Hana didn't start Kindergarten until later, but the kitchen looked like they had had breakfast, Mom had tidied everything up afterwards and they had left.

_The house was empty._

"Grr, please don't tell me that my alarm clock is one hour behind!" I growled to no-one in particular as I approached the fridge.

Huh? Why was there a note on the fridge? I tore it off.

_Hana has the Parents Picnic today, so won't be home when you get back. Mom xx_

Dammit! This is the reason why I'm late today! If Mom had been home instead of helping out at imouto's stupid outing day or whatever, she would have kicked my butt out of my bed at the right time so I wouldn't be late!

"Uh, I don't have time for having a tantrum like a five-year-old," I grabbed my bottle of orange juice and led myself out the house, my stomach grumbling in protest.

"Jerk!" I screamed just as I reached the school gates when a car raced past, spraying me with last night's settled rain.

_Yep, today is definitely not my day._

I mastered up a sigh from my toes and released it cripplingly, defeated.

I was too busy hanging my head and feeling sorry for myself as I strolled towards the main building that I didn't notice something fall from above and hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I cried as the object made contact with my skull, rubbing the sore spot.

I shot my chin skywards to locate where the object fell from and saw Shin Kamiya, grinning and waving like a madman. I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

I ripped my eyes away from him to look down at the ground so I could find what had fallen onto my head. When I did, I prepared to seethe with anger and rage at Shin.

_He had dropped his shoe on my head._

However, when I gazed back up, Shin was still smiling at me but motioning me to come up to the roof, where he was.

I grabbed his shoe and directed towards the staircase leading straight up to the rooftop.

"Yo," Shin hailed when I stepped out from the door, "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days," I replied in a flat-tone. I remembered his shoe and handed it back to him," Here,"

"Ah, sorry about that," he laughed sheepishly but leaned against the railing to place his shoe back on and tie up the laces," It was the only way I could get your attention,"

I tipped up my head and placed my curled fist on my hip," What?"

"I've been waiting for you to get to school for ages now!" he said casually, not missing a beat," I'm guessing you weren't on time today?"

I blew a raspberry," Like I said, I've had better days," I shrugged and turned away from him, seizing the railing and slotting my foot inbetween the bars so I was observing the landscape to ignore Shin watching me carefully.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, after…," he trailed off as he stepped nearer to me. I could feel his eyes glued to my back.

I flinched at the silence, because I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about beginning of week, when I when all weird and didn't see any of friends, couldn't do any work but I made a new friend and let someone know my darkest, most private secrets.

"Are you alright, now?" Shin asked when I didn't speak.

I wasn't lying when I said that I did. After I spoken to Jin (and my annoyance with Heihachi Mishima dissolved), I felt much better. I felt like a knot had unwound itself in my chest. I felt like a smile would appear more spontaneously on my face. I felt there was now a spring in my step that hadn't been there for years. I was right – telling someone had made me feel better. Not totally better, but better enough.

I swung around to face Shin so he could see my fake-free smile," Yeah," I nodded," I told someone about my problems, and even though they couldn't help me, I felt like…some weight had been taken off my shoulders, you know?"

Shin's smile was almost equal to mine," Good, I'm glad,"

"I should thank you as well. Because of you, I told someone,"

Shin laughed," It's alright, I'm just glad you're…happier now,"

A small part of me was slightly curious as to why Shin was acting this way. True, he was my friend, but we hadn't really gotten to know eachother much, so why was he saying things like he had been someone involved in my entire life?

"Um…do you mind if I ask you…what exactly was bothering you that day?" he fiddled with the palm of his hand as he spoke, his eyes casted down to the ground.

I didn't hesitate much – after all, he had been kind to me from the beginning, so why shouldn't I let him know? So I did.

"Wow, rough ride," Shin said sorrowfully as he propped his chin on his crossed arms over the railing after I had finished," But, I guess I can understand where you're coming from,"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I copied his previous movements, my elbow within contact with his.

"I was adopted when I was a kid. I have no contact with any of my living relatives either…but, sometimes I just wonder about them. What were they like? Were they happy they had me? Who do I resemble most – my mom or my dad?" His eyes found mine and gripped them tightly, not loosening their grasp by inches," I know what it's like to want to find someone you don't remember,"

I shook my head a little, my eyebrows slanted in understanding sympathy," I'm sorry, Shin, I didn't know,"

"It's not really something really like to talk about, right?" he extended his arm so he was swaying on heels and his grip steady on the metal bar, his eyes still attached to mine.

I nodded," Yeah. I know it took me a long time to open up to Jin, but I don't think I'll tell the others…I don't think they would really understand it, not like Jin did, anyway…," I'm pretty sure my teeth were now showing through my smile," I'm glad I have friends like you two, who understand,"

"I'm glad, too,"

Shin stepped closer to me; his chest almost pressed to mine, and trailed his index finger along my lips, nudging them into a smile. He then curled his fingers under my chin to tilt it up, making me look straight into his caramel-brown eyes.

"Just remember to keep smiling,"

I could tell that Ryo was hacked off at me at lunch-time, because he stomped his way towards me, stared at me for what seemed like a lengthy five minutes, before placing himself in the seat opposite me and banging his tray onto the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, (sounding vaguely) distracted but concerned as I tapped away on my mobile phone.

"You know what's wrong," he angrily almost-hissed, his eyes never leaving my face.

"No, I don't," I reply back almost instantly, thankful for Satomi causing me to transfer all my focus onto my phone and letting her know about lessons she missed while she was away on a gymnastics tournament.

My phone was then snatched from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested but unable to look him in the eye.

"What the hell is going on, Akira?" he demanded, fury burning in his eyes like harsh fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Sheesh! I had never, _ever_, seen Ryo get angry at _anything_, not even when his favourite baseball doesn't make the finals or whatever (I'm a girl; I'm not supposed to know about these things!)

"God dammit, Akira! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" His voice had amplified by several (maybe more) decibels which had caught the other students' attention.

"Well, you're going to have to, aren't you?" I wanted to roar back in his face, but I held my tongue and said, simply and calmly," Ryo, I don't understand what I've done to upset you, so perhaps you should tell me rather than make a scene,"

Ryo leaned forward, his mouth pulled back into a snarl as he spoke," I'm talking about you…and _Kamiya_,"

Fuck, he was talking about Shin.

"What the hell has Shin got to do with anything?" I asked, my eyebrows rumpled in misunderstanding.

"You tell me!"

"There's nothing _to_ tell,"

"Is there really?"

"Really,"

"Then explain what happened this morning to me, then,"

Double fuck, he was talking about when me and Shin arrived late at registration, _together_.

"What about it?" I asked, biting the corner of my lip.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb," Akira…," he warned in a low voice," Stop playing games with me,"

"I'm not playing games with you!" I retorted loudly, banging my constricted fist down on the table, making my tray shudder with my strength.

"Then explain to me why you were looking _particularly_ friendly with some guy you never used to hang out with before," he clasped his hands together to, I guess, stop himself lashing out further.

I sighed but started to explain," I-,"

I was interrupted by a jostling cheer from the other end of the hall but noisy enough for it to reach our ears. Me and Ryo brought our argument to a standstill to see what all the commotion was about.

Not far from the entrance door I could see Mabuchi Muto and Leiko Nara along with Mabuchi's usual gang of thugs scrunched together, probably circled around some poor student. A young, vulnerable student. Those were Mabuchi's usual targets.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Mabuchi sneered, looking for the approval of his friends, Leiko throwing her head back with cruel laughter," Ain't ya gonna stand up for yourself, loser?"

I can feel a flicker of resentment flare inside me, making my muscles tense and my veins flood with adrenaline. Someone was being hassled, but someone still had the power to stop it. Ryo must have read my mind because he glanced over at me, his eyes climbing up and down on me in concern. My teeth grinded together as people watched on.

The unpleasant glee continued as the knot of Mabuchi's 'gang' trap the victimised student securely," C'mon, Miyagi, stand up for yourself!" I saw Mabuchi's arm shove the shoulder of the student, but they just blunder dumbly and don't react like a soulless puppet.

_Miyagi? As in Ichigo?_

"Ichigo!" I called over, leaping upright on my feet, my arms pinned by my sides as I hurried over to him.

"Oshimaki…," Mabuchi snickered, his face twisted in an ugly smug grin, his eyes screwed into small slits.

I skidded infront of Ichigo, my arms spread wide so no-one could reach him, my eyes narrowed towards Mabuchi and Leiko, my stance ready," Back off!"

"This has nothing to do with you, bitch," Leiko spat at me, her pedicured nails poised like a clawed hand.

I paced closer to Ichigo, shielding him from the others," I said, back off!"

"Why don't you back off, you little freak!" Mabuchi seized both my shoulders and pushed me back, Ichigo catching me by my waist before I met the ground.

_That's it, you asked for it!_

I squeezed every ounce of ki I had residing in the tissue of my body, summoning it to the palm of my hand. I thrusted the heel of my palm upwards, shoving it squarely in the centre of his chest, causing him to fly backwards into the wall. Leiko lunged for me next, growling in wrath, but I ducked under her, slipping through the space between her legs, flicking my heel to make contact with the back of her head for good measure as I rose up. I twirled on the balls of my feet, blocking one of Mabuchi's thugs' forthcoming punches with my forearm. I stomped on his foot and watched him cry out and double over so I threw my bent elbow into his face, making him crash to the ground. Another one of Mabuchi's friends came for me, but before his knuckles smashed my cheek, I sprang forward and rocked my leg over my head, the front of my foot striking his face.

They were all on the ground, groaning in pain and holding their injured limbs. At that point, I decided to grab Ichigo and make a run for it.

Of course, this wasn't the first time this had happened to Ichigo.

_Two days ago…_

_I was late after having an 'emergency meeting' with __Mrs. Hayashi about the incident from our previous lesson to my next class – Maths with Mr. Sugiyama. I erupted out of Literature block, spurred through the courtyard and clattered through the Languages Department in order to get to Maths block. As I approached the small set of stairs that would steered en route to Maths block, a shower of felt tin pens, biros and sketch pencils scattered by my feet, rolling in different directions as they landed. I craned my neck up to the top of the stairs just in time to see a History of Aboriginal Art text (which consisted of at least 250 A4-sized pages) fall in the path of my head. I managed to dodge out of the way before the textbook landed with a huge thud._

_Wait, I thought as I peered at the cover of the textbook, Ichigo was carrying the same book in first lesson this morning._

_Alarm filled up my throat like a heavy stone so I clasped he wooden handrail and hauled myself up the flight of stairs, hasting myself faster to stop something from happening to Ichigo._

_On the second-floor landing, Ichigo was sloping against the metal lockers along the wall, looking on as Mabuchi and a few of his friends are gathered together, Mabuchi dangling Ichigo's bag at arm's length, taunting him, while his friends riffled through Ichigo's sketchbook, cackling heartlessly._

"_What the hell is going on?" I demanded as I got closer, both hands on my hips._

"_Hm, Oshimaki…," Mabuchi tutted at me, his sickening grin unfaltering," We're just having a bit of fun, aren't we, Miyagi?"_

_Ichigo sighed but refused to look at me, refusing to move," Yeah. Just leave it, Akira,"_

"_Yeah, this is a real joke," I snapped irritably," Just get lost, Mabuchi,"_

_Mabuchi shrugged and held his hands up defensively, backing away step by step," Alright, have it your way, Oshimaki," he looked at his two friends sharply and nodded," C'mon,"_

_Just as his two friends started to follow after him, Mabuchi tossed Ichigo's bag at one of them and dropped it on the other side of the stairwell while the other reached out and tugged one of Ichigo's plaits._

"_See ya later, Miyagi!" they laughed as they left._

_I stared at Ichigo, who was inactive, frozen, his leg bent so his foot was placed on the lockers, both his hands buried in his pockets, his eyes averted out the window beside him._

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Don't," Ichigo advised me, his voice deep but emotionless," Just leave it, OK?"_

"_But, Ichigo, they-," I started to protest._

"_I said leave it!" Ichigo shouted at me crossly, pushing himself off the lockers and striding past me, his shoulder brushing against mine," This is my problem, not yours,"_

_I didn't watch after him. I didn't argue that I was only trying to help him._

_I just carried on to my lesson, as if nothing ever happened._

"Ichigo, you have to do something about this!" I hissed at him once we reached a spot under girls' locker room in Gym block.

Ichigo was standing out of my reach, in the depths of the shadows, but I could see his black-nail-polished hand rake through his hair shakly (he'd been wearing nail polish since beginning of term, along with eyeliner and, occasionally, eye shadow), his breathing slightly hard and heavy.

"Ichigo, you must someone!" I said after he didn't speak, throwing my arms out in desperation," Tell Mrs. Maeda, Mrs. Kimura, your parents, anybody!"

Ichigo shoved past me like the last time," We're done here,"

"Like hell we are!" I latched my hand onto his wrist and pulled him back to me, the lights killing the shadows that covered his face.

Now I know why he was hiding in the shadows.

His left eye was swollen and closed; a bold purple bruise blossomed around it.

I gasped as his wrist slowly slid from my fingers grasp," Ichigo, what happened?"

He shook his head, his eyes pasted to his shoes," I don't what to talk about it,"

My fingertips touched his left cheek, revolving his head towards me to get a better look," Did Mabuchi do this to you?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Ichigo flinched from my touch as if he had been burned," I have to get going," he turned and left without another word.

And I let him.

"I'm very concerned about Ichigo," I told Ryo, Jin and Sakura as we huddled together during our shared Gym class, all of us looking over to the other side of hall where Ichigo was sat on a bench, his arms crossed over his pulled-up knees, his eyes darting the engaged students," Mabuchi's been giving him a really hard time for a while now, but he won't tell anyone,"

"Not even the teachers?" Jin asked.

I shook my head and sighed.

"This is bad," said Ryo with heightened apprehension," You don't suppose Mabuchi gave him that black eye?"

"I don't think so – I mean, at lunchtime, I was able to prevent them from touching him, so I doubt it was from then,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at me but smirked," With your fists?"

I smirked in return," Maybe,"

"Is he willing to talk to any teachers?"

"I highly doubt it, Jin. He probably won't talk to your grandfather, either," I added as an afterthought.

"But what can we do to help him if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Sakura asked, musing over the possible options, but came up with nothing.

None of us did.

"How come Ichigo never does Gym lesson, anyway?" I said out of the blue.

"He always brings in a note written by his mother to excuse himself from the lesson. He has done, since-,"

I swirled my full attention to Ryo," Since when, Ryo?"

"Since that time when Ichigo got injured during a Hockey game in Middle School,"

Jin had promised me yesterday that he would come over to help me revise the upcoming Chemistry test, but I had completely forgotten that I had promised Ichigo that I would stay behind after school with him to work on his coursework on the same day (like I said, it wasn't my day that day). Jin, being the pleasant, helpful person he was, agreed he would stay behind with me and come over to my house to help with revision. I couldn't thank him enough.

We wait for Ichigo for about ten minutes, but there was no sign of him. I understood that possibly Ichigo had forgotten, especially after a day like today. Maybe it slipped his mind? Maybe he got a rare after-school detention for the make-up?

Or maybe Mabuchi was giving him trouble again?

We agreed to head out, despite the possibility that Ichigo had remembered and was going to end up a bit late and decided to go back, passing the staff meeting with Heihachi as Jin left a message with Ms. Nakagawa, Mr. Mishima's personal assistant, that Jin was studying with me and my house, meaning that no student would be in after-school detention.

I was worryingly pondering about Ichigo as Jin (tried) to discuss relative isotopic mass of chemicals with me when we heard a loud crash as we crossed the car park. We both look at eachother with a knowing look. We know something is going on, so we decide to check it.

I wish we hadn't.

Over by the bins near the school kitchen, Mabuchi, Leiko and their gang have surrounded something that is dark and crumpled to the ground, whimpering.

Then I realise that the thing crumpled to the ground is a person.

But not just any person – someone with plaits, nail polish and eyeliner.

"ICHIGO!"

Me and Jin dash towards him together, my heel contacting the shoulder of Mabuchi's friend closest to me as Jin swept another's legs from under him, making Mabuchi and Leiko scurry off in altered directions.

Ichigo was curled in on himself, his hands casing his face, his body shuddering. I touched his shoulder gently as Jin barks at Mabuchi's ever-loyal minions to get lost and the response I get was a small wail like a dying animal.

"Ichigo, it's me, Akira. Jin is with me too. Are you OK?"

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo shrunk away.

"Ichigo…,"

"Ichigo, please…," I took hold of his hands and dragged them, one by one, from his face.

I could smell a waft of something sweet but sickly. Smoky, sparkly green eye shadow had been dusted on Ichigo's eyelids up to his eyebrows and outlined with smudgy black eyeliner. Two bright red spots of blusher had been brushed across his cheeks. His lips had been smeared with blood-red lipstick. Someone had dunked his plaits into crusty paint and dripped it along his scalp.

I was appalled.

"Oh, Ichigo…," my eyes blurred with tears as I reached into my bag for some tissues.

"Ichigo…you must tell someone…,"

"No!" Ichigo snatched the tissues from hands as I started dabbing the forced make-up away," Please, both of you, leave me alone. I need to deal with this, myself, on my own,"

With much reluctance, we decided to walk back home, just as the rain began to pour.

Me and Jin were walking down the path that stretched beside the row of my neighbouring houses, a piercing screeching noise rung in my ears, causing me to screw my eyes shut and clamp my hands over my ears. The sound grew in frequency and volume, making me grit my teeth and cry out in agony. White flashes consumed my mind. My body felt lighter than air as my vision grew murky, a grey haze swarm that worked from the edges in and then I fell.

_In a __dōjō, a man with his back to the dōjō door was practising his martial art skills on a punching bag, falling into a solid routine of blocks, kicks and punches. Even though he was beginning to tire, he continued mercilessly, failing to notice the darkness shrouding the empty space of dōjō morph into coiling shadows, slowly creeping towards him. He seemed to have sensed something, because he turned around at the last minute, just as the shadows lunged and slithered across his body, taking hold of his body. It pinned his arms to his sides and when he tried to yell out, the shadows circled around his necklace like a misty rope, choking his mouth. He struggled, attempting to break through the shadow's grapple, but it was in vain._

_Two, glaring red eyes appeared._

"_Die, Oshimaki!" a gloomy, wicked voice laughed in delight._

"_Akira!"_

"Dad!" I screamed on a choking breath.

"Akira, are you alright?" Jin asked in a panicked-stricken voice, my head placed in his lap, his hands clenched on my shoulders.

I lifted my head up and examined my surroundings that were grey with rain, my hair damp and sticking to the sides of my face. My umbrella had landed in the adjacent garden. My skin felt dewy and icy-cold.

What the hell had I just seen?

"Yeah, I'm fine,"


	11. Attacked

**Chapter Summary: **Akira travels to England after hearing about her father winding up in hospital after he was attacked, and she meets a mysterious boxer…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **None really this time, again. Rating will go up after a few chapters or so.

**Notes: **Well, got my exam result and they aren't as good as I hoped so I'll have less time, meaning I won't be uploading as much

**Extra Notes: **I've started watching _Junjou Romantica_ and _Monochrome Factor_ and I love them both so much! Look out for possible "borrowing". Keep an eye on my account as well, I will be uploading stories on there they can't be posted onto .

**Chapter 11 – Shattered World **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on_

**Ulysses S. Grant**

Chapter 10 – Attacked

_January 25__th__ 2011_

_The worst day of my life…_

I had finished school after my shift at work (I now worked at the Mishima High School Café which had opened a few weeks ago after a students came up with the idea for a student café on campus) and my stupid cell phone had died, which I was pissed about.

Ichigo hadn't been at school since the 'make-up incident', but I still phoned, texted and visited him whenever I could (the black-eye had faded, but Ichigo was forced to cut his hair since the dried paint was too stubborn to remove, so he now looked like Pai from the _Tokyo Mew Mew_ manga and anime series with one plait on the side and the rest of his hair short). Satomi had returned from Chūō for her Rhythm Gymnastics tournament with 2nd place and Shin had somehow integrated himself into our group (at first, Ryo was pretty mad and annoyed, but he soon warmed up to him and they even hung out after school).

The minute I stepped onto the path leading up to my house, a dark, uneasy edged itself into my stomach, sending tremors into my heart. My feet picked themselves up without me realising, carrying me to my straight up to the front door. My hands were already reaching for my keys, but they were trembling as I slotted the key in the lock, my breath ragged.

_What? What is it?_

I shoved the door open after unlocking, throwing my bag in the corner and slipping off my shoes hurriedly into a scrambled heap, dashing through the genkan into the living room.

"Mom?"

The main light wasn't on so I could barely make anything out through the complete darkness. The whole house was eerily quiet and still, as if no-one habituated it. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Mom? Are you here?"

I quivered when I heard a whimper like an injured animal come from the sofa. I could see a form concealed by the shadows crumpled on the cushions.

"Mom?"

"Akira…,"

Mom's voice was cracked and thick, like she has been crying.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I stepped over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Oh, Akira…," Mom whined and started sobbing.

"Mom? Please, stop crying. Why are you upset?"

The dimness was obscuring me from seeing Mom's face properly, but I knew she had been crying for a long time. She sniffed and heaved herself up so she upright, so she was looking right at me.

"Akira, I just got a phone call…," she pushed out a heavy sigh,"…it's about your father,"

My heart sunk from her words.

_No…_

"H-He was locking up the dōjō when he was a-attacked…," Mom burst into heartfelt sobs again.

"W-What…?" Dismay hit me like a thunderbolt.

"He-He's in critical condition, or so the police told me…,"

_The police?_

"D-Dad…?" I tried to speak, but the words fell away from my tongue like oil.

_Dad's been attacked…why? Is he alright? What should we do?_

My father…my teacher…my most precious person to me…had been…?

_I have to go; I have to be with him! _

My fist tightened," Mom…I have to…be with him…,"

My fringe limped forward so it curtained my eyes and I couldn't see her reaction, but I knew she sat upright suddenly, her eyes widen, tears still falling from her eyes down her cheeks," Akira-chan, what do you mean?"

I didn't answer her. Like my body was on auto-pilot, I twisted around tightly and rushed out of the room, up the stairs and into my own room, grabbing the home phone on the way. As I tousled around my bedroom and crammed things into my gym bag, I ordered a plane ticket for the next flight to London using my University savings. Once I had stuffed everything I needed and I had ordered my ticket, I changed into more comfortable clothes and headed back downstairs, deciding who to call for a lift to the airport.

I could call Ryo and ask if Ai or Kinnosuke could drive me, but then Ryo would have to get involved, meaning he would become concerned and try to convince me to change my mind. Me nor my friends were old enough to drive yet.

Who could I ask?

_Jin._

His name said aloud in my mind alarmed me, making me freeze mid-step on the stairs, my eyes expand slightly.

_Why? Why Jin?_

Well…could it be because he has a super-rich Grandfather with at least four limos and a driver?

_Of course it is! Haha, I should stop being so stupid!_

I dialled Jin's cell and waited, sitting down on the last step of the stairs, resting my bag on the floor. The dial tone sounded only twice before Jin picked up.

"_Hello?_"

That soft, velvet-like voice…why did my heart just skip a beat?

"Hey Jin, it's me,"

"_Akira? What's wrong? Has something happened?_"

I didn't realise that tears had been building up in my eyes until they smeared my vision. I tried to blink them away and tried to push the large, hard lump in my throat back down.

"_Akira?_"

"Jin…,"

My mouth was quivering. I was struggling to speak.

"J-Jin, something's happened…something's happened to my dad…,"

"_What do you mean? Is he OK?_"

"He was a-attacked…he's in the hospital…,"

"…_I'm coming over_,"

"No!" My heart was beating so fast I through it would burst at the thought of seeing Jin…letting him see me like this," Please…don't. I just need to ask you for a favour,"

"_Of course. Anything_,"

"Do you think…maybe…you could give me a ride to the airport?"

Jin's silence on the other end of the line seemed to stretch on forever and an eternity,"…_Sure. I'll send a driver round as soon as possible_,"

"Jin…thank-you,"

"_It's the least I can do. I hope your father is alright_,"

I hung up. I just couldn't, wouldn't…

I spent my time waiting for the limo to turn up cradling my head in my crossed arms, letting the cold tears ooze down my cheeks, damping my face and sleeves, choking back the silent sobs.

Then the doorbell rang.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, peering down the genkan for any signs of Mom, and opened the door.

"Jin?"

He was standing infront of me, dressed all in black, his eyes…vacant.

"I had to come and see you…," he was unable to look me in the eye,"…before you left,"

My legs shifted of their own accord and carried me towards him, towards his inviting arms which bounded me to his chest, his chin propped onto my head, his hands on my back pushing me closer and closer him.

"It will be OK…I promise,"

_No…No, I can't…_

I peeled myself away from his embrace, swiping my eyes quickly with the back of my arm so he could not see the forming tears," Thank-you…can I…ask you for another favour?"

Both his hands were clasping my shoulders, supportively," Of course,"

"Can you keep an eye on Mom for a little while? I don't mean stay here with her or anything…just until I get back…,"

His thumb brushed away the unshed tears settling on the corner of my eye," Sure, don't worry,"

"Thank-you," I whispered, squeezing my arms around his waist swiftly again before making my way out the front door, and not looking back.

Jet-lagged from an eleven-hour flight and the nine hour time difference, I stumbled out of the airport after claiming my bag and hailed a taxi.

Thank God I had paid attention in my English classes so I could speak the language alright. I told the driver the address of the hospital my father had been admitted to and hopped in when he nodded with clear understanding.

The driver dropped me off just in front of the hospital after a quiet journey, making me feel even more lonely on a completely different planet rather than a completely different country. I handed the driver his money, told him to keep the change and stared at the daunting building before me for a minute or so before walking in.

I asked at reception where my father was being treated, confirming that I was his daughter with my passport and took the elevator to the third floor.

I turned the corner and walked into Intensive Care, my skin prickling from the disturbing atmosphere. I peered around all the beds and walked up to a nurse who was jotting on a clipboard.

"Excuse me; I'm here for my father, Naoya Oshimaki. I was told he was on this floor," I asked.

"Ah yes," said the nurse and led me to the bed closest to the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

I pulled the curtain away and inhaled a shocked breath at the sight before me.

Dad was lying on a nursing bed, an IV and bundles and bundles of wires snaking from his arm, an unusual stillness in the room, mixed with an unfamiliar beeping noise. He was still unconscious, both his eyes blackened, blossoming bruises and fine cuts ornamented his face and his exposed forearms.

"Tou-chan…," I whispered, renewed tears springing into my eyes.

I failed to notice the discontinue of oncoming footsteps coming from the doorway until I heard a voice with a foreign but clear British accent asked," Excuse me, but can I help you?"

I whirled around, not expecting anyone to be here, waiting at my dad's side, but the person I saw I did not expect at all.

It was a boy around my age and around Jin's height, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair slicked back and piercing eyes, almost as blue as a clear, summer sky, dressed in jeans, a purple cotton shirt and a brown leather jacket, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I…um…," I treaded into the room, closer to Dad, making me feel safer, protected," I am Naoya's oldest daughter, Akira. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he glanced at my comatose-rendered father before looking back at me," My name is Steve Fox, I'm a student of Naoya's,"

My brow furrowed," You are a student of my father's…a fighter?"

Steve nodded," Yes. Your father has been teaching me boxing for the last six months,"

I fixed my eyes on Dad," I see,"

"I take it that the police got in touch with you?" Steve took hold of the chair on the far side of the room and placed infront of me, right next to my dad.

"Thank-you," I lowered myself into the offered chair and dumped my bag a little bit under the bed," They got in touch with my mother, and I guess she tried to phone me while I was at school, but my cell phone died, so…,"

"You got on a plane straight here?" Steve dragged another chair over and sat opposite me.

I nodded and glanced at my watch. That was over twelve hours ago…

Steve smiled kindly at me, keeping his eyes on me," Naoya talked a lot about you, you know…he talked a lot about his family, but mainly about you. His martial arts daughter…,"

My cheeks flared red and my hands tightened on my lap," R-Really?"

He nodded and chuckled casually under his breath," He spoke very proudly of you…it was very heart-warming,"

I had no idea. Dad was the type of person who preferred to keep his feelings bottled up and never exposing them as a sign of weakness. When we trained together, Dad would always give me a report at the end – what I did well, what I didn't do well, what he thought I needed to improve – but no out-right praise that Steve had just spoken about.

_Ironic to be told by a stranger._

"U-Um, have you been here long? At the hospital, I mean," I uttered, clueless on what else we could talk about.

"I was contacted when he arrived at the hospital. I've been at his side since," he leaned back against his chair, fingers laced together and poised on his lap, his chin digging into the centre of his chest.

"I-I see. Thank-you for being here for him," I was relieved. The thought of Dad being alone, unconscious in another country, it made my stomach churn.

It was getting late so I only stayed for a few hours with Steve in the silence, waiting and praying, before I decided that I needed a shower and sleep.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Steve rose to his feet as I did the same, picking up my bag," We have a guest room if not, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind,"

I smiled at the kindness of a stranger," Thank-you, but do not worry. My father gave me a copy of the key to his flat above the dōjō, so I will stay there,"

"If you're sure,"

"Yes. Thank-you anyway,"

I felt the hospital, treading on alien soil, praying to the great Kami-sama that in the next few days, my father would open his eyes and we would be on plane back home, together.


	12. Shattered World

**Chapter Summary: **"Why…Why does this have to happen to me? Why does a man who was a good father, a good husband, a good teacher have be ripped away from me?'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **None really this time, again, apart from some heart-shattering sorrow. Rating will go up after a few chapters or so.

**Notes: **I promise that after these next few chapters, the story will really start to pick up!

**Extra Notes: **Looking forward to getting my PS3 soon! Should help with the story!

**Chapter 12 – The Funeral **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Birth, life, and death – each took place on the hidden side of the leaf_

**Toni Morrison**

Chapter 11 – Shattered World

"…_beep…Akira? Are you there? Please, for the love of God, pick up the damn phone! I know what happened…to your dad…please, when you get this message, call me back as soon as possible. I just want to know…that you're OK and not doing anything stupid. You're my friend, and I care about you. Please_,"

"…_beep…Hello? Akira? Please…pick up. Jin told me what happened. We're all worried about you. But, you need your friends at a time like this, so when you get this message, please phone me back. I'm worried about you, we all are. I…hope you're OK_,"

"…_beep…Akira? Hello, Akira? Pick up. Please, pick up…fine. I just wanted to make sure you were OK…Please, Akira…I know that you were always there for me despite the fact that I always pushed you away…but…I just wanted you to know…I'm here for you if you need me, if you need any of us. We're all worried about you…panicking almost…I'll be here, waiting for you, making sure you're alright_,"

"…_beep…Akira-chan? Are you there? Please…pick up. Pick up…pick up…pick up, dammit! Please, I'm worried about you! I need to know…that you're OK…when you're millions of miles away from me. Please, Akira-chan…I don't care that I wasn't the first to know…about Naoya-san…or that I may not have left you the first message…I don't care. The only thing I care about is you…so please, I beg of you, please call me back as soon as you've heard this message. I love you_,"

I stayed in London for the next five days, sitting by Dad's bedside as much as I was allowed to, getting to know Steve better, letting the voicemails build up. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. The only person I spoke to was Jin, but only because he was keeping an eye on Hana and Mom. Luckily, an hour after I had left Taya and Ienobu, Taya's fiancé, same around and took over from Jin. But Jin, the golden-hearted boy that he was, checked in on Mom and Hana everyday just so he could report back to me.

I would have called, but I knew that if I did, as soon as I so much as greeted Mom, she would have begged me to come back, and I probably would have given in.

It was nerve-racking, exhausting, alienating sitting in the creaky plastic chair, staring at the wall, listening to the forced breathing of my father, my mind reeling from the possibilities that I may or may not be going home with Dad, talking to no-one but a foreign stranger and the best friend I could ever ask for.

It was the point in my life when I had been the most scared, yet I didn't show it. I had to be strong for Mom and imouto.

Then, on 30th January 2011, at 11:32 p.m. I received the call that would change my life forever.

My recharged cell phone started jarring at the foot of my bed. I groggily whipped the bed covers away from my body (reluctantly, it was cold in England) and snatched my phone, peering at the lit-up screen, but I didn't recognise the number.

Because it was a British number.

I swallowed hard and pulled my phone to my ear," H-Hello?"

"_I'm sorry to bother you at this time of the night, but are you Miss. Oshimaki?_"

"…Yes,"

"_I'm Nurse Gross. I'm phoning to…inform you about a change in your father's condition_,"

At this point, I didn't really understand what the nurse was trying to hint towards me. I thought she was phoning me because my father was now awake, sitting upright and talking, because I had asked them to call me as soon as anything happened, whether it was an improvement or not.

"Is he OK?"

"_I'm very sorry that I have to be the one to inform you about this but…I'm afraid…your father has passed away_,"

_No._

I cupped my mouth with my hands, shock rocking through my body, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"_It seems that he had a heart-attack as he was sleeping…_,"

The rest of her words melted away from my ears.

_Dad…is dead?_

_No, no, NO!_

My heart stopped beating and tore itself into two, then into four, into eight and again and again until it was shredded into tiny pieces like confetti. My soul fractured bit by bit, making it agonizingly painful, the pain creeping along bit by bit. Every fibre, muscle and cell contained within my body started to whine in sorrow.

Through my hot tears and choking hiccups, I informed the nurse that I would be stopping by the hospital as soon as I could so I could identify his body and made arrangements to get him back home…back to Mom and Hana.

Oh God, I couldn't even think about Mom and Hana at a time like this. It would just break my heart even more…

When I got off the phone with the nurse, I unsteady dialled Steve's number to inform him that I was going to the hospital to recover my father's body. Steve promised me that he would come and pick me up so I wouldn't be alone, which I was grateful for.

We rode on the bus together, quietly, without talking to eachother, but Steve laid his hand on top of me, making me feel less alone but not less devastation.

We were taken down below the hospital – to the morgue – to identify Dad.

It was a little weird, being led by a doctor and nurse, no looking or talking to eachother, to a wall with a small window that viewed downwards, almost like a witness room.

My body went numb when they pulled back the sheet to reveal my Dad lying on a silver slab, so still I would have mistaken him to be relaxing, showering himself in the light being emitted from above. But he was too pale…

I was allowed to spend some time with him before I called Mom. Unfelt, cold tears dripped down my cheeks as I touched his icy-marble skin with my fingertips, skimming down his shoulders and arms, grappling his as I watched him, kidding to myself that this was all a bad dream.

_A bad dream. A very bad but livid dream._

I decided to face the music and call Mom once they took Dad away.

God, I'll never forget that phone call.

I managed to break the news to Mom through my croaky voice and she remained silent on the other end, but she did speak (only to say that she understood that I was coming home with Dad's body and say goodbye) she sounded enchanted, distant, like she no longer in her own body.

After arrangements had been made to transport my father's body onto the plane to Tokyo with me, the two detectives who had been assigned to my father's case, Detective Keith Walsh and Detective Ryan Nelson, ran through the evidence they had found during their investigation and informed me that they were going to temporarily hand over the case to two detectives back in Shinjuku to see if they could come up with any leads. I thanked them and exited the hospital.

It all felt so surreal – the journey back to Dad's flat, packing my stuff, saying goodbye to Steve, filling out the forms needed at the airport, the flight back home. I felt as if I had just taken an exotic, unusual holiday to a strange place but I had done hardly anything at all.

Jin and Ryo were waiting for me as I unloaded my belongings.

Remorse weighted down on my muscles like a ton of bricks as I made my way over to them, all because I had only kept Jin in the loop about my father, and not Ryo, my boyfriend, my sole supporter, when I should have done.

He didn't say anything as I approached him; he just enfolded his arms around me and I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

_It was just what I needed._

_And I didn't want it to end._

After my leg muscles began straining from standing upright for so long, Ryo trailed his hand down my arm until he reached my hand, he glided his fingers through mine and directed us out of the airport, Jin not far behind us.

A few seconds after the car made a revving start; I laid my head on his shoulder again and passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up again, I had been placed in my parents' bed, Mom curled up beside me, clutching Hana's hand on the other side of her.

I began to wonder why…but then I realised.

My father…had died.

Misery hung over me like a dark cloud.

I couldn't believe it. Why? Why, my father? He had been a good man, a good provider, a good father to us, a good husband to Mom. He had always done his best in everything and he had always been kind to everyone.

He had been a great teacher, a great father – the most important person to me.

And now, he was no longer with us – it pained me to think that he was watching over us, but we couldn't see or talk to him.

_Why?_


	13. The Funeral

**Chapter Summary: **"A promise between a daughter and her father…it must never be broken…no matter what the costs,"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **None really this time, again, apart from some heart-shattering sorrow. Rating will go up after a few chapters or so.

**Notes: **I got my Playstation 3 at last! I brought Tekken Hybrid, Tekken 6 (Limited Edition) and Street Fighter! Despite being a bit limited, I love Tekken Hybrid and I'm getting on OK with Street Fighter X Tekken (lots of button smashing) but still waiting on my Tekken 6. Yay!

**Extra Notes: **Exams are coming up, so this story maybe on temporally hiatus. When I free time, I'll write as much as I can!

**Chapter 13 – A Change **will up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Death_

_As a dark Shadow_

_Beckons his prey_

_Into the unknown_

_By a soft whisper_

_In the soul_

**Cindy Cheney**

Chapter 12 – The Funeral

"_Akira…,"_

_That voice, a soft, quiet voice was calling me…a child's voice…_

"_Akira? Are you awake?"_

"_Who…are you?" I asked, dazedly._

"_I am the one your heart yearns for,"_

_I paused," The shadow-boy?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_What are you…doing here?"_

"_You called for me,"_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes. You need me…in your time of need,"_

"_Dad-," I couldn't form the words, my throat felt too heavy._

"_Just remember Akira – even though death, love is eternal,"_

"…_I understand,"_

"_Your father will always be watching over you…as do I,"_

"_What…do you mean? Are you dead as well?"_

"_You will find out the answers you seek, Oshimaki Akira, but all in good time,"_

And just like that, my dream was over.

Being the eldest Oshimaki child meant that the burden of arranging Dad's funeral had been passed onto me, with a little bit of help from Taya. I had to choose the coffin, hire a priest, decide where to hold the wake and the funeral, send out the invitations, all while learning the correct funeral etiquette. It was exhausting but distracting at the same time.

Day in, day out, Mom would just lie in bed, interwoven with the duvet, her face expressionless and not concerning herself by speaking to anyone.

Still, I was no better myself. When I didn't have to busy myself with funeral arrangements, it seemed like the days were pointless, merging into one another, as I stayed curled up in my bed, ever bothering to leave, not eating, not drinking, not sleeping, not bothering to socialise with anyone, not bothering to answer the consoling messages people had taken their time to write and send me. My mind became fuzzy, riddled with reoccurring memories mingled with terrifying hallucinations. My mind was playing tricks on me from tiredness.

It was two weeks later when we had to bury my father.

The wake took place at home. Taya and Ienobu agreed to greet the guests who started arriving at the table positioned at the entrance of our house, taking charge of the registry book and collecting the koden. Me, Mom, Hana, Grandpa Rinji, Grandma Sakurako and Auntie Junko were sitting in the washitsu room, were the family alter and Dad's open casket had been positioned, countless different flowers were circled around Dad's most up-to-date photo and piles of fruit stacked on the tiers of the alter. More flowers and his favourite candy had been placed in his casket, along with the items we had placed there before the wake (Mom had made some of her and Dad's favourite origami models she the night previously while Hana tucked one of her older dolls under Dad's arm and I put Dad's old shinai that he used when he was a highschooler beside his other arm). All we could was watch as our closest friends and relatives walk in, sit down on the cushions provided, bow, ring the alter bell and offer the burning incense and their individual prayers to my father and to us.

I don't know how, but I could sense when Jin was coming – I just got this feeling as he advanced the washitsu room so I glanced up to meet his dark eyes and sombre expression, Mishima Heihachi behind him.

I heard my heart pounding in my ears as he traversed the room.

After Jin and Heihachi completed the ritual, they turned around to extend their condolences to us and left the room.

I refused to watch Jin and his grandfather walk out the room. I knew my heartbeat would just beat faster and wilder, until it burst.

There was a slight interval until the priest arrived after most people had paid their respects so I went around checking up on the guests.

I found Steve first. He had flown over to Japan to be here especially, even after I had tried to reason with him that he had done enough back when I was in England, but he felt as if he owed it to Dad, so I went through the ceremony formalities with him so he wouldn't make a fool of himself and disrespect anyone.

"How did I do?" he asked apprehensively, soothing back his slicked hair.

I smiled reassuringly, patting the back of his hand," You did fine,"

"Good, I'm glad," he smiled back.

"Akira-chan?" I turned around at Mom's calling. She placed her hand on my shoulder but kept her eyes on Steve," Would you care to introduce me?"

"Oh, sure. Mom, this is Steve Fox, one of Dad's students back in England. Steve, this is my mother,"

"It's nice to meet you," Steve bowed politely (just as I had taught him) and took Mom's outstretched hand when she offered it to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Steve," she placed her hand on his shoulder as she shifted closer to him, holding her stomach with her other hand. I'd been noticing she'd been doing that a lot lately," I just wanted to thank-you for being so kind to Akira-chan when she came to England…and our time of need,"

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Oshimaki,"

Mom turned to me," Well, I must go and greet the other guests. You won't forget to do that either, will you?" I shook my head," Good. I'll see you around then," she turned and walked through the small crowd of people to across the room, to a man and a woman who stood remotely away from everyone else. I didn't recognise them, but they had the same shape face, the same eyes, the same build. I figured they must have been twins.

I faced Steve once they began engaging in a conversation with Mom," Will you be alright getting home later?"

He nodded again, his fingers twiddling with the beads of the juzu I lent him earlier," Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"

I drew him into a fierce hug," Thank-you…for everything you've done for us,"

I pulled myself away at arm's length, gave his shoulder a squeeze and drifted off towards the kitchen.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I leaned my hands palm down on the counter and let the tears that had been stinging my eyes ever since the wake began to break and fall.

Why? I had been asking myself that same question, over and over again, since I had to bring Dad back…Why him? He had done nothing wrong in his life. Who would do this to him? It was just…so tormenting, so hurtful, to not know the answers to the questions that I so urgently wanted to know. My father had been alone when he died…and I wish I had been there, to try to protect him at the very least…after all, didn't I see it that time?

I shook my head sternly, shaking my thoughts away. No, I can't think like that. Dad would be upset if I thought like that…

I had to focus on Mom and Hana. I was the eldest, therefore I now have to look out for them, protect them, care for them, like Dad had done.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why him? Why my father? The most important person in my life…? Why was he taken so abruptly from us like that?

"Why?" I hammered the table top with my clenched fist, hot, streaming tears trickling down my face.

"Akira?"

_That voice…Jin's voice…I don't want him to see me like this._

"What is it, Jin?" my voice juddered from the lack of oxygen as I wiped the corner of my eyes with my knuckles.

He didn't say anything. He walked over to me; I could hear his shoes clap against the floor. He was getting nearer. Each footstep made my heart beat faster.

_Please…don't come near me…I don't know if I can take it…_

_This shouldn't be happening…_

His large, powerful arms stretched out and curled themselves around me, smashing my back against his well-built chest. I could feel a heat of embarrassment spread across my cheeks when he dipped his head lower, his nose buried in my shoulder.

"J-Jin, what are you doing?" I stumbled with my words. I should've pulled away and shoved him for doing something inappropriate, and probably could have, but I didn't. Something about holding me close to me made me feel…protected, but scared at the same time.

"I know what it's like…to lose someone you love with your whole heart," his voice was low, almost a whisper. It sounded…aggrieved.

"Your…mother," I turned slightly, seeing him from the corner of my eye.

A pregnant pause," Yes. That's why I just wanted you know…that I understand what you're going through right now,"

"Jin…," I started but he forced me to turn fully in his arms so I was facing him.

I flinched when I saw his hand extend up, the pad of his thumb dabbing away my fallen tears," Just know that I'm here for you, and your family, if you need me,"

I sniffed," T-Thank-you,"

"Akira? Where are you?"

Me and Jin jumped apart as Ryo entered the kitchen, an empty plate in his hand. His small smile told me he was completely obvious to what had just occurred between me and Jin.

What had occurred between us just now?

"Just remember what I said," Jin said over his shoulder before he departed, nodding at Ryo as he passed him.

Ryo let go of the plate in the sink," Some of the food is running out. Is there anymore?"

"Yeah," I speedily opened the fridge and pulled out a few plates and bowls full of food I had prepared the night before.

As me and Ryo returned back to the wake, armed with more food, a small voice asked a guilty question in the back of my head.

_Why did it feel so right when Jin comforted me?_

The priest arrived right on time, so I brewed some green tea as Taya and Ienobu steered the guests into the washitsu. The priest spoke to us briefly; comforting us with restful words, allowing us to enlighten him with our greatest moments with Dad…it was reflecting, peaceful insight.

Once everyone was allotted to a cushion, we entered with the priest and sat at the front, closest to the alter and casket. The reflective, peaceful feeling that had calmed my mind and heart thawed as I moved into the washitsu, interchanging into a rigid, gloomy feeling which made my body feel dense, weighting me down. I sat down with my head bent forward to shield my grief from everyone else, expressionless and paying enough attention, but withdrawn at the same time, consumed in my thoughts, even when the priest signalled us as he read the sutra for us to, in hierarchical order, rise and go to the incense urn, bow, offer incense, bow again and return to our seats.

I couldn't help but wonder about the future as everyone else repeated the same ritual and the priest finished reading the sutra. What are we going to do now? With Dad gone, money was about to become even tighter than ever before. Mom made good money, but still. And what about my training? Even though I had completely learnt the Oshimaki Style Traditional Martial Arts, I still needed someone to practise with. I couldn't trouble Hana, she was still too young.

_We needed Dad here. Not just for money, but we need him here…because he's everything to us. Why?_

"_Akira-chan?"_

"_Yes, tou-chan?"_

"_Do you want me to tell you why I decided to teach you how to fight?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_I will teach you how to fight, so you have the skills to help the ones in need and to save the ones you love,"_

"_What do…you mean?"_

"_One day, I may not be here to protect you, all of you…that's why I want you to promise me something,"_

"_Of course, tou-chan,"_

"_I want you to promise me that if I ever leave this world…you will fight for Mom and Hana-chan. You must protect them with your whole heart. You are all the most precious people in the world to me, that's why…you must protect the ones you love the most,"_

"_I understand, tou-chan! I'll do my best!"_

"_Thank-you, Akira-chan,"_

Right there and then, as the service ended and the visitors paid their respects to us, I made a promise to Dad. I promised that no matter what, I would protect Mom, Hana, everyone I love, with my whole heart, just I did when a little girl, too inexperienced to truly understand what my father meant.

_I promise, tou-chan. _

Later that night, after everything had been cleared away and the last of us left, we lit some lanterns and let them drift into the nightfall. It was one of Dad's many favourite customs to do when someone had died.

"_Before you let the lantern go, remember all the good memories you had with the person who died and transfer them to the lantern, that way, when you let it go, it will reach up to the Heavens, so that person will know how much you treasured them,"_

I promise, Father, that with all of my will, my soul, my strength, my heart, I will protect those I hold dear. No matter what.

"Um, I know Mom said you could sleep on the futon in my room…," I hesitated as Ryo lifted the blanket so he could sleep,"…but, could you…you know…share my bed?"

Ryo blinked dumbly at me. My cheeks flared and I spun my head away from him.

"I-I just mean…I just don't want to be alone right now, so-mmpph," I was unable to complete the rest of my sentence because Ryo's mouth was on mine.

I was immobilised as he quickly and gently kissed me. When he pulled away, he dragged me into his arms and threaded his fingers into my hair.

"Of course," I could feel his smile on my shoulder.

I unattached myself from him and dived under the covers together, my body slotting in beside his, his arm cradling me against him.

"Ryo?" I asked as he switched off my lamp.

"Yeah?"

"Would it sound weird if I said…that I don't want tomorrow to happen…because it's my last day with Dad?"

Ryo bound himself tighter around me.

"Of course not,"

The next day, it was Dad's funeral. His body was transported the local temple via a hearse, me, Mom, Hana and the rest of our family trailed behind it and my uncle and male cousins unloaded it and bared the coffin on their shoulders. Once again, like at the wake, the priest began the service by reading from the sutra, and partway through the service, the priest gave a signal so, hierarchically, each family member could offer incense to the urn placed infront of the alter, then draped a juzu over our hands, bow, take a pinch of the burnt incense to our foreheads, repeating this three times, before bowing again and returning to our seats. Once the priest had finished reading his passage of the sutra and all the customaries had been performed, as the representative of the family, I stood up and thanked the guests on behalf of the family for joining us, followed by an emcee who read out letters from friends and family who couldn't be with us for the funeral. There was a final viewing, where the last flowers were placed (I arranged a small decorated boutique of white lilies) and a kiss on Dad's marble stone-cold forehead.

_This is the last time I'll see him like this… _

He had to be taken away. That mixed feeling of dread, sorrow, grief and heartbreak numbed my body and soul. I could feel it inch closer to the surface of my skin as the pallbearers carried the casket out.

"Wait!" I lurched forward, willing to run after them if necessary.

Ryo clutched my arm, restraining me," Stop it! You have to let him go,"

Mom broke past us, sprinting out of the room, so I pursued her. I chased her all the way to the bathroom. She locked herself in a cubicle.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not,"

Was it saying goodbye to Dad? Or knowing she may never see him again?

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant,"


	14. A Change

**Chapter Summary: **A week after the funeral, Akira reflects on her father's murder, only to be consumed by her recurring thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **None, for now anyway.

**Notes: **I know it's short, I'm sorry, but it's a bit like an intro to Akira's changing behaviour…a bit like _Siegfried _in _Soul Calibur_. It will expand over the next few chapters (five, actually) and the warnings and rating will go up. (Don't worry about the mentioning of the hair dye either – it will make sense later on).

**Extra Notes: **Many thanks to **SoulEmbrace2010** and **Me-Be-Da-Mk-Fan14** for favouriting and reviewing my story, I appreciate it so much! *does a little dance* I've also got 1110 hits for this story on AFFnet, so keep it coming! It makes me SO happy!

**Chapter 14 – The Darker Side **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude._

**Charles R. Swindoll**

Chapter 13 – A Change

So, there it was. My mother was pregnant with her third child from my now dead father.

"We were going to tell you," Mom said after we had left the crematorium," We Shinjuku after our anniversary…but…,"

_Guess that explained why I had kept seeing Mom holding her stomach constantly._

I didn't go to school the following week after the funeral. Instead, I lounged around in my pyjamas, doing little things like my Art evaluation, or just generally helping Mum with tasks around the house. I ate very little, my appetite demolished, and rarely saw anyone outside the house during those two days.

The police hadn't found much either, which didn't help my frame of mind. The London detectives had established that it was most likely a murder – Dad had suffered from multiple lacerations due to blunt force trauma, and judging from the amount he received, he had been most likely attacked by a gang, ranging from five to eight people, and he had died from a heart attack during the night. They recovered eight sets of footprints going in, but only seven leaving – two were identified as Steve and Dad, leaving six unaccounted for. There were no eyewitnesses and closer CCTV footage they could find was two streets anyway. When they arrived on the scene, the door was unlocked, so no forced entry was applied, meaning that either Dad knew who they were or they disguised themselves as individuals that people trusted. There was still money in the safe located in the flat above the dōjō and no other valuables had been stolen, ruling out a robbery. The only real evidence they did uncover was a piece of blue cloth – cotton from a t-shirt – and a piece of black leather, most likely from a glove or a pair of trousers. The Japanese detectives hadn't done much better – they were looking in Dad's history to see if any enemies were behind the attack.

_A dead end._

Most afternoons and evenings, when I had finished helping Mom around the house, or I thought I couldn't write anymore on my evaluation, I'd go out to the garden and sit on the wooden porch, letting my mind wonder aimlessly.

My father, a harmless, peaceful, good, family man, was dead, while criminals and murderers still walked on the Earth unpunished. It didn't seem logical. Why did he have to die? But, most importantly, who killed him?

_A murder…it was planned…_

Why? Who?

Who killed him? Why did they kill him?

_Oshimaki Naoya, a martial artist, friend and father…_

Why?

_A father, a husband, a son…_

Why did they kill him?

Pretty soon, I got sick and tired of overthinking and overanalysing it, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

Everything had changed, I felt since Dad had died. When I came back from England…everything was different. The sun that shone down on me felt different on my skin…the breeze that gusted past felt different as it wove through my hair…the morning song that the birds would chirrup sounded different to my ears…

_Everything had changed…and I didn't like it._

I never spoke to anyone now – not Ryo, Sakura, Jin, not Satomi or Tae or Ichigo, not Shin, not Xiao or Miharu, not even Mom or Hana…

_All because my father was no longer with us…_

I never spoke of feelings that prickled at my heart like a thousand needles…

_What if someone else was experiencing the same feelings I was?_

"Not friggin' likely,"

The whole family situation dynamics had changed too, I reflected as I entered the local pharmacy in town. Mom was now the head of the household, but with the new baby on the way, she couldn't step up to the mark. Suwabe Taku, Dad's best friend since the day he was born, moved in with us (temporarily, of course) as a "duty" to help us out (did I mention he was an ex-solider of sorts?), which, of course, had screwed everything up.

He could never replace him. Why the hell did he think he could?

_Why? Who?_

Goddammit, these questions were driving me insane!

How the hell was I going to find out who had killed my father and why?

Suddenly, I realised it as it exploded in my brain like blown-fuse when I slammed a box of black hair dye on the counter.

Whoever killed my father and for whatever reasons they did it, it didn't matter…

…They have to pay.


	15. The Darker Side

**Chapter Summary: **Akira returns to school after a week absence and newly dyed hair only to end up in a spot of bother…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **A little bit of swearing (do those words count?)

**Notes: **Yay, this chapter's longer than the previous one! I really liked writing this chapter – you start to see the 'evil side' of Akira! It gets better in the next chapter (hopefully). Can't believe I managed to write this chapter in a whole day!

**Extra Notes: **I've finished playing Street Fighter X Tekken – I totally loved it but I totally suck at it. I could only rely on button smashing (something I haven't since starting Tekken!) but I guess it's my own fault, I've never played Street Fighter before (but I knew about it!).

**Chapter 15 – Rebel **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_We frail humans are at one time capable of the greatest good and, at the same time, capable of the greatest evil. Change will only come about when each of us takes up daily struggles ourselves to be more forgiving, compassionate, loving, and above all joyful in the knowledge that, by some miracle of grace, we can change as those around us can change too_

**Mairead Maguire**

Chapter 14 – The Darker Side

Sakura scrunched up her nose in slight distaste when I walked in to our kumi the week following," You dyed your hair?"

I tucked a gleaming raven-black lock behind my ear as I lowered myself into my seat," Y-Yeah…I wanted a change,"

"Your eyebrows look weird now. They don't match," she narrowed her eyes and tapped the space behind her eyebrows.

I shrugged, pulling out my notebook," Oh, well. It's only temporary,"

"How temporary?" Satomi asked, twirling her hair ribbon around her index finger.

"Between twenty to thirty washes,"

"Y'know, if you wanted to dye your hair properly, you could have asked me," Sakura snipped up.

_Hypocrite!_

"Nah, it was OK. It was kinda a 'spar of the moment' kind of thing,"

Shin poked the back of my head with the butt of his pencil," I think it looks nice,"

"Thanks,"

Ichigo smiled and nodded in agreement.

_At least I could count on some of my friends. _

I had Art first with Ichigo and Sakura who, luckily, had dropped the subject of my hair and was asking me about my work instead (I had done some catch-up work during the week I was absent).

"So, have you come up with any good ideas?"

"A-Ah, I guess," I still felt touchy about creating art pieces for a unit entitled 'Childhood', but no-one knew (apart from Jin and Shin)," I managed to produce a few large pieces…it's just the research I'm stuck on,"

"Huh? How can you be stuck on a unit like this? I remember my childhood so well!"

"…not everyone had a happy childhood like you, princess,"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

I shared a secret smile with Ichigo as we gathered our work from our folders," No, nothing at all. Ichigo-kun, how are you doing?"

His smile dropped a little," I'm not doing too well either,"

"Hmm, something wrong is definitely going on here," Sakura mused," Normally _I'm_ the one who's struggling, not you two,"

"I guess things change sometimes, Sakura,"

_Everything changes…_

"Ah, Oshimaki-san, I'm glad to see you're back," Mrs. Maeda said as she entered the classroom, dumping a box full of art materials on the empty table beside us," Did you do any work while you were away?"

"Yes, Sensei,"

"Great! Can you show me?"

"S-Sure, Sensei,"

I unloaded the contents of my art folder on the empty table, spreading my work across it so it filled up all the space. Sensei inspected very piece of art had done last week by walking around the table, occasionally emitting a small "mm" (in total, about five pieces), examining them up close while flat on the table, holding them up against the light, slipping her glasses off her nose and contemplating. When she was finished, she looked me square in the eyes but her expression didn't read as delight.

"Oshimaki-san, may I have a word with you outside?"

"Yes, Sensei,"

_This is bad!_

She frowned in distress when we stepped out of the classroom.

"Oshimaki-san…," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head," Oshimaki-san, I'm very concerned about you right now. Ever since we started this unit a few weeks, I feel like you haven't been applying yourself as much as you can…,"

_Really?_

"…I mean, you seem like you don't want to be here anymore…,"

_What?_

"…and you've been absent so much now, on and off…,"

_You…_

"…I understand that your father just died…,"

…_could never…_

"But, you have to understand Oshimaki-san, that your grades is what is important right now…,"

…_you could never…_

"…the work I just saw now was appalling…,"

…_you could never understand…_

"…I'm sure your father wouldn't want this for you,"

_You could never understand how I feel!_

"Don't speak like you know my father!" I raged, all the anger I had been experiencing mingling together and surging to the surface.

"Oshimaki-san…," Mrs. Maeda whispered, astounded by my shocking behaviour.

"How dare you! Don't speak as if you knew how my father thought or felt! You don't even know him!" My arms began to tremble and my knuckles turned white from clamping them into fists," I worked my ass off last week for those pieces of work, and you can't even acknowledge that! Well, it's not my fault that you picked a practically impossible unit for me to work on! But no, because you're the teacher, you think you know everything, so you don't even consider me!"

I was breathless after my rant, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, my veins stirring under my hardened muscles. Mrs. Maeda just stared at me, her eyes broadened, her jaw hanging open, her arms folded across her chest.

When the heat that had enflamed by body vanished, I turned back into the classroom, collected my bag and art folder, and on the way back out of the classroom, I dumped my art folder in the bin, drove past Sensei and didn't look back.

Not wanting to return back to school, or go home and explain to Mom why I wasn't at school, I ventured into town again.

_What the hell? I couldn't believe that witch! I worked really hard to complete those pieces, despite the fact that I suffer from amnesia! That's the praise I get! Like hell I'm going back to that dump! I can't really go home either…Mom will beat my ass for sure. Tch…_

As I kicked a loosened stone along the pavement, watching it bounce into the nearby hedge, an idea clicked into my head.

_Mom wasn't expecting me home until late because I had an extra Science tutoring lesson with Mrs. Seki…but I don't fancy going there now…_

…_So why don't I use the money Mom gave me and skip class for the rest of the day?_

"Oi, school-girl!" a gruff voice shouted on the side of the road.

Startled, I glanced to the side to see a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls. The leader (I guessed because he was grinning a toothy smirk my way, his hands placed on his hips cockily) whistled as I met his eyes. He was tall and skinny with short brown hair with a neon-blue hair stripe and patch of hair on his chin, dressed in a camouflage-green vest and unbuttoned t-shirt, brown khakis and black, thick boots. The boy on his left was a skinhead, garbed in a black t-shirt with patterned sleeves, black jeans with a silver-studded belt and worn-out trainers. The girl furthest away from them had black hair, layered and razor-sharp, thick eyeliner painted on her lids, outfitted in a printed tee, a leather jacket, a black mini-skirt and tights and a pair of balck Converse with red laces, decked with chains and key rings. The other girl had bright flame-orange hair that dangled past her shoulders, clad in black, crippled, lace dress with a red rose bud pinned to the strap, black-and-red striped fingerless gloves and buckled platform boots.

_Punks._

"Wanna hang out with us?" The leader asked, his arms spread out in display, his teeth still bared. The orange-haired girl giggled, chewing on her nail-polished finger, all eyes glued on me.

"Sorry, I'm busy!" I shouted back, an edge in my voice to get them to back the hell off," I've got my mother's money to spend!"

_Sure, I could use a shopping spree to cheer me up_, I grinned and marched away.

"I'm home!" I called as I retrieved my key from the lock, my shopping bags slung over my shoulder.

After I glided my feet out my shoes (I didn't bother to put them away properly), I turned to walk out of the genkan to see Mom standing there, her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently, her face meaning business.

She's serious.

"Where the hell were you?" she exploded," I got a call from your Art teacher, telling me that you shouted at her, threw you work in the bin and stormed out of her class! Then I get a call from your homeroom teacher, telling me you didn't turn for afternoon registration! Then I get a call from your Science tutor, asking me if you were planning on attending her lesson!"

I licked the roof my mouth but kept my eyes connected to hers," It wasn't my fault,"

"Oh? Whose fault was it then?"

"That so-called Art teacher. She pissed me off with this stupid lecture about how I wasn't applying myself anymore-,"

"She was concerned about you, not intent on giving you a lecture!" she exhaled and pushed her hair away from her eyes," To be honest, she has a good point. I'm concerned about you too, Akira, ever since-,"

My expression toughened, so I stepped past her," I don't have time for this,"

"Akira, listen to me!" her hand shot out and grasped my wrist, causing me to drop my shopping bags on the floor. Mom stopped short," W-What are these?"

I quirked an eyebrow as she drew out a yellow hoodie," Those are clothes,"

"I can see that," she rummaged through the rest of bags," You went on a shopping trip and skipped your classes,"

I nodded," Yeah. Oh, I used your money, if that's OK. Wait a sec," I fumbled around purse and handed my flabbergasted mother a small number of coins and notes," Here's your change,"

Without another exchange, I picked my bags back up and headed up stairs to room. _To my sanctuary._

"You're in trouble, onee-chan," Hana piped up, shielded by her half-open bedroom door.

"Shut up, brat," I hissed back at her as I closed my door.

The tears that began swimming in my little sister's eyes didn't even make me feel guilty.


	16. Rebel

**Chapter Summary: **Akira gets into trouble at school, so finally her mother confronts her about her recent behaviour…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing and some violence.

**Notes: **Well, it's all kicking-off now! I wonder if anyone knows where I got the names for those punks from? Well, I recently finished watching the anime adaption from where these character names from (hint, hint) and I thought the ending totally sucked. I wanted more but I'm not gonna get more (but a 3rd series of _Junjou Romantica_ has been renewed so I guess it makes up for it! ^^)

**Extra Notes: **I can't believe holidays are finishing next week! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna do exams! *sadface*

**Chapter 16 – New Friends **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_The rebel can never find peace. He knows what is good and, despite himself, does evil. The value which supports him is never given to him once and for all – he must fight to uphold it, unceasingly_

**Albert Camus**

Chapter 15 – Rebel

I extended my legs straight so my feet were propped up on the chair beside me.

_I might as well, looks like I'm gonna be here for a while._

Ms. Nakagawa looked up and cleared her throat, but I ignored her by inspecting my metallic silver painted nails.

I was sitting outside of Mishima's office for the second time this week because I was in 'trouble', which meant my Mom was being addressed about my little 'attitude problem' I had been experiencing for a week and a half.

The first time I had conducted here was at the beginning of the week for my 'abusive outburst' towards Mrs. Maeda (apparently, she didn't want to get me into trouble, be she felt that she needed to inform someone. Whatever). The old man just lectured me about how 'teachers and students were concerned about me' and how I 'wasn't the creative, capable student' anymore. Like I give a damn about all that.

_What's the point?_

He just gave me a slap on the wrist and a heavy warning that if my 'behaviour' continued, they would contact my mother.

So much for it being a threat.

I tried to listen, but I only managed to catch little muffled snippets through the closed door.

"…her grades are starting to lower…her attitude is unsatisfactory…she's no longer completing deadlines…she turns up late to lessons or skips classes…she does seem to care about her education anymore…,"

Damn right I don't care anymore. I don't care about my education, I don't care about someone else but me, and I certainly don't care about people's new perceptions of me.

I've stopped hanging out with friends. I've stopped applying myself to lessons. I've stopped bothering to listen to anyone but me.

_I've stopped being me._

And if anyone doesn't like it, screw them.

So, my new-founded 'arrogance' (so to speak) had gotten me into trouble again this morning. I didn't bother turning up to kumi this morning (the lie-in was worth it) and when I came strolling into school for first period, the first two people in see in the morning was Mabuchi and Leiko.

"Yo, Kazama!" Mabuchi greeted, strolling up to Jin, who was by his locker, Leiko fixed dependably to his side," How's it going?"

"Muto, I suggest you head to your classroom," Ryo readied himself into his protective mode already.

"And I suggest to you, Kikukawa, to butt out of my business, yeah?" he sneered in Ryo's face as Leiko cackled. Mabuchi turned back to Jin, whose eyes were obviated to the floor, his locker door closed," Now, Kazama, I have a question to ask you," he tapped his chin in thought while Leiko bared her teeth in a harsh grin ," Do you have any spare cash on you?"

"I'm warning you, Muto," Ryo stepped forward, creating a barrier between Jin and Mabuchi.

"What? Can't I ask the pretty rich boy for some extra cash? C'mon, he's rolling in it, so there's no problem in asking, is there?" he shoved Ryo by the shoulder, making him crash into the other lockers before focusing on Jin again," C'mon Kazama, don't make me ask twice," he cracked his knuckles, begging for a fight.

A few seconds of silence struck by when Leiko perked up," Oh, what's wrong Jin? Cat got your tongue?"

Jin lifted his glance to meet the eyes of Leiko first for a few seconds, then it shifted to Mabuchi, burning with caution," Leave,"

"Looks like pretty rich boy can bite back,"

"It would seem so," As quick as lightning, Mabuchi grasped the back of Jin's neck and hauled him down to his level," What's the matter, Jinny-chan? Gonna run off to Granddaddy? Or your queer friend, Ichigo-chin?"

I didn't comprehend that I had been watching the whole scene unfold or why I could feel fire-like fury burning, making my muscles swell with power and strength.

"Or are you going to go running back to Mommy? Oh wait…you can't, can you?"

_That's enough!_

"Hey, _usuratonkachi_!" I nodded towards Mabuchi and Leiko.

They both rotated in my direction, but their scorning looks told me they weren't pleased to see me.

I smirked and placed a hand on my hip, my eyebrows levitated in surprise," Oh, do you two actually answer to that now?"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Leiko screeched, her eyes narrowed.

"Come to defend your pathetic friends, Oshimaki?"

I scoffed," Nothing of the sort. I just hate seeing big-mouthed losers clogging up our corridors in such early hours of the morning,"

"Go to hell, you pig!"

"Oh, you really hurt my feelings that time, Nara-chan!" I mocked, pretending to look hurt like a whiny little girl.

Mabuchi held the bimbo back with his arm," So, gonna come to Jinny-chan's rescue?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna take you down for the hell of it,"

Hence why Mabuchi ended up in the medical award with a broken nose and a concussion.

And why I was sat outside the principal's office.

After waiting for about thirty minutes, Mom marched out of the office, her cheeks coloured and her hair tangled.

She shot me a scowling look," Come on, we're going home,"

I hung back as we left the school, our steps out of sync. A definite quietness fell over us in the car as we drove home. When we arrived home, she didn't even bother removing her shoes in the genkan, she just strode straight into the living room, me trailing on her heels.

"You!" she curved to me abruptly, rage written all over her face," I cannot believe you! This is not like you!"

"I take it that the meeting wasn't good?"

"Don't get smart with me, young lady!" she seized my shoulder," Don't you realise what you're doing? I know I didn't tolerate your father teaching you and your sister martial arts, but I don't condemn you using your fighting skills to hurt other people! And I don't condemn you letting your grades slip, or your attitude towards your education to worsen or for your respect towards others to completely disappear! Don't you realise what you're doing?"

I shrugged," Like I care,"

"That's exactly the attitude I'm talking about! Your teachers and friends are worried about you! You're shutting everyone out with a tough façade! Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"…becoming someone that you're not…,"

"Like I said, I don't care,"

"I don't understand why you're doing this! I know you were close to your father, but me and Hana lost him too, and we're not acting the way you are right now!"

"Shut up!" I smacked her hand away," Like I fucking care about what everyone thinks about me or their concerns! You're right, I have changed, but for the better! So, don't talk to me like you know how my brain works! You don't understand anything!"

"Then help me to understand! Tell me why you're acting like this!"

"You wanna understand why I'm acting like this? Easy – you're a crap mother,"

Mom gasped," You…,"

"I don't care about the teachers, I don't care about my so-called friends, I don't care about you or Hana, and I certainly care about the new baby!"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me in astonishment, unable to form a single word.

"You didn't deserve him…," I twirled on my heel and left the house again, not regretting any word I had just spoken.

I couldn't believe it! My own mother was moralising me too! Damn it!

_Screw her! Screw them all!_

I was angry with nowhere to go. I just wanted to be alone, but I didn't want to go home and face that wretch again. So I decided to roam around the area, only to end up at the local park.

"Oh look, it's the school-girl!" a recognisable, gruff voice hailed when I drifted past.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see those punks I saw last week jump off the metal barrier of the park. The leader grinned and approached me, the other three watching with interest as he did.

"What the hell do you want?" I stepped away from him to create some distant in case he tried any funny business.

He raised his hands cautiously," Woah, chill out, man! I just wanna talk to ya,"

"I'm not in the mood for talking,"

"Relax," he pushed his hands into the depths of his pockets and treaded closer to me. He gave off an air of danger, but I felt like he was being friendly towards me," What's your name?"

"Akira," I didn't even waver.

"I'm Nanaya, and those guys over there are Lulu, Shiki and Hiryu. Wanna hang out?"

I smirked," Sure, why not?" I said without dithering.


	17. New Friends

**Chapter Summary: **Finally, everyone is off Akira's back about her new attitude, until her ex-best friends decide to confront her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Can't believe I've written and uploaded two chapters. I started chapter 15 yesterday and got most of it done, so I finished it off and wrote the whole of chapter 16 today. In all fairness, they're both pretty short chapters.

**Extra Notes: **I'm quite glad I didn't mesh these last few chapters together; I think it works better with a period of time occurring between each chapter.

**Chapter 17 – "Basement"/"Said" **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_He who throws away a friend is as bad as he who throws away his life_

**Sophocles**

Chapter 16 – New Friends

I spent the rest of my days alone and dependent on me. I continued to go to school, but I would spend break and lunch-time on my own. I continued with my job at the café, but I would avoid most people and talking to them as much as could. Not that anyone else was trying to avoid me as well.

I avoided staying at home for too long as well. As soon as I got home from school or my shift, I would withdraw to my bedroom or make plans and go out with Nanaya and the others. Most the time we would hang out at the mall or at the amusement arcade, messing around and having fun, inflicting fear into other people without so much as uttering a word.

_It was most entertaining._

Me and Mom had stopping to eachother entirely while Hana would flinch every single time I came into her view.

_I didn't feel guilty. I don't regret anything I've done._

I didn't care. I didn't about anything – my grades, my attitude, my health – I just wanted a good time, enjoy life.

_And this is how I'm doing it. Screw everyone else._

It was the end to another tedious week. The only thing that had kept me sane during school-time was the fact that I had plans to meet up with Nanaya, Lulu, Hiryu and Shiki to have another shopping spree at the mall (my third trip within a week). I quickly dressed into my leisure clothes (a black-and-white skull patterned jumpsuit, my leather jacket and my Dr. Martens) and applied a touch of make-up (thick black eyeliner with matching black lipstick) before stashing my belongings into my locker (I wasn't gonna anything until Monday, when I came back to school) and heading out to meet Nanaya and the others, who were waiting for me by the gate.

The only thing I didn't count on my old group of friends.

"Hey, Akira!" a voice called out as I came within the reach of the gates and my friends.

I knew the voice. I knew that I shouldn't turn around. But I did.

Ryo, Sakura, Jin, Ichigo, Satomi, Tae and Shin were clustered together in the middle of the courtyard, between the gates and the school building.

I sighed and tossed my hair over my shoulder," What do you want?"

Ryo advanced forward, away from the others but nearer to me, his customary cool and calm exterior gone without a trace, only to be replaced by a concerned-but-livid countenance.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, glowering.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I leered," I'm meeting with my friends,"

"But, we're your friends too!" Satomi cried, her voice trembling from being close to tears.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, smirking all the same," You're wrong. You're not my friends,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura yelled, her hands squeezed into fists," You're not yourself anymore!"

"Akira, you have to see sense! Look at what you're doing to yourself! Look at what you're doing to us!" Satmoi's tone intensified a pitch.

"I did see sense," I opened my eyes to lock them with Ryo's again," But, let me ask you a question. Why do you insist on harassing me?"

Ryo's irritated frown loosened to a more baffling frown," B-Because we care about you, that's why,"

I waggled my finger like I was telling off a child," Incorrect. You're harassing me because I'm doing something that goes against your wishes; therefore you take it as being selfish behaviour. So, you want me to revert back to my old ways for your selfish needs, right?"

"It isn't like that, Akira, and you know it," Tae's scowl wasn't far off Ryo's.

"Oh, but it is. You claim that _I'm_ the one being selfish and that you care about me, but you don't – _you're_ the ones being selfish,"

"What's wrong with you?" Shin asked, confounded in disbelief," What happened to the sweet, thoughtful, academic girl I made friends with not too long ago?"

"That sweet, thoughtful, academic girl's gone, so here I am instead,"

"You really don't care, do you?" Jin looked at me as if he understood me, but at the same time, like he was upset with me.

"At last, we're getting somewhere!"

"So, that's it? We're going to end it just like that?"

"I'm afraid so, Sakura-chan, but it's been a blast,"

"Stop screwing around!" Ichigo bawled.

"I'm not screwing around. I'm just doing what I should have done a long time ago,"

"So…that's it, huh?" Ryo lifted his arms out, shining tears collecting in the corners of his eyes," You're just going to throw away everything…and everyone. Your family, your friends, me…us?"

I sniggered loud enough for them to hear," It would seem so,"

"I can't believe you…," he casted his eyes away to the ground," I can't believe you're doing this,"

"Get used to it,"

"Hey, Akira, let's get a move on!" Nanaya barked, the other growing tense behind him.

"Them…," Ryo's voice trembled," They're your new friends?"

"You could say that,"

"Why? Why them, and not us?"

I peered at him inquisitively," 'Why', you ask? Because…they don't demand their own selfish needs from me,"

"You…," A sparkling tear seeped down Ryo's cheek.

"What's wrong? Jealous? Hmph," I crossed my arms over my chest as an idea ticked in my brain," Oh, I see it now. You're jealous because I'm hanging out with two other guys, right?"

Ryo grated his teeth together. I was right.

"You're worried I might develop feelings for one of them, right. Ha, I understand then. How about I ease your mind for you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ryo sniffed.

"I mean that, to stop troubling your mind, I'll end what you call 'our relationship'. Will that make you feel better?"

He gulped, his eyes full, the flow of his tears oozing down his cheeks," Huh?"

"I'll say it in words you'll understand: It's over,"

I threw them all one last, lingering look," I suggest you all stay away from me from now on,"

I rotated and strode away, relieved that I could forget everything that had just happened as I socialised with my friends.

_I did the right thing._


	18. BasementSaid

**Chapter Summary: **In one last attempt, an old friend of Akira's, Matsuno Vanji, someone she hasn't seen since middle school, visits, but how will Akira react?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing and some hint of drug use.

**Notes: **Ah man, I need to stop writing and uploading chapters within a day! I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially towards the end!

**Extra Notes: **I'm back at school tomorrow (NO!) so I won't be uploading as much from now on. Besides, I've only planned the next chapter and the chapter after that, so I need a break to do some planning!

**Chapter 18 – The First Time I Cried **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_Locked in the basement_

_I'm so paranoid_

_I'm all encased in_

_And I can't escape_

_And when I look up Mother's looking down_

_And when I wake up Mother's not around_

_'Cause if you want you can have everything that I've got_

_If you want you can take it all away from me_

_And if you're unsatisfied well I'll watch you wave goodbye_

_If you want you can take it all away from me_

_Please don't come down and see me this way_

_Please don't come down I'm too afraid"_

"**Basement" – Puddle of Mudd**

"_Emotionless I slip in to the black_

_And there's no turning back now_

_Everyone around me smoking crack_

_This tunnel is blinding_

_Hallucinating I'm debating life_

_But it's still moving forward_

_If I could just change the hands of time_

_Well I'd do it better_

_Just walk away_

_If you even heard a thing I've said"_

"**Said" – Puddle of Mudd**

Chapter 17 – "Basement"/ "Said"

Two weeks later, I guessed that my 'friends' got the message and left me alone. Even Ryo managed to keep his distance, but there would times that I'd catch him steal glances towards me, a look of reminiscence glinting in his eyes.

Tough, he was going to have to get used to it. I was a free spirit now, and I was glad I did what I did, even if I tore his heart out of his chest and grinded into the ground with my heel, hard. I had new friends now, I didn't need them.

During Friday lunch-time, I got a call from Nanaya.

"_Yo,_"

"Hi, yourself. This must be important; you don't usually call me during school hours,"

"_That's because I'm usually sleeping_,"

"And you don't go to school anymore,"

"_That too. Anyway, I'm calling you coz we've been invited to a party tonight_,"

"Oh, really?" I tried to sound like I had heard an opportunity I didn't want to pass up, but in reality, I felt the absolute opposite. I had been invited to parties before, but I was sure that those parties were nothing like the type of parties Nanaya, Lulu, Shiki and Hiryu appeared at frequently.

"_So, how about it? Are you free tonight?_"

"Sure, I'll be there,"

"_Cool. We'll pick you up at 8_,"

"Sounds good. See you then," I hang up and tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety pooled in my stomach, letting my mind fill with thoughts of interest of what laid ahead for me tonight.

Around half-seven, I was dressed (a white three-quarter length sleeve _Edge of Spirit_ band shirt, a black waistcoat, black skinny jeans with a buckle-tie around each knee and a pair of knee-high laced-up boots), tinted my face with make-up and styled my hair (I straightened my bangs and curled the rest of my hair).

_I guess I've been feeling too eager since I got home._

I thought luck must have been on my side when I heard a knock on the door as I was checking my reflection in the mirror. I hastily made my way downstairs (Mom and Hana were out, like most nights now) and opened the door, feeling dismay and anticipation at seeing my friends.

Only it wasn't them.

_It was Vanji._

"Akira…Akira, is that really you?" she asked, her voice as quiet as always, the blush of shyness spread across her cheeks, her hand clinched to her chest. She looked as startled as I felt.

"…Yeah,"

"I didn't recognize you for a moment…," she smiled and titled her head," May I come in?"

"Ah, yeah…sure…," I widened the door and stepped aside so she come in.

"Thank-you," she got into the genkan and slipped off her shoes.

She had hardly changed at all in the last two years since I had seen her, I reflected as I closed the door. She still had the same russet-coloured, short hair, the same big, brown eyes, the same shyness she expressed towards anyone, reminding me of a Shizuku Tsukishima from _Whisper of the Heart_.

_She hasn't changed a bit._

"Sorry for the intrusion, oh…," Vanji started as she pasted into the living room, only to apprehend that I was the only one home.

"There's no need for that. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have some tea, please,"

"Sure. Do you wanna come into the kitchen?" I pointed over my shoulder.

Vanji nodded," Thank-you,"

She shadowed me into the kitchen and settled into a chair at the table, but I could feel her monitor on every move I made as I prepared the tea.

"So, what calls you here? I haven't seen you since the last day of Middle School," I asked. Despite that, we still had kept in contact.

"Kikukawa-kun told me about the passing of your father. I'm sorry,"

I flinched as I placed a cup of tea infront of Vanji at the sound of Ryo 'concerning' over me again.

"Is that so?" I asked, biting back my anger as I sat opposite her," Geez, he never stops, does he?"

"He's worried about you, especially since Naoya-san died and you started acting differently. He cares about you. He loves you,"

"Hmph, he doesn't love me, he just cares about himself. They all do," I took a gulp from my chilled can of Coke I had pulled out of the fridge.

"That's not true. They care about you," she extended her hand out and touched the back of my hand," I do too,"

I seized my hand back," Too bad I don't care about all of you,"

"Akira…,"

"We hung out in Middle School, you're one of them. So that includes you too,"

"I wish you wouldn't say such things,"

"It's the way I feel," I shrugged," Anyway, isn't that why you're here? He convinced you to talk to me, see if you change me back, right?"

She sheepishly avoided her gaze away from mine," Not exactly…when I he told me that you two broke up and you went off with those people, I decided I should try too…,"

I tittered and draped my arm along the back of my chair," Sorry, but it's unless, I've made my mind up. 'Those people' are my new friends,"

"But, Akira…,"

"There's no turning back. I don't care anymore,"

"Why? Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I can,"

"Or because Naoya-san is gone?"

"Shut up!" I bashed my fist on the table and leapt to my feet," This isn't any of your business anymore!"

Her face became softer, almost sorrowful," Akira…I'm sorry…,"

I levelled my back so I stood up straight, looming over her," I think you should leave now. I have plans that I cannot miss,"

"Very well," Vanji rose from her seat and picked up her bag," Thank-you for the tea. I'll let myself out,"

I sloped my head away from her so I didn't have to watch her tucked her chair back under the table, bow and leave the house.

_If you care so much, so didn't you put up a better fight for me? Better yet, why did Ryo just let me leave like that?_

Nanaya, Lulu, Shiki and Hiryu arrived at my house ten minutes late with two boxes of beers and the car Shiki 'borrowed' from his Dad. I guessed that they all had a little bit to drink before they came to pick me up as they were all in high spirits on the drive there. It didn't really help my agitation about the evening ahead.

My mood didn't improve when we reached Nanaya's friend Gaku's house. Gatherings of cars bundled up the driveway and the surrounding road. The front door was wide open. Every light inside the house was on. Heavy-metal music boomed from inside. I saw a couple of barely-dressed teenagers swaggered around the front porch as they exited the house.

This was definitely nothing like any of the parties I had been to before.

Nevertheless, determined not be labeled a buzzkill, I pushed my feelings and thoughts aside and walked in with the others.

"We should go and say 'hi' to Gaku first!" Nanaya shouted in my ear over the music as Lulu linked hands and led me forward.

Lulu skipped through the crush of bodies assembled in the genkan, which was pungent with smoke, cologne and perfume. The floor was shaking under my feet and the lurching dancers made me feel like I was in the middle of an earthquake. With the loud, thumping baseline, it was too overwhelming. I felt unbalanced on my feet. Every corner of the house was occupied with small groups of adolescents – some of whom I recognized as older students at Mishima High – who were drinking, smoking, engaged in a battle of drunken affection or sniffing white powder from tables.

_Definitely not. _

Empty cans and bottles were strewn across the floor and bowls of snacks that had probably once belonged on the table had rolled off, their contents crunched into the carpet. We wound our way through the crowds and slipped outside to the garden, which was filled by less people, but still as noisy and littered with more empty cans and bottles.

"Hey, Nanaya, you made it!" a voice shouted over the slightly-muffed music.

"Gaku, good to see you! Great party!" he slapped the risen hand from a guy behind us.

Gaku was plump, the sides of his head shaved so it left a flat Mohawk and a row of silver hoops along his left ear. Lulu threw herself into his open arms while Shiki slapped him on the back and Hiryu nodded in greeting.

"Gaku, I want you to meet someone," Nanaya grasped my shoulders and steered me towards him," This is Akira,"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Akira. I'm Gaku, the host of the party, so enjoy yourself! He roared like a comedic spearhead, sending everyone surrounding us into hysterics and pushed a bottle in my hand," Cheers!" He clinked his own bottled against mine and flung back a swig.

Out of politeness and minor fear, I also took a gulp and nearly spit it right back out onto Gaku's shoes. The taste was crisp and smooth but it burned as it slithered down my throat. Nonetheless, determined not to be labeled a buzzkill and shunned out of the group, I glugged the contents unceasingly. After tossing back and forth a few comments with Gaku, Lulu gripped my hand again and led me back into the house, among the masses of dancers. We danced together for a few songs but I eventually lost sight of her midst the throng of grinding bodies incasing me. I skimmed through the house to see if I could find Nanaya, Shiki or Hiryu and spotted Nanaya speaking to a couple of other guys. I tried to worm myself through the pack of melting flesh, but as soon as I found a gap, it closed back up again as quickly. All the time I was dancing and planning my escape, each time I finished off my bottle, other one was handed to me. I lost count after four, and at that point, I felt-lighted and wobbly on my feet as if my shoes no longer had grips underneath. I just wanted to sink to the floor. When I decided to give into the urge, two hands gripped my upper arms and hoisted me on my unstable feet again.

"Hey, Akira, are you OK?" Nanaya's shouting in my ear added to my throbbing head.

I shook my head and stumbled forward, doubling over in Nanaya's grip.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know. They just kept giving it to me," I waved my bottle in my clutches, a little bit of liquid swirling in the bottom.

"Have you ever drunk before?"

"I've drunk sake before…,"

"Shit!" He paused. I couldn't see what he was doing because my head was leaning on his shoulder," Hey, Shiki! C'mon, we need to send Akira home!"

"Why? Oh," their voices sounded detached, like they were in the background.

"C'mon Akira, we'll get you home," I felt my weight being supported on either side of me, so I guessed that both Nanaya and Shiki had flung one of my arms around each of their necks.

I don't remember much of them leading me out of the house or the ride home. I felt so awful, I was actually thinking I was dying a slow and painful death. I still had the partly filled bottle in my hand.

"Hey Akira, you're home now. Here," A sudden rush of cold air blew in my face and I dragged onto my feet.

"Hey Akira, are you alright?" I felt my weight being supported again and taking a few uneven steps forward.

"Y-Yeah…," I lied. My body was aching and my legs felt unbalanced.

"Do you think you could get to your house on your own?"

I lifted my head, craning my neck to see my house a few paces away.

"S-Sure," I was standing on the path, so it couldn't be far.

"Good. Listen, we've gotta go. We'll check in on you tomorrow,"

"OK," I said in my drunken state, not really understanding that Nanaya and Shiki were actually _abandoning_ me to get home on my own," See you later,"

And just like that, the support released itself from me, making me misstep. Somehow, tremblingly, I made it up the steps and to the front door. I fumbled in my pocket for my key and tried to slot it in the keyhole, but my hands were shuddering and my vision kept blurring.

It didn't matter, because my fumbling woke Mom up.

"Hi there!" I greeted, cluelessly," I'm back home!"

Mom stood there in her nightgown," Have you been…_drinking_?"

"Yep! I got invited to a party! Didn't I tell you?"

"You drunken fool!" Mom screamed, slapping my cheek with the back of my hand.

I staggered when her hand knocked me lopsided, hurling me to the wall so I hit my head.

"Ow! What the hell? What did you do that for, you crazy lady?" I held the back of my injured head, sprawled on the freezing ground.

"You're a disgrace to this family!" she turned and marched back into the house.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," I picked up the now-empty bottle that had rolled out of my hand undamaged and picked myself up.

Nausea hit my churning stomach in waves as I cross the threshold and went into the house, not bothering to take off my shoes. I went straight upstairs and into my bedroom.

As soon as my bedroom door clicked shut, I lifted the bottle in my hand and hurled it to the wall, watching it splinter into a thousand pieces and shower down to the ground like a waterfall, leaving a damp-spattered patch on my wall.

Damn it.


	19. The First Time I Cried

**Chapter Summary: **After a week of not seeing her 'friends', they turn up out of the blue and try to make it up Akira, only she lands herself in some very serious trouble.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing and some hint of drug use.

**Notes: **Yay, I've finally finished this chapter! It's taken me ages! I enjoyed writing it though, even with the sucky dialogue and chapter ending.

**Extra Notes: **I'm gonna be on a short break for now – need some time to plan the next few chapters.

**Chapter 19 – The Final Goodbye **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_I can remember the very first time I cried_

_How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside_

_All of my memories - good and bad - that's past_

_Didn't even take the time to realize_

_Starin' at the cracks in the walls_

_Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end_

_Still I curl up right under the bed_

_Cuz its takin' over my head all over again_

_Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight_

_How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes_

_Constantly pushing the world I know aside_

_I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try_

_Do you even know who you are?_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_A borrowed dream or a superstar?_

_Oh, I wanted to be a star_

_Is life good to you or is it bad?_

_I can't tell, I can't tell anymore_

_Do you even know what you have?_

_I guess not, oh I guess not"_

"**Lonely Girl" – Pink**

Chapter 18 – First Time I Cried

It wasn't a week later until I saw Nanaya, Shiki, Lulu and Hiryu again, and even when I did, they acted like nothing happened.

"Ah, there you are!" Nanaya greeted as I stepped out of the café after my shift," We haven't seen you all week!"

_That's because you didn't answer any of my messages I left you. _

"Sorry…I've been busy," I adjusted my bag on my shoulder," So, what's up?"

"We just wanted to see if you want hang out?"

"Now?"

"Well…yeah," A 'duh' went unsaid.

"Sure, but I need to get changed. Meet me back at my house in an hour?"

"Yeah…no problem,"

Nanaya and the others arrived on time, Nanaya waiting on the path leading up to my house while Shiki, Lulu and Hiryu were sitting inside Shiki's dad's 'borrowed' car again an hour later.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked as I bolted the car door shut after I got in.

"Downtown, to an empty house we know about,"

An ice-cold sensation travelled along my arms," An empty house?"

"Yeah, no-one's lived in there for years…we just wanna have fun that's all," Nanaya peeked at me in the rearview mirror," What, you're not scared are you, _Akira-chan_?"

I squinted at him," Of course not,"

Shiki started making clucking noises from the front seat.

I kicked the back of his seat with the heel of my boot, earning a small whimper from him," Shut up," I tossed my hair over my shoulder and held my chin up," I'm not scared,"

_I've just never been to an abandoned house with a bunch of misleading, disloyal punks._

"Good answer, otherwise we wouldn't be friends, would we now?"

_Friends don't eachother drunk and leave them to get home on their own just because they don't want to get into trouble._

"Yeah,"

"Good girl,"

_Patronizing fucker._

It was already dark as we cruised through town, the moon producing a vaster gibbous glow than usual in the starless night sky, even though the thin tufts of clouds that floated past. Shinjuku seemed almost empty, there was hardly anyone pacing along the streets or driving past on the roads. It was too open, like a spooky Halloween night you see in the movies. The scenery made my blood run cold and my stomach drop to my feet.

Despite no obstructions during our voyage, the drive was longer than I expected. I didn't speak; I just stared out of the window with my arms and ankles crossed, absorbing the robust conversation fluctuating around me but looking reserved and diverted. My concealment was unmasked as we swung into the gloomier part of the city.

This part of town was where most of the crime was committed, including the murder of the Swedish artist called Alexander Larsson who Mrs. Hayashi discovered not long ago. We toured into a shadowy street with irregular-blinking street lamps, dusky roads that howled with empty winds and paths littered by torn pieces of paper and crushed cans. It looked like no-one had lived there for at least a decade, maybe more.

"Still not scared, Akira?"

We pulled up to the house at the end of the road. It was boarded up with no lights and in a desperate need of a paint job. The patches of grass adjacent to it was overgrown and riddled with wild weeds. Up close, I noticed that the windows had been shattered and the glass splinters remained on the ground, so I treaded carefully as we made our way to the house. Without a key, Nanaya accomplished opening the door by ramming his shoulder into the door until it slackened and kicked it open. The inside of the house was just as bad, the paint was crumbling off the walls, the few portions of furniture that was there was overturned and damaged, the floorboards were creaky and scratched as if people had been holding their own private gatherings and the walls were cracked. To my surprise when Lulu switched on the living room lights, they worked.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, lowering on the side of the couch that wasn't as badly tattered.

"We're going to have a little party, just the four of us," Nanaya scraped a chair lengthways across the floor and sat opposite me. Lulu sat on the floor below me, Shiki took another chair and sat next to Nanaya while Hiryu hung back, leaning against the wall with the broken window.

_Great._

"I don't know if you remember what happened last time I went to a 'party' with you…," I narrowed my eyes at Nanaya and Shiki as Lulu giggled like an annoying schoolgirl, plaiting her orange hair.

Shiki pretended that he didn't notice but Nanaya scorned in return," Don't worry, it's not gonna be like _that_ party. No, ours is different," he stretched his arm into his jacket pocket, pulled out a clear bag and tossed it onto the table separating us," Here,"

Inside the clear bag was a dry, plant-like, mossy-green tobacco substance.

_Cannabis._

My throat felt tight when I recognised what it was. Sweat beaded on the palms of my hands. My body felt like it was immovable, like I was trapped.

_Shit._

"Oh, it would seem that our little, innocent Akira-chan knows what the main event is," Nanaya teased a singsong voice, making chortles erupt around me, sounding menacing," Still not scared, Akira?"

_What happened to you? I thought you were my friend…_

"I-I'm not scared," My hand that was grasped on the arm of the couch contracted," W-Why would I be?" Damn, my throat was dry all of a sudden.

"Oh, you're not s-scared, a-are y-you?" Shiki taunted my hesitating, his eyes wide with terror, his mouth ajar, both of his hands gripping the chair in fright.

"No? Are you willing to take some then?" Nanaya's sickening grin only added the fuel of the panic burning in my chest.

I swallowed, nodding;" Sure," I leaned back on the cushion and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Alright then," Nanaya took the roll-up paper from Shiki.

_This is bad._

I examined fixedly as Nanaya opened the bag, took a pinch of the drug and sprinkle it onto an open paper.

_Very bad. Dammit, I need to get out of here!_

I stood snappishly to my feet as Nanaya sealed the roll-up close," Where you going?"

I freaked, my thoughts jumbled," I, ur, I need to use…the bathroom,"

"Sure?"

I drew my smokescreen up again," Of course! I just need to use the fucking bathroom! It's not like I need your frickin' permission!"

I spun on my heel and dashed for the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The corridor from the top of the stairs was coated a large, black shadow, just like the street. After many minutes of fumbling, feeling along the wall and choosing the wrong doors, I found the bathroom. I yanked myself inside and locked the door behind me, releasing my breaths in deep pants.

_Goddammit! This is bad, very bad! I need to get out of here…but how?_

I had no-one to call, not my friends, not my family…all because I pushed them away.

_Like a goddamn idiot!_

I flicked on the light and paced around the room.

_Damn, damn, double damn! What the hell am I gonna do? I can't go back down there…but I can't ask anyone for help…_

"_They all care about you…I do too,"_

…_can I?_

"_You're just going to throw away everything…and everyone. Your family, your friends, me…us?"_

_Why?_

"Who have I called before when I needed someone?" I sat down on the closed toilet and pulled out my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts.

_Jin._

That's right; I called him when…he helped me.

_Will he help me again?_

After much consideration, I undecidedly called Jin and held the phone to my ear, praying he would pick up…and not hang up on me.

After four rings, he answered," _What do you want?_"

The stony tone in his voice made my heart," Jin, it-it's me, Akira,"

"_I know. I presume you want something from me? Money, perhaps? Or are you making more prank calls?_"

I puffed out a breath, holding my head in my hands, shame clouding my thoughts," Jin, please just listen to me," My voice signalled I was on the edge of tears.

He seemed taken aback a little, but his voice was still hard when he spoke," _…Alright,_"

I massaged my forehead with my fingers," Look, I'm in trouble. I'm with my fr-Nanaya and the others and they just offered me drugs-,"

"_Akira, just calm down, OK?_"

"OK,"

"_Good, now tell me what happened,_"

"Nanaya and the others met me at the café after my shift and suggested we hand out, so they drove me to this abandoned house. When we got in, they said we were going to have a 'party' but they offered me drugs,"

"_Did you take any?_"

"Of course not! When Nanaya was preparing it, I pretended I needed the bathroom,"

"_I understand. Do you know where the abandoned house is?_"

"Ur…it's downtown. The bad part of town. I don't think anyone lives in the street at all,"

"_OK, that helps a little. Are you still in the bathroom?_"

"Yes,"

"_Is it locked?_"

"Yes,"

"_Good, keep it locked. Don't open it for anyone, understand?_"

"I do. But, what am I going to do?"

"_Just stay calm, OK? I'm going to come and get you,_"

I almost wept in relief," OK,"

"_Now, do you see a window?_"

I scanned the dim room and found at window encrusted with grime just below where the wall connected with the ceiling," Yes,"

"_Good. Can you unlock it?_"

I climbed into the unclean bath and stood on the narrow rim of the tub with the tips of my toes. With a few punches, the window budged and I shunted it out the rest of the way," Yeah, I've got it unlocked,"

"_Alright, good job. Listen to me carefully now: I'm going to hang up the phone so I can come and get you, alright? But I want you to do something for me, OK?_"

A dread-filled lump jammed up my throat," O-OK, what do you want me to do?"

"_I need you to climb out of the bathroom window,_"

"Eh?"

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine,_"

"How long are you going to be?"

"_I'm not sure, but I'll be as quick as I can, OK?_"

"S-Sure,"

"_Remember: Don't open the door for anyone,_"

"Got it,"

I stayed on the line for a few more seconds until Jin terminated the call, leaving me alone once more. Totally consumed in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the hammering footsteps mounting the stairs, along the corridor and stop outside the bathroom, thump a fist against it," Hey, Akira, c'mon down, otherwise you won't get your turn!"

It was Nanaya, I guessed out of his mind from his non-logical laughter.

"I understand, I understand! Jeez, I'll be out in a minute!" I bellowed back in aggravation to mask my real distress-filled tone.

"Alright, don't bitch at me!" Nanaya said through the door and few seconds later, his footsteps dulled away.

I postponed any movement until I was sure he was back below with others, wasting their lives away before climbing back into the bath again, stepping up on the lip of the tub, and reaching up on tippy-toes for the window. Once my fingertips were latched around the windowsill, I elevated my weight up with my palms, twisting my torso and pressing up against the slippery tiles for an extra boost so I would align my body to get out the window. After much effort, I managed to pass my hips through and swing my feet so I could drop down onto the small platform underneath the window. It was narrow, so I had to balance on pads of my feet, my back aligned with the wall and my arms spread out for stability. It was uncomfortable, but I'd rather wait out here for Jin than go back downstairs to my 'friends'.

_Man, what a mess…_

I held on with all my strength and self-motivation, even though my arms and legs started quaking with effort and strain and the cold wind whipped my hair in my face, and about five minutes later, I heard footsteps staggering through the untidy grass and towards the house.

_Jin!_

He craned his neck up, his eyes traveling up. He didn't look pleased to see me; he looked more irritated than anything," Are you alright?" he whispered but not cautiously.

I nodded.

"Good. Alright, I need you to jump,"

"Are you crazy?" I hissed in a low voice, my eyes roaming down the drop from the platform to the ground.

Jin's unruly eyebrow raised a tiny proportion, "Well, you don't really have any other choice, do you?"

_Smartass._

He lifted his arms out, towards me," I promise I'll catch you,"

_He's right…_

"Fine! But, if you drop me…,"

"Just jump!"

"OK, fine!"

Cautiously, inch by inch, I slid my foot off the platform and jumped. I didn't screamed, but I shut my eyes to brace myself from contacting the floor at a hard rate, the air rushing harshly against my arms and legs, thinking of nothing but the loud thump when the floor broke my fall and the pain that would follow…

Except, it never came.

I felt no pain as I crashed into the hard floor or any gasping and yelling. Instead, I felt something steady under my legs and back, holding me against something solid. All I heard was silence.

And when I opened her eyes, I knew why.

Jin had caught me at the right moment and was holding me in his arms against his upper torso.

_Thank God…_

He said nothing as our eyes connected, his expression not altering in the slightest percentage. I don't know, but I felt like I couldn't look away, tear my gaze from his. I felt…imprisoned.

_What?_

Two seconds later, my hidden-consciousness returned.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I shrieked, struggling out of his arms so I landed in a heap on the ground.

"Wha?"

"I thought I told _all _of you to stay the hell away from me!" I could feel my cheeks scald with infuriation, "You bastard!"

I sprang to my feet and dusted off my knees," You stay away from me in the future…next time I may not be so nice," I revolved around and started to stride away.

Jin's hand caught the back of my elbow," Hey! What's the matter with you?"

I shook off his grip and carried on walking, but with additional promptness," I said leave me alone!"

"Wait! Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

His synched footsteps following wound me up further," You should! You're my friend!"

"Fuck you, you're not my friend!" I picked my feet up so I could surge away.

"_If I had not met you, I wouldn't have the friends I have today…you are a true friend,"_

I could feel an ice-cold sensation accumulating on my eyelashes as I heard Jin's proximate, persistent footsteps behind me," Akira! Wait!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't care anymore!"

"_Too bad I don't care about all of you… There's no turning back. I don't care anymore,"_

"I just want to know why you're doing this!"

I looked over my shoulder," Stop following me!"

"Not until I get some answers!"

I braked to a standstill and twisted around, my clamped fist clashing against his cheek on its own accord," I told you to back off!"

As I watched Jin skid along and recoil off the ground, I realised what I had done, even though I never planned on acting on my thoughts of hurting Jin so he would leave me alone…not even with my harsh front.

_What…have I done?_ I thought as I dropped my now-relaxed fist.

"A-Akira…," Jin struggled as he tried to sit vertically, his arm holding his abdomen, his eye shut from the impact," I know why you're doing this-,"

Enrage charred inside me again," Shut up!" My other hand tightened and smacked him squarely on his nose, resulting to him lying horizontal on the ground again.

"Stop acting like you know me! You don't know me! Not anymore! I've changed!" I exclaimed at him.

Despite his injures, he managed to his lift his head up to meet my eyes again," Y-You're wrong, Akira. You haven't changed…," he sounded winded as he spoke," You're acting like this because…your father died-,"

"Enough!" I sent a swift kick to his stomach, causing him to groan excruciatingly and roll onto his side, wheezing," I've heard enough!"

Jin coughed a few times, struggling on the ground, he murmured," A-Akira, please…,"

I shook my head forcefully," Stop saying things like that! I told you before, I don't care anymore! I never will, not ever again! You're mistaken!"

He fell onto his back again," I believe…in you…,"

My body screamed with frustration, so as the final blow, I upraised my arm, aiming to hit him with my forearm. But, before the attack connected, Jin clasped my wrist, preventing my outbreak.

"Stop…this…," he struggled to sit up straight again,"…Akira, stop hurting yourself,"

I gasped as the ice-cold sensation accumulating on my eyelashes fell, making everything around seem to progress in slow-motion, almost a fixed hold.

_What…did he just say?_

"You…," I was barely able to configure words, I was totally speechless.

"I understand why you're doing this…it's because your father died, right?" He freed my arm but kept his eyes permanently on me.

_No use…how?_

"You've been acting this way…because he died,"

_I have to tell the truth…_

I closed my eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely in collected drips," I'm sorry…I've cuased everyone so much trouble…,"

_It's over. The disguise is over._

The unmitigated anger I had felt, the unmitigated warnings I had made, the unmitigated torture I had induced upon everyone but the unmitigated danger I had inflicted on myself…I felt it all that spilt second. I knew what I had done, and I regretted it in an instant. Swamping responsibility rocketed and devoured my mind.

_This feeling…_

My finger dug into the dirt, leaving behind claw-like gouges in the dry earth as I screwed my eyes to block the spattering tears, chokes caught in my throat," Dad…It was my fault Dad died!"

My eyes didn't have to be open to know Jin was regarding me in surprise," Akira…,"

I sponged my eyes with the back of my hand," Do you remember that day…when I fainted…in the rain?"

"Yeah,"

"I fainted because…," The words wedged in my throat like shards of glass," I had a vision of my father's death…a week before it happened,"

I think Jin may have ended his mouth to say something else, but he decided against it and shut it again.

"My father died…because I couldn't save him!" More tears rolled down my cheeks, one after the other, as the stifle I had been holding back built up and slipped through my throat," I did nothing! I saw what was going to happen to him…yet I didn't tell anyone or do anything to prevent it! It's all my fault!"

"Akira!" Jin's voice sounded urgent as he cupped my damp face with his hands, but I refused to look at him," Akira, don't say things like that! Your father didn't die because you didn't say or do anything. It's not your fault,"

"It was! If I had told someone or gone to London-,"

"It would have no use," Jin interjected," What's done is done, Akira…even if we don't like the outcome, we can't change the past, right?"

_How can you say that?_

"Akira…look at me,"

With some disinclination, my eyes fluttered open.

His mouth was stretched into smile, but it wasn't a smile of happiness, it was a smile of consolation,"…I understand what you're going through right now…what you're thinking…what you're feeling…I experienced those when my mother died…," I could see his own tears glittering in his eyes,"…I said and felt those things too…but, with time, people told me it wasn't my fault…that if I hadn't be too weak to defend my mother…to prevent harm towards, she'd still be alive-,"

I overlaid one of his hands with own," But it wasn't you fault, Jin! She didn't die because you were too weak!"

The corner of his mouth jolted," See? You're doing exactly what I did – you're blaming yourself,"

"But…," _That's different. _I hiccupped from the force aching in my throat," What did you do?"

"People told me it wasn't my fault…and over time and thinking about it, I started to believe it. I started to believe that it wasn't my fault that Mother died,"

"…Do you believe it's not my fault that Dad died?"

Jin shook his head and I could feel his fingertips touch my hair," No, I don't. I think you should stop blaming yourself,"

Clean tears swelled in my eyes again, replacing through the stains my previous tears had made, only this time I didn't hold back. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Jin's build and buried my head onto his clothed chest. Jin said nothing; he simply allowed me to bawl irrepressibly and patted my back selflessly, holding me close.

"I'm sorry," I said after I had subsided and my face wiped dry, my voice now hoarse," I've caused everyone so much worry…you, Ryo…Mom and Hana…,"

Jin laid his hand on my shoulder as I twiddled with a few blades of grass," They must hate me all now,"

"I'm sure they don't. After all, they did what they did because they care about you…very deeply,"

"But what if sorry isn't enough?"

"Don't worry, they all love you so much, so deep down, I think they'll find it in their hearts to forgive you,"

"I hope so," I sighed and supported my head on his shoulder,"…I should really get myself home, I'm sure it's late,"

Silently, Jin detached himself from me and bent down infront of me. I blinked at his back, unsure of what he was doing.

He eyed me over his shoulder," You want to get home, right? Get on my back, I'll carry you,"

The idea was appalling (I was emotionally worn out) but it was the fact that Jin would be carrying me that I felt uneasy about," Er, are you sure? I'm pretty heavy…,"

"Don't worry about it,"

Unwillingly but at the same time I swayed to accept Jin's offer, I scrambled onto his back and chained my arms his neck, securely but making sure I wasn't suffocating him. He hoisted himself to his feet, hooking his arms under my legs.

"Thank-you," I nestled my cheek onto his back as he began to stroll out of the forest.

Even though we were on the other side of town, Jin hauled me all the way home, and very promptly, I considered.

I grumbled as I gazed up at the house when we standing infront of the steps," I really don't want to face anyone right now…," I felt downright drained.

"Not a problem," Without warning, Jin bustled up the steps and propelled himself up, grabbing the roof that dipped above the door. I squealed as he yanked us up onto the roof itself, so I held on more fiercely as a reaction, scared of falling. To my surprise, Jin moved with such effortlessness, it looked like he had done this before, possibly many times. Once both his hands and feet were planted on the roof, he shifted me again so I didn't continue to slip off and crawled with attentiveness over the tiles, to the other side – just above my bedroom. All the while, I was hanging onto him, not anticipating falling and having to explain to my Mom why I fell off the roof. When he reached the edge, he circled and stooped down, letting his body dangle from his hands clutching the rim of the roof for a moment before liberating his hold and dropping, landing faultlessly onto his feet on the balcony outside my room.

"Will you be OK getting in?" Jin asked as I rooted both my feet onto the concrete.

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't climbed through a window tonight already," I heaved the handle on the lock and glided back the window.

I turned and beamed for what seemed like the first time in years," Thanks for today…and for everything,"

Jin shrugged," I'm glad I helped…it's good to you back to your old self again,"

I could feel my cheeks tint as I said what I was thinking," J-Jin, I know what I'm able to say next may seem a bit…out of place, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me tonight?"

_This is dangerous…very dangerous!_

His face didn't even flinch, not even in surprise at my advanced proposal," Sure,"

"G-Great," I stepped into my bedroom, Jin followed closely behind me.

With obvious devoid of an exchange between us, I flung myself into bed. Jin slinked in on the other side of my bed and stretched his arms out, granting me to arrange my body against his. His body fitted with mine as he bounded us together with his arms. Within two minutes of curling up to Jin's warm body, I found it difficult to keep my heavy eyelids open, but before I submerged into drowsiness, I swore I felt a nudge against my forehead, like a goodnight kiss.

I awoke to an empty bed the next morning. I distended out my hand for my alarm clock to check the time, only to snatch a post-it stuck on my lamp.

_Sorry, have an early morning start with Grandfather. I think you have a talk with your mother today. I'm sure she will forgive you._

_Jin_

Determined to face the music sooner rather than later, I unhurriedly headed downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen, organizing tea and some breakfast for herself. I watched her for a few instants, listening to her hum as she waited for the tea to boil and stroke her small forming bump as she stirred her bowl of soup.

Out of nowhere, I acknowledged myself to her," Good morning, Mom,"

She aimed her focus on me over her tray, trying her hardest not to look shocked," Good morning, Akira,"

I risked pacing into the kitchen and relit the oven.

"What time did you come home last night?"

I waggled my head from side to side but couldn't meet her eyes," I don't know. It was late though, past my curfew. Sorry,"

"Akira-,"

With sudden assurance, I whirled around," Mom, I-I just what you know something," I took a deep breath," Over the past few weeks…I want to apologize about my behaviour. I c-couldn't have done the things I did…," the common ache around my eyes made me stutter," I'm so sorry about everything, all the things I said, all the things I did…I didn't mean any of it. It was all uncalled for. If you don't want to forgive me, then I understand-,"

I stopped short as Mom clinched me to an earnest hug," Akira, don't worry," her own voice fissured," You're my daughter; I always forgive you, no matter what. Just promise me something,"

I squeezed her attiring tighter," Anything,"

"Whenever something is bothering you, whatever it may be, we sit down and talk about it. OK?"

"Deal,"

"Come on, I'll make breakfast and we can talk, But we'll start by cleaning up your face. What were you doing?"

"Urm, you may want to sit down before I tell you,"


	20. The Final Goodbye

**Chapter Summary: **Akira manages to patch everything back up since he father died, however she feels she still has unfinished business, so she decides to pursue it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing and **lemon**. Obviously I have edited it for the version, however the fully unedited chapter will be posted on Adult so I'll post a link if anyone wishes to read it.

**Notes: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so so long! It's been totally crazy since I've started Uni – I haven't even had time (or the money) for TTT2 yet! I promise now that I've settled into my new routine I'll update a bit more!

**Extra Notes: **Another long chapter, sorry! But things will start to get a lot more complicated after this, so prepare yourselves!

**Chapter 20 – The Real Jin Kazama **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_I miss that town__  
__I miss their faces__  
__You can't erase__  
__You can't replace it__  
__I miss it now__  
__I can't believe it__  
__So hard to stay__  
__Too hard to leave it__  
__If I could relive those days__  
__I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door__  
__I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor__  
__It's hard to say__  
__It's time to say it__  
__Goodbye, Goodbye___

_Look at this photograph__  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh__  
__Every time I do it makes me…"_

"**Photograph" – Nickelback**

Chapter 19 – The Final Goodbye

"Well, is it working?" I asked as auburn-infused waters droplets dribbled into the bathtub.

Sakura raked her fingers through my hair three more times for switching off the warm stream that had been flowing across my scalp," Yeah, I think we're done,"

Once my hair was dry and combed, I surveyed myself in the mirror. My natural coffee-coloured hair that had been dyed a coal-black colour for the duration of nearly a month had been dyed back to its original shade, only it was it had a more reddish-brown tone. My eyebrows were still mismatched and dark, but it looked better than before.

Sakura gave me the nod of approval when I emerged from the bathroom," Much better,"

"Great. Thank-you,"

Things had returned to normal two weeks after Jin "rescued" me (I was still sore over the incident, both physically and emotionally) and Mom had forgiven me for my erratic behaviour…well, almost. My family life with Mom, Hana and my unborn sibling was as normal as it could be (it took a weeks' worth of left over cupcakes for Hana for our relationship to regulate again) but my school life was a completely different story. Jin was the only one to speak to me on my first day back after my absence (Mom felt it was best we spent a little bit of time together as a grieving process), so after school we went to the café before my shift started so I could explain myself and apologise over coffee and cake to Ryo, Sakura, Ichigo, Satomi, Tae and Shin. They all forgave me and seemed relieved I was back to my old self, but Ryo…he gave the impression that he was happy but I couldn't help but think he felt sad, nearly sombre and dissatisfied.

_Why? Why do you feel that way?_

I spoke to Jin about it and he revealed that the past few weeks, Ryo had been extremely troubled, wounded by the way I had treated him and had confined his woes to Jin himself. But the worst part was that Ryo was the most upset about the way I ended our relationship, but he felt that maybe it was for the best.

"Did Ryo give any reason why he thought it was best for our relationship to end?" I asked Jin as I nursed a cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

Jin sighed, swinging his eyes away so he wasn't looking at me, "He said that…people change. He was glad that you're back to your usual self, but you had gone through a traumatic experience when you lost your father, which would change you. He felt that maybe during this difficult time, it's best to stay away from you,"

"So, that's it? We're just gonna part like that?"

Despite the fact that my heart was in the healing process from the inconsolable pain of Dad's death, the fact that Ryo had now chosen to stay away from me had only reopened that wound, but a hundred times worst.

Over the past few weeks since my dad died, I had much more time on my hands, so I spelt it by thinking about my life before tragedy struck us (what I could remember of it, anyway), back to our old life in Chūō-ku.

_God, did I miss it._

I wished I could have gone back to those, uncomplicated, idyllic family days of living in a picturesque, undisturbed district without a single concern or a fragment of problematical to rapture a day apart. Like our time in Shinjuku.

_Maybe I should go back…one last time…to say goodbye…_

I still had money stable in my savings account…

_Mom wouldn't let me go…I have to care for her, and Hana, and the baby…_

But I need to say goodbye…I need to let go…

I won't tell her. I'll sneak out during the night. I'll stay for a day or two, just enough time to say the final goodbye.

Almost unconsciously, as if I had drifted from my body and watched from above as someone else took over my body; a joint train and bus ticket and a taxi ride were booked in my name for that night.

_I can't tell Mom…she'll tell me not to go…_

No. This would be my little secret. My final goodbye.

I acted like everything was normal for the rest of the day. I was quite surprised - it seemed like I was a good actress.

I went to school (it was Friday), as normal, spent time with my friends, came home, spent time with Hana and Mom, had dinner, did my (little amount of) homework and went to bed.

Or at least, I pretended to.

I had successfully and falsely convinced my friends and family that everything was fine – as fine as it can be in my new fatherless life – and that I didn't have a little secret caged away.

I set my alarm just before midnight, hoping to catch some sleep before my long and tiring journey from Tokyo to Ōsaka. I had packed my duffel bag and was dressed in ordinary clothes before I slipped into bed, so all I needed to do when I awoke was grab my bag, keys and meet my taxi outside in the street. I managed to wake up, gather my belongings and wait outside before the taxi actually turned up, which I was glad about – I was a bit paranoid that if the taxi possibly beeped the horn for me, it would wake everyone up, and there would no other chance to go back.

As I jumped into the taxi, I paused to cast a look over my shoulder at my house…knowing my family were fast asleep, completely aware of what I was doing.

_I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I'm about to do…but I need to do this. I'll never let go if I don't._

Without another thought, I slid into the taxi that would take me to Tokyo Station.

From Shinjuku to Marunouchi, on the Tōkaidō Shinkansen to Yodogawa-ku in Ōsaka, I was finally on the bus which stopped just outside our old family home in Chūō-ku.

At this point, on the bus, the colourful twilight was streaking across the early morning sky. It was beautiful. A moment I would have liked to share with someone, other people. Something my family would have liked to have witnessed.

_My perfect, unbroken family._

Back in Tokyo, three-hundred forty miles away, they would probably still be impaired with slumbering. Or possibly arising from their slumber, at least Mom possibly would away.

My hand automatically slinked to my jumper pocket to grasp my cell, which is where I could have kept it had I brought it with me. I decided against it – knowing that it would have built up with voicemails and text messages, I didn't see the point. It would have tempted me, and that was something I didn't want.

I had always enjoyed riding on the nozomi trains, as well as the shinkansen trains. I was used to them – Dad told me that when we travelled together, or if we were visiting family in Ōsaka or Kyoto, we would often take the shinkansen. There was something soothing about the journey to me, something about roaming somewhere fast and far but not actually moving.

I loved it.

Bus rides were not as good as train journeys. There were bumpier and longer.

It felt like I had had been voyaging for days and days on end, but in reality it only took a few hours until I reached my old house, the house I grew up in.

_Home sweet home._

Instinctively, almost impulsively, I found myself staring up at the old, ancient but traditional single-levelled house with a thatched roof, wooden letterbox and the long, gravelled path bordered with arranged shrubbery.

_It hasn't changed. _

Unexpectedly, the front wooden door glided open and a woman dressed in a silk stepped out, completely oblivious to my presence halfway down the path. She unsealed the letterbox, scooped out her mail, inspected a few letters, turned a little to check the neighbourhood and noticed me.

"Oh…I didn't see you there," she said softly, tying the sash of her robe a bit tighter, fully conscientious.

"Sorry," I gave her a small apologetic smile, "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just…,"

…_This is my home… _

"…I used to live here,"

The woman smiled, taking me aback slightly, "Oh, I see. You must be from the Oshimaki family. Your parents were so kind to us when they sold us the house,"

I strained an unnatural smile, "I'm glad,"

The woman paused, glancing back at the house then focusing back on me, "Um, you would like to come inside?"

Now I was definitely taken aback, "Er, I don't want to trouble you…,"

"No, no, no, you wouldn't be. It's the least I can do,"

_What do you mean?_

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but…you look lost,"

_Lost? Without my father…am I lost?_

_I appreciate your kindness_, "Thank-you,"

She closed the letterbox and motioned me to join her, "Please, come in,"

Ducking my head so I didn't have to meet her eyes, I clambered up the path and shadowed the woman into her/my old house. I removed my shoes and dumped my bag in the genkan.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? A sandwich?"

I was about to politely refuse her offers, but the walls of my stomach rumbled in protest, "Tea and a sandwich would be great, thank-you,"

"Alright," I followed the woman into the kitchen as she deposited her mail on the counter, "My name is Koga Raicho, by the way,"

I nodded, "I'm Oshimaki Akira. It's very nice to meet you. Thank-you for letting me into your home,"

"Not at all," Mrs. Koga shook her head kindly and poured water into the kettle, "May I ask you what brings you back here?"

I hesitated, waving my head from side to side before seating myself on a barstool and answering her, "I came back because…my father died,"

Mrs. Koga frowned at me sympathetically, "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that, Akira,"

"Thanks…," she placed a cup of steaming green tea infront of me, "…I just felt like…I needed to come back here, for some reason…,"

Mrs. Koga swiftly rose upright, dropped the knife she was using and twisted to me, "As strange as it sounds, I think I know why you need to come back. Please wait a moment,"

_Um, OK…_

She charged out of the kitchen, her robe flying behind her like a superhero cape, and I guessed up the stairs from the sound of her racing footsteps.

I waited patiently for Mrs. Koga to come back – taking a few sips of my tea, taking a few bites of my sandwich – until she returned to the kitchen, with a medium-sized cardboard box.

_What is that?_

"My husband and I moved into this house a few weeks after your family moved out, and after we unpacked our final box, I found this," Mrs. Koga disposed the box infront of me on the table, "I haven't looked inside…out of privacy,"

I said nothing. I just yanked the box closer to me, tore off the scotch tape off the seal and pushed open the flaps.

I gasped when I saw what was inside.

_This…this is our stuff…_

Framed photos. Leather-covered photo albums. House ornaments.

_My angel necklace._

When I was born, Dad decided to start a tradition of blessing his children with an angel necklace in the colour of our birth stone. Mine was blue-topaz angel with thin, black vein-like striations. It hung on a long, thin silver chair with ocean-blue glass beads, resembling a Catholic rosary.

Hana received a similar one, only it was a cubic zirconia angel and beads instead of topaz stone.

Tears prickled a heat sensation behind my eyes as I cradled in the necklace in my hands.

"Is something wrong, Oshimaki-san?"

I sniffed but couldn't make eye contact with her, "When I was born, my father went out and bought this for me. When we moved…I couldn't find it anywhere, so I just assumed I lost it or something, but…,"

_Dad…Tou-chan… _

Mrs. Koga clutched my shoulder comfortingly with her hand, "I'm glad I found something that meant so much to you,"

I finally swivelled my eyes to hers as an unknowing tear slithered from my eye and down my cheek, noticing her small, sad smile.

_Is this…is this what I was meant to come back for? After my father's death…_

I felt my bottom lip wobble as tear after tear escaped and dribbled down my face.

"It's OK, Akira," Mrs. Koga wiped my tears away with her knuckle and enfolded me into her arms.

A hard sob quivered my throat and I threw my arms around her neck, "Thank-you…thank-you so much…,"

An hour later, I left my old house/the new Koga house with the abandoned box and headed to my Dad's first dōjō. Before he had left for England, he had left us all with spare keys for each dōjō scattered around Japan (twelve in total), plus a note that was given strict instructions "not to open it useless I was in severe trouble and/or danger".

On my way to the dōjō, I took some time out of my journey to indulge in some of my past times.

I went past my old middle school first. The place where I first met Miciko, the Hisaishi twins Seita and Setsuko and Kanata – and with Taisuke-kun, that made up our little gang. We had great times with eachother – sleepovers at eachothers' houses, movies at the local theatre, eating out at the specialist restaurants, taking walks through the mazes of forests, all the normal things teenagers from Chūō-ku would do.

My old middle school wasn't anything like Shinjuku Middle School and Mishima Polytech. It was a plain, boring building that spanned out across five floors with a few small courtyards dispersed between the connected buildings and a metal fence fringed on the outskirts. I was like any usual teenager towards school – I hated classes but loved spending time there with my friends.

_Back when nothing was complicated…back was my dad was still alive… _

The next place I passed was the old arcade. I would often spend time down there either myself, with Dad or Taisuke's older brother, Susumu.

_Susumu-kun…_

_The first boy I ever fell in love with._

_Apart from the shadow boy, of course._

Susumu had ink-black hair that flopped over his forehead; dark, almost eyes; light tanned skin, full berry-red lips and a small birthmark on his chin. With his almost cold presence, his emotionless attitude but cool-guy image, he was popular with girls, and some guys.

_Luckily for me, I was best friends with his younger brother._

But when I turned fifteen, everything changed. We had spent a few hours down at the arcade and it was starting to get dark, so Susumu-kun offered to escort me home. And by escort, he meant me peddling his yellow bike as he walked briskly beside me. As we silently strolled over to the bike, Susumu-kun unexpectedly seized my elbow, spun me around and pinned me up against the wooden wall.

"Susumu-kun, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to weasel out of his iron-grip, but I was trapped.

He said nothing. His intense eyes bored into mine. He was as still as a statue.

Then, he kissed me.

_He stole my first kiss!_

Back to present, I touched my lips with my fingertips. I still – after many years – hadn't received an explanation of why he did that. After the incident, we never spoke of it again. I never told anyone. To my knowledge, he never told anyone either. We just acted like nothing ever happened.

_Why did that happen? I wonder…_

I was positioned on top of the dōjō building (the dōjō was on the bottom level while a small studio apartment was on the top level), sitting on the roof, my legs suspending over the edge, looking down, my mind floating back to my time in Chūō-ku.

_Why is this so hard? My father died…people die all the time, so why couldn't I get over this?_

_People died all the time…but none of them where my dad…_

_The most important person in my life…the person who nurtured me, taught me, advised me…_

…_the person who loved me…_

_He was taken from me – from all of us – so abruptly, so cruelly. Why?_

I know he'll always be watching over me…but not being to see him, touch him, talk to him…even _sense_ him…

It broke my heart. My soul. My complete being.

I was just an empty vessel. A soulless body. Nothing.

"_But you have so much to live for,"_

Mom, Hana, my unborn sibling, Ryo…Jin.

I couldn't feel anything, for anyone. I was just a mass of being, or something.

"_It doesn't have to be this way,"_

I didn't think I could feel any other way about this.

"_What's done is done, Akira…even if we don't like the outcome, we can't change the past, right?"_

Jin was right. Even if I had understood my vision before Tou-chan's death, I was unable to do anything. You cannot change destiny. You cannot escape it. You just to accept it and move on.

_Accept it and move on…it's not impossible, but it won't be easy…that's for sure…_

_I cannot do it alone…neither can Mom, or Hana…neither can my awaiting brother or sister when they find out…_

_I have to be strong for them…I have to move on too._

As if the Kami-sama himself was trying to give me a sign, Susumu-onii-chan came into my line of sight. He stilled directly underneath me, reared his head and blinked up at me.

"Susumu-onii-chan? What are you doing here?" I called down, earning few upward glances from passer-bys.

Of course, he said nothing. He replied to me by keeping his stoic stature, slinging his hands into his coat pockets and disappearing into my dad's old building.

I scrabbled to my feet, departed the roof, hastened down to the bottom floor and threw the door open.

"Susumu-onii-chan…," my breath drew out in short pants, "You…,"

"Your mother called. She's worried about you," his voice was still the same – deep, flat, matter-of-fact manner.

_Shit._ "I guess she would be,"

"We've all been out looking for you. Chihiro-san wants you to come back with me, to stay with us and go back home tomorrow,"

_Maybe she understands._ "Alright. Let me just get my things,"

"You can take the bike. I'll walk,"

I hid a smirk. _Some things never change. _"Sure thing,"

So, there we were – me peddling on the custard-yellow bike with Susumu-onii-chan walking mutely beside me, carrying my bag and the forgotten box, surrounded by awkward tension.

Well, that's how it felt to me at least.

Just as I finished locking up the bike in the Kinjo's garage, Susumu-onii-chan finally spoke up, "I'm sorry,"

I turned to him, my face pinched in a frown, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…about what happened…,"

I stared at him, trying to figure out what he truly meant, until he eventually clicked.

_He meant what happened all those years ago…when he stole my first kiss…_

I smiled shyly and shook my head, "I doesn't matter anymore, Susumu-onii-chan…it's in the past. What's done is done; we can't change the past, right?" _Just accept it and move on._

Susumu didn't reply to me – he simply gave me a very rare and unusual smile and a curt nod. Despite my feelings for Susumu-onii-chan being completely demolished ever since that force - no, wait…_pressured_ kiss, my heart did a little somersault.

Which was entirely different to the reaction I got from Taisuke-kun when we walked in.

He was waiting for us at the end of the genkan with his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floor, his right eyebrow arched in irritation, his mouth pursued.

"Hey, Tai-," I started to greet him, but his hand swiped across my cheek to prevent me from speaking.

Shock racked through my body. I held my warm, reddened and now sore cheek and narrowed my eyes at him, "You just slapped me!"

Even though I couldn't see him, I pictured Susumu-onii-chan rolling his eyes towards the Heavens as he slid past me.

"Damn right I did!" Great, Taisuke-kun had now entered full Drama Queen mode, "Chihiro-obasan phoned Mom in a panic, telling her you had gone missing and she was really worried about you, _especially_ after your little 'episode' you went through – which you neglected to mention to me. She called everyone she knew to get them to help her search for you out in Tokyo. She even spoke to the _police_, who then suggested that maybe you had ran away to Chūō-ku. We searched for you everywhere, until Susumu found you ontop of your dad's old dōjō. Man, I thought the worst!"

"On top of my dad's dōjō…wait, you thought I contemplating was suicide? Are you insane?!"

"What was I meant to think? I found out that you started beating people up, swearing at them, not giving a damn about anything anymore not too long ago! How the hell was I supposed to know what you were thinking?"

"But committing suicide? Really?"

Taisuke-kun shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed, shook my head and rubbed my temples with my forefingers, "I…argh, even _I_ don't know what I've been thinking over the past couple of weeks…I just…," I stood up straight, but let my eyes drift to the floor, "I felt like I needed to come back here, come back home…and say goodbye,"

Taisuke-kun hauled me to his body and bound his arms around my shoulders, swarming me with his warmth, "You should have talked to me. You know you could have. I would have listened to you; I would have tried to help you. At least, to the best of my ability I would have tried to help you. You mean a lot to me, Akira-chan. I don't know what I would have done if you did something,"

I enclosed my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest, sniffing back the threatening tears, "Sure you're not getting all straight on my ass?" I joked.

Taisuke chuckled, "Hell no, I'm a hundred-per-cent gay, through-and-through,"

I squeezed him closer, "Good," _I wouldn't have you any other way._

"I mean it though, Akira," he run his fingers through my hair, "You can always talk to me. We may be miles apart, but you'll always be important to me,"

"And me,"

I wriggled slightly out Taisuke's grip and gyrated towards the voice. It was Toki-obasan.

"You're important to all of us, Akira-chan. You and all of your family. All you had to do was talk to us; we would have helped you,"

I nodded, "I know that now, thank-you. I wished I had known that,"

"But, you know it now," Toki dragged me into a hug as well; "We're all family. Families do their best to help eachother,"

"Thank-you,"

After the excited of my arrival had died down (Taisuke is one of five, and like me, he is the middle sibling) and the news of future marriages (as I mentioned before, my Chūō-ku best friends are getting married to eachother – Miciko and Seita are getting married while Kanta is getting married to Setsuko. Taisuke informed me that they're all in talks of having a double wedding, with us two as maid of honour and best man), I was set up in the guest room, lying on my stomach while flicking through the third photo album from the box, the balcony wide open to let the cool, relaxing air caress me. Someone knocked on the door and without looking up and called for them to enter. It was Taisuke again.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" he asked curiously as he let the door fall shut behind him.

"Just one of the photo albums from the box. It's the one filled with embarrassing photos of us as gawky teenagers,"

Taisuke groaned-laughed and seated himself next to me, looking over my shoulder and I turned the pages, "I was hoping we could burn those,"

I pondered, "I don't know…some of these photos might be good for the upcoming joint wedding, like this one," I pointed to the photo of a field trip during middle school of the six of us and back when both the twins had braces.

Taisuke laughed, "If we did that, Kanta would kill us for sure,"

"Yeah, most likely,"

I sighed, turning another page.

"Sometimes, I wish we could back to times like this – when we were together, not thousands of miles away, when my dad was still alive…,"

I hadn't realised those words had come out of my mouth until it was too late. _Shit._

Taisuke patted the small of my back, "I know, but that's what makes our friendship so special and strong…even thousands of miles away, Miciko, Kanta, Seita and Setsuko know that you do what it takes to be there on their special day, because we all mean so much to together,"

_Distance doesn't mean a thing. Bonds like that are made forever, and remain intact forever._

_Every memory of looking out the back door__  
__I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor__  
__It's hard to say it, time to say it__  
__Goodbye, goodbye.__  
__Every memory of walking out the front door__  
__I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for__  
__It's hard to say it, time to say it__  
__Goodbye, goodbye._

I returned home to Shinjuku the next night. Mom breathed a sigh of relief and immersed me into her arms the minute I walked in.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home. I was so worried," Mom stroked the back of my head with the palm of her head.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It was something…I had to do,"

"Of course, sweetie. I understand,"

"It's was just something I had to do…a loose end to tie up…,"

_Wait…loose ends to tie up…I have one more…_

"Mom…," I pulled away at arms' length to look her in the eye, "There's, um…I know I just got home and everything…but I have one more loose end to tie up,"

She gave me a knowing smile and stroked the side of my face, "I know, and I understand. Just go,"

I planted a kiss on her cheek," Thank-you!" I charged down the genkan, grabbed my shoes, flung on my coat and was out the door.

Amidst all the mayhem and heartbreak, there was one person I nearly forgot about – one of the most important people, despite the fact that I pushed them away.

_I never should have…_

_Ryo._

I bolted all the way to the Kikukawa home. My breath was heavy and short, my muscles quaked and I had a thousand doubts running through my mind, but I didn't care – I had to see Ryo. I had to make peace with him.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Ai asked me once I reached the steps leading to the front of their household. Kinnosuke, Takeji and his girlfriend Toshiko were all standing behind her, dressed smartly. They were obviously heading out together somewhere.

Once I regained my breathing, I told them I here to see Ryo.

Ai nodded, "I think that might be a good idea, Akira-chan. Ryo-kun hasn't…really been himself for the past few weeks. We've tried talking to him about it, but he shuts us down everytime. Perhaps if you talk to him, he'll feel a bit better,"

I nodded back. The mammoth-sized swelling in my throat prevented me from speaking.

_I'm guessing Ryo didn't tell his parents about me breaking up with him…that's why he's not acting like himself…because I hurt him in the worst way possible…_

"Go right ahead, dear," Ai reopened the front door for me and Kinnosuke held it open for me, "Maybe you can talk some sense into him or something,"

"I'll try. Thank-you," I stepped inside, "Have a good time tonight,"

After we bided our farewells, I closed the door, took off my shoes and entered the living room.

_Man, I may not have been here for the past few weeks, but it's still the same… _

"Ryo?" I called, shrugging out of my jacket.

"I told you, Mom, I'm not going to change my mind about going out tonight!" Ryo's heated voice floated from upstairs, so there's where I headed.

I paused just outside his bedroom door, my hand poised to knock in mid-air.

_The last time I spoke to him, I told him to get lost and that I didn't care about him…or us. What if he doesn't what to see me?_

"_He was glad that you're back to your usual self, but you had gone through a traumatic experience when you lost your father, which would change you. He felt that maybe during this difficult time, it's best to stay away from you,"_

_I don't wanna stay away from him any longer – I love him. Even if…even if he doesn't still feel the same way about me, I at least have to make peace with him._

_We all have to move on._

Regardless, I knocked on the door and after waiting for a few seconds to receive no response, I pushed open the door.

"Hey," I said in a near-whisper.

Ryo lifted his arm that was flung over his eyes and darted upright when his eyes fixed on me. After a split second, he casted his eyes away from me, "What are you doing here?"

His tone was gruff and distant, which was what I expected, but it still hurt nonetheless. I deserved it.

"I wanted to talk to you,"

Ryo snorted, "Really? You told me to stay away from you,"

I glued my eyes to my clasped hands, "I know. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything I put you through. I just wanted to tell you that,"

"Well, you've told me now. You can leave,"

I stepped forward but was still unable to look at him properly, "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

He had never reacted like this before, apart from the time he got jealous about me and Shin. It was like he was a completely different person, not his funny, caring, loving self.

I hated it. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes.

But even worst, I could feel the anger radiate in my stomach.

And unleash.

"Why are you acting this way? You know, it took me a lot of guts to come here and apologise to you, but I knew I had to. I owed you that much at least. Now the least _you_ could do is actually accept it,"

Ryo pushed himself off the bed and stood right infront of me, his own anger blazing in his eyes, "_I_ owe _you_? Are you fricking kidding me? Do you know how you've put me through over the past few weeks? Yes, I understand that your father died, and I'm sorry you and your family had to go through that pain, but the way you treated me…the way you treated _us_…it…," his voice fizzled out, "…it broke my heart,"

Man, I knew I had hurt him – and the others – badly, but…I didn't really realise the full extent of it.

I broke his heart. I smashed it into thousands of tiny pieces, and to finish it off, I stamped them into the ground without a care. But the worst of it was that I hadn't realised…until it was too late.

I held back the tears. I didn't deserve to cry.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I realise now how much I really hurt you guys. It was too late for me to truly realise how much damage I had really caused, but…when I spoke to your mom, I knew. She told me you hadn't been acting yourself since…," I lowered my voice, "…since the day I broke up with you,"

Ryo blinked but didn't push my hand away.

"I really am sorry. I would do anything to take it all back, but I can't now," I daringly trace the side of his face with my fingertips, "All I ask for is your forgiveness, but I completely understand if you think I don't truly deserve it,"

Unexpectedly, Ryo held my hand against his cheek, rubbing it against my palm.

"You're right; you don't deserve my forgiveness…,"

_Damn, I knew he would say that…but I really don't…_

"…But I love you too damn much not to forgive you,"

_What?_

"Akira, you know you're the most important person to me in the world. I love you more than anything. And to see you go through that…and act like that…you should have talked to me. I could have helped you,"

I laughed through my now fallen tears at the irony of it, "I know that now. Everyone keeps telling me that,"

Ryo laughed too and took my hand in his, "Just promise me that from now on, we'll never keep anything from eachother. If something's bothering us, or troubling us or whatever, promise me we won't push eachother away. We'll talk about it and help eachother out," he kissed my palm and waited for me to answer.

I smiled and chained my arms around his neck, "I promise," I bent my head and brought my lips to his.

Ryo didn't hesitate in kissing me back. He moved his lips against mine in a slow rush, his hands grasping my waist so he could bring our bodies closer. My fingers tangled themselves into his dishevelled tresses as our kiss grew deeper, hungrier, rougher. Ryo tilted his head at a better angle and traced my lower lip with his tongue. I granted him access and pushed my tongue up to meet his. They danced for dominance as, unconsciously – as if our bodies were on auto-pilot – we made our way to the end of his bed. His knees knocked mine when the back of his knees hit the bedframe, so I pushed him down onto the mattress, our mouths entwined as I straddled his lap.

This definitely felt different. Sure, we had commenced a few make-out sessions during our more 'private moments' – infront of the TV, in the school library, under the tree ontop of the nearby hill – but this time, it felt different. It was more passionate, raw. Was it because we had finally made peace with eachother? Or because I finally understood what he _truly_ meant to me?

We had talked about having sex before, but we felt it was best to wait. We had been serious about eachother from the beginning – we had even talked about marriage and children – but we knew we would have all the time in the world for that. That's why it didn't feel like it was the most important thing for us.

Until now.

I ended the kiss when I felt the little air I had left in my lungs burn and rested my forehead against Ryo's.

"Is this…OK?" he asked, panting severely.

"It's more than OK…," I smiled and gave him a brief kiss, "I want you to know how much you really mean to me,"

Ryo trailed his hands up and down the backs of my denim-clad thighs, tickling my skin, "I already know how much I mean to you,"

"Then let me show you," I swooped down for another kiss, cupping his face in my hands.

Ryo returned his hands to my hips and pulled me with him as he fell back onto the mattress. I arched over him, migrating my hands down his face and neck. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and soothe over my stomach. I gasped at the contact, giving Ryo access to deposit kisses down my chin and neck. I felt something stir inside me and I wasn't sure what it was.

This would have been the point where I pull away shyly and told Ryo I didn't want to go any further. Sex was a big deal for me, but after Ryo expressed to me the hurt and pain I caused him, I didn't want to stop.

I wanted to keep going.

Ryo brought his mouth up to my ear, where he sucked and nibbled at lobe, making me cry out. He blew his hot breath into the shell before asking me, "Are you sure you want this? Because if you don't, we don't have to do this. Don't feel like you have to because-,"

"Just shut up and kiss me," I smashed my lips onto his again.

I felt his mouth smile against mine.

"That was…amazing," Ryo wheezed, twisting his head to the side and kissing the bridge of my nose.

I rotated to my side too, smiled and murmured with agreement. I no longer had any energy to speak or move.

"Tired?" Ryo chuckled, stroking my arm.

I nodded, half-shutting my eyelids. They suddenly felt so heavy.

"Let's get some sleep then. My family won't be home until late,"

I nodded again, supporting my head onto the pillow as Ryo dragged the covers over us and gave me a kiss goodnight.

Soon enough, we were both fast asleep.

_I miss that town__  
__I miss the faces__  
__You can't erase__  
__You can't replace it__  
__I miss it now__  
__I can't believe it__  
__So hard to stay__  
__Too hard to leave it___

_If I could I relive those days__  
__I know the one thing that would never change_


	21. The Real Jin Kazama

**Chapter Summary: **Jin rushes in and saves the day, but will his actions have more consequences than he planned?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Hey guys, think I'm settling back into my old routine while doing something new, which is good. I will try and update as much as I can, but I can't promise anything!

**Extra Notes: **I don't think I'll be uploading again anytime soon as I've got a few assignments and an exam coming up, plus it's my birthday next week, but like I said, I'll try and update as much as I can. In the meantime, plus continue R&Ring, I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 21 – Devil or Angel? **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Those true eyes_

_Too pure and too honest in aught to disguise_

_The sweet soul shining through them_

**Owen Meredith**

Chapter 20 – The Real Jin Kazama

…_One week later…_

"How on Earth could you forget?!" Satomi screeched at me, "This is the _single_, _most important_ thing in your entire life!"

_Great, here we go…_

I stood back, my arms folded, my eyes watching Satomi in case she turned to foam at the mouth, my ears half-listening but my mind was somewhere else.

"How could you forget that you volunteered to help my Drama group for our exam?!"

_Because I have more important things to think about_…I bit on my tongue and hid a smirk.

"You _promised_ me before Christmas break that you would volunteer as a stage hand for rehearsals – you all did! Seriously Akira, we need all the help we can get!"

I held out my hands defensively, "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm sorry I forgot…but I'm here now, aren't I?" _Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that…_

Satomi's nostrils flared and I swear her eyes glinted as she narrowed them, "Yes, you are…after I had to drag you here myself!"

I shrugged sheepishly, "I'm here, that's what matters," I brushed past her and headed towards the centre stage, where all the Drama students, along with Sakura, Ryo, Jin, Ichigo, Tae and Shin had witnessed my scolding, "Right, where do you need me?"

In all truth, I hadn't forgotten about my volunteer duties – I merely couldn't be bothered. It had been a…'spur of the moment' sort of thing when Satomi mentioned it, although I regretted it immediately afterwards. Seeing as I made my promise back before Christmas, I thought me and/or Satomi would forget about it, or I could make up an excuse to get out of it, but all that time away…I forgot about it.

_Ironic._

I had been on my way out of school when Satomi cornered me, curling her finger around the collar of my school shirt and _literally_ tugging me back into the building by my heels.

Still, at least I wasn't the only one. We _all _were volunteers.

"Please don't feel angry towards Satomi-san," Tae whispered to me as we helped the extras arrange the set with Satomi barking orders in the background, "She's not herself at the moment,"

"I know. I never imagined her to react like that in my entire life,"

Tae shrugged and sighed, "Ever since she was appointed the lead female role, Satomi-san feels she's the one who's in charge, and this is the first _big_ thing she's ever been included in at school,"

I chuckled, "I guess she's secretly enjoying more than she should," _She would never seem like the bossy type…_

Tae giggled and pushed her glasses back up her nose, "It would seem so. Satomi-san is usually so kind and energetic…,"

I yanked on the red velvet curtain, straightening it out for Satomi's inspection, "There, I think that should do it,"

"Good job. Perhaps we should go and find Kikukawa-kun?"

My cheeks reddened and my heartbeat sped up as the image of Ryo popped into my mind, "Y-Yeah, sure," I glanced up to the other side of the stage, where Ryo, Jin and Ichigo were straightening out the background

As we diagonally crossed the stage, something didn't feel right. When we reached the middle, I gazed up and noticed one of the stage lights was wobbling from side to side.

_What on Earth…?_

Something creaked, then snapped.

"Akira-san, look out!" Tae cried, but I didn't hear it until it was too late.

The events that occurred merged into a blur. One minutes, I was standing directly underneath a falling stage light, hurling itself straight ontop of me; the next I was on the side of the stage I had just walked from, the curtain trapped between my back and the wall.

And someone had me pinned against it with their upper torso. Both of their arms were hard-pressed onto the wall as well.

That someone was Jin.

I didn't realise I had stopped breathing momentarily until it all hustled out at once. I rolled my head back onto the wall, all terror thawing from my body.

Jin lifted his head but refused to look at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes. Thank-you,"

Jin stood up to fall height, his face concealed by the shadows, but I guessed he still wasn't looking at me, "Good,"

"Are you-,"

"Akira, are you alright?" Ryo skidded over, fear spreading across his face.

"Yeah-,"

"Thank goodness," Tae breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest.

"What happened?" Shin asked as a crowd began to gather.

"I don't know…," I dug the heels of my hands into my temples, "I looked up at the stage light for a split second then all of a sudden it started falling…,"

"Good job Kazama was around to save you," Shin chuckled and lightly punched Jin on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. He still hadn't moved from the light either.

"Yeah…thank-you," I run a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, thanks Jin," Ryo patted him on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"Hey Jin, are you-," I was about to ask him if he was OK, but I noticed his arm.

A shard of glass was jammed in his skin.

"Jin, are you alright?" I tenderly took hold of his forearm and twisted it to examine his wound, "We should get you to the school nurse,"

Satomi nodded, "Go and take him, Akira. We can managed without you both for the time being,"

Thanks for being so considerate. "C'mon, let's go,"

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and tugged him towards the medical office, but not once while we were there did he glimpse up at me.

Half an hour later, the glass shard was removed, the cut was cleaned, stitches were made and Jin was free to go. I knew I would receive another telling-off if I didn't go back to Satomi and her Drama group, but I decided to walk with Jin back home.

Better yet, I needed to interrogate him.

Yes, I was thankful that he had saved my life, but he left me with so many questions.

When I looked at him before the light fell, he was on the other side of the room.

_How the hell did he get to me so fast?_

When I thanked him, he didn't look at me. He didn't look at anyone.

_Did he feel embarrassed in some way?_

It wasn't until I pointed it out that he noticed he had been hurt.

_How did he not notice that sliver of glass was sticking out of his arm?_

_Why did he save me?_

I brought my feet to a halt, hanging back so Jin would notice. Sure enough, he did. He also stopped, but he didn't look back at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked over his shoulder.

I peered up through my eyelashes to his angled head, "Jin, I…,"

How could I ask him about something I didn't even apprehend myself?

_How? Why?_

"I-I…,"

What he did…it wasn't human…was it?

Was Jin some type of…superhero or something?

Jin finally circled round so he was fully facing me, but his eyes were deterred to the ground, his face serious, "You want to know…don't you?"

I heaved a deep breath, "I-I just don't understand it…," I held my arms out for an explanation, "What…how…why-,"

"I'll explain everything," his eyes fleeted up to mine, his mouth set in a firm line, "Follow me,"

"Will you? Will you really?" my tone dripped with cynicism.

"Trust me," he reached his arm out so I could take his hand.

Which I did.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but we seemed to have been walking for most of the day, in complete muteness, hand in hand.

Jin directed us to the nearby forest – not far from where we first met. We tramped through the muddy grass, weaved through the ashy trees, hiked up the steady hills until we reached a barricade of trees on the other side of a clearing.

"Here," Jin drew back a few branches, "Just walk straight on through,"

I casted him an uncertain glance.

"Trust me," he repeated and gave me a small smile.

_He's never hurt me before…I doubt he'll do it now, even if he wanted to…_

I crouched under the branches and shuffled out.

When I adjusted back to full height, I truly couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

As I gazed out, all I could see were mountains. Grass. Flowers. Water. From where I was standing – ontop of a slope – nothing but green, fresh grass and little, delicate flowers in the colours of pink, purple, yellow and white stretched out like a long carpet. There were a few ponds filled with clear, blue water dotted here and there at the bottom that reflected the brilliant sun rays like a mirror. Small streams of smoke curled around us.

"Jin…," I struggled, flabbergasted as he stilled next to me, "This place…it's so beautiful,"

The pungent perfume of the pleasant flowers wafted all around me. The sound of trickling water, cool and calm, filled my ears. The grass felt soft underneath my feet.

_This is…truly unbelievable. This is Mother Nature's true beauty. _

"I found this place one day as I was taking a walk…," Jin surveyed the landscape but his smile was missing, "…it wasn't look after I moved in with Heihachi…,"

My hand twitched to comfort him, but I ignored it, "Do you often take walks alone?"

"Yeah. It was something Mother and I would do back home, in Yakushima,"

"Yakushima…," I recited. I had never been there, but I'm sure I had heard it from somewhere.

"This place remains me of home…it was just like this – beautiful, natural…,"

"Is this why you've bought me here?" I eased myself down onto the grass. It was as soft as I thought.

"I wanted to show you this place…," Jin seated himself next to me, "…I wanted you to see it, because I knew would understand,"

"Understand what?"

"How important it is to keep hold of memories. When someone dies, we can no longer see them, or hear them, or touch them…that's why it's so important to keep hold of the memories you have,"

I revolved my gaze back to the outlook, "That's why you take walks in the forests, because they remind you of home. They remind you of your mother,"

"Yeah,"

I shifted my legs into a more comfortable position, "When I was little, me and Dad…we had this tradition of sorts, during the weekends…we would…," I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory running through my mind, "We would go into an empty room and set up a few plain canvas', some pots of paint, you know things like that, and we would…we would go insane so we could paint something together. We always had so much fun…and that's where my love for Art came from…," I rested my chin of my bent knees, "But I haven't done it since he died…,"

_It's hard…sometimes it's so hard…_

"What would you do with the paintings when they were finished?"

I grinned, "We would store them in the attic, or hang them up somewhere around the house. We always joked that if becoming martial artists didn't work out, we should sell those paintings and become art dealers or something,"

_All that time…laughing and goofing around…_

"But, I understand what you mean. You have to keep those memories alive; otherwise…you have nothing,"

_The memories keep them alive…_

"That way, you'll feel like they're always there with you," Jin added.

_Exactly…I understand…_

"You didn't lead me here just to give me a little speech…you promised," I steered the conversation back. I didn't want there…back when…

_Stop it, stop it!_

Jin inhaled through his nose and eased the breath back out, "You want to know how I got to you in time, don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean…well, it just doesn't make sense. Just as me and Tae-san were going over to help you guys, you were on the other side of the stage. And you didn't even noticed that you were hurt…," my eyes flickered to his bandage then back up at him, "…I don't understand it. I know it wasn't by luck or anything…so how did you do it?"

"Would you really believe me…if I told you the truth?"

"Of course," I nodded, "I'm your friend, Jin,"

He exhale noisily again and linked our gazes.

"What do you actually know about my family?"

"The Mishimas?"

Jin nodded. I shrugged.

"I know your grandfather, Heihachi, is a famous martial artist and often hosts The King of Iron Fist Tournament where combatants around the world compete. He owns the Mishima Zaibatsu and founded the school,"

_I also know you're the son of Kazuya and Jun…_

"That's all true…did you also know he had a son?"

"Kazuya…," I answered in a low voice.

"Yes,"

"He's your father,"

Jin blinked at me, then revolved his vision towards the water pooled at the bottom of the hill, "…Yes,"

"Your mother, she competed in the tournament too…Kazama Jun,"

Jin closed his eyes, almost as if he was meditating, "Yes,"

_I knew it! I was right!_

"So, Kazuya and Jun…they were in love?"

Jin seemed hesitate before he fully answered me, "Mother entered the tournament to stop him, but…something drew her to him, something she didn't understand. At least, that's what she always told me whenever I asked about him,"

_Wait, didn't Jun drop out of the tournament? _"So, what exactly happened between them?"

"My mother approached my father, completely fearlessly, but he warned her to stay out of the tournament, and eventually she did. When she headed back to Yakushima, she discovered she was pregnant with me. Then she heard the news – Kazuya was dead,"

_God, that's so awful…your father dies before you're born, then to be raised by your mother single-handedly…_

"She raised you by herself in Yakushima,"

"Not long after my twelfth birthday_, _Mother sensed something – something bad. She told me that if anything ever happened to her, I should seek out my grandfather. We moved to Tokyo not long after,"

"And then you ended up here, with Heihachi, Lee and Xiao…Jin, I'm so sorry,"

Jin shook his head, "Don't be sorry…I don't deserve it,"

My eyebrows took the form of a frown, "Jin, how can you say that? Nobody has ever been what you're going through and what you're currently going through right now,"

"It's because of this…," he placed his hand on his chest, just above his heart, and squeezed the flesh, as if he wanted to get rid of it, "…it's all my fault,"

"I don't understand," I tried to keep my voiced calm because I was starting to freak out. What was Jin talking about? The fact that he wasn't strong enough to protect his mother when Toshin attacked? Or something else?

"Jin, what are you talking about?"

He gritted his teeth like he was in pain. I grabbed the back of his hair and yanked so he was forced to look at me.

"Jin, look at me. You're scaring me right now," I cupped the left side of his face, "Tell me. You can tell me anything,"

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

I nodded. How bad could it be?

"The Mishima family…they're not exactly normal,"

I detached my hand from his cheek but kept our locked gaze level, "What do you mean?"

"We have…a special gene,"

_A special gene? What does that mean?_

"Huh? You mean like…special powers that run through the family or something?"

Jin seemed almost slightly amused with I had just come out with, "Something like that. It's seems like a trait we all share – me, my father, my grandfather, my great-grandfather…,"

"So this 'special gene' you have…what exactly does it do?"

"A lot of things – we have higher levels of energy than normal people, we're faster at healing ourselves, we have increased strength and agility, we don't feel as much pain as the average person would do, but…,"

"But what?" I questioned when Jin grew quiet again, "That all sounds great to me,"

"When we fight…we sometimes lose control because of this…electrical element we have,"

"Electrical element? What do you mean?"

"You see it lot when we fight…this electricity that runs through our bodies when our gene kicks in…my grandfather calls it 'The Fatal Lightning'. When we start to lose control…it tends to hurt people, a lot,"

"Is there no way to control it? Therapy? Drugs? Anything like that?"

Jin shook his head again sadly, "No. I've tried everything. Sometimes meditation helps, but…,"

I tried to process this all through my head. The Mishima family have a 'special gene' which gives them the upper hand when fighting – no surprises there then at why they're the greatest fighting family in the world. But, the way Jin talks about his father…did Kazuya die because of the gene?

"So that's how you were able to save me so quickly," I stated as it all pieces fit together – how he got to the other side of the stage so fast, how he didn't notice he had been hurt.

"Yeah,"

I patted his bandaged arm lightly, "Thank-you for saving me,"

Jin squeezed my hand in his, "I'm glad I did just in time,"

I couldn't help but keep my eyes secured with his. Those chocolate-brown iris'…it was like they were taking me somewhere, somewhere safe and away from here…

_Oh no…don't go there again…_

I tugged my hand back and laid it on my lap, "When did you know you had this gene?"

"When I asked Mother about Kazuya, she never told me he was a Mishima…but I guess I knew I was…'different' ever since I was a child,"

"A child? How so?"

"Where I lived in Yakushima, it was a small place, so I guess the adults knew about Mother being involved with Kazuya, so they knew about me…then they told their children, and they stayed away from me,"

_Wait? Didn't Jin say something like this before? Back when he told us he suffered from epilepsy?_

"_I was so young when these…'attacks' started happening. Mother found it hard when I was diagnosed, she struggled with looking after us both…the other children didn't understand though…the other parents steered them away from me…claiming I was cursed, so I had no friends. I was often lonely, isolated…Apart from Masaya, my best friend, the one person I could depend on. He was the only one who did not believe, nor did he care of the rumours…,"_

_Oh, Jin…_

Something clawed at my heart, wanting to make it break, causing tears to begin to form in my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Jin,"

"Don't be,"

"Stop saying that!" my voice become thick and croaky as I grabbed his face with my hands and shook him with all my might, "Jin, you're a human being! Nobody ever deserves to be treated like that, ever! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Akira…,"

"Jin, no matter what you may think, you don't deserve to have gone through what you did. But, you have me, and Ryo, and Xiao and everyone else – everyone who cares about, everyone who loves you. So please, don't think you're never worthy of someone's sadness,"

Jin didn't say or do anything. He simple wiped away the tear that I was completely unaware about. But I think my words got through to him, because we didn't speak of it again that day.

After that afternoon, I had deeply wished Dad was still alive. He would have liked that view – now the place where me and Jin promised to go to if we were ever feeling troubled. But most of all, he loved the tournaments. He would have loved to have heard all the things that Jin told me.

But something still didn't add up. Why was Kazuya dead? I knew that he had been defeated at the least tournament, but there was no mention of him dying. He was just missing.

Everyone knew about the Mishima family history. Heihachi's wife – Jin's grandmother – died shortly after Kazuya was born, supposedly in a house fire. But Heihachi continued to raise Kazuya, and quite harshly at that. Apparently he was reported for child abuse several times as his son grew up, but he was never arrested. And because of that, Kazuya grew up hating his father and entered the first tournament when it was announced to extract revenge. Kazuya succeeded, and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The world was then thrown into chaos. Another tournament was announced a few years later, and after Kazuya was defeated by Heihachi, he went missing.

No-one heard from since.

But how did Jun know he was dead? Maybe it was a story she conjured up to give a young Jin a more 'definitive' answer. Or maybe she knew because she witnessed his death – that's why she didn't like to speak about him.

So many questions. Very few answers. None of which I can get the answer to.

_Or can I?_

Once I got home that night, I booted up my laptop. Once it was on and loaded, I typed into the search engine 'Mishima Kazuya dead'.

I scrolled through so many pages – many being news articles and fan speculations of what had happened during the second tournament.

My investigation carried on into the early hours of the morning.

Just as I was about to call it quits and head to bed, an blog entry caught my eye.

_The final rounds of the second King of Iron Fist Tournament ended with a father versus son battle – Mishima Heihachi versus Mishima Kazuya._

_Unfortunately, the cameras recording and documenting the tournament from the start so the whole wide world could watch were forbidden by Kazuya himself, as well as fans witnessing the event from the side-lines. Many people tried to sneak in to get a glimpse, but the Tekkenshu were not a force to be reckoned with. However, as eye-witnesses were leaving the scene to go back, some reported seeing a winged-being in the sky, almost like an angel._

_Mishima Kazuya was defeated that day, and never seen again._

A winged-being, like an angel?

I steered my investigation towards 'The King of Iron Fist Tournament angel'. Thousands of results came up, but the majority were restricted, blocked or need access codes.

Drat.

I found another blog entry from the same website had read before when they were trying to figure this out.

_There have been many rumours around Kazuya and his existence. But, during the first tournament – when Kazuya revealed himself after a long absence – it was reported that he had a 'dark aura' and was somewhat trouble. But, the strangest reporting was an eyewitness' account of a battle between Kazuya and another fighter._

_She claimed she saw something in the sky with wings. At first, she thought it was an animal, but when she analysed it further, she realised it couldn't be an animal 0 it was too big._

_It was human sized._

_She immediately took a photo (which is below this entry). It is not very defiant as it was dark and the camera malfunctioned, but you can clearly see a winged-figure floating in the sky, just above the battle stage._

_Other eyewitness' recall seeing this figure, but only during Kazuya's battles._

_Is Kazuya not human? Is he an angel or something else from another world?_

_We may never know._

Could there be any possibility that Kazuya was an angel perhaps? Maybe that's why he's missing.

Wait, though. I was obsessed with angels from a young age and from my knowledge of reading about them, only fallen angels walk the Earth.

I skated my computer chair over to my bookshelf and found my book entitled _History of the Angels._

_It is said that the angels banned from Heaven by God fell to the Earth, but they would still retain their wings and powers. They would disguise themselves as human beings so they could impregnate human women with their offspring._

_These offspring would be called Nephilim, sons of Heaven._

_These sons of God would inherit the fallen angel's powers but would not fully develop them as their fathers would have back in Heaven._

_The fallen angels would wreak other havoc amongst Earth, including torturing other evil souls and punish those who had committed the most heinous crimes on other human beings._

So, there could be any possibility that Kazuya was a fallen angel. I mean, if the reports are true about Heihachi physically abusing Kazuya as child, perhaps he 'accidently' killed him and Kazuya came back as an angel, only to fall from grace to complete his revenge.

But if that's true, and Kazuya impregnated Jun, that…

That would make Jin a Nephilim – a half-angel.

Cut all the 'Mishima Gene' crap! Jin has these 'abilities' and 'powers' because he's a half-angel!

Right?

…Right?

"I must be going crazy," I muttered to myself and shut up the book.

_No-one would believe that. It even sounds crazy to me! Pfft, there's no way Heihachi accidently killed his son, who became an angel then fell from the sky, 'planted his seed' in a human woman and let her give birth to a half-angel. _

That's completely insane!

"Guess I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should be,"

I shut down my laptop, turned off my desk lamp and without bothering to change into my pyjamas, I curled into bed.

_It's a long day._


	22. Devil or Angel?

**Chapter Summary: **Akira has a weird dream and for some reason, she believes that Jin is hiding something from her. She even goes to great lengths just to find out what it could be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Gah, such a long chapter. Still, I enjoyed writing it – especially the Xiaoyu and Akira scene. I love writing humour as well, but I'm not sure whether my kind of humour is good or not!

**Extra Notes: **I finally ordered TT2 but it hasn't turned up yet! I won't be able to play it for a couple of weeks yet away because of university. Bring on semester 2!

**Chapter 22 – A Tragic Mind **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_You're so hypnotising  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_You're from a whole other/another world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"

"**E.T." – Katy Perry**

Chapter 21 – Devil or Angel?

_Damn. Dammit. Goddammit!_

_How could I get involved in this?_

_Why did my curiosity get the better of me?_

_How did I not realise what I was getting myself into?_

_I was alone. In the dark. Just a black, empty space._

_I had been lying on my front, my right cheek leaning on the floor. It wasn't cold or warm. It was just…something. It was floor, but it wasn't at the same time._

"_Where am I?" I raised my neck to get a better look around, clutching my head, "What the hell happened?"_

_I slid my palms down and pressed myself up, my body feeling heavy._

_Like in that dream of the shadow boy._

_Is he here? Why is he back in my dreams?_

"_Hello?" I called out but my voice rang through the vacant opening surrounding me. _

_I waited, but received nothing back. All I met by was stillness and darkness._

_I scrambled into a sitting position. I didn't feel scared but goosebumps covered my skin and the hairs of the back of my neck stood on end. I was confused. I was somewhere, alone…but it wasn't a place._

_I was just a…hollow cavity._

_How was I meant to get out?_

_Then out of nowhere, a horrible, screeching noise pierced my ears, like a high-pitched alarm. I clamped my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes shut to block out the noise, but it just increased in volume and frequency. It echoed in my eardrums, making them feel as if they were going to burst. I cried out in agony and grit my teeth to concentrate._

_Stop it, stop it! Block it out! It's just a dream!_

_A very surreal dream._

_My eardrums felt like they were going to start to bleed when the sound came to an abrupt end._

_I pried my hands away and unsealed my eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_Jin was stood infront of me, but there was something…different about him. His aura was dark and menacing. But he appeared different._

_His skin was not the usual peach-tanned shade. It was paler with a greyish tint. His lips were almost black and his irises were gold, like churning butterscotch. Thick, black tattoos decorated his face and upper body and two, brittle horns protruded from either side of his head._

_But it was the two, midnight-feathered wings that curled from his back that caught my eye._

_I no longer had the ability to speak. I couldn't ask what had happened to him, if it was truly Jin._

_What the hell?_

"_Akira," his voice was deeper, almost as if it reverberated._

_I attempted to speak, but my mouth wouldn't speak. I couldn't make a sound. I was paralyzed._

_His taloned hand cupped my chin, the tips of his claws pricking my cheeks. I squirmed which made him smirk, baring two sharp fangs._

_What the world is he?_

"_You…,"_

_I tried to get him to release his grip but my whole body felt numb._

_He lowered his face towards mine, our combined breathing caught in a vortex, his mouth inches from mine._

_What do you want? What happened to you, Jin? What the fuck is going on?! I tried to speak, but no avail._

_He dropped his mouth onto the side of my neck, making me gasp. His lips moved against my skin, sending electric surges down my spine._

_What are you…doing? What are you doing to me?_

_My body relaxed, filling me with…a feeling. An amazing, euphoric feeling. It clouded my mind and senses._

_This feels…_

_I've never felt this way before. That's what scares me._

_I wanted to push him away, tell him to leave me alone, but I couldn't._

_I didn't want to._

_I wanted to grip his hair, bring him closer – if it was possible. I wanted to feel his body against mine, skin-on-skin contact. I wanted to taste that mouth with mine._

_Oh, God…_

_His lips pulled back so his teeth could gently graze at the muscle. His iron-strong hand locked me in place so I couldn't move. It wasn't painful, but it was forceful._

_He wanted it, and I did too._

_His sharp teeth, acting like daggers, punctured my skin, eventually inflicting some pain. I screamed, but it faltered in my throat as I struggled. That wonderful, addicting feeling I felt moments ago…had completely disappeared._

_Let me go! Please, let me go!_

_I could feel his incisors in my neck, but I could feel something else. Something…pulling me. It hurt, but that feeling that dragged under my skin…it was weird._

_A tingling grew in the tips of my fingers and gradually worked its way up my hands, my arms…_

_I looked down and choked on another scream._

_A mystic purple mist latched itself onto my hand and crawled up my arm, scarring my skin in the same colour. It burned like fire climbing up my arm, licking my skin. _

_It hurt so much; it was the most painful experience I had._

_I could feel something inside of me change. Something not good._

Thank God I woke up before I found out what.

I felt disorientated whenever I thought back to it – my dream.

_What did it mean? Was it related to what Jin had told me about the 'Mishima Gene'? Or was it related to my own hypothesis? _

The more I thought about my realisations – that Kazuya was a fallen angel, therefore Jin was a Nephilim – the more it didn't make sense to me. Kazuya was reported missing when he was around five years old, then around twenty years later he appears again, then another two years later he disappears again, and is claimed to be dead. Was it possible that Kazuya was killed as a child, became an angel then became a fallen angel?

_That just…doesn't sound right._

Ever since I was little, I had always believed in angels, but even that idea to me sounded…wrong, bizarre, _completely out of this world_.

In my dream, Jin had wings – like a fallen angel – but they were black, not grey like most Nephilim I had read about. And Nephilim didn't have tattoos, or golden eyes, or fangs like a vampire.

_Could it be something completely different? Something linked to the…what did Jin call it?_

"…_the Fatal Lightning…,"_

_Maybe the 'Fatal Lightning' transformed Jin into something, something…evil._

_No, Jin would never be evil, even if he is a half-Mishima…he's the most pure, kind, caring person I've ever met._

_But still…_

I switched my laptop on again like I had done the previous night, and once the search engine loaded, I typed in the words 'the Fatal Lightning', but all it came up with was reports on lightning strikes and tips on how to avoid them, and such.

_Dead end._

I thought back to my dream. Nephilim have wings, but not horns, or fangs, or tattoos.

_Could the tattoos mean something?_

I typed in "tribal tattoo angels" into the search bar, and after a few pages, I found something worthy in the news section.

A man was sentenced to life imprisonment yesterday for murdering a local artist-writer.

The victim was Alexander Larsson, aged 26, who was originally born in Sweden, but was raised here in Shinjuku. He had recently opened an art gallery below his apartment building that he shared with his long-term girlfriend that displayed his own work.

Larsson was murdered on his way home from shopping by Fukuoka Denbe, a builder and suspected devil worshipper. Larsson was stabbed six times in the upper torso and many lacerations were many to his face and arms post-mortem. The murder took place in downtown Shinjuku.

Ms. Aichi – the victim's girlfriend – reported Larsson missing the following day and his body was found three days later.

Fukuoka was arrested after CCTV footage was captured of the incident.

I looked at the photo the police force had taken when they arrested Fukuoka. He was tattooed from head to toe, but the ones of his face…

…they bore some resemblance to the ones Jin had in my dream.

_A devil worshipper? Could…could that mean that…Jin's 'special gene' was somehow related to the Devil?_

_For real?_

…_that sounds as ridiculous as me thinking Jin was a Nephilim! _

_Man…_

I closed the lid of my laptop and pushed myself away from the desk in my chair, poised in deep thought.

_I should stop this. It doesn't concern me. Better yet, I should stop trying to make sense of something that Jin truly explained to me, and a stupid dream._

_Yes, I believe in angels…but more in a spiritual way – like Dad and my grandparents. They look down on you, watch you, look out for you, like a spiritual energy that is always with you. But physical angels? Like guardian angels? I'm so sure._

_I should stop this. I'm not Bella trying to figure out what or who Edward is, or Nora and Patch/Jev, or Luce and Daniel, or Willow and Alex, or Ivy and Tristan, or Grace and Daniel, or Beth and Xavior. Hell, I wasn't Masaya trying to be a part of Ichigo's world, or Risa and Dark, or Riku and Daisuke, or anything like Sakura and Sasuke. No. I wasn't going to try and figure this out…_

_Because there is nothing to figure out!_

_But…that name. Alexander Larrson…it sounds familiar. _

"_Class, before our lesson finishes, I'd like to read to you a short story written by a Swedish artist called Alexander Larsson,"_

_Was that the artist/writer __Mrs. Hayashi was talking about in our lesson?_

_I shook my head. Don't think about, don't think about it! It doesn't matter!_

_Next I'll be thinking that the short story he wrote is about Jin and the Mishima family!_

_I'm crazy. I'm official insane._

_But there's nothing I can do._

_I-_

My cell phone shrieked, making me jump out of my seat and breaking my train of thought.

_Man, I've become so jumpy lately…this isn't good._

I glanced at the caller ID.

Kazama Jin.

_Hm, wonder what he wants?_ I flipped it open and bought it up to my ear.

"Yo, what's up?"

"_Hey, Akira. How are you?_"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"_I'm good_,"

"Good. Anyway, how's it going? Something up?"

"_Well, I wanted to ask you something_,"

_Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good!_ My heart jittered against my chest.

"U-Uh, sure. Fire away,"

"_Well, um…you see…er…_,"

"C'mon, Jin. Whatever you need to ask me, ask me. I guarantee you I'll give you an answer," I pushed my doubting thoughts to one side, "By the way, 'what the hell do you mean' counts as an answer,"

I heard a faint chuckle on the other end of the line, "_OK, well…there's this exhibit at the nearby museum, and I was wondering if…maybe you wanted to come with me?_"

_Wait, what? Like a…date?_ "What kind of exhibit?"

"_It's an IUCN exhibit_,"

"A…what?"

"_It's an exhibit promoting endangered animals. I bought two tickets because someone from my Environmental Health class wanted to come with me, but they caught a sickness bug or something, so they can't go. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?_"

_Me? Why me?_ "What about Tae, or Xiao? I'm sure they wouldn't mind going with you," _I hope I'm not the first person you asked._

"_I would, but…I think you would appreciate it more_,"

"What do you mean?"

"_You…I know you appreciate Mother Nature. When you told me about growing up in Ōsaka, I could tell that you care about the Earth. I know you would…appreciate it more than Tae-san or Xiaoyu,_"

I remained silent. He was speaking the truth…but…

"_But if you can't make it, or you have other plans, then I understand. I'll go by myself_,"

"No! I mean, er, I don't have any plans today so…sure, I'll come along with you," _This is not a date. I'm dating Ryo. This is just an educational…outing. An education outing outside of school._ "It might be a good experience," I added.

"_Great! I have some errands to run before the exhibit so I'll meet you at the train station at one?_"

"Sure, no problem,"

"_I'll see you then_,"

"Yeah, bye,"

"_Bye-bye_,"

I pushed the 'end call' button. What had I just agreed to?

Just as I placed my phone back on my desk and started ringing again.

Ling Xiaoyu.

_Oh crap! I don't what to talk to her, but if I don't answer, she'll just keep harassing me._

"Hello?"

"_You have a date with Jin?! Why didn't you tell me?!_"

"Er, because it happened like ten seconds ago. Besides, this isn't a date!"

"_Of course it is! It's just you and him-_,"

"At an exhibit that we both happen to be interested in. That's it!"

"_Then why did he ask you?_"

"Because the person he was originally supposed to go with got sick, so he asked me,"

"_But why didn't he ask me? Or someone else from his class?_"

"Because he knows I have an interest in the environment and endangered animals,"

"_Hm, sure_,"

"Xiao…,"

"_Have you decided what you're going to wear?_"

"Um no, because it's not a date. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"_I'm coming over to help you choose then!_"

"No Xiao, don't-," but it was too late. She had already hung up on me.

_Shit. Crap. Dammit. Drat. All the other curses I can think of!_

Xiao turned up about twenty minutes later and barged into my room while I was still dressed in my pyjamas.

"What are you doing?" she demanded and swivelled the door shut behind her, "C'mon, you need to get dressed!"

I flicked my bangs out of my eyes, "Why? It isn't a date – I'm dating Ryo-kun,"

Xiao puffed out her chubby cheeks and narrowed her eyes at me, "But this Jin we're talking about!"

I scratched the side of my head and stretched my arms above my head, "So? We're just friends, that's all,"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever. C'mon, I'm gonna help you choose what to wear,"

I sighed, beaten. If we kept this up, we would just go round and round in endless circles, so I decided to humour her this one time. _Man…_

As I made my bed, Xiaoyu towed my wardrobe door open and inspected the contents, "What time are you meeting him?"

"He's meeting me at the train station at one,"

"How come he's meeting you there?"

"He has some errands to run or something,"

"Wow, what cute clothes! I'm kinda jealous…," she flicked through hanger after hanger, getting closer looks at my clothing.

I placed a hand on my hip, "Y'know, I'm pretty sure I can pick something out by myself. I don't need a thirteen-year-old girl's help,"

"I'm not doubting you Akira, but I just wanted to have a look through your clothes," she smiled in that sweet, innocent way that made me flip out.

_For real?!_

"Besides, it's a date-,"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Xiaoyu, I'm in a serious, committed relationship with Ryo-kun. Even if I wasn't, this still wouldn't be a date – not to me anyway. I don't have feelings for Jin, not in that way," _We're just friends, very good, very close friends…_

Xiao indicated she was ignoring me, "Aw, this is cute! Try this on!" she threw my old pink summer dress with white ribbon lining at me.

I held it up against my torso, "I can't wear this! It's too cold outside," There was a cold breeze flowing through my open window even though the sun's rays were filtering through as well.

"OK, we'll find something that's suitable as well as cute,"

_What is it with her and cute?_

After much deliberation, a few temper tantrums and continuing arguing about whether it was a date or not, we agreed (more like Xiao comprised) on my outfit (even though I kept insisting that I didn't need help seeing as it wasn't a date) – my dark olive dress that stopped just above my knees, my cuffed avocado-coloured cardigan, a pair of thick black three-quarter-length pantyhose and my leather peep-toe high-heeled shoes. I teamed with up with my oversized beanie hat and my black canvas bag.

Xiao stepped back to admire me when I finished my hair and make-up, "Akira, you look-,"

"Cute?" I interrupted, soothing my curled locks.

Xiao smiled and nodded, "You should thank me,"

"For what?" _You cannot be serious…_

"For helping you, of course,"

"I didn't ask for your help,"

"I still helped you out for your date,"

"For the last time – it. Is. Not. A. Date," I growled through gritted teeth.

Xiaoyu waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "You can thank me by telling me _everything_ afterwards,"

I blew out a heavy breath, once again defeated, "Whatever. I need to leave so I can meet Jin at the train station,"

_Is this a date?_

The thought suddenly hit me as I sat on the train, waiting for the other passengers to mount inside too.

_I mean, we're a boy and girl who are good friends, meeting eachother outside of school. Friends meet up, but…_

_Well, it's not like he's buying me lunch or anything, otherwise that would be a date._

_Xiao was wrong – this isn't a date. It's just two friends visiting an exhibit together. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I'm in a relationship._

_No, this isn't a date. Even if it does remind me of the first episode of Tokyo Mew Mew._

_Stop it, stop it! It's not a date!_

_Jin was going with someone else, but they couldn't make it, so he asked me instead – his friend._

_Friends. We're just friends._

_Then why am I checking out my reflection in the window?_

Startled, I blinked at my reflection - my fingertips were running through my hair as my other hand hitched down my dress.

_What the hell am I doing?! This isn't a date! Why should I care about my appearance?_

I blew a harsh air out of the corner of my mouth.

_Man, this is going to be a long day…_

At five to one, Jin Kazama had arrived; leaning against the pole that hoisted the giant clock, ignoring the sniper-quick glances and embarrassing giggles other girls as they pasted him.

_Maybe he doesn't notice? _

Before I could stop myself again, I drew my handheld mirror for a last quick examination. A mirror didn't have to tell me that my cheeks were burning cherry-red.

_This isn't a date. This is just two friends hanging out._

I packed my mirror away, straightened myself out and marched towards him.

_We're just two friends hanging out, not going on a date._

I was only a few yards away from him when he turned and noticed me.

I smiled and lifted my hand in greeting, "Hey,"

He smiled in return and made his way towards me, "Hello. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

I shook my head, "No, it was fine. Did you get your errands done OK?"

"Yeah, thanks," he lifted his eyes away from me to glance at the clock so I inspected his ensemble. He was dressed in a thin, white shirt, a black leather jacket and black drainpipe trousers. _He looks a bit like Zac Efron from 17 Again._ I mentally slapped myself. _How can I say that?_

"Shall we go?"

I could feel every inch of my skin from my neck up to my hairline heat up with a red blush, "Sure, let's go,"

I ignored the burning, death glares from jealous eyes as we exited the building.

It only took a five minute walk to get to the museum and another five minutes to join the queue, walk through the scanner and enter the exhibit.

It wasn't particularly busy, which made me a little sad – this was a serious issue that people should take notice of. I recognized a few students from school and other locals, but I guess the majority of people must have known who Jin was because they kept staring and moving out of his way wherever he moved, reminding me of the story of Moses and the Red Sea.

_What the hell is their problem? Are they acting like this because he's the grandson of Heihachi? Geez…_

The exhibit itself to me was really interesting – more than I thought it would be. It was informative and, in a way, heartbreaking. I guessed I had a good knowledge of extinct animals and the damaged environment, but I was proved wrong.

"Ah, I never knew how many animals are truly endangered," I commented, reading the leaflet I picked up at the entrance, "It says here that one thousand, one hundred and forty-one of the five thousand, four hundred and eighty-seven mammals on Earth are threatened with extinction. That's so sad,"

Jin aligned up to full height but he was focused on the display, "It doesn't really surprise me. We humans are selfish and destructive. With the revolution of the technology, it makes it easier for us to destroy whatever is in our way – whether it be cutting down the trees in the forests, polluting the oceans with chemicals or killing animals for food or medicine. We believe that animals do not have any rights, but they live and breathe the same way we do. It's their callous ignorance that clouds the truth. That's why I want to help make a difference – whether it be myself or with other people,"

_Wow, that's…amazing. He sounds so passionate, so determined, so…_

I shook my head clear. _No, don't do there again!_

"It's hard to believe that humans can cause so much damage, especially to something so beautiful and amazing as Earth,"

"Yeah. But we can also try to stop the damage we cause,"

"It's a shame we can't reverse it all together,"

"Maybe with time and technology, we can,"

"But what about all those ignorant people?"

"Hopefully the message will get through to enough people to make a difference,"

"I hope so,"

Jin smiled genuinely and gently gripped my shoulder, making my knees turn into Jell-O and my insides into mush, "Have faith,"

"I have a few environmental books back at the Mansion for you want to borrow them," Jin offered as I paid for my book in the gift shop. It was written by a photographer and contained many of his photos of near-extinct animals.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that offer," I took my bag and wandered back outside with Jin.

I quickly checked my cell for the time. It was about three o'clock – we had been at the exhibit for about two hours! Not to mention, I had dozens of text messages from Xiao, probably asking how my 'date' was going. I also had one from Ryo, telling me he would call me later.

_Shit._

"Have you had anything to eat this afternoon?"

_Does a chocolate bar count as I was waiting for the train?_ "No,"

"Let me buy you a late lunch then,"

_This is bad! He's buying me food! This __is__ a date!_ "Oh no, it's fine-,"

"Please, I insist. My way of saying 'thank-you' for coming with me today,"

_Well, if you put it that way…_ "O-OK then,"

"Ramen sound good to you?"

"Yeah,"

"So, did you enjoy the exhibit?" Jin enquired as we sat down in Ippudo, flipping through the menus.

I nodded, smiling animatedly, "Yeah. I thought I knew quite a lot about the environment, but the exhibit was very helpful. When I get home, I think I'll follow some of the tips,"

Jin smiled back, positivity gracing his features, "I'm glad. I was hoping you would understand the exhibit the same way I would,"

"I guess you were right about me – growing up around forests made me realise how important the Earth truly is. Like you, I want to fight for it now,"

"I'm glad to hear it,"

Quietness stretched over us as we looked over the menus, contemplating on what to eat.

"I-,"

"Wh-,"

We both laughed under our breaths from speaking at the same time.

"What were you going to say?"

"No, it's OK, you go first,"

"No, you go first,"

"It's fine,"

"Well, I-,"

"Hi there, are you both ready to order?" the waitress interrupted, her eyes only seeing Jin and only him, nobody else.

I rolled my eyes. _Man, they're always like this. I kinda understand why, but…_

"Akira, do you know what you want?"

_A gentleman, as always._ "Yeah. May I have the Takayama ramen with a lemonade please?"

The waitress scribbled down my order without looking at me again and turned to Jin, flicking her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him, "And you, sir? What would you like to order?"

"I would like the Zaru ramen with a mineral water please,"

"Certainly, sir," she removed the menus from our table, "Your meals will be with you shortly," she bowed, swaggered off, casting a look over her shoulder at Jin with keen eyes to see if Jin was following her with his own eyes. Instead, he looked straight at me.

"So, what were you saying before we were disturbed?" Jin asked.

I wiggled a bit, trying to ease the uncomfortableness of my kneeling position, "Well, I…I was just wondering what you're plans were for after we graduate,"

"I plan to attend University to continue to study Environmental Health while I continue to learn my grandfather's business,"

_Jin's the apprentice to Heihachi Mishima so he can take over the Mishima Zaibatsu?_ "Which University would you like to study at?"

"Perhaps the University of Tokyo, or maybe Tokyo University of Science,"

I nodded. _The most elite universities, what a surprise. _"What will you do with your degree?"

"I want to become an environmental lawyer. Hopefully I can work on trying to save the planet while working with my grandfather,"

_Geez, that's one way to put yourself into an early grave. _

The waitress returned with our drinks, completely ignoring me yet again but she leaned over the table as she placed down Jin's drink a little bit too much, trying to show off her cleavage but Jin paid no attention, "What about you? What are your plans after high school?"

"Me?" I swallowed my mouthful of my fizzy drink and watched the waitress saunter away before turning back to Jin, "I never really had an idea about my future, but…,"

It was true. When I entered high school, I didn't decide what I wanted to do when I left like most people had. I thought that as long as I did well, got good grades and had a part-time job to fall back on, I would eventually discover what I wanted to do. But I didn't.

Until a few weeks ago.

I gave it a lot of thought – it seemed like a good idea, but was it logical?

"But what?" Jin urged.

"Well…something made me change my mind. I think I know what I want to do…,"

_I can't tell him…_

"What is it?"

_I haven't discussed it with Mom, or Ryo, or anyone…_

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh at me or anything?"

"Of course not,"

"Well, er…you see…," _Just tell him! He can tell you if it is or is not a good idea._ "Ever since my father died a few months ago, the police in England and here haven't made any new developments in his case, so I was thinking…maybe I should become a detective to help out his case,"

Jin nodded, looking slightly dazed.

I continued, "I mean, I could go to university and study Law and Criminology, then when I get my degree I can enroll in the police academy to get training, become a uniformed police officer for a few months before I take the detective exam," I waited for Jin to say something – to encourage me, or dishearten me, or have no opinion at all – but for a while, he didn't say anything. "Well, it's just an idea anyway," I couldn't help but let my disappointment bled into the tone of my voice. _I knew it wasn't a good idea. I guess I'll have to come up with a better idea after I've finished school._

"Akira," Jin called me gently, but I didn't look up. I knew what he was going to say – it was a bad idea and that I shouldn't do it. The police would sort out my father's case sooner rather than later.

When I didn't meet his eyes, he lightly rested his hand on mine, "Akira, look at me,"

I obligatorily made myself lift my eyes to link our eyes and was astonished to see Jin smiling at me like before, "Akira, I think it's a great idea,"

"You…do?"

Jin nodded, "I'm sure your father would be proud of you for thinking that way, and I'm sure you can achieve your dream,"

"Even with my grades?"

"Of course you will – you always come out on top when the report cards are issued," he skated his thumb across the back of my hand, making me feel warm, "I believe in you,"

Tears almost sprang from my eyes, "Thank-you, Jin,"

Then the damn waitress came in, ruining our 'moment'. Jin rapidly detached his hand from mine, but the waitress had already noticed – I could tell because she gave me a livid, bitter glare, almost as if she was saying _"You're with him? Really?"_ as she practically slammed my plate in right of me.

_There's no need to be mad, we're not a real couple – just good friends like I keep telling everyone else._

"Here you go," she slid Jin's plate infront of him but didn't smile at him like before. Guess she was mad at the both of us, "If there is anything else I can help you with, please let me know," and in a flurry, she was gone.

Acting like nothing happened, I pulled my wooden chopsticks apart and clasped my hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

Jin copied my actions and began to eat. I arched an eyebrow at his meal.

"Did they get your meal right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

I swallowed a mouthful of noodles, "There's no meat with your ramen,"

"I don't eat meat,"

I tittered, "You're a vegetarian," _Of course he is – saviour of planet Earth!_

"Yeah,"

"Since you were a kid?"

"Yes, my mother was one too,"

"I guess your mother would approve of your dream of becoming an environmental lawyer,"

Jin nodded, "I would hope so. My mother had always believed that the Earth was so precious, something to protect, so I adapted her beliefs too,"

_Understandable, seeing as she raised him alone_, "You never really talk about your life with Jun, apart from the other children avoiding you. Tell me about it,"

"Mother and I lived in the forests of Yakushima – you would love them. They're filled with stunning forests and really clean water. We lived in a small cabin out there and when we needed supplies, we would walk into the town square. It's such a peaceful, beautiful island. Then when I turned twelve, we moved here and lived in another cabin, until…,"

_Don't think about Toshin, please. I know how much it pains you._ "How did you learn to play piano then?"

"I had lessons once a week with the owner of the local music shop. I started learning when I was about five or six,"

"You didn't go to school or anything?"

"No, my mother educated me, as well as taught me how to fight,"

"I'm a little jealous; it sounds like a nice life. It reminds me of the holiday we take every year – my grandparents moved to Maebashi in Gunma when me and Hana were really small, so we use to go out there once a year during the summer holidays to help them out with their farm and chores. It's always so much fun. You would definitely like it,"

Jin nodded, "It does sound nice,"

_I get the feeling Jin's not telling me something about his past. Something he wants to hide._

_Something I want to find out._

I decided to go back to the Mishima Mansion with Jin – no doubt Xiao wanted to know _everything_ from our 'date' I guessed from my twenty text messages she left me. Jin got a limo to pick us up.

Lee was in the living room when I arrived, watching some sort of soap opera on the (around fifty inch) plasma TV mounted on the wall. When he heard Jin shuffle in, he shut it off and greeted as both.

"Jin, Akira, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you _both_ to be here and so early after your date,"

My entire face reddened as if I had been sunburnt, "It wasn't a date!"

"Oh? What would you call it then, Akira-san?"

"It was just two friends hanging out," I spun round to Jin, "Right?"

His cheeks coloured a little, "O-Of course,"

_Why is he acting like that?_ I huffed and made my way to the stairs, "I'll going to go and find Xiaoyu,"

Xiaoyu must have known I was here because when I was about to knock on her bedroom door, it flew wide open.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Did you get any of my messages?"

"Of course I did!" I stormed in and threw myself onto her bed, alarming Panda (Xiao's new bodyguard who was actually a panda) who was nestled between the wall and the bed, "I got all _twenty-two_ of them!"

Xiaoyu tilted her head at me and closed the door, "What's wrong? You shouldn't be in a bad mood,"

I hugged Xiao pink, fluffy cushion to my chest, squeezing it tightly, "It's all Lee-san's fault,"

"How? What did he do?" she took a seat next to me, sitting Indian style.

"When me and Jin walked in, he too said we were on a 'date'. I don't understand why everyone keeps saying that – we're just friends and I'm in a relationship with Ryo-kun,"

Xiaoyu tapped the back of my neck, "I'm sure Lee was just teasing you, like I was earlier,"

_Of course you were._ I stroked Panda's nose to calm me down, "I guess so,"

"So? How did it go? Your, er, outing with Jin?"

"It was good, thanks. It was really interesting,"

Xiaoyu bent an eyebrow intriguingly, "So, any dirt to spill?"

"I think you mean 'any dirt to dish out?' or 'any beans to spills?'. I don't know,"

"Akira!"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I was counting on you!"

"For what?"

"To get Jin to tell you things like his favourite colour, what he likes to eat, you know, things like that!"

"You're the one who lives with him! You should be able to find out me than me!"

"Are you kidding me? I rarely get the chance speak to him – he's either at school, with Grandpa Heihachi or walking the forests by himself!"

"Really? That's so strange…,"

"Jin's a very private person – he likes to keep himself to himself. That's why I was hoping you could find out something about him. He thinks very highly of you, so I thought you would be the one he would talk to,"

_He thinks highly of me? I know he talks to me more than anyone, but I don't understand why – does he feel more comfortable around me because of what happened before he started Mishima High? Because I was the first true friend he made?_

_But it's strange that Xiaoyu doesn't really know anything about him, especially seeing as they live under the same roof. I wonder why that is?_

"So?" Xiaoyu urged as I remained silent, "Did you find anything out?"

_I assume that Xiao knows absolutely nothing – his time in Yakushima, the child avoiding him, Toshin's attack, the Mishima Gene. What should I tell her?_

"Well…he didn't tell me much. He spoke more about his future than his past,"

"That's something to go on – what did he say?" she asked eagerly.

"That he wants to enroll into university when he graduates so he can become an environmental lawyer and work alongside Heihachi,"

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Xiaoyu entered full fan girl mode: big, sparkly eyes; blushes cheeks and the 'admirable pose'. If this was an anime, she's have the pink, soft flower background and that stupid tinkling music, "Of course Jin would aim for something so great! He's so cool!"

_Not you too, Xiao. _I gaze at Panda for an explanation, but she merely growls and jerks her head as if she's shrugging.

"So, what else, what else?" she looks so happy, excited and expectant.

I shrug and hold up my hands, "That's it. That's all he told me about himself," _He's told me more, but I can't tell you – I promised I wouldn't._

"That's it?"

I nodded.

"I see! Jin just wants to keep up his dark and mysterious image – it only makes him more desirable!"

_Oh please,_ I smack my forehead with my hand.

"Akira, please!" Xiaoyu seized my hand and looked at me with huge, pleading eyes, "You have to help me! I know a way we can find out more about Jin!"

_I don't like the sound of this…but I want to find out more about Jin too_, "How?"

"Grandpa Heihachi has files on all his students at Mishima High. If we can get onto his office computer, he can take a look at Jin's file! The file will have _everything_ about Jin,"

_I really don't like the sound of this – she sounds like a crazy stalker and now she's dragging me into it too!_ "How do we do that? Heihachi's usually in his office all school hours, and I bet he has it a password-enquired entry,"

"This is where I come in – Grandpa Heihachi has kept nagging me about taking an Open Day at Mishima High so I know what to expect after I finish junior high. If I tell him I want a tour of Mishima High, he'll definitely come with me to show me around, so that gives us a chance to look through his files,"

'_Us'? Great, now I'm definitely getting involved!_ "But, what about passwords and things like that? How can we gain access through the computer if we don't know his passwords?" _Now I'm using 'we'! Snap out of it, Akira!_

Xiaoyu winked at me, "Don't worry! Leave it to me!"

_This is bad – how can I be thinking like this?_ "What part do I play then?"

"While I'm busy with Heihachi, you can sneak into his office and look at his computer,"

_What?! No, no, no, no, no, NO! No way! I'll get in big, big trouble if I do this!_

"So, are you in?"

_Most definitely not!_ "Sure, you can count me in," _What did I just say?!_

"Thank-you, Akira!" Xiao threw her arms around me.

_Am I out of my mind? I swear I've turned completely crazy over the past couple of days! But, this may clear up some of the confusion I've had about Jin and his 'Mishima Gene'. I'll give it one last try – if we don't discover anything, then I'll just leave it. Forever._

"Alright, the plan will commence next Tuesday!"

"Xiao, you've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

After I said goodbye to Xiao, Lee and Jin (I thanked him for the exhibit and late lunch too), I was going home when Ryo phoned me.

"_Yo, how did everything go?_"

"I had a nice time, thanks. The exhibit was cool,"

"_I'm glad to hear it_,"

"But…um, well…Jin did treat me lunch,"

"_That was a nice thing for him to do_,"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"_No. Why would I be mad?_"

"Because…well, it seems like a couplely thing to do, you know?"

"_Akira, I know you would never do that to me – you love me too much to hurt me. I understand that Jin gets on better with you; after all you meet him before any of us did. You two are just good friends, that's all_,"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I'm glad you understand. And I'm glad you heard it from me first and not someone else – I'm sure they would have seen it differently,"

"_I trust you, Akira-chan. And I love you too much to let you go now_,"

_I'm doing this for Xiaoyu, not for me. I'm doing this for Xiaoyu, not for me_, I repeated in my head on Tuesday morning as I made my way to the library for study hall.

Xiao had texted me earlier to confirm that the plan was underway, so I made it look like I was going to the library, but in reality I was going to the girls bathroom near Heihachi's office. Last night, Xiao called me to confirm Heihachi was personally giving her a tour of the school and to go over the plan.

Step 1: Find the girls bathroom near Heihachi's office and hide out there until Xiaoyu left with Heihachi for the tour.

Step 2: Try and slip past his PA (if she's not there) OR make up an excuse to wait in Heihachi's office.

Step 3: Locate Heihachi's computer and, using the passwords Xiaoyu gave me (I still have no idea how she got them, but I thought best not to ask her) gain access to the mainstream.

Step 4: Locate Jin's student file and print out a copy.

Easy, right? Wrong! If I get caught, I could be in big trouble, and seeing as I've already been in trouble before (back when my dad died, you remember, right?), the punishment could be even worse than it would have been.

_Xiaoyu owes me BIG TIME for this!_

I located the girls' toilets and ducked inside, texting Xiao that I had completed my part of Step 1. I hid inside a stall just in case, but by the time Xiao text me to let me know she and Heihachi were on their way out of the office, no-one had come in. I headed for the door but leaned my torso out, peering around the doorframe so Heihachi's office was in my line of sight. I waited for a while, my eyes trained on the door, until it opened. I bowed back, making sure Heihachi wouldn't catch a glimpse of me, but Xiaoyu kept him occupied.

"Grandpa Heihachi! I have already heard so many great things about this school! Where shall we head to first?"

I heard Heihachi release a booming laugh, "Yes, it is true. First, I shall take you to the kumis before taking you to the Maths department,"

"The Maths department? You cannot be serious Grandpa Heihachi!" Xiaoyu wailed like a small child as they disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

I postponed any moment until I was sure they gone and not coming back and, as casually as I could, I advanced towards Heihachi's office. When I reached the door, I inspected Ms. Nakagawa's desk through the small window only to discover she wasn't there.

_Yes, fate must be on our – wait – I mean Xiao's side!_

I opened the door; let myself in but when I reached Heihachi's office door, I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

I whipped around. _Shit, it's Ms. Nakagawa! I'm in trouble!_

I couldn't answer her at first, so she questioned me again, both hands on her hips, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Er…," _C'mon, think! Think!_"Well, you see, I'm…Mr. Mishima invited me to have breakfast with him," _Good thinking! Lots of students get invited to have breakfast with him every morning_, "You weren't here, so I thought I'd let myself in. Sorry,"

Ms. Nakagawa relaxed a little, but still looked pissed off at me, "I'm afraid Mr. Mishima has stepped out to give a promising student a tour of the school,"

"Is it alright if I wait in his office then? Mr. Mishima made it clear that he urgently what to speak with me about something," _When did I become such a good liar?_

Ms. Nakagawa sighed but sat down behind her desk, "Alright,"

I nodded in thanks and slipped into his office.

_Step 2 complete!_

The office wasn't as big as I thought it would be – it was certainly smaller than any of my classrooms. In front of me, a couch was situated on a colourful rug, with two leather seats opposite it and a rectangle-shaped wooden table flanking inbetween them, in the middle. Along the wall opposite me, a few cabinets and a bookcase stacked with papers, a small shrine and books were lined up against it. A large photograph of Heihachi hung above the bookcase near the window. Beside me there was a shorter but longer bookcase that was adorned by a black horse statue, a brown bear statue, a vase with yellow and pink lipped tulips and a photo of Kuma (Heihachi's bodyguard who also happened to be a bear). The Japanese proverb "Better than a thousand days of diligent study is one day with a great teacher" was framed on the wall. Next to the window at the far end of the room, was Heihachi's mahogany desk.

And his computer.

Setting my school bag on one of the leather seats, I paced over to it and waved the mouse so it would switch back on.

_Yes!_

Heihachi had left his computer on but had logged out. Xiao had already thought ahead, so I plucked my phone from my pocket and opened the text message she had sent me containing the passwords.

**Username: HMishima**

**Password: 77915040**

I typed them in, hit the 'enter' button and internally had my fingers crossed that this would succeed. And it did.

_Yes, I'm the mainframe! Step 3 complete! _

After exploring the whole of Heihachi's computer, I managed to find the student files and discovered Jin's.

**Kazama Jin**(風間 仁)

**Full name:** Jin Kazama

**Sex:** Male

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Date of birth:** 18-09-95 (18th September 1995)

**Place of birth:** Onoaida, Yakushima, Japan

**Blood type:** AB

**Height:** 186cm/ 6'2"

**Weight:** 75kg/ 165lbs

**Occupation:** Mishima Polytechnical School student (Grade 1) and martial artist

**Fighting style:** Kazama-ryuu Kobujutsu (Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts/ Kazama-Style Self Defence) and Mishima-ryuu Kobujutsu (Mishima Style Fighting Karate)

**Family:** Jun Kazama (Mother, deceased)

Kazuya Mishima (Father, deceased)

Heihachi Mishima (Paternal Grandfather)

Kazume Mishima (Paternal Grandmother, deceased)

Lee Chaolan (Adoptive Uncle)

**Background:** Was raised in Yakushima by his mother, alone. Moved to Tokyo when he turned 12 years of age. His mother taught him Kazama-ryuu Kobujutsu. When he turned 15 years of age, he was attacked by a creature named Toshin and his mother was killed in the process. Sought out Heihachi Mishima, who agreed to take him in and teach him Mishima-ryuu Kobujutsu to avenge his mother's death. Is also currently training to become the next Mishima heir.

**Medical history:** Was diagnosed with epilepsy, including tonic-clonic seizures, at the age of 4. Tends to also suffer from migraines with aura.

**Student number: **43634063

_That's it? I thought he was hiding something from me…that there was something else. So, he's told me everything. In that case…I'll drop it._

_Jin told me everything, like he said. It all makes sense. My ideas are just…crazy, insane. Just drop it. Just drop it all._

Sadly, I texted Xiao to let her know that I had found Jin's file and I was printing her a copy. I couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment – I had risked my neck for this, but all I found out was that Jin had told me the truth.

I viewed Jin's picture as I waited for the print to be finished. The photo contained only his head and shoulders, but his face was sloping away from the centre. His eyes were determined and his eyebrows were arched in a way that made him seem angry, like he was full of hate.

I had never seen him like this. Although, I couldn't help but consider the fact that Jin looked more Kazuya than I had ever seen him before.


	23. A Tragic Mind

**Chapter Summary: **Akira decides to investigate further and discovers something that she doesn't quite understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **At last, a shorter chapter! I know that it probably doesn't make a lot of sense atm but I promise it – you just have to bear with me!

**Extra Notes: **I know it's not my best written but I may go back a make a few changes after I've dished out a few more chapters. Thanks to anyone who's still reading it!

**Chapter 23 – Akira the Romantic? **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_I think the most artists create out of despair. The very nature of creation is not a performing glory on the outside; it's a painful, difficult search within_

**Louise Nevelson**

Chapter 22 – A Tragic Mind

_I know what I said…but, I can't go back now._

Ever since I stuck in Heihachi's office a week ago for Xiaoyu, I had told myself that I should stop investigating the Mishima family – Jin had been straight with me from the beginning…but somehow, I still felt there was more to the story. I was certain Jin was lying to me or holding anything back…perhaps there was something he didn't know.

_Perhaps Heihachi was keeping him in the dark about something. _

And the connection with my dream and the artist/writer I learnt about in European Literature…

_Maybe it wasn't coincidence._

_I have to find out._

I had done a little bit more computer research before I approached Mrs. Hayashi after my European Literature lesson – Alexanderson Larsson had moved from Sweden to Japan when he was only two months old and was due to display a project at the World Cultural Art Museum here in Shinjuku, but with his death his girlfriend, Aichi Yoriko, turned the bottom level of their shared apartment into a museum itself to display his work in his memory.

As everyone began packing up their belongings from our European Literature lesson, I evacuated my chair and desk and advanced to my teacher.

"Excuse me, Hayashi-sensei? I was just wondering-,"

"Oh, Oshimaki-san, you must want to know about that piece of writing you did in class. I finished marking it yesterday-,"

"No sensei, that's not why I want to talk to you,"

"Then what is it?"

I gripped my fingers together, "Well, do you remember that short story you read to us a while back in class? The story about the Devil and the Angel?"

"Yes,"

"I found the story really interesting, so I did some researcher about the writer and I found out that he has a museum or something nearby. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Oshimaki-san!" Mrs. Hayashi clapped her hands together in delight, "Here, I'll write down the address of it for you,"

"Thank-you, sensei. I appreciate it,"

I scowled. _I haven't been in this area since…well, when Nanaya and his friends offer me drugs._

Luckily, I had decided to go to the museum straight after school and the daylight definitely made this 'bad' neighbour look different. It was still plagued with beers cans, debris and ugly weeds around the old, crumbling and mostly abandoned buildings, but the sun that beat down on the region made it less dirty, less spooky. I still felt uncomfortable about being around here, but nonetheless I knew I needed some answers.

_I didn't have that dream for no reason. It's all connected, somehow._

Following the directions Hayashi-sensei had scrawled for me, I only got lost two times before I arrived at the correct apartment building. It was cracked, dusty and old that loomed over me and almost all of the other apartments surrounding it, but yet at the same time, it didn't seem as dark and mysterious as the other ones. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit more relieved that this was the building.

I hesitated for a moment as I refolded the piece of paper back into my bag. _Am I really crazy? This sounds so stupid, really…but I can't help it. The Mishima's are hiding something, and I want to find out what. I have to find out what._

I prodded the buzzer and paused until a sad, little voice responded.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, my name is Oshimaki Akira. This may sound strange, but I know that an artist use to reside here and I also know he wrote a story about something I'm very interested in. May I come up?"

"_Why do you want to know about him?_"

"Because…I think I was meant to come here, for some reason. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I was lead here by a dream or something,"

"_A dream?_"

"Yes. I had a strange dream that I want to make sense of…I think it's connected to the story of the Devil and the Angel,"

A lengthy muteness came over the speaker, so I assumed the woman simply ignored me in hopes I wouldn't return. I decided to respect her wishes and leave, but as I turned away, the static buzzer rang again and a soft click came from the front doors. _She had let me in._

_Alright, let's see if I really am crazy._

I entered the hallway, complete with the marble checkerboard tiled floor, pale-yellow paint-flaking walls and ancient wooden banisters, scaled up the steps and knocked on the black door marked 7A. I didn't have to wait long for Aichi to open the door a few inches so she could peer through with one eye.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I bowed and flashed her a sad-filled smile, "I'm Akira,"

Aichi's visible eye widened a little then blinked, "I'm Aichi…Alex's girlfriend,"

"I'm very sorry to hear what happened. You have my deepest condolences,"

"Thank-you. Please, come in," she fully opened the door and let me follow her inside.

Aichi was fairly small and frail-looking. She had long, black hair that seemed unkempt and under her wide, brown eyes were deep, almost grooved shadows that appeared very dark against her extremely pale skin – she was practically as white as a sheet.

_Can't blame her, she's just lost someone she loved so dearly_.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head in polite decline, "Thanks, but I'll try not to take up too much of your time,"

"What can I help you with?"

"The story Larsson-san wrote…I heard it in class when my sensei visited the museum, and I was just wondering if you knew the inspiration behind it?"

Aichi sighed and lowered herself onto a cushion chair, so I took one-half of the loveseat opposite her, "I'm not really sure. He had been acting weird for the past couple of days before he started writing that story – he barely slept or ate, he hardly said a word to me…he just kept walking around the apartment like a zombie, just mumbling to himself. Then he told me he had a dream about an Angel and a Devil so he stayed up for two days straight to write that story,"

_Larsson was having dreams too?_ "Did he say what the dreams were about?"

"No, just that it was a 'major event in history' or something like that,"

_A major event in history? Could the second King of Iron Fist Tournament count as a major event in history? The way Jun and Kazuya met?_ "Did he mention any names? Who the dreams were about? Anything like that?"

"…No,"

_Damn it._

"Why are you asking about Alex's story?"

_Don't speak the complete truth._ "I had a dream about an angel and a devil too, but I think maybe our dreams aren't connected in the way I thought they were,"

"It was a strange time before Alex had his dreams – he had just been fired from his job as a gallery tour and he hadn't been able to work on projects afterwards – like he had painter's block or something,"

"Wait, did he paint anything in relation to the story?" _Maybe this is what I'm looking for._

"Yes, he did. After he wrote _A Tainted Story of Love_, he started a project called the _Fallen Angel Art Collection_,"

_Fallen Angel? Maybe I right after all. Could the Mishimas be fallen angels?_ "Do you mind if I see some of his paintings?"

"No, of course not. There's a floor downstairs which a convert into a little museum to display his work,"

_So this is the museum Hayashi-sensei visited._ "That would be great, thanks,"

I tailed Aichi down a narrow set of steps inside what I initially thought was a closet which disappeared down the main level of the building and led into another secret level, hidden away. Aichi allowed me to enter first and flipped on the light switch.

It was reduced in space compared to the main room upstairs, probably because of all the painted canvas's dotted around – about thirteen in total.

"Larsson-san painted all of these?" I asked in an incredulous tone, scanning the paintings one by one.

"Uh-huh. It painted them all in the space of about five or six weeks,"

Aichi acted like tour guide as she led me to each painting, detailing the history behind each piece. It turns out that Larsson even gave each character that he had painted names – Jinpachirou, Kazukiyo, Junnosuke, Jinkurou, Akinaru, Anji and Denjiro. All of the thirteen paintings contained at least one or more of the characters – _Beginnings_, _Family_, _Blood Ties_, _Good_, _Evil_, _Mother and Son_, _Sides_, _Jinkurou's Angel_, _True Love?_, _Lovers or Enemies?_, _Fate?_, _War_ and finally the unfinished piece _Fallen Angel_. Even though I didn't let it on as Aichi recounted the story behind each painting, I was amazed – despite my doubting thoughts, I truly believed that my dream of Jin had led to this place for a reason.

In a way, I didn't believe it was coincidence – sure, the names of these created characters sound extremely similar to the names of the real people involved, but the characters even _looked_ like them, even if they were painted in a parallel way that Picasso painted during his African-influenced period. Everyone was there – Jun, Kazuya, Jin, the angel and the devil, and someone else I guessed was further generation of the Mishimas. But there was one character that struck me as odd.

Akinaru. _She looked like me_. The same dark hair, the same dark eyes, the same heart-shaped face – everything! _Were we the same person? Had Larsson painted our fate?_

_Was I somehow a part of this too?_

After Aichi-san finished the tour, I decided to buy my own copy of _A Tainted Story of Love_, as well as a copy of _The Fallen Angel Collection_ that Aichi had compelled herself into a book after Larsson passed away.

"Maybe you were right," Aichi commented as she handed me my new purchases, "Perhaps your dream was meant to lead you here,"

I swiveled my gaze back to the painting of _True Love?_ where Jinkurou was settled in tall, spiny tree, his grey feathered wings curled around him like a shield, his eyes focused on Akinaru who was leaning against the jarred–bark trunk, her eyes glued to the ground, a limp blood-red rose grasped between her hands.

"Yeah, maybe you're right,"

As I was about to say my adieus and take my leave, something else caught my eye – four stone angels spaced evenly apart on the shelf that were made of stone. They were all the same height, had the same details of praying hands and spread wings but were made of different stones. The first one was black, like the colour tar, but I wasn't sure what stone it was made out of. The next one was purely white – the completed opposite of the one it was coupled with. The third one was a dusty grey stone with red flecks and a carved strike across what I thought would be its torso. The last one was pink, I'm guessing made out of rose quartz.

"Did Larsson-san make those too?" I nodded up at the shelf.

"Yes, with his bare hands. He says–said that they represent four of the fallen angels. Kazukiyo, the black one – he represents the darkness within. Junnosuke, the white one – she represents the light and pure within the soul. Jinkurou, the grey and red one – he represents the conflict of a tragic hero. And Akinaru, the pink one – she represents the love and happiness contained within,"

_Love? Do I…represent love?_

"Thanks again for everything, Aichi-san. I really appreciate your help,"

"No problem, glad I could help. I'm sure Alexander would have loved to have met you,"

"I would have too. I'll be sure to visit every now and again,"

"Thank-you, I would like that,"

I felt that I had learnt a lot that day and I was certain the Mishima family was hiding something else. And yet, somehow, I was a part of it too.

But now I was questioning something else.

_Were Jin and I…meant to be together?_


	24. Akira the Romantic?

**Chapter Summary:** Akira receives another package from The Secret Admirer but this time she thinks she knows who it is, even though it could hurt someone deeply…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry I haven't upload in FOREVER – I've been mega busy with Uni and work and unfortunately things are not about to get easier as I have two essays and an exam to prepare for when I go back next week but I'll and upload as much as I can! Thanks.

**Extra Notes: **Many thanks to SoulEmbrace2010, Called-Plan-And-Uke-Yutaka-Fan, Kaneshiro-Sama and Rishabh Sharma for reviewing my story – it means so much to me!

**Chapter 23 – A Prisoner of Love **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boost, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

**1 Corinthias 13: 4 - 7 **

Chapter 23 – Akira the Romantic?

_What's happened to me? I swear I never used to be like this. Why is this happening? I swear things never used to be this complicated. _

_I wish I could go back to those times._

"Ah, Akira-san! Look! Look!"

A warm presence skimming against my arm brought me out of a trance I didn't even realise I was in like coming out of a fog. A very dense, thick fog.

"Eh? What is it?" I was on my shift at the Mishima High School café, washing the used dishes in the kitchen.

My co-worker, Sugimura Hirota, was squashed up to my side, gazing over the saloon-styled doors that separated the kitchen from the main café area, her cheeks dusted in a baby-pink colour.

"It's Hanba-san!"

I was thankful for the sink below my hands; otherwise the teacup I had been cleaning would have exploded into thousands of tiny fragments. I have no idea why when I hear Hanba-san's name, I react in that way – well, OK, I do.

Handa Rinako was a name that filtered all around me throughout my time in middle school and again now in high school. But not for any wrong reasons or anything like that.

Basically, Rinako-san was the most beautiful girl in the school. Hell, she was probably the most beautiful girl in _Shinjuku_. She was tall (after my growth spurt, I was as tall as her, which made me very happy), graceful and smart – everything girls wanted to be, girls envied but yet, at the same time, it was hard to dislike her. She had long, wavy reddish-brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders and back, perfectly shaped eyes with long, dark eyelashes and flawless skin – many people referred to her as a porcelain doll, the gorgeous collectable ones that people adored and admired. She was friendly, chatty and the top of all her classes. Gah, I hated, loved and wanted to be her all at the same time.

Rinako-san had been spotted outside of school many times, but this had been the first time I had seen her with my own eyes in civilian clothes. She was outfitted in a plain white, frilly sundress with knee-high socks, sandals and a matching flower-pin in her hair. She looked _stunning_.

"I wander what Hanba-san is doing here today? I've never seen her in here before,"

I dried my hands on my apron and snapped my fingers at Hirota when an idea popped into my head, "Maybe she's on a date here!"

"Ah, that must be it!" Hirota grabbed my hands inbetween hers and started dancing in a circle, "That's so nice!"

Needless to say, Hirota could be a bit weird at times, "I wonder who it is?"

Hirota composed herself into deep thought, "It probably has be someone in grade three,"

"Or maybe it's someone outside of school – someone we don't know,"

"Hmm, it's possible. But he'll definitely have to be handsome to land a date with Hanba-san,"

We glanced at her again, sighed profusely in unison and sunk our chins into our cupped hands, elbows leaning on the worktop surface, "How nice,"

I dipped my hands back into the sink to retrieve the mug I had dropped previously as Hirota piled more dirty dishes beside me, "It must be nice to have the attention that Hanba-san gets all the time," I commented dreamily.

Hirota stopped short and peered at me as if I was suddenly speaking an alien language, "Are you kidding me?" Her sharp eyes descended then ascended my body.

_What?_ I blinked at her, "Eh?"

"Akira-san, don't tell me you haven't noticed,"

"Noticed what?" Now I really was confused.

"You're just like Hanba-san," Hirota shook her head and rolled her eyes as if I were an infant, "God, I would do anything to look like you both,"

_Wait, what?_ "I'm…not _anything like_ Hanba-san,"

Hirota unexpectedly flicked the middle of my forehead with her thumb and index finger, causing me to whine in pain, "You so totally are! Guys are always staring at you, helping you out with heavy stuff, they even move in the hallway to make sure you get through!"

I rubbed the newly sore patch of skin, "No, they're not. They're just being…nice,"

"Are you deaf or something?" Hirota angled her hands as if to say _"Are you really that dense?",_ "Guys never to that for me – they only do it for you and Hanba-san!"

_What?_ I was very sure at this point that my entire body was washed in a dark burgundy shade, just as Ohtsuka Norio (AKA the biggest nerd of our grade, well maybe not compared to Jin and Tae) walked in. _Great, just my luck._

"That explains why you're dating the football captain/major sports jock and why you're good friends with two of the most eligible bachelors in our grade!"

"Who's that?" Norio asked, some hope glinting in his eyes. _Poor boy._

"Kamiya Shin and Kazama Jin," The "duh" went unsaid in her "I-can't-be-bothered-to-talk-to-you-but-I-have something-to-tell-anyway-so-I-may-aswell" voice.

"I'm not friends with Shin and Jin because they're attractive…or because I am, I think," _No, I still don't quite believe it._

As if she could read my mind, Hirota flicked my forehead again in _exactly the same place_, igniting the flame of pain again, only slightly more excruciating compared to last time, "You keep telling yourself that,"

Norio disregarded Hirota like she had done moments ago and turned to me, "Oh, I nearly forgot, Akira – a package came for you,"

I came to attention, "A package for me? Here, at work?" _That's bizarre._

"Are you sure it's not something you didn't sign for like _last time_?" Hirota sneered, her face pinched like Sakura's would when she makes fun of someone, making me want to give her a punch in her stupid face. I held back.

Once again, Norio overlooked her, "It's on the bench in the locker-room,"

"OK, thank-you," I excused myself but of course, Hirota tagged along with her big nose in my _private_, _personal_ business. _Urgh._

After I – we – notified _our_ supervisor, Iwane-san, that we wanted to take a break, we both went into the locker-room, and true to Norio's words, there was a packaging sitting on the metal bench directly infront of my locker.

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

Sure enough, I was right. The parcel was large and rectangle, wrapped in brown (recycled maybe?) paper, tied with tight string.

_With the Secret Admirers stamp on it. _

Ever since I had received that bracelet at Christmas, other parcels had been sent to me with cryptic messages and no name or clues about the Secret Admirer's identity. But the thing that really struck me as odd was the actual gifts themselves – a few CDs, more jewellery, a few books – but all things that _I _would have bought myself. Which only meant one thing – I knew this person, and they knew me pretty well too.

I had tried to figure out the identity of the Secret Admirer – when I showed Mom my bracelet, she recognised the beads and where they were from, but when she contacted the seller on my behalf, they told us that the person had paid in cash and had left no contact details so they never knew who they were.

_A dead end._

_Until now._

I lifted up the bundle – it was heavy – and overturned the tag attached.

Akira

The course of true love never did run smooth.

The Secret Admirer

_Shakespeare? _

"Who is it from?" Hirota asked, gazing over my shoulder.

I overlooked her inquiring, untied the string, pulled off the tag and shredded off the paper.

The Complete Work of William Shakespeare

_Wow, this person really does know me._

"A book on Shakespeare?" Hirota sounded boorish and blew a raspberry.

_Who is this from? Someone back from __Ōsaka? Someone from school? Someone from work?_

"I think this proves that you are just like Hanba-san – I _never_ get gifts from a secret admirer,"

After quizzing Norio, Iwane and everyone else on duty, I wasn't any closer to the truth – the package had been left on the counter, which had not been witnessed, without any sender information or anything like that. It was weird that this person had dropped it off at work – they usually dropped it off at my house or in my kumi (but not on my desk) at school.

_So this person knows what days and hours I work. It _has _to be someone I know._

Luckily, Xiao and Miharu improved my mood when they showed up before closing time (technically they weren't Mishima high school students yet, but I served them anyway). It distracted me from Hirota and pushed the thoughts of the Secret Admirer to the back of my mind as we talked and laughed. I was definitely in higher spirits when Xiao invited me back to the mansion – unfortunately Miharu was already behind on schoolwork so she declined.

"Don't you have schoolwork too?" I asked her when Miharu departed.

Xiao nodded and slipped on the last of her green tea, "Sure, but I really don't want to do it,"

Somehow, a forced laugh pushed up my throat and through my mouth.

Me and Xiao were in her room again – I was flicking through her CD collection as Xiao toyed with her hair.

"Were you OK earlier? You seemed to be in a bad mood before we came to see you," Xiao was focused on her mirror on I knew she was looking at me through my reflection.

I paused through my search to glance up at her for a split second, then let my eyes drop and resume my examination, "It was nothing,"

"It was obviously _something,_ Akira," she grabbed her brush and tugged at her long locks, "C'mon, you can tell me,"

I sighed; set down the CD I had been inspecting, and opened my backpack, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure,"

"I really mean it though, Xiao. You can't tell anyone – not even Jin,"

She revolved in her chair to gaze at me, "Of course, I promise,"

I pulled (more like heaved) the book out of my bag and placed it in Xiao's hands.

"Shakespeare?" Xiao scrunched her eyebrows at me confusingly.

"It was given to me at work,"

"By who?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "My secret admirer,"

Xiao's eyebrows now disappeared under her bangs, "You have a secret admirer?"

I nodded and dumped myself onto her bed, "Yeah, and it's becoming bothersome,"

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Xiao opened the book and scanned a few of the pages.

"Not really…I mean, well, I kinda do, but…,"

"But what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure who it is, I've just…done a little bit of investigation work and I've narrowed done some possibilities,"

Xiao positioned the book on her dresser and took a seat beside me on her bed, her hair loose above her shoulders, "OK, shoot,"

"Well, suspect number one is obvious – Ohtsuka Norio. He works with me, he's in a few of my classes and he was the one who told me I had a package,"

Xiao nodded, "Has he ever been to your house?"

"Nah-uh. We're not in the same kumi either,"

"He could easily find out which kumi you're in and where you live,"

"I know, but I don't think that Norio is attracted to me,"

"Maybe he doesn't have to be – he could just be messing with you,"

_That would be creepy._ Xiao must have seen my alarmed expressed because she asked me, "Um, who's your other suspect?"

"Suspect number two is…Ryo-kun,"

"Ryo?"

"It's not as crazy as it sounds. I mean, think about it – Ryo-kun is my boyfriend, so perhaps he wants to do something amazingly sweet for me, so he came up with this idea,"

"I can kinda see your point…,"

"But, I think if Ryo did this, he would have told me – he wouldn't be writing weird messages and calling himself 'The Secret Admirer'. He'd probably keep it a secret for a little while, then tell me it was him,"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"I got the first gift on Christmas Day – someone left it on my doorstep,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I doubt it was anyone I know from Ōsaka. Not even Susumu would fly all the way out here just to leave a gift for me on my doorstep,"

"Susumu?"

"…It's complicated. He's my best friend's older brother,"

"So, The Secret Admirer's just been leaving these gifts for you to find? He hasn't been mailing them to you?"

"I don't think so – there's no sender address, or my address on them, for that matter. Just my name, a message and then signed off by him,"

"That is strange…,"

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off," I stood away from the bed and kicked (lightly without my full strength) Xiao's desk leg.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?"

_It may not be someone I know, or at least not someone in my group of friends – it's not Shin's style, Jin probably doesn't think of me that way and Ichigo…well, I'm not sure about Ichigo._

_Is it someone I don't really know, but they really know me?_

_Am I being stalked?_

"What if it's Jin?" Xiao's monotone voice cut through me like a knife through butter.

_What?_ "You think Jin is The Secret Admirer?" _I don't believe this. Not again._

Xiao shrugged but didn't face me, "Who knows?"

"Why do you think Jin is The Secret Admirer, Xiao?"

She finally looked at me, dead in the eye, and I immediately regretted asking her that question. Dread pitted my stomach like a lump of lead at the sight of Xiao's expression – her eyes dull, her mouth soothed in a thin line, her shoulders slightly slumped forward. I knew this look.

This was a look of love.

_Damn, why hadn't I taken her seriously before?_

"I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he _is_ with you. Like you're the only person he sees in the entire world. Like you're the person he would put before himself. Like you're the only one who matters," Her eyes began to shine, like they were filling up with tears, "He's in love with you,"

_Oh, Xiao. I'm so sorry I didn't realise._

I shook my head, "Jin isn't like that when he's around me. He isn't in love with me,"

"Then why did he ask you out on that date?"

"It wasn't a date, Xiaoyu. We just hung out,"

"Then why does his face light up when he sees you?"

"His face doesn't light up when he sees me," I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could, "Look Xiao, I can kinda see where you're coming from. I'll admit that me and Jin and closer than he is with other people, but that's because I was the first person to befriend him when he came here. We're just really good friends,"

_Sure, I'm the one who holds all of his secrets, the one he confides in, the one he spends the most time with, but he doesn't feel that way about me._

I continued when Xiao didn't speak, "People can be good friends with the opposite gender without a romantic link. Me and Jin are those people – we're like brother and sister,"

"You may see it that way, but Jin probably doesn't,"

"Xiaoyu, Jin is not in love with me! And even if he is – which is very doubtful – I don't feel the same way about him in that case,"

_Do I?_

"You just don't see it, do you?" Xiao didn't jeer at me or use a venomous voice like I thought she would, she just kept her voice level like before, "Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"

_What?_ "Can you hear yourself right now? Do you realise how crazy you sound right at this moment?" I realised that my voice was increasing in decibels, but it was hard to get through to someone when they're not truly listening.

"It's true and you know it!"

"Like hell it is! _I'm_ not the one in love with Jin! _You_ are!"

Xiao blinked and her mouth popped open, but she dropped her gaze and nodded, "I…The first time I saw Jin, when I moved in with Grandpa Heihachi…he was sitting infront of a tree in the courtyard, reading a book...," he twisted her head so she could stare out of the window, like Jin was there now, "He just looked so peaceful, so content…," she gave me a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I fell in love with him the moment I saw him,"

_Oh, Xiao…_

"But it doesn't matter…my feelings don't matter. He loves you, and only you,"

_Why can't she understand?!_ "Xiaoyu, Jin doesn't love me! I don't love him! End of story!"

"You're the only one who can make him happy. And if he's happy…then I'm happy too,"

"Stop speaking all this bullshit! Me and Jin are never going to happen! _Ever!_"

"It's not bullshit and you know it!"

"Argh!" I began to pace around her room, arms linked behind my back so I wouldn't harm her, raging in my veins like war drums," I'll make this very simple for you – Jin is my friend, and that's the way it's going to stay! I mean, I have a boyfriend who I love and care for very deeply. No-one can compare to him…not even Jin,"

_Oh shit…_

Before I knew it, Xiao tackled me to the ground, her fingernails jabbing into the exposed skin of my forearms, her teeth bared like a wild animal. I wrestled with her, trying to defend myself but her anger was getting the better of her.

And me.

"Why can't you understand?" I spat, nudging my knees underneath her so I could push her off me, but she continued to writhe above me, making it impossible.

"Why can't you stop being so ignorant?" she tried to reach for my face, so I shoved my bend knee into her stomach (I didn't use as much energy as I could have done, but she was my friend after all) and pushed her now injured body off me. I rolled across the floor, and once I was out of Xiao's grip, I got up to my feet and proceeded to the door.

Until Xiao lunged for me again from behind.

"Argh!" I retaliated by digging my own nails into her forearms wrapped around my neck, hoping she would release her clasp. I even slammed her backwards against the still door, but she didn't budge.

With Xiao on my back (literally), her arms locked around my throat, her legs fastened around my hips, there was only one more thing I could do – throw her across the room.

So I did.

I finally managed to pried Xiao's hands apart with my razor-nails so I gripped them, bent down and with all my strength, I flung her off my shoulders and onto the bed (I could have thrown her against the wall, but like I said before, she's my friend). Once she was in the air, I turned and dashed out the door, only to be met by a bewildered looking Lee and Jin.

"What on Earth is going on?" Lee demanded. Jin was on a step behind him, eyeing me in slight confusion and concern.

I opened my mouth to explain, but I shriek rippled behind me. I spun around, my fists raised for action; only Xiao crashed into me a split-second later, causing us to tumble down the (hard-edged) steps, scraping and hair-pulling as we made our way down. We eventually collapsed at the bottom, rolling a little bit away from eachother. I guess Lee and Jin had been watching us and so took the opportunity to keep us apart.

"Tell me what the hell is going on right this minute!" Lee demanded furiously as I writhed in his grasp.

I locked my eyes with Xiao to see she was trying to escape Jin's hold too, her teeth bared, her legs flicking out to kick me. Lee hoisted me closer to him, preventing me from retaliating.

"It's all _her_ fault!" I hissed first, pushing against Lee so I could breakaway, but I couldn't even budge, "She just…_attacked_ me for no reason!

"Is that true, Xiao?" Jin asked in his usual calm, quiet voice – unlike Lee's.

Xiao said nothing and stilled for a moment as if she was about to give up, then she swiped at me again, aiming for my hair. I batted her hand away and attempted my own hair pull, but Lee snatched my arm and pinned it behind my back.

Of course, Xiao didn't say anything about us fighting as Lee and Jin questioned us, so I did the same. Eventually, an hour later, I was sent home and told for good measures to perhaps not visit the mansion for a little while, which I agreed to.

I was too pissed to return home so I went to Ryo's house instead afterwards. As soon as he opened the door, he immediately noticed my frizzy hair, the cut below my left eye and my angry attitude.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head in reply, sadness finally sinking in and buried myself in his arms.

Sure enough, about a week later, Xiao invited me round the mansion as if nothing had happened, our apologises forgotten.


	25. Prisoner of Love

**Chapter Summary:** Reflecting back on her conversation with Xiao, Akira discovers that she's been lying to herself for a very long time…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Nothing that I can see, apart from a plot that goes around and around in a circle (quite frustratingly, I might add).

**Notes: **Yet again, it's been AGES since I updated but here we are! Holidays are upon me at the moment so I'll be uploading a lot more now! Please R&R as always!

**Extra Notes: **I've noticed a lot of mistakes and the structure in weird in my story but I will correct it soon. Also noticed I haven't added song artists or disclaimers when I use them so I'm onto that to! Two songs used in this chapter: Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru (love her!) and One Thing by Finger Eleven (great song as well). Unfortunately I do not own the songs, lyrics or the artists I have used (wish I did). Until next time!

**Chapter 25 – You Made a Fool of Me **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I chose an unforeseeable painful path  
And you came to support me  
You're the only one I can call a friend_

_Fake displays of strength and avarice have become meaningless  
I've been in love with you since that day  
When I'm free, with time to spare, there's no life in being alone  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love_

_Oh… Just a little more  
Don't you give up  
Oh don't ever abandon me  
If the cruelty of reality tries to tear us apart  
We'll be drawn more closely to one another  
Somehow, somehow, I have a feeling we'll be able to stand firm  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love"_

"**Prisoner of Love" – Utada Hikaru **

Chapter 24 – Prisoner of Love

I tried not to think about what Xiaoyu had told me, but it was hard to ignore – I mean, supposedly my best friend is in love with me despite the fact that I'm in a serious, committed relationship.

"_I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he is with you. Like you're the only person he sees in the entire world. Like you're the person he would put before himself. Like you're the only one who matters. He's in love with you,"_

"_Jin isn't like that when he's around me. He isn't in love with me,"_

"_Then why does his face light up when he sees you?"_

"_His face doesn't light up when he sees me. I'll admit that me and Jin and closer than he is with other people, but that's because I was the first person to befriend him when he came here. We're just really good friends,"_

"_Jin is not in love with me! And even if he is – which is very doubtful – I don't feel the same way about him in that case,"_

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

I repeated that conversation over and over again in my head, trying to understand why Xiao was so _adamant_ that Jin was in love with me, despite the fact that I just couldn't see it.

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

We share a different relationship compared with the others.

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

I care about him, like a brother.

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

I trust him without any questions.

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

When we first met, that day in the forest…it was a traumatic day. That's why we have that…connection. That bond.

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

That day in the music room, where we both played the piano…that tender, sweet moment…Jin exposed his true self to me…

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

I investigated the Mishima family connection and broke school rules to gain access to his file because…because I…

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

_Am I? Am I in love with Jin Kazama?_

Jin Kazama. He's an intelligent, caring and quiet guy. Yet, he's shrouded in mystery…and danger. He's popular with the girls-

_What the hell am I thinking about?!_

I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed it. Jin, he is…attractive. His tall, muscular physique…his strong, firm jawline…his straight, unbroken nose…his bow-shaped lips…his alluring, dark eyes…

_God, have I been lying to myself all this time?_

There was something…different about Jin. Something that…drew me to him, like an invisible piece of string threaded between us, straining whenever we were apart yet dragged us together whenever we were close. I felt it all the time, ever since we had first met. We had a connection. At first, I thought it was friendship. But now, I've realised what it truly is.

_How can this be happening to me?_

I had been ignoring that connection…those touches that sent chilly tingles down my spine…those looks that stirred my very soul…those feelings wanting to know Jin better even though I know him the best…the familiarity of knowing I was protected by him whenever I'm around him…

…That feeling of electricity whenever we're in the presence of one another…

I know what those feelings are now. I felt them when I was around Ryo…but compared to Jin…these feelings are different too. They make me feel…different.

I'm in love with Jin Kazama. I'm in love with someone in a way I've never felt before.

_What am I going to do?_

I guess my new realisation of my feelings towards Jin affected me because when Mom saw me, she instantly knew something was wrong with me.

"Dārin, is something the matter? You look so sad," she took the seat opposite me at the kitchen table, her hand lovingly gripping my shoulder.

Normally, before Dad died, I would have shook my head, kept my head down and say nothing. This time, much to my surprise (and possibly my mother's), I nodded but didn't look up at her.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me," her tone bled with misery too. I guessed she hated seeing me this way.

I sucked in a deep breath – one that reached down to my toes – and released it before blurting out, "I've been lying to myself,"

"Lying to yourself? What do you mean?" her gentle fingertips soothed through my tresses.

Man, how was I going to explain this to her? "Today, I realised something that I knew I had been denying since the beginning…," _That's right. Ever since I saw him, I knew._

"What was that, anata?"

"That I'm in love with someone else,"

Mom breathed out and I expected a scolding, "Someone other than Ryo-kun?"

"Yes,"

She sighed again and continued playing with my hair. I peeked up at her through my eyelashes to see her face was neutral but with a slight smile.

_It is true._

"Do you know this other person well?"

"Yeah…we've been friends since the first day of the year," _She'll probably know who it is now._

"And does Ryo also know this person?"

"Yeah, they're good friends,"

What came next surprised me to say the least. Mom didn't pry on the details or ask who it was, nor did she tell me off. She sighed again, tilted her head and smiled at me, "_Love__is hard. Life is harder, but a life without loving you is utterly unbearable._"

A quote? "Who said that?"

"Photographer Nicole Hill. I know another one that might help,"

"Go on,"

"_If__ you love two people at the same time, choose the second; because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second._"

"Who said that one?"

"Johnny Depp,"

_Eh?!_ "What the hell?!"

"Akira-chan, calm down! These quotes are supposed to help you,"

_Well, they're not._ I slammed my forehead onto the table, raking my fingers through my hair irritably," Man, what am I going to do?!"

Mom sighed through her nose and patted the back of my head, "Now, now, don't get yourself in such a state,"

_That's easy for you to say._

I may have been 'making a meal out of it', so to speak, but to me this was a big deal. When I had first met Ryo…I thought he was The One. He was the one I imagined getting married to, having children with, growing old together – all of the romantic clichés. But then Jin enters the picture, and everything goes to hell.

_Is Jin the one I want to marry, have children with, grow old with? Is Jin…The One?_

I could vision it – Jin waiting for me at the end of the aisle, dressed in a dazzlingly white wedding suit, whispering in my ear that I've never looked more beautiful in his eyes when we prepare to exchange vows.

Jin carrying our son with the same melted chocolate-coloured eyes and kind nature playfully on his shoulders while I hold hands with our daughter who shares the same ebony hair and pale, delicate skin.

Jin wrapping his arms around my waist as we look over the neighbourhood from the balcony, our hair silvered and skin lined from age.

_Yes, I can see my whole life with Jin._

_What am I going to do?_

At this point, Ryo and I had been together for nearly eighteen months and survived a great ordeal. I've known Jin for less than that.

_Is it really possible to be in love with two people at the same time?_

In a way, I thought you could – my love for Ryo is different compared to my love for Jin. With Ryo, it was a gentle caring love that burned like a candle, whereas my love for Jin was addictive and passionate. But neither could measure up to one another because they were so different. So how was I going to make a choice?

"You know, your Auntie Kaiya was in the same situation once…," Mom spoke up, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I lifted my head up from the table but didn't look at her, "Really?"

"Yeah," Mom leaned in, "Before her first day at college, she had to go and collect her library card, which is where she met Yuji. Then, just as she was about to leave, she met Daichi. She fell in love with both of them on the same day,"

"What did she do?"

"She used to moan to Echiko and I all the time about it, saying things like 'Yuji's so intelligent and focused but Daichi's so sweet and kind. I love them both so much, what am I going to do?' She would drive us and Grandma Sae completely crazy!" Mom laughed fondly at the memory, "She made herself so upset that she cried all the time she was away from the college. It was upsetting so Grandpa Masaki gave her some advice,"

"What advice did Grandpa give her?"

Mom rested her hand on my cheek so I could look up at her, "Look into your heart because that is where the true answer lies. The true answer will lead you down the right path,"

_Is that true? My heart will lead me there?_

"Take the advice, Akira-chan. Just look into your heart,"

"Did Auntie Kaiya look into her heart?"

"Yes. And she found the love of her life and the two of them now live happily with your two cousins,"

"_Look into your heart because that is where the true answer lies. The true answer will lead you down the right path"._

_Looks like I have a big decision to make. _

For the whole weekend, pretty much a whole 48 hours plus, I thought about nothing but Ryo and Jin and the situation, deciding what I should do.

_It's my own decision. I have to make it. No-one else can…unluckily._

It's not like I could flip a coin…well, I could but…I guess fate wold decide for me…right?

_No, no, no! It had to be my own decision. I have to listen to my heart._

It was a hard decision – my loves were completely different yet completely the same all at once.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Needless to say, 48 hours plus wasn't enough.

I was back to school on Monday like normal, but it seemed that staying up all night the night before, worrying endlessly on how I would be around both Ryo and Jin; fretting that somehow _someone_ would discover my secret and tell the _entire fricking universe_, tormenting myself of what would happen if I suddenly burst and spilled my secret, which resulted in me having a nightmare of Jin and Ryo having a fistfight in the cafeteria and then the whole school ensuing in the biggest fight since The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, was all in vain because Ryo at another school for his P.E. coursework, Jin had a Further Maths mock exam followed by Business Studies revision classes and I was (compulsorily because of all the time I had off after Dad died) on classroom tidying duty between my lessons. With sore palms, aching knees and chalk dust clogging up my throat, I went to my locker to change textbooks for tomorrow and discovered I had library books I needed to return before the end of the week (I discovered this when I actually opened my locker and the books fell my toes, hard). I picked up my books, plugged in my iPod and made my way to the library.

One of my favourite songs, "One Thing" by Finger Eleven started to play.

_Ah, I do love this song. _

_Restless tonight__  
__Cause I wasted the light__  
__Between both these times__  
__I drew a really thin line__  
__It's nothing I planned__  
__And not that I can__  
__But you should be mine__  
__Across that line_

As I clambered up the endless steps and stairs, something dawned on me: I was going to have to face Ryo and Jin tomorrow.

_Better now than never. But…_

I knew I would have to see them at some point – school made that inevitable – but I was definitely not looking forward to it.

_What if either of them can tell? What if someone else knows and told them? What if I secretly let it slip? What if they notice that I'm acting weird around them?_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_What should I do? I haven't even made a decision yet. Should I just tell Ryo? Or Jin? Should I ignore my feelings? Should I stay with Ryo and tell Jin it's best that we shouldn't be friends? Should I let Ryo go and be with Jin?_

_I promise I might__  
__Not walk on by__  
__Maybe next time__  
__But not this time___

_Even though I know__  
__I don't want to know__  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_Am I really in love with Jin? And with Ryo? Maybe I'm just confused…maybe this is a dream. A very long…terrible…dream. _

Either way, I knew one thing for certain: I was going to be a nervous wreck tomorrow.

_And that someone was going to get hurt._

_Damn it._

I entered the library and immediately smiled when I spotted Mrs. Harada, the school's librarian.

"Hey, Mrs. Harada," I greeted as I approached her desk and pulled out an ear bud.

Mrs. Harada looked up and returned the smile, "Ah Akira-san, it's good to see you again,"

Mrs. Harada was polite and friendly, with long, brunet hair always tied in bun or ponytail; thick, black framed glasses that hid her eyes and always dressed in a white shirt, smart suit and high heels. I often visited the library (at least once a week or so) and so I had struck up a friendship with her.

"Checking in or checking out?"

"I've come to return last week's books, but I'll probably have a look around before I call it a day,"

"Good idea," I passed her the books so she could check the card. After scribbling the circle to confirm I had returned the books, she slotted them onto the carriage for newly returned books," All done. If you need help, just let me know,"

"Thanks," I left her desk and replaced my ear bud.

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

I directly strolled over to the fiction section (and purposely avoided the 'romantic' shelves) and scanned the spines from the comic book and graphic novels division. But whenever I opened a comic or novel and tried to read it, I couldn't focus on it for more than 4 seconds. My mind just kept jumping back to Ryo and Jin.

_What should I do? I can't be with them both at the same time; I could never forgive myself, nor expect them to forgive me when they find out. I've been with Ryo for nearly two years and we've been through much. I've known a little less than that, but…it's new, different. _

I also laughed out loud because I saw a sudden contrast with me and Bella Swan from the _Twilight Saga_ when I glimpse up at the section I usually visited, expect I don't think she got quite as worked as I have, and it was easier – Edward left her so she turned to Jacob. She probably fell in love with him simply because she was spending so much time with him.

_Maybe that's what happened to me with Jin? I had been spending a lot of time with him lately…and he save me that time. Could that be why? Why I feel this way?_

It's understandable – transference, or better known as infatuation. It's like when two people work closely together in a business – they spend a lot of time together, probably both inside and outside of work, so they start to develop romantic feelings towards eachother. But, if they work on another project or get a promotion so they're away from eachother, those feelings fade.

_Infatuation is delusional._

Yes, that's what has happened between me and Jin! And there's an easy solution to this situation: stop spending so much time with Jin.

_Spend less time with Jin, spend more time with Ryo._

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

Suddenly, I felt lighter. _It's all in my head! _I wanted to punch the air with my fist, to infectiously smile, to sing at the top of my lungs.

_I'm not in love with Kazama Jin! I'm in love with Kikukawa Ryo!_

Determined to get my new plan of action underway, I chose to go home and phone Ryo, like we did during the early days of our relationship. I could feel the beam on face forming already as I put the comic I had been…studying (I don't know!) down and made my way towards the door to go home.

Everything warped into slow motion when I started to tread away. The sun's rays were flooding the room, the chilling breeze fluttering the sheer drapes and carrying fallen petals from the cherry blossom tree into the library, the fragrance of sunny weather sweeping in. Just as I passed the tall bookshelf of sci-fi books, I turned my head to inspect the rest of the students flittering around, only my heart stopped dead.

There, amongst the almost empty wooden tables was Kazama Jin, sat by himself, appearing to be entirely captivated by a book he had chosen. It was a picture embedded in my mind still to this day – Jin with his school jumper off, the few buttons of his shirt unfastened, his gloves removed, black reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, the streaming sunlight warming his skin, the sakura-pink petal floating all around him.

_It was magical._

My mouth felt like the desert.

My chest felt tight.

My heart felt like a hard lump of rock.

My palms felt damp.

My breathing felt like it had been set alight.

My stomach felt like a million butterflies were somersaulting inside.

My knees felt like jelly.

My pulse felt like I had just ran a marathon.

_All because I was looking at Jin Kazama._

Instincts took over and caused me to duck behind the bookcase, even though I knew Jin hadn't seen me nor would he notice because of his book.

_Guess that proves it then. I really am in love with Kazama Jin._

_And now, I really do need to make a decision._

_Even though I know__  
__I don't want to know__  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
__I just hate how it sounds_


	26. You Made a Fool of Me

**Chapter Summary:** Akira finally makes a decision about her situation, but it doesn't end the way she plans…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **A mega long chapter with a bit of swearing and a dirty thought towards the end.

**Notes: **This chapter is about 20 pages long on my Word Document which means that I've finally reached 100, 000 words (without these introductory bits before the chapters). Wow!

**Extra Notes: **I've decided to break my story up into volumes rather than keep it all as one story or continue it as a series; otherwise it'll just keep going on and on forever and it won't be easy to read. I've calculated that there be around eight volumes altogether, but that's just a rough estimate. Just thought you should know. As always, R&R! Ciao!

**Chapter 26 – Wide Awake **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

"_I remember when you filled my heart with joy_

_Was I blind to the truth just there to fill the space_

_'Cause now you have no interest in anything I have to say_

_And I have allowed you to make me feel dumb_

_What kind of fool am I that you so easily set me aside_

_You made a fool of me_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_You made a fool of me, you made a fool of me"_

"**You Made a Fool of Me" – Me'Shell Ndegeocello**

Chapter 25 – You Made a Fool of Me

_This is the absolute worst. Everything sucks._

It was about five o'clock the following morning and my brain was fogged from three days without sleep. I was tired, physically and mentally, and completely drained.

_How the hell am I going to face Ryo and Jin in just a few hours' time?_

I prayed to Kami-sama for guidance but I don't think my message got through.

OK, maybe it did get through, but not in the way I expected or hoped it would. Mom received a phone call from work just she, Hana and I sat down for breakfast (as I mentioned before, she designs and sells jewellery as her own business and has two other girls other than Taya, Gemmei and Yu who help her out at the shop) informing her that there may have been a mix up with the stock and no-one else could handle it meaning that Mom would have to go over there to fix it, so she asked me to take Hana to school so she could sort out the problem as soon as possible. Of course I told Mom I had no problem with it, that we would be fine.

How wrong I was.

To put it nicely…my imouto was a _major_ pain in my ass that morning. Mom hadn't even started breakfast before she had to leave, so I had to do it, which in itself wasn't too bad because I knew how to cook sometimes at the age of sixteen. Hana wanted a fried egg on whole-wheat toast – simple enough, right? With Hana, it really wasn't. In no time at all, I presented her with a fried egg lying dead in the middle on a piece of whole-wheat toast and she cried. Once I was able to calm her down so she could speak properly instead of through hiccups, she told me I had done it wrong.

_How the hell do make a fried egg on whole-wheat toast wrong?!_

She explained to me that Mom usually put the egg on _two_ slices of whole-wheat toast with a lick of butter _inbetween _both slices and nowhere else.

_Why hadn't she told me the first time?!_

So, I started all over again and decided to leave the 'incorrect' breakfast for myself. As I waited for the egg to fry, I poured a glass of orange juice for the both of us. Hana got one sip as soon as I plonked the glass down infront of her and she immediately spat it out. Turns out, I had it wrong _again_ – Hana doesn't like cold drinks because it hurts her teeth, so Mom usually leaves the OJ out for a few minutes before pouring her a glass. I argued with her that the glass would eventually warm up but she _insisted_ on having a new glass.

_Are you for real?! How the hell does Mom deal with this…Every. Single. Morning._

It seemed like a whole hour had whizzed past me after Hana had finished breakfast, but in reality it had only been a little less than an hour.

_Man…_

Oh, but the fun didn't stop there.

After breakfast, we trudged upstairs to kit Hana out first, then me. Despite the fact that Hana at this point is in elementary school, she still has to wear a uniform (had we been living back in Chūō-ku, neither of us would have to). Hana actually looked extremely cute in hers – a navy blue dress that covered her knees (just as well really, she was always covered in cuts and bruises, especially on her knees) and her arms, with a red sailor-styled tie and white cuffs, along with white ankle socks, black sandals and when the weather was warm, a matching sun hat. After I aided her in getting ready ("I'm nearly in middle school, onee-chan, I can do it myself!") and inspected her reflection the mirror, she burst into tears once again.

_Man, give me a break! Can't I do anything right this morning?!_

Hana practically started spitting fire at me – apparently I had tied her tie all crookedly and I hadn't folded her socks properly.

_How can such a small child be so fricking fussy?! _

Another hour filled with more tantrums, screeching and tears, both of us were on our way to school. Luckily, Shinjuku Elementary School isn't that far from Mishima High, so it would be easy to drop Hana off first then make my way to school.

Once again, I was mistaken.

I walked imouto into her classroom, explained that either me or Mom would pick her up later when school had ended and said goodbye. Only, when I turned away to exit the school and go to mine, Hana had her arms and legs wrapped around me like ivy, forbidding me to leave.

_If Mom hadn't go to work earlier this morning, this never would have happened! _

But in a way, I was glad, because Hana's prissiness and crabbiness made me late enough to miss registration, which meant I didn't have to face Ryo and Jin so early in the morning.

But when I was halfway to Mishima High, I realised my first lesson was Chemistry.

_With Jin._

_Oh crap._

I could have faked illness, pretended there was a family emergency or simply just head back home, but I couldn't – I had been absent enough this year and if I skipped out again, I would be kicked out for sure.

_Damn you Past Me for being so ignorant!_

No, no, no, I mustn't be stupid. Sure, I'm currently in love with two people, torn between them, worried that someone will most definitely get hurt and I'm about to face one of those people by myself with none of my other friends for the first time since I discovered this revelation, so I would stop this.

_I should curse the person who made the timetable and class groups._

_Time to face the music. _

I spotted Jin before he spotted me and, of course, in the total cliché way, my heart started thundering in my torso, my knees started quivering and my mind became as jumbled as random scribbles on a blank page. On shaky legs and my head bent to divert gazes, I wandered over to mine and Jin's table towards the back of the classroom.

_Damn Jin for being a rich bastard and the grandson of the Principle and damn these people for being so narrow-minded!_

"Good morning," I heard Jin greet me as I sat down opposite him.

"Good morning," I responded flatly, keeping my head down as I slid my bad under the desk.

_This is bad, this is bad! I'm surprised Jin hasn't already found out by the way my heart is beating so fast and loudly! _

_Calm down, calm down!_ I pressed my hand to my heart, willing the ground to form a hole and swallow me up.

"You weren't at kumi this morning. Where were you?" Jin asked, and without looking I knew he was completely focused on me.

_It's no use. I have to look at him or he'll know something is wrong. Just please don't be smiling the way you do at me…_

Deliberately, I started to raise my head up to look at him. Is a neck and chin supposed to be that attractive?

_Stop it, stop it!_

With my hands balled into fists on my lap, my eyes veered to the side, I leveled my head and fixed my eyes on Jin Kazama, the boy who I discovered I really was in love with yesterday.

_Damn it, he was smiling at me with that cute, sexy half-smile!_

Jin had his chin perched on his (sharp, unmarred) cheekbone, his other hand laying on the desk casually, the strands of his bangs covering his eyes, his bow-shaped lips contorted into the curved-corner half-smile. The smile that made my cheeks heat up in red, my mind race with a million things and my insides turn to soft mush.

_Damn him and the affect he has on me!_

"T-There was nothing to worry about, Hana was just acting up this morning, that's all," I said in a falsely cheery tone and I almost slapped myself for stuttering.

_This is so totally cliché and it's annoying!_

"Oh, did something happen?" he acted genuinely concerned which made my insides even more mushy.

_How can you act so calmly and casually while I'm feeling this way! Damn it!_

"Well, um-,"

"Good morning class!" Mr. Chikamatsu entered the room, creating a hush to fall on everyone," Sorry I'm late!"

_Thank-you for saving my life!_

"Now…," Sensei set his briefcase down on his desk," I'm fully aware that a lot of you are stressed from your up-coming finals, so I thought we could all do something fun this lesson!"

_Please be individual work. Please be individual work. Please be individual work._

"Today, I want us to do the Density Column experiment. It's a simple experiment that illustrates the concept of density. All you have to do is pour different liquids into a beaker to form different layers. I don't want to give too much away as I want you to figure this out together. I have a lot of different liquids up here so pair or group up and collect the materials from the front,"

_Damn it. I'm screwed now._

"I'll go down to the front and you can get the container, alright?" Without confirmation, Jin slipped away.

_Gentleman as always_, I sighed, _going to the front so I don't have to move that far. _The seats we had chosen were practically next to the cupboards where test tubes, containers and the like are stored.

_What should I do? How can I act normal and pretend everything is fine when he has the affect he has on me? He's bound to notice something…then he'll probably know…it's no use…_

_I should just tell him instead of dragging this out…_

"Should I?"

"Did you say something?" Jin popped up from nowhere, making me jump out of my skin.

"Ah! Oh…nothing. Absolutely nothing at all!" I denied, waving my hands around in protest.

"Are you sure? You're acting strangely…,"

_Trust him to notice. He'll probably see right through me, despite my best efforts. I should tell him…get it over and done with…_

"Am I?" I played dumb as Jin set bottles on the desk.

Honey, corn syrup, milk, water…

"Yes, you are," Without viewing me, he placed more bottles inbetween us, "It's worrying me,"

I couldn't deny that I was little surprised, but it thrilled me too, in a weird way.

_Jin is concerned about me…does he care about me?_

_Of course he does…just not in the way I do. He cares about me in the way I did before…before…I fell for him…_

"Don't worry about me," I deceitfully plastered a smile on my face so I wouldn't have to look at him straight in the eye, "Everything is fine,"

_Lie. Lies, lies, lies. I can only speak lies to you._

Jin seemed to take my word for it and we carried on with the experiment, but while he was pouring in liquid to create a colourful layered column, my mind just kept wondering…thinking…going around and around in circles.

_It's so unfair. Why did I have to fall in love with someone while I'm in a good, honest relationship? And why did it have to be my best friend? Someone who means so much to me…and other people. Why can't there be another way around it? Like a switch I can turn on and off? One snap of the fingers and my feelings are gone?_

_Oh, if only it were that easy. _

"Akira, would you like to carry on?" Jin pushed a few bottles my way.

Dazed, I nodded and took over. Had my mind been in the right place, I would have picked up the black-dyed water rather than the vegetable oil.

I completely ruined the experiment. But Jin, being Jin, was very kind about it. We started over and Jin said nothing else about my behaviour or being worried about me.

_This is getting the better of me._

_If things keep going like this, what will happen?_

I was at home, exhausted from the day I had – pretending everything was alright to my friends, thinking of nothing but my dilemma and keeping Hana happy until Mom came home. I hadn't seen much of Ryo today as he studying in the library and revision lessons and for that I was mildly grateful. Having to deal with Jin alone was more than enough.

"What should I do?" I clamped my pillow tightly to my body and flopped onto my side into my unmade bed.

"_Give Shinjuku a chance. You're bound to feel a little homesick and like you don't belong, but it's a great place. You'll love it, just as I do,"_

"_There's a lot of things I desire… but I can only think of one right now, right here,"_

"_Still alive and kicking a year later,"_

"_Akira, listen to me. I need you to run, get far away from here, go back home,"_

"_Destiny has a funny way of bringing people back together. I mean, look at us,"_

"_I understand what you're going through right now…what you're thinking…what you're feeling…I experienced it too…,"_

"_When someone dies, we can no longer see them, or hear them, or touch them…that's why it's so important to keep hold of the memories you have,"_

"…_beep…Akira-chan? Are you there? Please…pick up. Pick up…pick up…pick up, dammit! Please, I'm worried about you! I need to know…that you're OK…when you're millions of miles away from me. Please, Akira-chan…I don't care that I wasn't the first to know…about Naoya-san…or that I may not have left you the first message…I don't care. The only thing I care about is you…so please, I beg of you, please call me back as soon as you've heard this message. I love you,"_

"_You're right; you don't deserve my forgiveness…but I love you too damn much not to forgive you,"_

"_Jin's a very private person – he likes to keep himself to himself. That's why I was hoping you could find out something about him. He thinks very highly of you, so I thought you would be the one he would talk to,"_

"_Akira, I know you would never do that to me – you love me too much to hurt me. I understand that Jin gets on better with you; after all you met him before any of us did. You two are just good friends, that's all,"_

"_Jin is my friend, and that's the way it's going to stay! I mean, I have a boyfriend who I love and care for very deeply. No-one can compare to him…not even Jin,"_

_I'm in love with Jin Kazama. I'm in love with someone in a way I've never felt before._

"_Jin is in love with you…and you love him too,"_

_I'm in love with Kikukawa Ryo. Yet, I'm in love with Kazama Jin too._

"_Look into your heart because that is where the true answer lies. The true answer will lead you down the right path,"_

"_If__ you love two people at the same time, choose the second; because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.__"_

On one hand there was Ryo: gentle, caring and funny. On the other hand, there was Jin: mysterious, protective and passionate.

"_If__ you love two people at the same time, choose the second; because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.__"_

_Wait…_

_That's right._

What Mom told me was right. If I truly loved with Ryo…then I wouldn't have fallen in love with Jin.

_That's right._

_So…should I choose Jin?_

Jin was not like anyone I knew before: although I knew Jin better than anyone, I still didn't know everything about him, even though I _wanted_ to. He had saved me in two separate situations and was the first one to comfort after Tou-chan's death and at his funeral. He was the one who was determined to achieve his dream, which was admirable and stirred something within me.

_Why does he do this to me?_

_Should I choose him?_

_If I do, will it lead me down the right path?_

After everything Ryo and I have dealt with, have gone through…but I knew what I had to do.

_I decided to choose Jin._

_I have to tell him right now._

OK, so I was dressed in my knitted sea-green cardigan, white vest top and faded ripped jeans, my make-up was messy and my hair unbrushed for a few hours but I didn't care.

_If Jin feels the same way, surely he wouldn't care either._

_If he feels the same way…will he feel the same way?_

Jin has never really hinted that he feels the same way as I do…but anyone can hide their feelings well enough if they want to.

But what if Jin doesn't feel the same way as I do? What would I do then?  
I'll cross that bridge when I get to it – right now, I just want him to know my feelings and if he does feel the same way…

_Wait, don't get ahead of yourself._

Xiaoyu was confident that Jin is in love with me, so wouldn't he be?

_I have to tell him…I need to tell him…_

I called him on his cell so I could meet him and tell him face-to-face, but his voicemail rolled on. I came to the decision of going over to the Mansion because there was the possibility Jin was home or if he wasn't, I could let Xiao/Lee/Heihachi/Tetsuzan (the family butler) know that I wanted to talk to Jin as soon as possible. After rectifying my make-up, running (more like tugging) a brush through my hair, spraying a subtle amount of _Wonderstruck Enchanted_ (what can I say, I'm a romantic) and heaving on my laced-up knee-high boots, I breathed in as hard and as much as I could and set off to make one of the biggest decisions of my life. The whole way there, apprehension stomped around my stomach like an elephant stampede rather than flapping butterflies, my mind jumbled up enough for me to nearly forget my own name and sweat soaked my skin in a thick layer that made my clothes stick to my body.

_Will he feel the same way?_ was all that ran through my head.

I prayed with all my might, _with every fibre of my being_, that he did.

I upstretched my hand in greeting at Kenshin and Tenshin (yes, really), the bodyguards in charge of the Mishima Mansion, who bowed at my presence. I was now 'regular' enough for them not to bother checking my ID anymore.

_Right, this is it._

_Get a hold of yourself!_ I slapped my cheeks, took another deep breath in and marched up to the Mansion, grim and determined but inside I was shaking like a leaf caught up in a tornado. A couple of wrong-footings on the gravel made my stride more carefully and slowly and the closer I got, the more my nerves became shot.

_I can't do this. I really can't do this!_

"Of course you can," I muttered to myself furiously, "Pull yourself together,"

I hindered beside the cars parked outside to check my reflection (trust me, they were that polished and shiny). I shook my hair to ruffle it up, wiped my face and pinched my cheeks in hope that the scarlet blush would fade.

_Fat chance._

Then the front door opened.

_Here we go. Please don't screw this up!_

"Hey Jin, I…," I stretched my mouth into a sturdy smile and lifted my hand in acknowledgement but I tailed off.

Because Jin was standing on the porch…_with Sakura_.

_So what?_ My mind immediately snapped back as I stood, hidden but unmoving to the spot, _Sakura and Jin are friends. They're allowed to meet eachother outside of school and at eachothers' houses._

_Even if it does make me unreasonably and insanely jealous._

None the less, I carried on walked towards the front door, hoping Sakura would stop talking and leave quickly so I could talk to Jin alone.

But that didn't happen.

I only took a few more paces forward before I stopped.

Sakura laughed at something Jin said, smiled up at him and advanced to his lips.

It took a second or two to fully sink in before I circled around and hurried far away from them, drops of my tears trailing after me.

_Why? Why of all people her?! Why?!_

Isn't kind of ironic? The fact that I was about to confess my love and be with Jin and I find out he's been in a relationship without me knowing…or the fact that Sakura hated Jin when they first met…

_Does he love her? Does she love him? How long have they been together? Were they going to say anything to me? Have they told anyone? Have they told everyone apart from me?_

I was locked away on my bedroom without the lights on, my back against the cold wall, my knees bent into my chest, my forehead bent on them so I was surrounded by nothing but blackness, blocking everything out.

Jin and Sakura, huh? Who would have thought it?

I can understand it though – they're both from similar backgrounds, both smart, both motivated…

_But why Sakura, Jin? Why her? She doesn't deserve you…_

…_I don't deserve you either._

Of course, Sakura is my friend, but she's one of those people who show their bad side more than their good side.

_Jin, you deserve so much better. A nice, smart girl…not someone who's spoilt and bratty…not someone who can hurt other people in such horrible ways._

Of course I didn't deserve Jin – I had hastily chosen to confess my love to someone who isn't my boyfriend, my other half…my supposed soul mate.

_What kind of person does that? _

I didn't cry – I didn't deserve to. I didn't endlessly listen to Ayumi Hamasaki, or Utada Hikaru, or Angela Aki or even Adele or Taylor Swift to comfort my breaking heart.

Of course it hurt. It hurt like hell. I felt a ball of devastation, loneliness, depression and rejection all rolled into one was weighting down my chest, making my body heavier and heavier with each passing second. But what scared me the most was that I didn't care about anything else. If the world had burst into flames and the apocalypse began, I wouldn't have minded. In fact, I would have _welcomed_ it.

_This feeling…I haven't felt like this since Dad died…_

It scared me.

Embarrassment smarted my eyes, but I refused to let it get to me. I _couldn't_. I _wouldn't_.

I don't know how long I sat in my room for – seconds, minutes, hours – but my cell brought me back from mulling over Jin and Sakura ceaselessly. It seemed unending.

"Hello?" I answered, turning a blind eye at my monotonous tenor.

"_Akira?_" Shit, it was Jin. The last person I wanted to talk to right now.

I didn't hang up. I didn't speak.

"_Akira? Hello, are you there?_"

As if Jin was there, standing infront me, attentive to only me, I stooped my head forward so my bangs covered my eyes…covered my emotions, "Yes," I almost sounded like a robot.

"_Akira…are you OK?_"

_Crap! _Initially I assumed that Jin had seen me come to the Mansion and witness their…well, you know…but I guess he caught on to my tone and with the behaviour I displayed in class, it all added up to something very wrong.

I didn't wane, "Yes,"

"_But earlier…_,"

I clutched the phone firmer, but said nothing. Jin endured the speechless peace between us too.

_What are you thinking? Are you thinking about her? Are you thinking about me?_

At that point, I both loved and hated him.

"_Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour_," Jin spoke up when I didn't.

I kept my tone the same, "A favour? What kind of favour?" My pulse escalated just a tinny-tiny bit, but I did not allow it to be expressed through my voice.

"_Well…er…you see…my grandfather is having a ball tonight at the mansion…it's a work thing…_,"

_Does he need a date? Does he want me as his date?_ My pulse soared through the roof.

"_But, the piano player of the orchestra he hired has had to pull out due to an injury…and seeing as I know you can play piano…and you play it extremely well…I was wondering if you would take her place?_"

I bit back a bitter laugh. _Once again, I've set my sights too high, and he just knocks them back down as if they were nothing._

Can I really face Jin now? Play-acting as if I didn't know about him and her…that I'm not in love with him and about to confess to him. No doubt _she'll_ be there too…no, I can't do this. I'm not ready.

"Do you realise what you're asking me?" I almost yelled in fury supplied from embarrassed annoyance, "There's no way I'll meet a professional's level, let alone Mishima Heihachi's expectations!"

"_I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I'm begging you Akira!_" he did sound frantic and I knew my heart was telling me to stop being mean and selfish, to help out a friend, "_I don't know what else to do_,"

_This isn't about my talent; this is about my feelings towards you_, "Are you kidding me? Do you realise how you sound right now?"

_Stop it. Stop it right now._ "_Akira, please…_,"

"Do you really think I'm going to give up an entire evening just to entertain a bunch of high rollers when I should be studying for my very important finals?!" _Stop it._

"_Akira…_,"

"And what makes you think I'm even _confident_ enough to play infront of complete strangers?!" _Stop it._

"_Akira…_,"

"And suppose you think I can pluck a dress suitable for a ball out of thin air, do you? Don't be so fucking stupid!" _Please stop it._

"_Please Akira…I believe in you_,"

_What?_ Unresponsive or not, I could help letting a shocked gasp escape.

"_Akira, I've watched you play the piano and I've never known someone else to play it as beautifully as you…_,"

_I can't believe how nice he's being to me, after everything I've said…_

"_As for the other things, please let me handle them. I promise I'll make it up you_,"

_Can I really hate him? He's always so good to me, even if I treat him unfairly._

"_Please Akira, do this one favour for me_,"

With tears clinging to my eyelashes and my eyes and emotions hidden, I answered him, "OK, I'll do it,"

"_Akira…I believe in you,"_

Within five minutes of terminating the call with Jin, I arrived at the Mishima Mansion and he answered the door. He answered the door in a royal blue collared shirt, a white vest underneath, white trousers and smelling incredible.

_No fair! How the how am I supposed to cope with Jin inadvertently seducing me?!_

He smiled warmly at and allowed me to step inside, "I'm glad you could make it,"

"You thought I wasn't gonna turn up, did you?" I glided my feet out of my shoes, fixated on the floor.

"I had a little bit of doubt, after the way you were acting today…,"

_Great._

"Thank-you for doing this for me – for us. It means a lot," Jin quickly changed the subject when I lingered soundlessly.

I shrugged, still declining to look at him.

"Come, please," he gently placed his hand on the small of my back, sparkling a thunderbolt of sizzling electricity throughout my whole body, "We have a lot to do,"

When I managed to recover myself I said as we were arising upstairs, "You know…um…I still don't have anything to wear,"

"I told you before; I took care of it,"

"Wait, are you telling me you bought me a dress?!" _Unbelievable!_

"I found you something suitable to wear,"

"You're not answering my question!" _Man!_

"Don't worry about it,"

_God, he can be infuriating sometimes._ "But what about the music? I may not know how to play the music the orchestra can play,"

"I remembered some of the songs you told me you knew how to play and similar things. Don't worry; the orchestra will follow your lead,"

_You're just putting more pressure on me! _"But, what about-,"

"Akira, you really don't have to worry about anything. We've taken care of it. All you have to do is play the piano to entertain my grandfather's guests,"

"Alright. But if I make any mistakes tonight, I'll be blaming it on you!"

_I can't believe it._

In two hours, I have been completely transformed and staring back at my reflection in the full length three screen mirror. I barely recognised the girl who was staring straight back at me. She looked jaw-dropping beautiful, so beautiful in fact I was convinced that it _wasn't_ me.

The hair stylist who had hired had pulled all my hair right back into a high bun apart from a few strands which they parted and curled to hang on either side of my face. The make-up artist settled on light make-up, so she daubed a thin layer of foundation and dusted my cheekbones in a pink powder. She applied a golden eye shadow over my eyelids and coated my eyelashes in the darkest mascara I have ever used. Finally, she soothed a medium-shade pink lipgloss so my lips were slightly darker but not too much.

But then there was the _dress_ – whoever had picked out the dress for me deserved a prize. It was a white, pleaded dip him dress that plunged slightly at the front and gathered in at the waist with a halter neck and criss-cross back, decorated with rows of see-through sequins and silver beads.

_It was to die for._

And the measurements were spot on, which was weird. But I thought nothing of it. The dress was stunning!

The look was finished off with a silver and crystal angel wing necklace; a silver cuff bracelet that had wavy threads of metal with diamonds set intermittently throughout the bracelet; a silver diamond tear-drop ring that I wore on my right middle finger and a pair of diamond set stud earrings. The stylists even had the time to paint my finger and toe nails white and aid me into my matching white ankle strap heel sandals.

"Ah, Akira-san! You look gorgeous!" The stylist cried, hugging her hands together in glee.

"You do! You'll be the most beautiful girl there!" The hair stylist agreed, nodding.

_Funny that I wasn't even invited._

Then there was a knock at the door. I started to feel nervous.

"Oh Lee-san, Jin-san! Akira-san is finished! Come in, come in, take a look!"

_Uh-oh._

I revolved away from the mirror just in time for Lee and Jin to walk up and inspect my appearance.

"Oh Akira, you look excellent!" Lee exclaimed, winking at me and giving me a thumbs-up. He was dressed in a smooth cream suit with a lilac handkerchief neatly folded in his left breast pocket; a matching ruffled shirt and white shoes.

"T-Thank-you, Lee-san," I was sure my radioactive red blush was even more noticeable in my white dress.

Jin side-stepped behind Lee so he could get a better aspect from me, and I too from him. Had no-one else been in the room, I would have let my mouth pop open in pleasant amazement.

He donned a black suit jacket that was a fitted a little bit below his hips with darker lining; a white button shirt; a black suit trousers and a black bow tie.

_He looks incredible._

"Akira, you…," he blinked and smiled, "You look stunning,"

_Stunning? Oh boy, he's done it now._

I was incapable to meet his eyes, but I timidly grinned and felt the shame glow on both my cheeks, "T-Thanks,"

"Here," Jin stepped forward and pulled out a blue leather book, "It's filled with classic music that you can follow in case you get stuck. Although I'm sure you won't,"

"Thank-you,"

"No, _thank-you_ Akira," Jin lightly touched my arm in a friendly manner, "I owe you big time for this,"

"I'm only doing what a friend would do," _And what a person who is in love with you would do._

Jin increased his smile, "You really do look beautiful, Akira. I'm sure Aphrodite will be watching you with envy tonight,"

_Is he…flirting with me?_ My heart did a somersault at the possibility. "You look a little bit like Pierce Brosnan as James Bond,"

Jin frowned at me, "Not Daniel Craig?"

I shook my head, "Pierce Brosnan was always my favourite 007,"

_Maybe this ball won't be so bad after all._ It didn't realise that we were both grinning at eachother, our gazes locked as if we were in our own little world.

That was, until Lee (so rudely) intersected us.

"Shall we go down?"

Jin nodded," Yes. Grandfather is probably already down there," He sent me one last small smile before he left the room.

I tweaked my skirt and ran both my hands over my hair to make sure everything was still in place.

"Akira, it would be an honour to accompany you to the ball," Lee bowed and extended his hand out to me.

"The honour would be all mine," I guided my hand into his.

"Excellent," he brought my hand up to rest in the crook of his bent elbow, "Shall we go?"

Lee led me out of the room, past the West wing rooms and down the stairs. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest like a banging drum, I could feel my breath struggle in my body, I could feel my stomach lurch nonstop, I could feel my palms become sweaty and clamp, I could feel quivers of delight and uptightness zigzag along my spine as we took each step.

"Don't worry," Lee assured me and patted my hand as my eyes carefully watched how I placed my feet on each step until we reached the bottom.

_Alright, I can do this. Even though that's the second time I've told myself that today._

Lee directed us into the Ball Room (at first, I didn't truly believe that a room could be solely preserved for gala balls and such, then again what do I know about how the other half live?) and those little niggling fears diminished. The room was capacious (I'm not joking, it was probably the complete size of our house), adorned with golden crystal chandeliers; red, white and gold pillars, carpets and balconies; least fifteen white lace-clothed tables with ten matching seats to each and a red velvet stage at the other end of the room (is it even called that?). It was extremely glamorous and for a second I imagined what it would be like to be rich – _wonderful_.

"Ah, Sakura!" Lee greeted about five minutes later.

My heart dropped. _I knew it. I knew she was going to be here. But why the hell is she here? I guess my plans for having a great evening are ruined now._

"Lee, how nice to see you!" she beamed and glided over to us, air-kissing Lee on both cheeks.

Sakura donned a cerise-pink full length dress with an asymmetrical drape front, a cut out side and a criss-cross strap back like mine, along with sling-back peep-toe heels. Her hair was swept to the side and tied in a side ponytail, while

her nails were shaded in the colour pink also match her dress and her auburn-filled eyes had been outlined in coal-black and pink eyeliner and her eyelids were spread with pink eye shadow along and she had soothed a thin layer of pink lipgloss across her lips. Her jewellery was a bit more OTT – a gemstone-petal flower hairband was placed neatly in her hair; a ring that resembled the UK's Queen's royal crown laid on her right fourth finger and a long, heavy heart necklace that could have been mistaken for the 'Heart of the Ocean' from _Titanic_ (apart from the fact that it was also pink instead of blue) hung around her neck.

_It suits her perfectly._

She turned to me, smiled and (loosely) embraced me, "Hello, Akira,"

"I'll leave you ladies to it. I'll see you around," He threw a small wave over his shoulder and disappeared into the packs of other guests.

I watched him leave while Sakura spun to me again, "You look nice,"

_Nice? That's all you can you say, 'nice'? Ha, typical. Still doesn't want to be outshone by anyone, even her theoretical best friend._

I smiled instead of thanking her. I really didn't want to talk to her.

"I bet you're wondering why I was invited,"

Ha, she must _really_ think I'm stupid. I didn't fall for her hook.

I shook my head, "I figured your father and Mr. Mishima must have worked together. After all, your father is the owner of the best ship building business in Shinjuku," _And I know about you and Jin._

Disappointment graced her qualities, "Oh, good guess,"

"Not really – I spotted your parents," I nodded to Tokimune and Shizuka engaged in a conversation with someone I didn't recognise.

Sakura snubbed my last comment, "I was quite surprised Jin you asked to fill in for the injured piano player,"

_Bitch._ I contracted my eyes at her, "I've been playing piano since I was young and so has Jin. I told him once and he remembered,"

"Does Ryo know that you play piano?"

_What kind of game does she think she's playing?_ "Of course he does," That wasn't a lie. After we made up, I came clean about the many things I had told Jin and only Jin, including my grandparent's death and the shadow boy.

"Oh, I see,"

"Akira!" a shrill voiced yelled and when I twisted around, Xiaoyu was bounding up to meet me.

Regardless of her just entering her teenage years, Xiaoyu had made an effort too. She was sporting a traditional one shoulder emerald green Chinese fishtail dress garlanded with flower patterns with matching green slippers. Although Xiaoyu's hair was shorter than it is now (it just reached her shoulders when it was down), it had been scraped together into a ponytail on the top of her head and held together with lime beaded hair sticks. A jade charm bracelet was slinked on her right wrist. She kept her all natural, baby face free of any cosmetics.

"Akira, I'm so glad to see you!" Xiao compacted me into a death-grip hug.

"I-I'm very glad to see you too, Xiao," I patted her on the shoulder because I only had one arm free.

She freed me from the hug, jumped back and studied me at arm's length, "You look beautiful Akira, just like an angel!"

_See, see! True friends can be nice!_ "Thank-you Xiao. You look beautiful as well,"

Sakura's face pinched. _Hey now, no need to be jealous!_

"Excuse me," she practically whipped her nose into the air and stormed off in the direction of her parents without a justification.

"Thank-you for doing this, Akira," Xiaoyu squeezed my hand, "Jin was so happy we could find a replacement,"

"You think I would say no and pass up the chance to see how the rich people?" I joked and we both joined in with laughter.

"Ah, it's a shame we couldn't invite Ryo-kun. He would have fainted as soon as he saw you walk down the stairs!"

I tried to participate in the amusement and act like the blushing girlfriend, but somehow I couldn't find the energy to muster it up. _It must be my nerves._

The evening was a complete success. I spent the first half-an-hour with Xiao, speaking with wealthy businessmen (not many businesswomen to my disappointment) until Jin took me aside and told me it was time for me to start. I briefly met the orchestra members, who were all extremely nice and thankful, and started to play; filling the immense Ball Room with exquisite flowing music (I wouldn't expect more from Jin's tastes). One of the benefits of being at the front of a levelled stage (and being a talented pianist, if I do say so myself) was that I could witness Jin and Sakura interact with eachother without them knowing. Not that there was much to watch – they were barely together. Even when they were, they didn't act all lovey-dovey like most new couples do – they didn't stand too close together, hold hands, have their arms wrapped around their waists, laugh and joke together. It was strange. _Maybe they're not a couple after all?_

I got a break from playing for about two hours straight so without delay, I snaked up to the food table and sprinkled my plate with food (I hadn't eaten since this morning because I had been too nervous to eat lunch at school) which was when Jin suddenly appeared beside me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, handing me a folded (and quilted) napkin.

I nodded and threw a sushi roll into my mouth.

"Good. You're playing brilliantly, by the way,"

I swallowed my food, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "A few guests have even come up to me and said so,"

_Really?_ "You better not be yanking my chain!"

Jin erupted into a full belly-aching laugh, which struck me as odd, "Of course not. I would never do that to you,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but my smiled betrayed me.

"Um, do you mind if we step outside for a minute?"

_Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…thump thump._ "No, of course not,"

As we gyrated around to go, Jin hooked his arm around my waist to steer me towards the gardens.

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…_

Welcomingly cool air slammed my cheeks once we reached outside and I lent my elbows on the stone ledge. _This feels so nice…_

"Thanks again for doing this," Jin stood beside me, his arm almost touching mine.

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump. _"Not a problem," I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"Akira, you've been acting strange lately…,"

_Please don't speak to me in that voice._

"But, it seems you're back on track now…,"

_Please, don't._

"And you seem a lot happier…,"

_I beg you._

"So that doesn't explain why you acted the way you did today,"

_Because if you do…_

"Is it something at school? At home? Our finals?"

…_I don't know if I'll be able to hold back._

"Please answer me, Akira. I feel like you're drifting away from me,"

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…_ "I-I told you before, it's nothing to worry about,"

"Are you and Ryo happy?"

_What?_ "Why are you asking me that? It's none of your business!"

"…Right. Sorry,"

My eyes were secured firmly on my plate, nothing else, my cheeks alit. _Why does mine and Ryo's relationship concern him? He has his own relationship to worry about, doesn't he? _

Jin sighed and stretched out his neck to look up at the starry night sky, "There's something I have to tell you,"

_Crap!_ My cheeks grew more hot, "W-What is it?"

"Have you seen Sakura this evening?"

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump. _"Yes, we spoke earlier,"

"You're probably wondering why she's here,"

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump. _"No. I guessed that her father and your grandfather have done business together, and I was right,"

"Yes. But…there is another reason,"

_No! I don't want to hear this!_  
"You see…well, um…what I'm trying to say is…,"

_Please, don't tell me! I don't want to know!_

"With Grandfather and Tokimune-san doing business together, Sakura and I grew closer together. The more time we spent together, the better we got to know eachother…,"

_Thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…thumpthump…_

"And before we knew it…,"

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump…_

"And before we knew it, we developed feelings for one another,"

_I knew it. I knew that he…and she…_

"So you've decided to date one another, right?" I bent my head down but my adapted hair didn't make a very good job of hiding my eyes.

"Yes,"

_I knew it._ My hands screwed up into the material of my dress.

"We were going to tell everyone after our finals are over, but after this evening…I thought it was best I tell you now,"

"Why did you tell me first? It's none of my business," _Crap, I sound pissed._

"I just thought you should know,"

I wanted to laugh at the irony of it. _How typical. _Instead, I decided to portray the best friend I should be – pleased for my friends that they found the happiness that I had found too. I lifted my head, drove myself to look at him properly, pry a smile on my face and say, "I'm happy for you,"

Jin blinked at me a few times, "Really? You don't look happy for me,"

_Crap, make up an excuse!_ "Er, well…I always thought that you and Tae made a good couple, so…I'm a little bit…disappointed…,"

_Crap, crap, crap!_ "But as long as you're happy, then I'm happy! And if it's Sakura, then I'm _definitely_ happy!" I added an uncertain laugh just to make sure.

Jin smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled in delight, "Thank-you. That means a lot,"

"Geez, you sound like a broken record! You need to stop thanking me so much today!"

"Sorry,"

"That's right! And don't think I've forgotten that now you owe me!"

"Yes, yes, I hear you,"

"Hey, don't be mean to me!"

Jin patted the top of my head, stirring something inside of me that shouldn't have done, "I would never be mean to you,"  
_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump…_

His fingers stroked my curled tendrils as he returned his hand to his side, "Excuse me, but I have to get back. Grandfather will be looking for me," he bowed and left me to process my thoughts.

"_So you've decided to date one another, right?"_

"_Yes,"_

_Why can't I just be happy for my friends?_

The ball wrapped up around one o'clock in the morning.

"Argh, I'm exhausted," I sighed, flopping down next to Xiao on the stage, dressed back in my normal clothes.

"It was a good night, though," Xiaoyu kicked off her slippers and stretched her legs out horizontally.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jin asked, whipping off his bowtie.

I stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. Would you like to stay here tonight? You can come to school with us in the morning,"

God, the offer was tempting but I don't know if I could stand being in another minute of Jin's company. After this evening, I wanted to be as far away from as possible for a little while…or maybe a bit longer. And Sakura, who fortunately left a few hours ago.

I ignored Xiaoyu's enthusiastic glances and shook my head, "No thanks,"

"Aw, c'mon Akira!"

"I don't have my uniform!"

"Tetsuzan-san can pick it up for you,"

"I can't ask him to do that!"

"Of course you _can_ – it's his job!"

"Xiao!"

"My grandfather can always lend you one tomorrow,"

"Don't be silly! I just want to go home,"

"You've spent the night here before…,"

"I know, but I just want to go home," _It's been a very weird day. Or at least it was._

"Alright. I'll walk you home then," Jin affirmed.

"Thanks. What should I do with the dress?"

"Keep it,"

_Whoa._ "What?! You can't expect a girl like me to keep a dress like this!" I was lured to hurl the box I had folded the dress, shoes and jewellery in at him, "It must have cost at least ¥45, 000!"

"What do you mean?"

Jin knew exactly what I meant but I didn't want to spell it out for him.

"It's fine. We won't have use for a specially altered dress here,"

_Bastard!_

"That's a good idea, Akira. You can show Ryo what it looks like on you!" Xiaoyu squealed.

"Come on, it's getting late," Jin held his hand out for me but I detected something wrong. _What's with the sudden change in attitude?_ I didn't like it.

I took my leave after I said goodbye with Jin, despite the fact that it was only a two minute walk, if that.

The whole way there, Jin didn't speak neither did he attempt to converse me. At least until we got to my house.

"So, have you thought of I way I can repay my debt to you?"

I nodded, "I have,"

"May I ask how?"

"Well, since Dad died my training has been a little…disorganised. Would you mind perhaps being my sparring partner for a while?"

I know that before I wanted to keep Jin at a distance, but because I hadn't trained in so long, I would have taken anyone to help me. I would just have to get on and deal with it.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind,"

I smiled, "Thank-you,"

"I'm glad it was something as simple as that," I swore let out a sigh of relief.

I was curious, "Why do you say that?"

"I got the idea that perhaps you would have asked me to be your slave or something for the week,"

_That's not a bad idea. Why hadn't I thought of that? He could follow me everywhere, do my homework, help me study, dress in a bowtie and tight pants…_

I dismissed the thought. _I can't go there!_ "Don't be stupid! I would never think of that!" I chuckled and punched him on the arm. Never have I been more grateful that mind-reading was not an ability the human race had enabled.


	27. Wide Awake

**Chapter Summary:** Akira struggles to sleep with all the problems weighting on her mind and makes a final decision to hopefully end it all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Long time, no see, yet again! Been busy enjoying summer, revision and working on resubmissions! Trying to update as much as possible and it'll be different after August.

**Extra Notes: **Finally have my own copy of TTT2! Haven't played it yet as I'm revising and so Tekken Revolution is my substitute for now! As always, R&R please.

**Chapter 27 – Hajimeru Deshou! **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_I'm wide awake__  
__Yeah, I was in the dark__  
__I was falling hard__  
__With an open heart__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__How did I read the stars so wrong?___

_I'm wide awake__  
__And now it's clear to me__  
__That everything you see__  
__Ain't always what it seems__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__Yeah, I was dreaming for so long___

_I wish I knew then__  
__What I know now__  
__Wouldn't dive in__  
__Wouldn't bow down__  
__Gravity hurts__  
__You made it so sweet__  
__Till I woke up on__  
__On the concrete___

_Falling from cloud nine__  
__Crashing from the high__  
__I'm letting go tonight__  
__Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

"**Wide Awake" – Katy Perry**

Chapter 26 – Wide Awake

Once again, I cannot sleep. It's almost a usual routine for me now – after I say goodnight to my family, I read, I watch a movie and/or TV, I play a video game, but my brain seems to have lost it's 'off' button. It's been like this for the past five days and I dislike it a lot.

It's been four days since Jin and Sakura went public with their relationship. The following day after the ball, they both strolled in, clutching hands and announced they were an item at morning break. By lunch time, the whole school was buzzing with the news. Of course, all of Jin's 'fangirls' were broken hearted and burning with a new type of raging loathing for Sakura. Ichigo joked that it became the 'Jin's fangirls/Sakura's enemies club'.

Satomi was at a complete loss when we found out (or rather they did). It was unneeded to know there was still no love lost between Satomi and Sakura. They are civil towards eachother, but once one or both their backs are turned, I hear never-ending bitching and insults. It's boring.

"Why the hell would he want to date _her_?" Satomi spat in Government and Law, "He could do – no, he _deserves_ so much better than that…that…that…_witch_!"

I should have defended Sakura when I really wanted to agree with Satomi but I kept my mouth shut like I always do.

Since the ball and their publication of their relationship, I haven't stopped thinking about them, nor have I mustered up the happiness I ought to feel for them.

_Argh, this is hurting my head. I'm going for a walk._

Bearing in mind it was 02:42 in the morning, bucketing down with rain and rumbling with thunder, I went anyway. I needed to get away and clear my head.

Slipping on an old, baggy hoodie, my rain-boots and my dome umbrella, I crept out the house noiselessly.

_Why can't I be happy for Sakura and Jin? My two best friends together…that should make me happy. Why?_

_Is it because I'm in love with Jin? I understand that, but surely if he's happy, then I should be happy anyway? It may not be me…but if he's happy, then I'm happy…right?_

_Perhaps it's because I always thought Jin would ask out Tae. They seem better suited for eachother…at least that's my opinion._

_It can't be because I chose to confess but didn't get the chance to? But…if I do it, it could ruin everything. Sakura…Ryo…_

_Would should I do? Should I tell him? Or Sakura? Or Ryo?_

_I can't guarantee that I'll feel better if I tell Jin…_

_And Sakura will scratch my eyes out with her manicured nails if I tell her…_

_Ryo will just be upset, he wouldn't be able to let it go if I him._

Having no sense of where I was walking, I dwelled on a street corner.

_No, I shouldn't tell anyone._

I sighed. I would be breaking my promise to Ryo…

"_Akira, will you promise me something?"_

"_Of course I will. What is it?"_

"_Just promise me that whatever is on your mind, you'll tell me from now on,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_I mean it though, Akira. I want you to tell me everything…even if it hurts you or me,"_

"_I understand. I promise I'll you everything until we grow old together,"_

"_Thank-you,"_

Sometimes, just sometimes, you have to break a promise or two.

"_Where the hell are you?!_" Sakura bellowed down the phone a couple of hours later.

I hadn't slept again last night and decided I couldn't be bothered to be Nice Akira, "What the hell are you doing calling me at 6 o'clock in the morning?!"

"_Idiot! I bet you forgot, didn't you?_"

"Forgot what?!"

"_Yoga class. It's Saturday, remember?_"

Without sleeping, I seemed to have forgotten what day it was.

Argh, yoga class with Sakura was not something I did not want to face today.

"_I knew it! You forgot! How the hell could you forget something that we do every week?_"

"Shut up! I haven't been feeling like myself this week,"

"_Yeah, Jin mentioned something like that. What is it? Finals? Ryo?_"

_Crap_, "I guess finals stress is getting to me. I hate it,"

"_Tell me about it! All the teachers are expecting us to be miracle workers or something!_"

"Yeah, it's…horrible," _Man, I can't believe this._

"_You should come to yoga; it'll help with the stress_,"

"Really?"

"_Of course! Mom says it helps her, hence why she's so pro-active_,"

That explains a lot, "I don't know…,"

"_Please Akira! I'm gonna have to lose another five pounds now that I'm dating Jin,_"

I winced, "…Alright. But I will warn you, I'm not in a very good mood at the moment,"

Sakura laughed smugly, "_What else is new?_"_  
_

I scampered into the room, not really looking where I was going until a hand clamped around my wrist and pulled me down into the floor next to them.

"You're on time. I'm surprised," Sakura raised an eyebrow at me.

I ignored her and rolled out my mat.

Ueno-sensei beat the golden gong to indicate there would be no talking from this point forward. After warming up my limbs, we all drew to full height, feet apart, arms stretched above our heads and hands gripped together in the Mountain Pose.

"So, is there trouble in paradise with you and Ryo?" Sakura whispered discreetly.

I kept my eyes firmly on the wall to concentrate, "Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Jin said that when he asked about how your relationship was going, you got very defensive,"

I frown and followed Sakura's movements into the Chair Pose.

"And Ryo mentioned to me that you two haven't seen eachother outside of school for a while,"

_Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you?_ Sakura _thrives_ on drama and gossip, "I've been busy studying and so has he. He's in the library when I'm not and vice versa. We haven't had a chance to see eachother,"

"What about after school?"

I straightened out my back and leaned forward into the Halfway Lift Pose, "I'm usually studying,"

"God, you're such a square. No wonder you and Tae get along well," Without looking I knew she was rolling her eyes.

The woman infront of me turned around, put her finger to her lips and shushed us. I bowed my head in apology but when her back was turned, Sakura stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Akira, you should make an effort to see Ryo _during_ studying, you know,"

"Why should _I _make an effort? Why can't _he_ make an effort?" I spoke in a much more irritated tone that I should have done.

"Oh, you know Ryo. He hates causing trouble for other people. That's why he hasn't asked you because he thinks he'll be interrupting your studying. He knows how important your finals are to you,"

_Damn you for being his best friend before me_, "Then he should understand that it's only for a little while longer. _Then_ after our exams, I'll make more of an effort,"

Sakura shrugged, reached down to rest her fingers on the mat into the Forward Roll Pose, "Suit yourself,"

_God, she is making me really angry_, "Do you follow your own advice then?"

Sakura unnoticed the glare from the teenager beside her, "You mean see Jin outside of school and studying? Sure,"

"Oh, how to do that then?"

"I do all of my studying at school, that way I have after-hours to do whatever I want,"

_Bitch. Thinks she doesn't have to do any work to pass in life…It must be nice to think that way._

"Of course I spend time with Jin, at least when I'm not fighting with that stupid little Chinese girl,"

_Huh? Does she mean Xiaoyu?_ "Are you talking about the girl Heihachi adopted, Ling Xiaoyu?"

"Yes," I swear I almost saw Sakura _snarl_.

"Why are you two fighting?" I put all my body weight onto my hands as we overextended out into the Plank Pose.

"When Jin and I told Heihachi, Lee and…_that girl_ about our relationship, she asked if we could have a private word. Wanting to make Jin happy, I said yes so I followed her up to her room. As soon as the door closed, she started shouting at me, screaming in my face about how she loves Jin, that she's the only one who can be with him and that I'm no good for him,"

_What is she saying?_ I was at a loss. Would Xiao really say something like that? No way. I know she attacked me, but I don't think she would ever start a screaming match with Sakura.

Sakura continued, "I got angry so I shouted back at her. She told me I would never make him happy. So I told her to get lost, butt of Jin's business. I'm with him now, so I did want her to go anywhere near him,"

"But isn't that kind of impossible seeing as they're living together?"

Sakura elongated her left leg up, "That's why we meet at my house now. I don't like him being near her,"

"Have you told him?"

"No. I don't want to upset him with me falling out with his friend,"

"I see,"

_Really though? Would Xiao really say that? _

"_You're the only one who can make him happy. And if he's happy…then I'm happy too,"_

_Sakura is known to lie sometimes, but why would she lie about this? Because she's jealous Xiao's attachment to Jin?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I bent my left leg to spare my body weight and hard-pressed my other leg into the Lunge Pose.

"I know you and Jin are good friends, and I completely respect that but…would you mind not visiting him at the mansion for a while? It's only because our relationship is new and I'm in that insanely jealous stage. Maybe in a few months I'll be OK, but would you mind for the time being?"

Yes, I think Sakura is _completely_ capable of lying about something like this.

"Would you mind if I visited Xiao?"

Inside, I chuckled gleefully.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Mint Chocolate Chip frozen yoghurt from Yogen Früz like we always did after morning yoga class, "That's what you're ordering?"

I didn't bat an eyelash and regarded her normal mixed berries and cream order, "Yes. I'm not on a diet,"

Sakura flourished her hand towards me, "Whatever. You if die from cholesterol or diabetes, don't blame me,"

_Trust me, I won't._

"Dad's picking me up," Sakura told me when we left the store, "Would you like him to drive you home too?"

"No. I'm going to run some errands," I lied. Being with Sakura for another five minutes would surely kill me or make me insane enough to kill her.

"You're going to run some errands in your yoga clothes?" Another eyebrow rise. _What a surprise._  
I shrugged, "I might as well, I'm here now,"

"It's your choice,"

_Damn right it is! I won't allow you to dictate how I should live my life._

"Oh, before you go, I need to tell you something!"

_Great._ I took a spoonful of my frozen yoghurt to aid me. _  
_"My parents are travelling to Yokohama this afternoon and won't be back until Monday evening so I'm having a party tonight. Please come!"

_Double great._ "I don't know, Sakura…I'm pretty tired…,"

"Ryo wants to go and you know he won't go without you,"

"I'll talk to him about it," _Triple-fucking-great._

"Great! Hopefully see you tonight! Bye!" she waved and hopped off in the opposite direction. I didn't even bother saying goodbye.

_Great, now I'm in an even fouler better than I was before. I'm not surprise though with Sakura's company._

I deposited an extra-large dollop of frozen yoghurt into my mind and regretted it. _Ow, sensitive teeth AND brain freeze! Not good, not good!_

After I had endured the ache of my delicious snack, my phone started to ring in my bag. I groped around in my handbag (I had a lot of important stuff in there!) and answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?" I tucked my phone between my ear and shoulder as I zipped up my bag and balanced my frozen yoghurt.

"_Akira_," I distinguished Ryo's voice straightaway.

I faltered for a second or two. Ryo and I hadn't really spoken outside of school for a while now and I knew that I had been doing it on purpose.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, what's up?" my voice was breathy.

"_I was thinking about you so I thought I'd call you_,"

_You were thinking about me at 8 o'clock in the morning?_ No doubt Sakura put him up to this after we separated.

"Oh, is that so?" Man, when did I feel so awkward speaking to boyfriend of nearly two years?

"_Yeah. I was wondering if you had any plans for today?_"

Dismay hit my stomach like a full-powered punch. _I shouldn't be feeling this way, this isn't good._

"Uh well, I just left my yoga class with Sakura so I'm going to run a few errands out here then go home to study,"

"_Oh, I see. Do you think you could spare an hour or two today?_"

Inside I made a noise of wavering – I didn't want to disappoint Ryo yet I didn't want to face him. At least, not yet.

"I don't know, Ryo…," _God, I should just hang up!_

"_I don't think your studies will suffer too much for an hour or so. C'mon Akira, we haven't seen eachother for ages_,"

"We saw eachother at school yesterday," I bit back, trying to keep the anger from my voice. _I feel like he's getting needy, and it's annoying me._

"_You know what I mean, Akira. We haven't gone on a date for a month now. I want to see you outside of school as well as inside_,"

My anger fared from him keeping count but I squashed it down. Before I knew, words I wasn't even thinking about burst out, "I don't know if I can make time if I'm going to go to Sakura's party tonight,"

_Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that!_ Too late – I couldn't take back the words.

"_Wait, you're going?_"

_Shit, shit, shit!_ "Er, yes,"

"_Where you planning on telling me?_"

"Yeah, when I got home," _Now I'm trapped._

"_Are you sure you want to go?_"

_My chance to weasel out of it!_ "I haven't got a choice when it comes to Sakura, have I?"

"_No, I guess not. How about I come pick you up? We can walk there together_,"

"Sounds good,"

"_Does quarter to eight work?_"

"Perfect,"

"_Great! I'll see you then. Love you,_"

My throat involuntarily closed but forced myself, "Me too," _OK, I didn't say it back completely but…_

…_That's all I could manage._

I scraped together my monochrome floral print skater dress; my black waterfall open front cardigan; black double buckle gladiator sandals; subtle warm make-up and a messy bun for Sakura's party. Ryo seemed to approve when he arrived.

"What do you think?" I asked, doing the mandatory twirl.

Ryo, who was dressed in a red and blue striped polo shirt; beige three-quarter length chinos and red lace-up plimsolls, nodded and grinned, "You look great,"

"Will it be OK for the party?" he understood how judgemental Sakura could.

"Akira, you could turn up in a potato sack and still look amazing,"

Suddenly, old-me flickered through as I giggled, "Good job Mom buys our potatoes from the supermarket,"

"You know, I'm quite surprised that your mom actually allowed you to this party given what happened to the last party you went to," Ryo commented when we approached Sakura's street.

I rolled my eyes at the memory of Gaku's party back when I was in 'bitch mode' (Sakura's words, no-one else's. That's probably obvious though), "Me too. I guess it's because it's Sakura and we all know what a goody-goody she can be," I jested.

Even if I had been a stranger, I would have known there was a party going on – it could be heard from _at least_ five blocks away. The door wasn't open we arrived so Ryo knocked instead. We were stood for a few minutes and hadn't been let in.

"You'd probably get her attention better than me, sucker puncher," he indicated the door and allowed me to bang on the door with my knuckles.

_What has gotten into me tonight? It's like it's the old days…like nothing's ever happened._

My thoughts were disbanded when Sakura opened the door for us, "Oh hey, guys! I was being to think you weren't going to show!"

_Oh…my…God…_

She was wearing a tomato-red off the shoulder bodycon dress that rested above her knees and clung to her body like a second skin. Even though Sakura had a 'killer' body (once again, her own words), she had always struggled with five extra pounds (as she had mentioned before) that seemed to stay in her middle. She kept it hidden with her clothes, both school and non-school, but it was largely (no pun intended) evident in that dress. The shoes didn't help much either: heavy platform heels (she was nearly as tall as Ryo) with a golden buckle on each strap.

_Oh dear…_

She bent down (with no grace or caution) to hug us both and ushered us in, "Come in, come in! The party's only just started!"

Before stepping inside, Ryo and I couldn't help out look at eachother as Sakura swayed off in surprise, despair and shock.

None of the lights had been turned on in Sakura's large and glamorous house. The only visual lights we had were the rotating rave lights bunched together in various corners of rooms and few large glittering disco balls hanging from the ceiling. In the living room, Aida Firu, who is in my music class was on a multi-lit platform, twiddling and scratching CDs through his DJ set, occasionally pumping his fist or banging his head in time with the techno beats. I noted as I scanned the room and Ryo hung up both our jackets that Sakura seemed to have invited everyone in our grade at school (minus Mabuchi, Leiko and the others), over half of which she didn't even _talk_ to. _What a surprise._

"What would you like to drink?" Sakura shouted in my ear.

I shrugged, "Whatever,"

"One Hoppy Black and Cherry Ramune coming up," she scuttled away towards the overtly big kitchen.

I blinked after her. She bought Hoppy for the party? I know it's a non-alcoholic beer, but still. _What the hell?_

When Ryo came back, his eyebrows shot up, "I wasn't expecting something like this from Sakura,"

I shook my head, still scanning the chatting, dancing, generally having fun crowds, "Me neither. She's even got Hoppy,"

Ryo's eyebrows shot up even higher, "Geez,"

"Hey, can you see Satomi, Tae or Ichigo? I can't see them,"

Ryo perused through the hordes too but shook his head, "No, I can't either. That's strange because Sakura told me she had invited everyone from our grade…and some more by the looks of it,"

On cue, Sakura returned with our drinks. Ryo didn't say anything when she pushed the Hoppy into his hand but didn't take a sip straightaway either.

"So, what do you think? Party of the year, right?" she smiled arrogantly as she surveyed our surroundings and I knew those weren't questions.

"Where's Satomi, Tae and Ichigo? You invited them, right?"

"Of course," she didn't look at as she sucked at her straw of her Strawberry Ramune, "I sent them texts like everyone else," She finally turned to us and her smirk said it all, "Guess they didn't reach them,"

I said nothing because I knew if I did the immature retort "_Liar, liar, pants on fire!"_ would be let loose.

"Hey, where's Jin?" Ryo asked.

"Here," said a quiet voice.

Even with the rapidly alternating neon-lights and thunderous melodies, I felt like I was trapped in a frozen moment in time as everything became quiet and still.

Jin was dressed in a navy blue shawl neck jumper that buttoned up at the side, black flannel trousers and black leather brogue boots. _Is it even legal for someone to look that good?_

"Yo, Kazama!" Ryo greeted animatedly, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's good to see you," he turned his eyes to me, "You look lovely, Akira,"

Thank goodness for no lights otherwise my blush would have been noticeable to not just my friends, but everyone in my entire grade. _Probably the whole world._

"I'm glad you came, I was hoping to talk to you," when the words left his mouth, Sakura give his hand a possessive tug but he ignored her.

"Oh? What about?" my heart skipped a few beats.

"About our training agreement,"

Ryo sniggered beside me and curled his arm around my waist, "You want to train with Akira-chan? It's your funeral, dude,"

Jin laughed in response but it didn't reach his eyes. _You've got that completely wrong;_ I could almost hear him say in my head.

I kept myself composed, "What about it?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted a sparring session next week after school? Just to get an idea of where to start and what to work on,"

_Oh boy, could I handle that? Well, for the sake of my training, I was going to have to suck it up and get on with it._

"Sure. Name the place and time,"

"School gym on Tuesday, half-past three,"

"I'll be there,"

"Good," His answer sounded like a promise of more. Holy crap, what is he doing to me?

Sakura stepped in, "Could you excuse us for a minute or two? Compulsory party-holder duties," She yanked Jin's wrist and hauled him towards the other side of the room.

"So, you and Jin are training partners now?" Ryo smiled and his tone was happy, not annoyed or jealous like I anticipated.

"Y-Yeah,"  
"That's good. At least you can carry on with your training now,"

I nodded, "Yeah," _How the hell am I going to concrete and learn anything when spending time alone with someone I've fallen in love with despite the fact that we're both in relationships?_

A welcomed distraction bumped into Ryo from behind, "Oh, Kikukawa-san! Akira! I didn't see you there!" Hirota patted Ryo on the shoulder as an apology.

"Ah, Sugimura-san. Are you alright?"

I blocked out Ryo and Hirota's engaging conversation and followed to where Jin and Sakura had wandered off to. They were at the very far corner of the room, shaded by darkness and the infrequent raving light. They seemed to be in an active discussion – Sakura gave off the impression that she was angry, with her hands on her hips and nodding her head vigorously while Jin appeared like his usual calm and collected self.

Then out of nowhere, Sakura grabbed Jin's face and smashed their lips together.

An arrow sliced through my heart. Time stood still, but not in a good way like before. As if my sight had been sharpened, I noticed every moment they made as kissed – the way Jin's hands flexed on her hands as he held them, the way Sakura crawled her fingers into his hair, the way they acted like their were lost in their hunger for eachother.

It was breaking my heart.

_How could I go on like this? See Sakura and Jin happy while my heart feels like it's going to explode…hear about how their relationship is going…acting like everything is fine. How?_

It's easy – I can't.

An electric pulse filled my ears and room with a song I had heard many times before.

_I wanna smash your fears_

_And get drunken off your tears_

_Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me_

"Oh, I love this song!" Hirota clapped her hands excitedly, breaking the haze surrounding me.

She gripped my hands, "Akira, let's go dance!"

_I wanna touch your heart_

_I wanna crush it in my hands_

_Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

Ryo caught my eye and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she took my drink out of my hands, "Go and enjoy yourself,"

_Oh, how can you be so good to me? If you truly knew what I've been thinking and feeling recently…I don't deserve it._

I couldn't smile, "Thanks,"

"Let's go, Akira-san!" she tugged me to the middle of the room, closer to Jin and Sakura.

_We're not lovers_

_But more than friends_

_Put a flame to every single word you ever said_

I didn't look at them but I knew they hadn't stopped. They were sucked into their own little world, away from everyone else. It made my heart break. My soul break. Everything was painful. I felt like I was being ripped into two, like one part of me was breaking one way and other part was being violently pulled and twisted the other way.

But I have to let it go.

_No more crying_

_To get me through_

_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you_

Listening to the lyrics, I knew. I had to stop thinking about Jin. About Jin and Sakura. I have someone, someone who I have loved like no-one else before.

It'll be like starting anew.

A new part of mine and Ryo's relationship was about to begin.

"Well, that was…interesting," Ryo slung his arm around my shoulder as we headed back home around midnight.

"Mmmm," I threaded my fingers through the hand over my shoulder.

"Seeing as tomorrow – or rather today – is a new day, would you like to come over and watch _Hanamizuki_?"

Shit. Ryo was asking to come over and watch one of my favourite movies. _One of my favourite romantic movies._

Since understanding my feelings towards Jin, I've been avoiding all romantic aspects of life – books, mangas, films, TV shows, _everything_. Including Ryo and dates. It seemed…wrong to a degree. Like I shouldn't be allowed to.

I wrinkled my nose, "I don't know…,"

"Wait," Ryo actually ceased walking and spun around to look me square in the eye, "You _don't_ want to watch _Hanamizuki_?"

I shook my head.

"Seriously? Why?"

I shrugged, "Guess I've watched it too many times. Can we watch _Casshern _instead?"

I made a decision that day. I acknowledged my feelings towards Jin, but from now on, whenever I felt that way towards Jin, I would ignore it. Hopefully in ignoring my feelings, they would eventually disappear. I have someone – someone I've been dating for nearly two years – and I was foolish for ever thinking of leaving him.

Our relationship was going to be starting anew yet continuing on its graceful and exciting path.


	28. Hajimeru Deshou!

**Chapter Summary:** Akira starts her training with Jin and she may think it's like riding a bicycle, but she's in for a shock…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Swearing.

**Notes: **Hello again! I apologise profoundly on how late this is! (gomenasai, gomenasai!) Everything will be back on track when I start my second year in October but I am hoping to finish off before that. Fingers crossed!

**Extra Notes: **Hajimeru Deshou actually means 'let's begin' in Japanese. Thought I would put it in there in case anyone was wondering.

**Chapter 28 – Ghareeb **will be up soon!

**A Tekken Story: Through the Years**

_The purpose of training is to tighten up the slack, toughen the body, and polish the spirit_

**Morikei Ueshiba**

Chapter 27 – Hajimeru Deshou!

"Kick his ass," was what Ryo told me before I headed off for training the following Tuesday afternoon after school. I couldn't help but smile.

When I got to the school gym, I found it was pleasingly empty. I changed out of my school uniform and into my white camisole, black grey cuffed sweatpants and blue zipped jacket. I stashed my uniform in mu usual gym locker and headed out to the main gym area. I still had some time so I stretched out my muscles precisely (it had been some time since I last trained) and performed a few katas to 'get me in the zone' as my father would say. Jin appeared on time just as I was tying the last knot of my hand wraps with the metal plate protecting my knuckles. He was out of his uniform too, kitted in black pants with a yellow to red flame climbing up his right leg, red gauntlets that were similar to his school gloves and red foot protectors. In a way I wasn't surprised that he remained shirtless, but in another way I was.

Despite being nearly seventeen at this time, Jin's strict training was obvious, if not prominent. His skin was smooth apart from the places were his muscles had developed rapidly – mainly his torso and arms. His skin acted as if they were strained in those places, as if the muscles were…striving with power.

_Oh boy…_

No, I mustn't think of that now! I'm training. I'm training…with a Mishima.

The excitement circulating my body turned cold and was replaced with fear. The Mishimas were well known in the martial arts circle and no-one but a Mishima so far had won The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Need I say more?

He bowed after he entered and I distracted myself by removing my jacket and dumping it on the floor.

"I've done my stretches so I'm ready to go whenever you are,"

"I know it's been a while, so I'll go easy on you," he raised his fists level with his shoulders.

A twinge of anger swept through me. I wasn't expecting Jin to say something as rude as that. I didn't show it as I didn't want him to know he had upset me – even if it was for a fleeting second – and relaxed my body into my stance. We stared eachother out before Jin cocked his head back, "Ladies first,"

_3…2…1…_I dashed towards him, my fist clenched and ready but he easily sidestepped, twirling around in a full circle as I slipped past him. I faced him again as I stand where he was previously standing. He displayed an arrogant smirk and motioned his hand at me, "Come on,"

With my anger ripening, I ran at him again and this time he didn't move away. I went use the attack I wanted to use previously but he simply shoved my arm away so I used my other fist but he blocked that one too. I built up to a speedy flurry of punches and strikes but Jin pushed every attack away. With better judgement, I lifted my leg closest to him. He saw my plan and with his advantage, he stomped my leg back down and tangled with his own while delivering a smack to the side of my head with the back of his fist, sending me to the ground.

_That it's…_

With rage acting like petrol and burning fire through my veins, I darted towards him for a third time and land a jumping kick between his neck and shoulder. As he absorbs the blow, I leapt up again, hooking both feet on his shoulders before my feet touched the floor again and wretch him to the floor. I gained my posture by back flipping onto my feet and entering my stance once again. Jin took his time to get back onto his feet and when he did I blow a strand of my hair that had escaped the restraint of my hair tie and smirked back at him with the same air of overconfidence. He ignored my gesture and while maintaining his stoic presence, ducks and socks me with a raising uppercut, causing me to stumble back a little. I recover quickly and Jin tries to close the distance between us with a spinning high kick but I whirled around in time with his attack, chopping him on the back of the head for good measure. I muster up my ki and with both palms I rammed his fully turned back, just outside of his shoulder blades. It only affected him a little bit or at least he composed it so it looks like it doesn't and rotated to me again. Without hesitating and giving him a chance to regain himself, I send a flying kick into the middle of his chest but before I have the chance to retract my foot, Jin grabs it and forcefully jolts me away from him. I rolled across the wooden floor, skidding to halt when my back slammed into the wall.

_Damn it, I knew he was strong but…_

"…_we have higher levels of energy than normal people, we're faster at healing ourselves, we have increased strength and agility, we don't feel as much pain as the average person would do, but…,"_

_Are the Mishimas really this strong?_

I struggled to my feet, using my elbows to support me, just in time to catch Jin poised above me, ready with an overhead kick. I blocked it with my wrists crossed over one another and involuntary thrusted his leg back painfully. He grunted and I drove my own foot directly into his knee. I released his leg and steadied myself onto both feet before assaulting his torso area with a series of punches, reserving a burst of strength the battering had built up enough for a final blow. I drew my right hand back, clenched into a constricted ball, ready to deliver a heavy punch. However, the attack didn't connect because Jin grappled my outstretched arm, wretched it and flipped me over his shoulder. I settled on my side, slightly winded, but once again I recovered in an instant. I kicked the insides of his legs, causing him to involuntarily do the splits, and releasing an opening, I shot my foot into his gut. As I heaved myself up, I caught him on the cheek with my heel. Jin stood fully, rubbing his cheek.

_I need to plan my next move…what can I do?_

_I recited my father's teachings._

"_Fighting is not just about pulling punches and kicks, Akira. It is also about your environment, using what is around you,"_

I recalled discarding my jacket not far behind me. Promptly, I seized it, sprinted towards him and hurled it into his face, effectively blocking his sight. He resisted with it so I tackled him to the ground before he could remove it. With Jin on his back, me straddling his lap and clamping his legs, I managed to pummel him a few times. He eventually lifted the jacket off his face and flipped me over, reversing our positions. I fidgeted underneath his compact bodyweight in hopes to free an arm or a leg but went I don't, I head butted him instead. It hurt me a little bit too however as Jin winced, I freed a leg and kicked him away. I rolled backwards to gain a little distance as Jin wearily got to his feet. I performed a short kata to steady myself. We both fell into our stances, regarding eachother passively and secretly encouraging the other to make the first move. More or less at the same time, we rushed at eachother. I decided to use an open palm move, spreading my hands out to prepare myself but before I know it, Jin delivers a full throttle punch to my gut, his ki impacting my stomach like a swinging wrecking ball, his blue electric current spitting on my skin. I went flying across to the other side of the gym, whining from the electronic sting on my body.

"Akira!" I heard Jin shout out but I couldn't see him. Everything was a blur until I crashed into the wooden climbing frame used in P.E.

"Dammit!" I heard Jin's fleeting footfalls come into my direction.

_Fuck, that hurt._ I could still feel the little zaps of electrocution run along my arms and partly on my belly nevertheless I shakily moved onto my back. I wiggled my fingers and toes. Yep, I could still move them. A good sign.

"Akira, are you OK?" Jin's urgent voice sounded above me and I could see his eyes also as wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah…," I croaked. I could talk as well. Another good sign.

"Can you move?"

I wobbled both my arms, "Yeah, I think so,"

"Here," he threw my arm over his shoulder and helped me sit up.

"Thanks," I probed my fingers under my ribs. Ouch, it was a little tender, but nothing I wasn't use to. Or would progressively get use to again.

"I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

I nodded, "Trust me; I've been in worst situations. Dad once trained me ontop of a hill and I nearly fell down a few times. I got my own back by doing the same,"

Jin sort of chuckled but he seemed a little stiff. He wiped the corner of my mouth with the backs of his knuckles. Blood smeared them.

_Wow, I really need to get my A-game back._

"I think our training session is over,"

"It was a draw though, right?" I grinned, trying to reassure him.

I skipped a shower at school, favouring to have one at home instead, and a visit to the school nurse (she probably wouldn't have been there anyway) and headed home.

With Jin.

"I should at least explain to your mother what happened and apologise,"

"Jin, you _already_ apologised to _me_. Besides, my mother is used to this. She's probably expecting it when I get home,"

"I really should,"

"There's no need,"

"Akira," Jin pleaded and hauled on my hand, yanking me back, "What happened today…I really am sorry. I just lost control and I…I…,"

I gave him a sympathetic glance and smiled kindly, "Jin, believe it or not, I'm not made of glass, so I'm not gonna break. I forgive for you for what happened, it wasn't your fault. We were just training,"

I squeezed his hand when he didn't look at me, "Hey, I'm still alive, right?"

"Barely,"

"Seriously Jin! Stop it otherwise I'll beat you into the ground," I sternly warned.

Amusingly, he raised an eyebrow, "Would you?"

"I think we both know _I_ had the upper hand in that spar. One more minute and I would have had you begging for mercy,"

"I should still explain it to your mother,"

I shook my head, "You don't need to explain anything to her,"

"You have got to be the most stubborn girl I have ever met," Jin said disbelievingly but a faint delight danced in his eyes.

"You better get used to it," I leered.

"I'm still coming,"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever,"

I continued walking down the path but I didn't hear Jin following me. I turned around and saw him still fixed to the spot, his head tilted to the left.

"Are you coming or not?" Mom wouldn't mind, Jin was a usual visitor nowadays.

Jin held up a finger to indicate a minute as he listened. _Listened for what?_

"Can you hear that?" he asked.

I frowned and stepped towards him a little, trying to get a better idea of what Jin was hearing. I heard a weak mewling, almost wailing.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jin shook his head, his eyes darting around to pinpoint the source of the noise.

"I think it's coming from that garden," I trudged to the next garden over.

Yes, it was definitely coming from this garden. Jin bent down beside me as I viewed the house. No-one was home. Jin pried a long-leaved weed and there was a black kitten, dirty and wet.

"Oh you poor little thing!" I cooed as Jin picked it carefully with both hands. On a closer look, the kitten had white smudges under his chin and on his paws.

"Looks like he's been out here for a few days," Jin stroked his head with two fingers. God, it looked so tiny compared to him.

"We better get him inside, he's probably hungry," Jin nodded and we all but ran to my house.

"Ah Akira-chan!" Mom called out when I pushed the front door open, "You're back! How was your day?"

She entered the genkan as we were dumping our bags and toeing off our shoes.

"Oh Jin-kun, I didn't expect to see you here too," she didn't sound angry, more glad.

"Mom, we just found this kitten outside all by himself," I said hurriedly.

"Let me see. Oh dear! He can't be more than a month or so old. Quickly, get him into the kitchen. Akira, get a towel while I warm up some milk,"

Mom waddled back to the kitchen (she looked like she was about to burst but she still had about a month of her pregnancy left) with Jin while I galloped upstairs to find one of my fluffy towels on one of the radiators. I whipped it off and handed it to Mom once I was in the kitchen. She wrapped the kitten in it and handed Jin a syringe full of milk.

"Carefully, not too fast otherwise he won't digest it probably,"

Two syringes and a half later, the kitten was asleep on Jin's neck.

"He certainly seems to like you," Mom commented.

"Perhaps you could keep him," I suggested, "That's if no-one claims him,"

Jin half-smiled, "I would, but I don't think he would be suitable in a mansion," he looked hopefully between me and Mom but she didn't need any persuading.

"Of most we'll take him! I wouldn't want to leave a kitten all by himself," Mom stroked his sleepily head.

"Really?"

"Of course! I'll take him down to the vets tomorrow, see if anyone claims him and give him a check-up to make sure he's alright. I'll pick up some kitten milk and other things too,"

"Thanks," Jin nearly beamed at her he was so pleased.

"Hana will have a field day," she chuckled and poured more tea into our cups," You'll have to think of a name for him,"

"Michi," Jin answered almost straightaway.

"I like that," 'Michi' meant 'wanderer' in Japanese. That would definitely suit him.

"Well, despite all the commotion, how was your day? Did your training go well?"

Jin stared at me so I answered before he said anything, "It was good, thanks. Hopefully we know where we're going now?" I asked him.

Thankfully, he nodded, "I have an idea now. I suggest you come and train with me at the mansion two or three times a week. We'll work on your ki and executing attacks,"

Mom sighed, "Oh, if only your father was still alive. He would have jumped at the chance for you to train with professionals,"

I smiled, "OK, I think I'll do it,"

Jin didn't apologise in the end. In fact, we didn't really talk about it.

It also turns out that Michi is really a she.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sakura practically screeched in kumi.

OK, so maybe one or bruises had blossomed overnight. For both of us.

"Akira kicked Jin's ass is what happened," Ryo piped proudly.

I smiled at him, "Actually, it ended in a draw,"

"But I'm sure Akira would have if she had the chance," I expected him to wink at me, but he didn't.

"What the hell is wrong with the both if you?" Sakura yelled, "You both look awful,"

I didn't say anything as Sakura examined the wounds on Jin's face. I should have shown her the almost black bruise on my stomach.

Good job my classic silk kung fu uniform can cover it up.


End file.
